Senses
by LadyXmas311
Summary: Having high senses is a very handy trait that staff sergeant—Trinity Snow—always had. Alongside, is her lieutenant medic comrade—Charles Whites. Together they joined a group of survivors to continue surviving through the walking dead world. Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Walking Dead Series. Only my OCs. More OCs later on in story. Thanks. (Story is Under Construction).
1. Chapter 1

**_Four Months Early: The Day of the Outbreak: _**

Driving in the stationary tan military Humvee, Gunnery Sergeant Trinity Snow, glanced into the rear view mirror to make sure that the other Humvee was following her. She nodded to herself as she saw the other Humvee following. Looking forwards, Trinity kept her eyes on the road, but noticing how there was no cars around. Nothing was around as far as she could see things.

The reason behind driving these Humvees was because Trinity with two of her fellow comrades were moving base to base with supplies, such as food, water, and a good amount of ammunition. Trinity's Humvee mostly contained the wooden and metal boxes of ammunitions and guns. There was extra room in the back seat section, so there were jugs of water lying around on the floor. The other Humvee that was being driven by a private officer had the food and some water.

In the early morning, they had gotten odd reports about people attacking people, eating each other like cannibals. But then those people that had gotten bit would start to attack people. It was like a chain reaction that was spreading rapidly.

Just listening to all the reports, Trinity knew it had to be a virus outbreak or some type of epidemic. The information reminded Trinity of those zombie horror movies finally becoming reality.

"How much further until we arrive at the other base?"

Snapping out of thoughts about what is happening; Trinity glanced to her left at the passenger seat. Sitting in the passenger seat was her lieutenant combat medic that been with her for years overseas and on bases in the states. His name was Charles Whites. But he likes to be referred by his last name.

"Probably about half an hour, Whites." Trinity answers his questions and smirking as he groan, dropping his head back in the passenger seat.

"Eh, I am going to take a nap then." He mutters, pushing down his tan camouflage helmet over his eyes to block out the sunlight as he began to pass out.

Glancing at her lieutenant she shook her head and turned her attention back to the empty roads. But with her reaction and seeing what's ahead, she slammed on the breaks causing Whites to shoot awake, yelling as he was jolted forwards into the dashboard.

"What the fuck, Snow? Why did you f—"

"Shut up and look ahead of us." Trinity didn't even look at him as her eyes were forwards, widen with disbelief.

Taking her word while muttering curses under his breath, Whites pushed his helmet up and looked forwards. Instantly, his eyes widening as he now knows why Trinity had slammed the breaks the way she did.

Before their eyes was a person on their knees eating another person that seem to be still alive as they were twitching slightly. The cannibal person was literally tearing their victim apart, ripping the large intestines out and gnawing on them.

"I think I am going to be sick." Whites lowly said; face paling a bit as he stared with very wide eyes.

"_Why did we stop, Sergeant?" _Matthew Chance, the private in the other Humvee voice came over the radio.

"We got a situation. I think we are getting our first view of the sickness that the news been telling us about the people." Picking up the mic, she replied back to Chance then lowers the mic from her mouth as she was not able to look away at the person eating away the other.

They just sat there watching, not knowing what to do. But soon Trinity and Whites snapped out of their daze as they watched Chance go right by their Humvee with his handgun drawn out and ready to use.

"Chance, what the hell are you doing, boy!?" Whites shouted, opening the passenger door and staring at Chance standing about ten feet in front of their Humvees. With Whites yelling, this drew the attention of the cannibal person.

"They look…dead." Trinity slowly said as she took in this cannibal person. Taking note of this cannibal person, they had pale, dull eyes that seem to get this glossy pearl white color over them as if they don't work anymore. Then the pale skin, but this cannibal person had ripped marks over their skin and a huge chuck of their forearm missing. Blood was dripping from the cannibal person mouth as they quickly came charging at Chance, who immediately started to fire off rounds from his handgun.

Every time Chance had taken a shot, the cannibal person kept coming, and only staggering by the bullet forces. He was even hitting the most vital parts of the human body, but this dead looking cannibal person wasn't going down.

"THE HEAD." Trinity shouted at Chance, finally realizing that he hasn't hit the one area that takes down anyone. But her observation was too late.

The cannibal had tackle Chance to the ground and chopped down onto his neck, ripping it open and chewing away on the flesh and muscles it gather in its mouth.

Quickly, Trinity pulled out her own handgun on her thigh holster before kicking open her driver's door, stepping around her door and pointing her handgun right at the cannibal person staring right at her growling.

She held nothing in her eyes for this dead looking cannibal person as she fire a clean shot right through its head, watching it fall backwards with the force of the hit and dropped on its back not moving anymore.

Now that the thing was dead, Whites quickly ran over with Trinity to Chance, who was gasping for air, but all he was getting was his own blood. They knew they couldn't do anything for him as the left side of his neck was gone.

"Shit." Whites said, shaking his head as he couldn't do anything to help.

"En—me…" Chance could barely talk, not able to as blood was gushing out of his neck like a water fountain.

"Chance…" Trinity whispers, not believing this was happening. She actually pinched herself to see if this was a hallucination or dream, but she felt the pain. Her head shook, not believing that this was seriously happening.

"He is suffering and I can't do anything to help him. Trinity…steps back." Whites lowly told her, standing up from kneeling beside Chance, who just shut his eyes barely breathing now. Trinity stared at Whites with widen eyes, slowly standing up and watching him pull out his handgun.

"Step back…I'm going to do this."

Trinity finally stepped back then turned away, shutting her eyes as Whites took the shot. She did glance back to see he shot Chance in the heart and noted Chance not breathing anymore. Whites grabbed Chance legs and dragged his body to the side of the road then came back over to Trinity.

"Let's get the food supplies stacked into our Humvee. Strip away anything valuable like gas and ammunition from Chance's Humvee. We are only going to drive this one." Trinity told Whites, who nodded and began to do the task with Trinity.

They put Chance into the bed of the other Humvee and stared at his limp body. Trinity bowed her head, praying slightly then walked away to leave Whites to do say his final goodbye to Chance's body.

Once everything was jammed packed into their Humvee, they quickly got in and sat there for a few seconds.

"Let's do this." Trinity told mostly herself, breathing in and out a few times before starting up the Humvee again. Then again before she could put the Humvee into drive, Whites had stop her by putting his hand up and staring forwards with widen eyes.

"Um, Snow?"

"What?"

"Look." Whites pointed forwards, his mouth dropping a bit and his eyes were wide once again within this past ten minutes.

Slowly, Trinity turned her head to stare out the Humvee windshield where earlier they watched that dead cannibal person eating the person lying on the ground intestines. There they watched that person rising from the ground, staggering up to their feet and staring right at them with those dead eyes. Their organs hanging out and dark, almost blacking blood was beginning to pool out of their body.

"Fuck. This is the fucking zombie apocalypse." Trinity blurted out, finally stating the obvious fact. Whites just nodded, still staring at the dead person gradually making their way towards them

"Let's just get out of here now." Whites quickly told her, not wanting to face this dead person anymore.

She just nodded as she couldn't agree more. The gas pedal literally touched the floor as Trinity zoomed by the dead person and kept going, not caring what the speed limit was. A hundred miles per hour was their best friend at the moment.

While driving, Trinity picked up the radio and adjusted the knob to contact the base that Whites and she supposed to be heading too. At first it was nothing but static, but she kept trying and kept repeating her rank and name.

"Someone is always near that radio." Whites looked at her saying, but Trinity kept trying until she would get something.

"This is Gunnery Sergeant Trinity Snow from Base Victory, is anyone there, copy?"

There was more cackling before it stopped, signaling someone hit the button to response back.

"_They are everywhere." _

"Who!?" Whites shouted as Trinity hit the mic radio. She glanced at him then looked at the road before her, holding the mic in her right hand and steering with her left.

"_They all are turning. They are all…wha-what the—AHHHH!"_

The radio was cut off after that horrific, blood curling scream.

The radio mic was thrown across the dashboard by Trinity, who then slapped her hands on the steering wheel before clenching the wheel tightly. Biting her bottom lip, Trinity felt the unshed tears in her eyes, knowing that there was nowhere to go now. It seem like nothing was safe anymore.

"What is this? Why is this happening? What is to happen?" Whites kept throwing questions out, looking back and forth between the radio and Trinity. She just shook her head, keeping her eyes on the road with unshed tears.

"We have to survive on our own now." Trinity whispers as she turned off the road to enter the back roads. They couldn't help but notice some people walking, but then again they were the dead walking.

"This is the walking dead world now. Survival for the fitness it seems."

…

…

…

…

**Notes: **

Hello everyone,

This is a redo of chapter one. It might take a few days to get through all the chapters and redo them, but I am doing it.

Thank you for reading.

…..

…..

…..

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything about The Walking Dead series. I only own my original characters, Trinity and Whites. Further in the story, there will be more original characters.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Present: _**

After six months, Trinity Snow and Charles Whites had been surviving through the wildness of the forest. After that horrific day, they been traveling and noted that Atlanta City must be a feast grounds for those walking dead. They didn't take the risk and took the chance of surviving the woods life. They had only used their food and water if seriously needed when they couldn't find game in the woods. Therefore, they been living off the land and thanks to Trinity's background, they mostly had deer for dinner.

Trinity Snow had grown up in this nice two story lodge cabin in the middle of a forest with her father. As the only child and being a female, her father had taught her everything about surviving and hunting through the woods life.

Then when she grew up, joined the military and became a ranger sniper, she had learned to camouflage herself to the climate around her, making her into a deadly predator to her prey.

And at the moment, Trinity and Whites were roaming the forest looking for deer or rabbits running around. They were looking for any tracks that the forest creatures left behind.

Every time they went into the woods, they were fully dressed in their military camouflage gear, except their helmets. Trinity had her sniper rifle in her hands just in case of walkers being around. She did have a compound elite bow and arrows—that Whites and her founded in this empty hunters shop on the side of the road and raided it—strapped to her back, which she used for the deer or rabbits. It was a silent kill with the bow and arrows. Sometimes if it is one walker, she would use it. But with more than two walkers, the handgun or sniper rifle comes out.

As of late, Trinity kept her sniper rifle out because Whites and she faced about eight walkers the other day. That many, Whites had come up with a conclusion that the walkers were coming out of the city and coming to the hills for more food because they were probably running out in the city.

Coming to a clearing, Trinity could see in the distance a quarry filled with beautiful turquoise color water. She kept moving and towards that direction to get a better look at it, however she came to a stop as she heard the voices of people. Real, live people.

"Fuck. Those are real live people…after six months without seeing any too." She whispers to herself, now moving off towards the direction of the voices of survivors. But she came to a stop as she heard what sounded like children yelling.

Instantly, she went into camouflage mode, hiding behind tall grass and quickly moved towards bushes.

Once hidden in the bushes, Trinity lay on her stomach and waited to see where these children were coming from. To the left of her, two children were quickly running across the clearing; however, Trinity noted they were panicking, not yelling out in joy and happiness.

Quickly, Trinity set up her sniper rifle before her, flicked the stands down and looked through her sniper scope. Turning her sniper rifle to behind the children, she founded the reason they were running with fear.

But then she noted Whites was twenty feet behind the children, yelling at them to keep running as he was running with them.

"The fuck, Whites." Trinity mutters, shaking her head at her lieutenant.

There were three walkers coming after them.

Hearing adults yelling to her right, Trinity turned her sniper rifle a bit to look through her scope. She noted adults coming out from the tree lines and yelling at the children to hurry up to them. There were men coming out of the camp with what looked like shovels, bats and anything that could be used as a weapon.

Turning her sniper rifle back towards the Walkers, Trinity stared long and hard through her sniper scope, her finger gently resting on the trigger, and she waited for that right moment. When Trinity took note of the three walkers coming in line with each other, side by side with each other, she took the shot.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

It sounded like a loud firework going off with in the skies for just a split second then right after a whizzing sound cutting through the air. After that, the three walkers that were perfectly running side by side with each other, heads were blown off and were turned into nothing but bloody looking Jell-O exploding in the air.

"What the fuck was that?" Merle Dixon paused in his steps and his right pointer finger pointing at three walkers that were taken down with one shot.

"Who the fuck did that?" Daryl Dixon said as he stepped up to stand beside his older brother.

The two children—Sophia and Carl—that were running from the walkers were now being held by their mothers, Lori and Carol, both wondering who just saved their children. The men of the group of survivors stepped towards the military man that was running behind Carl and Sophia through the clearing.

"Who are you and what the hell just happened?" Shane, being the leader of the group of survivors, stepped towards the military man with narrowed eyes.

His eyes were narrowed because Shane remembered the time that he had gone to the hospital to try to get Rick's comatose body out of there. But instead, he ended up seeing the military come into the hospital, grabbing the surviving people and shot them fire squad style because they were thinking that those people were going to be infected too. That is the flashback he instantly got as he stared at the military man before them.

"I can explain the latter question." The military man said with a smirk and turned around, pointing out towards the clearing.

Since he pointed out to the clearing, they all looked out to it, seeing a figure coming towards them, carrying a very powerful and large sniper rifle in their arms, across their chest.

"Damn." T-Dog blurted out causing some of the men to nod their heads in agreement.

"Military? Does that mean that are others?" Andrea stepped forwards asking with hope in her tone of voice. She was thinking that since there were military people before them that they were going to be saved. But that wasn't the case.

"No." The sniper answered Andrea question as they were close enough to hear it.

The sniper paused in front of them before adjusting their sniper rifle on their back. They pushed up their sniper boonie camouflage hat to show off dark turquoise eyes. However, what shocked everyone was that the sniper had a womanly face, showing they were a female. That got the men eyebrows to rise and couldn't help but to look the female sniper up and down, noting the sniper had that natural attractiveness.

Not one to hold things in and always open about everything, Merle lowly wolf whistles towards the female sniper causing her to glance at him then back the group, ignoring him.

"That was you that took that shot?" Dale, the oldest in the camp, stepped forwards asking with an impressed expression across his face.

"Yes, sir."

"Damn, you are good." Amy, Andrea little sister, said with a grin and showing she was very much impressed too.

The female sniper just stared at the group, staring each of them with calculating eyes before looking at Whites, who had stepped beside her and stared with her.

"I see that their other survivors. A group at that. It is a good plan to stick together. That makes you guys stronger. Teamwork is and will always be an important aspect in life." She told them with a nod at their ideal of sticking together.

"Who are you?" Shane stepped towards them, still not wanting to accept them until they prove that they were not like the military soldiers that he saw at the hospital.

"Lieutenant Charles Whites. I'm a combat medic. But you can call me Whites, sir." Whites answers, nodding his head at them and flashed them a brief grin.

Once he introduced himself, the group all turned their head to stare at Trinity, who adjusted her sniper rifle over her shoulder and stared at them to introduce her rank and name.

"Gunnery Sergeant Trinity Snow."

"Whoa, now that is a high rank." Dale whispers to Shane, who just slightly nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're a sniper?" Carl stepped from Lori saying with interest in his eyes.

Trinity looked at the young boy and nodded her head.

"Well, um, I have to say thank you for what you just did on saving our children." Lori told Trinity, who looked away from the boy and at Lori, nodding her head to her.

"Welcome, ma'am."

"Hmp, is there any others?" Merle questioned, running his tongue over his lower lip before spitting to the side of him.

"No. Just Whites and I. We do have a Humvee hidden in the woods with supplies. If you don't mind, we can bring it here." Trinity told them, glancing at them. She took note that their eyes lit up on hearing about supplies.

"No."

That reply by Shane caused all of them to stare at him like he had two heads. Stepping towards Trinity and Whites, Shane stared at them with a glare. He had a hard look expression on his face staring at Trinity and Whites, who seem to get positive outlooks from the others.

"Why not, Shane? They just saved Carl and Sophia." Lori stepped forwards saying, but Shane shook his head causing her to take a step back from him.

"I watched military like them come in, take the surviving and executed the doctors and nurses squad firing style in the hospital. They were killing anyone expose in that hospital. I watched with my own eyes." Shane turned to face the group, explaining and pointing behind him at Trinity and Whites.

"So, how do we know that your buddies aren't around here waiting for a signal to come kill all of us now?" Shane said, turning back to face Trinity and Whites with his hands on his hips.

This got everyone to step back away from the two Marines with caution in their eyes.

Whites went to open his mouth to retort back at Shane but shut his mouth as Trinity shook her head at him. Trinity stepped forwards at Shane, staring him right in the eyes and made sure her face was emotionless.

"If I wanted all of you dead, I could have done it easily…" Trinity slowly told him this, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Her face and voice was emotionless as she said this, but paused as she had more to say.

Hearing her sentence, it made everyone to really back away and began to look around, thinking that there was more military people around and hiding. But they looked back to Shane and Trinity, noting that she had more to say.

"On my own." Trinity finished her sentence from before. Hearing this, Shane stared at her with slight wide eyes and the hair on his body began to rise. Trinity just stared at him emotionlessly, her turquoise eyes not faltering from his causing Shane to move in his spot a bit uncomfortably.

"I could have picked you guys off…You." Trinity added, but turned to point at one of the men in the group.

Pointing at the man that was attractive to Trinity in his own unique way, he stared at her with raise eyebrows. The man had that hunters look to him as he was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood on his clothes and skin. He had dark messy slight long brown hair and those piercing blue eyes. Plus, Trinity could tell he was the hunter of the group with that crossbow of his and the squirrels hanging off this handmade rope belt.

"What about me?" The man questioned back with a southern drawl, his piercing blue eyes narrowing at her.

"You were walking around the woods today. You had walked right past me in the early morning. You were pretty far out, away from this campsite I must say." Trinity told him, watching as his eyes were slowly widened with shock.

"What?" The man, Daryl Dixon, had lowly question, not believing that he didn't even detect or see her during his hunt this morning.

"I was camouflage into the ground, buried in the leaves, underneath a shrub bush. I must say to you, good shot on the rabbit. You have perfect accuracy with that crossbow of yours." Trinity told him with a smirk before looking back at the shock Shane, just staring at her with slight fear in his eyes.

Trinity didn't see that the male hunter, Daryl, had glanced at his older brother with complete shock and disbelief before looking back at Trinity.

"See, I could have taken your people out, one by one. But I didn't."

"That doesn't mean that you aren't the enemy." Shane pointed, crossing his arms over his chest again, trying to show that he was dominant and had the authority, but Trinity wasn't faze by his ways one bit.

"Look, sir, we were just told to deliver supplies to a base when this shit hit." Trinity simply told him, trying not to lose her patience because she could feel the frustration bubbling up inside her.

"What happen then?" Dale stepped forwards questioning as he wanted to know why Whites and Trinity were here and not at the base.

Trinity glanced at the older guy dressed in a Hawaiian shirt. She stared at him then slowly looked back at Shane with narrowed eyes.

"Because they were all dead. Those fucking dead walkers got them. Whites and I have been surviving on our own the whole time. There is my final answer." Trinity explained as she kept her eyes trained on Shane, not blinking or faltering from his stare. She could have smirked right then and there as she noted that Shane was very uncomfortable under her stare.

"Where is the vehicle?"

"Whites." Trinity simply said keeping her eyes trained on Shane still as she enjoyed seeing the man becoming uncomfortable by her eyes.

"If you walk maybe five miles east, you will come across an old trail that environmental officers drove on. You will come upon a Humvee." Whites explained, pointing off to his right into the direction that the Humvee was located.

"Give me the keys." Shane said, holding out his hand to Trinity.

"Why?"

"Because I want to go get this Humvee of yours. See if you're telling truth about these supplies."

"Shane, why don't you believe them? They seem to be telling the truth." Dale stepped forwards saying, waving his hand at Trinity and staring at Shane with disbelief for being so harsh on Trinity and Whites.

"I want to see proof first."

"Didn't saving the children enough proof?" Whites mutters out in a sarcastic tone, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

Pulling out the Humvee keys from her bullet proof vest, Trinity dropped them into Shane's hands while staring hard into his eyes. He just clenched the keys then stepped back from her and looked away, looking at few of the men of the camp.

"Tie them up."

"Now this is nonsense." Dale stepped forwards again, but with a hard look from Shane, Dale bit his tongue to stop talking and stepped back, shaking his head.

The orders were carried out and soon, Trinity and Whites were stripped of their weapons and backpacks. They were tied up to a tree near a picnic table and a tent.

"Well this sucks." Whites dropped his head back on the tree, sighing out.

Trinity stayed quiet as she stared at Shane picking two people to go with him to receive the Humvee, but he couldn't help but looked over at Trinity, who smirked at him.

"I hope you know how the woods work, sir." Trinity told him in an eerie voice causing him to turn away, not wanting to face her anymore. That got her to have a victorious smirk on her face.

The three men walked away and disappeared into the woods to go receive the Humvee and bring it back to camp.

"What are we to do?"

"Nothing, Whites. Let them find our Humvee and prove that asshole that we are just normal people trying to help." Trinity said, but loud enough for the others to hear.

Hearing her, they looked over at them to which Trinity just stared at them with a raised eyebrow to challenge her words. Even though she is sitting on the ground, tied up to a tree with Whites, the camp survivors couldn't help but get a chill down their spine at how dangerous Trinity looks.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

After the five mile walk through the woods and the dirt road—led by Daryl—, they came upon the tan military Humvee parked on the side of the dirt road. Daryl walked up to it, checking it out and nodding his head at it, never seeing one up this close or going to be riding in one.

Walking forwards to the driver's side, Shane unlocked the Humvee then walked to the back to unlock the back door. Daryl swung the back door open and lowly whistles under his breath.

"They weren't lying." T-Dog breathlessly said, staring at the boxes of food, bottles of water, and ammunition.

"Why would they have ammunition?"

"Oh, come on it, deputy asswipe, they were transporting supplies." Daryl stated as he noted there was a box of arrows stuffed in between some boxes.

Daryl then thought back to the female sniper, Trinity Snow. He remembers seeing her having a high tech compound elite bow strapped to her back with metal headed arrows. Therefore, that meant that she was hunting game throughout the forest to feed her lieutenant and her and not waste any of the supplies.

"Let's get it back." Shane stated, shutting the hatchback and locking it up.

The drive back, Shane had taken the wheel, Daryl was in the passenger seat and looking at the trees going by, and T-Dog was snug up in the back with supplies, looking through some of it.

"Hey, they have a football. Awesome." T-Dog said, holding up a football in his hands with a smirk.

Daryl rolled his eyes while Shane kept his eyes on the road with a blank expression.

…**..**

**...**

…**..**

When the sound of a powerful vehicle was heard, it seem like everyone was drawn to it. They quickly moved towards the only dirt road that led up to this campsite on top of the hill. Trinity and Whites, obviously just sat there on the ground, tied to a tree, but were able to see their Humvee pulling up into the campsite.

"Well, they founded the Humvee." Whites said, dropping his head back to rest against the tree, shutting his eyes and letting out a deep exhale from his nose.

"Indeed." Trinity replied, wanting to get out of these ropes now.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Now didn't come for Trinity as they stayed tied to the tree because the others wanted to check out what was inside the Humvee. Trying the radio, Shane shook his head as he just got crackle then nothing.

Daryl was pulling out this black bag from underneath the driver seat when something fell out of it. Glancing around him to see if anyone notices him, he bent down to pick up what fell out and flipped it over.

It was a picture of Trinity.

The picture was of Trinity dressed in hunting gear, standing over a dead buck smiling. She had this hunting compound bow with arrows in her left hand. Staring at the photo, Daryl took note on how Trinity seem so relaxed and happy. Looking up, Daryl stared at the tree where Trinity and Whites were tied at before looking back down at the photo then pocketed it.

"I think we can let them go." Andrea said to Shane, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the Humvee still messing with the radio.

"That lieutenant is a medic. He can sure as hell help us. I mean, we looked through both their backpacks. His was filled with all these medical supplies that could benefit us." Lori told Shane, who glanced at her then back at the radio. He shut off the dead radio and sat back in the passenger seat.

"What did you find in the gunnery bag?" Shane said, referring to Trinity. When he mentions something referring Trinity, his hair rose on his body because she gave him the impression that she was a lethal woman, not to be messed with.

Daryl kept listening to the others, but he kept going through the black bag that he had founded underneath the seat. He noted that this small black bag was some of the personal items of Trinity. It was like she took her personal things from base camp before she left to go to the other.

He founded two other pictures inside the bag.

One was a bit younger Trinity standing beside a man that seem like a mix of Native-American and white. They were standing beside this stream out in the woods, but Daryl could see the large log cabin in the background.

The second one was folded up. He unfolded it and stared at the photo of three military soldiers standing together, all suited up, and in the desert. In the middle, he saw Trinity. To her left was Whites and to her right was another man. Daryl began to think this was their team overseas.

Daryl put them back, but came across this small trinket in the bag. It was a small figurine of a wolf made out of silver. Next he founded black rope string necklace. It had this crystal hanging from it. But the color of it reminded Daryl of Trinity's eyes.

It was that turquoise color but brighter than her eyes. He slipped that into his pocket with the photo of her, thinking about how it looked like Trinity's eyes.

"Daryl, come on."

Daryl snapped out of looking through the bag to see the others heading towards the two soldiers. He stuffed the black bag back underneath the driver's seat before gradually following the others.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"We are going to let you go."

"Thanks." Whites replied with a small grin while Trinity just nodded her head.

The hunter had come forwards with a hunting knife and cut the rope off them then stepped back as Trinity and Whites stood up, stretching their bodies out.

Trinity groans as she felt her muscles stretch and some bones cracking. White did the same, but rubbed his lower back and moaning a bit.

"You would think I could figure out how to crack my lower back." Whites lowly mutters under his breath but Trinity heard. She shook her head with nothing but amusement in her eyes towards him.

"May we have our things back before you hurt yourselves?" Trinity innocently asked causing Whites to snort then chuckle.

"Yes." Lori quickly answers before Shane could utter a word. Shane looked at Lori, but she just kept her eyes on Trinity, who nodded at her.

Trinity looked at Whites, who nodded at her and he stepped forwards.

"We were wondering if, well, we could stay. We can benefit around here and pull our own weight. I'm a medic; I was a doctor before I joined the services." Whites explained putting his hand on his chest glancing at Trinity then looking at the group with a slight raised eyebrow.

"And Trinity being gunnery is a very good sniper. She also knows how to survive through the land."

"I figure that out." The hunter man mumbles.

Staring at the two soldiers that ware very good assets to the group, Shane glanced at everyone, who seems to nod their head. He sighed out before looking back at Trinity and Whites.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's alright. It was a reasonable move." Trinity replied to Shane as she stepped up next to Whites, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You two can stay."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…_**..**_

_**(NOTE: I don't really know how to write a southern tone of voice. But if I did, I rather not do it because it is hard to read. Plus, I feel like everyone has their own unique tone of voice. Thanks). **_

…_**..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Next Day: _**

The next day was interesting to say the least. It was mostly and introduction to everyone, getting to know names and rules of the camp.

For a good twenty minutes, Trinity and Whites met everyone and taking in their names. The only one that had a problem with Trinity and Whites was the man named Ed, who Trinity instantly didn't like. He was completely rude to them, especially joining the survivors group.

"Great more people. They better not be a burden." Ed, Carol's husband sneered right at Trinity and Whites once they had introduced themselves to him, his wife, and daughter.

Not liking him, Trinity stared at him with a raised eyebrow and her hands resting on her hips. Whites just stepped back and grin as he let Trinity shoot the comments this time.

"Wouldn't you want a special trained medic in your group? And a ranger sniper? Tell me, what do you do in this camp exactly?" Trinity retorted right back at Ed, causing some onlookers mouth to drop but snicker a bit as they knew Trinity was right.

That had shut Ed up and they stood back as Ed stormed off with a pissed off expression.

"Thought so." Trinity mutters while Whites chuckle, shaking his head with a smirk.

After the whole introduction and learning about the camp some more, Trinity had walked off her own way as Whites off his own way. Since being introduced to everyone, Trinity was good at predicting who was good to trust and who wasn't that trustworthy. She had founded that the Dixon brothers were honest and entertaining to be around, but they were the outcast of the group. Trinity overheard some saying that they were the Dixon brothers were the 'bad ones' and the rednecks of the group.

However, Trinity noted that the younger Dixon, Daryl, kept eying her compound elite bow and metal arrows heads with interest. In addition to eyeing, Trinity caught him a few times staring at her then quickly looked away when he saw her catching his stare.

"Is this chocolate!?" Andrea exclaimed, freaking out as she founded a small box in the Humvee that had other sweets in the box.

"Yes. Chocolate is a women best friend." Trinity replied as she came over to the Humvees with a smile. That state by Trinity made Andrea and the other women in the camp to nod their heads in agreement with smiles.

"That is so very true, Trinity."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

During the night, Trinity had joined the group sitting around a large campfire they created. Everyone was huddle around it in lawn chairs or sitting on a fallen log. They had cooked up some pasta that came from one of the boxes within the Humvee.

"So, where are you from?" Shane decided to start a conversation, but wanting to know more about Trinity and Whites. The others in camp wanted to know more about the newbies of the camp.

"Well, I am from Maryland." Whites said then looked over at Trinity before shoving some pasta into his mouth.

"I'm from Massachusetts." Trinity told them then took a gulp out of her water canteen.

"Great, Yankees." Merle mutters, staring right at Whites and Trinity with slight narrow eyes. However, his eyes quickly widen as Trinity had the balls to actually flip him off with a smirk. That made everyone to stare at Trinity like she was on drugs for doing such action towards the eldest Dixon.

"I'm a Boston Red Sox fan, thank you very much." Trinity replied in a smartass tone and kept the smirk on her face.

After she said that and noting that she was only joking with him, Merle snorted then laughed as he couldn't believe she still had the balls to flip him off. Soon, everyone understood the joke and started laughing to uplift the tension that had built up when Trinity had flipped Merle off.

After eating and a lot of the survivors went off to their represented tents, Trinity stayed and started to show Sophia, Carl, and Amy that they could make S'mores because they had the supplies for it.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"She's good with kids." Lori whispers to Carol and Jacqui as they stared at Trinity laughing at something Amy had said.

"Indeed."

"She is a natural with them."

Hearing this, they turned around to see Whites sitting on a stump behind them, sharpening a hunting knife, but he looked up at them with a grin as he senses their eyes on him.

"Really?" Carol lowly questioned.

"Does she have kids of her own?" Lori asked.

"No. But I know she wants some of her own. Anyways, while we were overseas, we would have to do patrols around the cities. Kids would always come up to us, always amazed at our things. Like they never saw a human before. But we also had to be careful because it might've been a trap."

"That is horrible." Carol whispers while Whites nodded and continue his story.

"That was how it was. Anyhow, Trinity just had a knack with kids. She would play soccer with them and teach them how to play football or baseball. It was like our sanity. Not fighting but somehow enjoying ourselves."

"Your sanity?" Andrea came forwards asking, hearing the story from within her tent since it was close to them.

"Yeah. One moment you are playing around the next you are on that battlefield trying to survive and serve." Whites said as he looked at his knife, holding it up a bit to see the sharpness of it. He nodded at his work, sheathing it and then stood up from the stump he was sitting on.

"Is she sane?" Lori asked Whites, who chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, she is fine. She may look like she could be one of those bikini models, but she is one dangerous person you don't want to be enemies with. Just be glad you have her on your side. You know, we actually ran into a group that wasn't so friendly."

"What was the group? Could they harm us?" Shane had joined in as he was eavesdropping the whole time.

Whites smirked, shaking his head a bit, and running his hand through his dirty blonde hair. He glanced at Trinity then looked at the group that been listening to his story on Trinity.

"Don't worry about it." Whites simply told them.

"What do you mean don't wo—"

"You don't have to worry about them anymore is what I am saying." Whites told them with a smirk then walked off towards the fire to tell Trinity he was going asleep.

"Do you think they—"

"Of course they fucking kill the group." Merle walked up to them saying, standing aside to listen in on this conversation.

"We had too." Trinity voice spoken up as she left the fire and standing before them now. She had heard the whole conversation from where she was sitting. Taking note that these people weren't very good with keeping low voices.

"Why?" Lori asked with her eyebrows coming together a bit in curiosity.

"I didn't want to see those guys raping teenage girls." Trinity said with a disgust tone.

The women gasped out, eyes widen with nothing but shock and disgust. The men were staring at Trinity with eyes widen. Trinity just stared at the dirt ground below her feet with a glare.

"There were five of them, taking turns on these girls that they must've founded or kidnapped."

"Well, I think you did the right thing." Shane admitted making some of those that heard, nod their heads in agreement.

"Did you kill anyone else other than that group?" Hale questioned, coming from out of nowhere and stood beside Shane with a questionable expression.

"There was this one person, who attacked us and wanted to eat Whites and me for a meal. They were alive still but seem like they couldn't find food. We even offered some food but they came at us. It was like they lost all human aspects and turned into a cannibal."

"Ew." Andrea exclaimed while Trinity just nodded her head.

"I'm going to hit the bed. Goodnight everyone." Trinity said as she walked off towards the tent set up next to Whites.

They stared after Trinity then looked at each other.

"Do you still think they are dangerous?" Lori asked.

"That's a stupid fucking question." Merle mutters shaking his head and walked off to his brother and his tent to pass out for the night.

"I think it is good that they are on our side." T-Dog told them, which got many of them to nod

"They are nice. I can tell." Carol lowly told them, putting her thoughts out there.

"Just let them be. They are good assets to our group now." Shane then told them in a tone to end this conversation to which they did.

Even though, Shane at first was slightly worried about the two Marines, they had proven themselves. He had a feeling that they were just trying to help and in the end, they would be more than just simple help for this group.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Sitting outside the tent that someone had lent to her for a few seconds, Trinity took in some fresh air before retiring for the night. Trinity glanced to the right, staring at Whites own tent that was set it up a bit away from hers, saying something about privacy and personal space bubbles.

Trinity stared up at the stars and smile gently, thinking about her home.

"I wonder if you are alive, dad." Trinity whispers, thinking about her father, who lived up in the woods, surrounded by the wilderness.

Standing up, Trinity stared at the night sky once more, eyeing the stars twinkling before entering her tent for the night.

…**..**

…**..Early Next Morning: ….**

…**..**

It was probably about five in the morning, the skies were slowly lightning up with warm colors, such as light pink, orange and yellow. The night sky was slowly vanishing with the stars as the sun was coming up from the East.

Trinity was up, not believing she actually got up at this time. She rolled herself out of the sleeping bag and decided to go down to the quarry to wash up a bit before anyone wakes up. Grapping her soap and shampoo, she left her tent and headed off. Nodding at Dale, who was watching camp overnight on top of his RV, then kept walking through the trail.

Once at the quarry, she took off her pants, shirt, and boots, leaving only her black booty underwear on and matching black bra. Folding up her clothes and placing them on a rock, Trinity stared at her military clothes. They were the only clothes that Whites and she had on them. This made her know that if the group does go onto a supply run, she at least needs to get a pair of sneakers, shirts, and pants.

Setting her gun on top of her folded clothes for a quick grab, Trinity walked into the water. Not going in too deep into the water because quarry weren't really meant to be swimming in. Usually the water is so dense and thick that it takes someone swimming in it, every muscles and power they have to swim through it. Usual this wasn't really a quarry, but judging by how the cliff was shaped, she could see that it was chiseled on.

Trinity strapped one of her hunting knives to her thigh for safe caution just in case she couldn't get to her gun quick enough.

Walking into the lake water, she shivered a bit from the coldness, but got it over with when she dove underwater. She made sure that she was only standing about waist deep in the water so that she could stand and walk around in it. Feeling how the water was, Trinity felt like this quarry wasn't really dense, but she was only on the shore so she couldn't tell.

Trinity shook the scientific thoughts from her head and enjoyed the feel of the water against her skin. Trinity grabbed her soap and started to scrub the dirt and sweat off her skin. She could actually feel the grime coming off her skin making her to make a face then grin. Splashing the soap suds away, Trinity could feel the freshness of her skin again.

"Now, time for the unruly hair." Trinity mutters, throwing the soap aside and began to as to pull the hair tie out of her hair. Her long dark brown hair definitely needed to be cut as it hit the top of her waist.

"Oh yes, I need scissors."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Getting up early to hunt, Daryl rolled out of his cot and snuck out of his brother and his tent. He grabbed his hunting gear, but noted that his arrows and one of his hunting knives needed to be clean. There was no water around causing him to curse slightly and slight huffed as he began to make his trip to the quarry.

As Daryl got closer to the quarry, he froze as he heard splashing near the shore.

Quickly, he moved behind a boulder, grabbing one of his hunting knives and poked his head around with caution to see the cause of the water splashing. But as he poked his head a bit more around the boulder, he had founded his answer.

The sun was finally coming up, sending this orange golden glow across the turquoise quarry water causing it to sparkle. The sparkles of the water and the golden glow from the sun had outlined the female figure washing in the quarry.

All Daryl could do was stared and not look away. He stared at how the sun seemed to make this glowing outline around the woman, showing off their curves. Their dark brown hair was like a waterfall going down their back to the top of their waist. Daryl felt himself gulp a bit, realized that the figure was Trinity as she turned a bit to the side to show her face.

He simply couldn't take his eyes off her.

In his mind, Daryl had to literally kick himself a few times as he came to realization that his knife needed to be clean so he can go early hunting. Thus Daryl pretended he didn't see her as he began to walk on down to the shoreline.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Eyes were on her.

Always being caution over many things for years, Trinity senses had heightened. She knew someone or something was watching her bathed in the water.

And she soon got her answer.

Glancing to her left, Trinity watched as Daryl Dixon came walking down towards the shore with nothing but this confidence walk. She could that he was trying not to peak at her or rather take note that she was bathing in the water.

Finishing up, Trinity walked out of the water and onto the shore. She shook her arms and legs a bit, trying to get some water off before using her hands to do a quick swipe to get as much water droplets off her skin. After that, Trinity squeezed water from her hair before tossing it up into a messy bun.

Putting her clothes back on, Trinity could see in the corner of her eyes, Daryl glancing over at her making her to smirk. Pulling her shirt on and picking up her hand gun, Trinity glanced over at Daryl, who quickly glanced away.

"I know it was you watching from behind that boulder." Trinity gently told him with a smirk before walking off, not waiting for any reply.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

When Trinity had gotten out of the water, Daryl felt his mouth dry and it was hard to swallow. He couldn't help but keep glancing at her with widen eyes.

'_How can a woman stay that beautiful through this whole fucking outbreak?' _Daryl thought, still sneaking glances towards Trinity every chance he got.

However, when Daryl glanced again, he noted that she was out of the water and she was staring right back at him with a smirk.

"I know it was you watching from behind that boulder." She told him then walked off before he could reply back to her.

Daryl cursed under his breath, knowing that Trinity was very good at detecting things. But he realized why she wouldn't? She was a sniper and had to keep her senses up to quickly detect things. Plus, he saw how one of her handguns was resting on the rock with her clothes. Then when had gotten out of the water, she had a hunting knife strapped to her leg. She was armed at all times and showed she was dangerous.

That made Daryl to know that the woman was definitely someone to not mess with. Especially with a huge ass sniper rifle gun she has.

"Fucking hell. I need a drink." Daryl mutters as he stood up from washing his hunting equipment off then walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Next Day: _**

Sitting at one of the picnic tables, pieces of a sniper rifle was neatly spread out on a worn down white rag. Trinity had taken her sniper rifle apart, cleaning it all up before piecing every piece back together.

"Can I watch?"

Turning her head to the left, Trinity's eyes landed on Carl, who was standing there with an awed expression as he stared at her sniper rifle.

"Sure." Trinity softly replied, patting the bench beside her to which Carl happily plopped himself in. He kept his hands to himself, which Trinity was thankful for.

"So, can this thing take someone's body apart?" Carl asked her with a curiosity eyes, but his voice held nothing but interest. This made Trinity to laugh gently as she began cleaning the scope to her sniper rifle.

"Yes. It can lift the person off their feet if you take them out a certain way."

"That is cool."

The exciting replied from Carl made Trinity to shake her head with smile as she kept cleaning the sniper rifle. After cleaning it all up, putting it back together—even cleaning the ammunition that goes with it—she started putting it back together with ease.

"You think I could shoot it?"

"When you are bigger, weigh more, and older." Trinity glanced at him with a slight raised eyebrow and smirk.

"What would happen if I did shoot it?" Carl asked her, watching her stand up from the table, holding her now complete together sniper rifle in her arms, and smirking down at the curious Carl.

"You would probably fall right on your ass." Trinity truthfully told him in a jokily tone causing Carl to smile then laughed.

After talking with Carl, Trinity walked off to her tent to put her sniper rifle away and made sure to lock it up in its case. When putting it away, Trinity would dismember a certain part, so if anyone was to try to use it without her permission or steal it, they wouldn't be able to use it.

Stuffing her sniper rifle case into her sleeping bag, Trinity walked over to the other side of her tent, and grabbed her high-tech compound elite bow and metal head arrows.

Getting her sunglasses from her backpack, she put them on then walked towards Whites tent. He was sitting inside on the floor, going through his medical things, and checking them over, but looked up when Trinity's shadow had casted over him.

"Going out?" He said as he noted her holding her bow and arrows.

"Yeah. I'm going to scout the surroundings around and see if I find any deer or rabbit trails." Trinity told him what she was doing just in case someone questions where she was.

"Alright, I'll mention it to the others."

Trinity nodded her thanks to him then walked off towards the woods.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Inside the Dixon tent, Daryl was sitting on this folded up stool seat, pissed off. The reason behind his pissed off state was because his older brother, Merle, was going to go into the city of Atlanta on a run with Andrea, Morales, Jacqui, and T-Dog.

"Hey, looks like your female hunter is going for your game." Merle poked his head in the tent saying with a smirk.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow with some bolts before exiting the tent and just in time too. He watched as Trinity disappeared into the woods with her compound elite bow and metal head arrows.

"Are you going to get her ass?" Merle asked with a chuckle. Daryl looked at him with narrowed eyes and Merle just smirked at him with a wink.

"I see the way you look at her, little brother. Looking at her like a piece of meat. I can't blame ya. I would want some of that ass too." Merle truthfully told Daryl, who shook his head and walked off towards woods and into the direction that Trinity, disappeared into.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

For a good twenty minutes, scoping the area out, Trinity has been following a trail that she knew was a rabbit—or something smaller—running around. She crouched down as she got onto the edge of this small opening and stared around; looking to see if that rabbit was around.

Hearing scuffling through bushes, Trinity turned her head and lifted her high tech compound elite bow up with an arrow ready in it. She stared at the bushes that were moving waiting to see what was going to come out of it. Then upon watching, this nice looking rabbit had come hopping out into the small clearing.

Patiently waiting, Trinity had watched as the rabbit slowly hopped around a bit then turned so that its side was towards her and nibbling on the grassy ground below its feet.

"Thank you." She whispers and let her arrow fly true.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Daryl had been following Trinity's tracks for a good twenty minutes until he came to stop when he heard a small squeak than nothing. Slowly, he moved forwards, listening to the soft thuds of footsteps on the woods floor Consequently, Daryl moved in closer with caution.

Coming upon a small clearing, Daryl stared around before his eyes landed on Trinity, who was walking towards a rabbit that had an arrow pierce right through it.

"Nice shot." Daryl blurted out, smacking himself inwardly for giving away his presence.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Immediately, Trinity turned around with her hand resting on another arrow that was in this holster belt around her waist. Realizing it was Daryl, her hand fell away from the arrow and felt herself relaxing.

"Thanks." Trinity replied, turning back to the rabbit and pulling her arrow out of it. Trinity bent down, grabbing the rabbit by the ears then looked at Daryl, who came out of the bushes and into the clearing with her.

"You come out here to hunt too?"

"What else would I be doing out here?" He sarcastically replied.

Trinity just stared at him for saying that comment in a sarcastic tone. Trinity turned away and began walking towards the trail that she came from, but she did glance back at Daryl.

"There is a trail that I have founded where I believe a good size buck had gone through." She told him, nodding her head to the left of her. Daryl looked in that direction then back at her with slightly narrowed eyes, but they held curiosity.

"How do you know how to hunt?"

"I lived out in the wilderness for eighteen years until I went into the Marines." Trinity answers with a small grin as his eyebrows rose up slightly at this new information about her.

"Hmp." Daryl hummed then walked to the direction where Trinity said she founded another trail. On inspecting, Daryl saw that she was indeed right. Turning back around to look at her and tell her that she must done this a lot of times, Daryl frowned a bit as she noted her walking away.

"Where are you going?"

His question made her stop and turned back around to face a slightly frowning Daryl. Her right eyebrow rose a bit on seeing the slight frown on his face.

"I was going to find another rabbit."

"You ain't coming? You founded this trail."

"It seems like you don't favor my company that much." Trinity bluntly told him, sending him a small smile before turning back around to continue walking away. But had to stop again as Daryl began speaking again.

"I never said that."

"I can tell."

Shifting a bit uncomfortably on his feet, Daryl rested his crossbow over his right shoulder. Simple facts, he wasn't that person that liked being put on the spot. Or act polite or ask for help or join him on hunts. No, he was a Dixon. But he felt something change a bit as he stared at her then stared at the ground. Daryl breathed in and out before looking up again, seeing that she was leaving once again because he hadn't response back to her statement before.

"It'll be quicker with two of us."

Trinity stopped again, breathing heavily out of her nose and glanced over her shoulder.

Turning her full attention towards him, she noted he was moving a bit on his heels in this uncomfortable manner. He would glance at her they shyly look down at the ground. This made her wonder if this was him being nice. Trinity could tell that he was a loner and only see him interact with his older brother. Thus, seeing Daryl asking her to come with him to hunt made her to gently smile.

"Okay."

Daryl head snapped up from staring at the ground, staring at as she came back walking towards him then she was standing before him. He stood there, not believing she agreed to go with him. He must've been in a daze because the next moment he turns around to see her going ahead of him. Trinity glanced back with one of her fine raised dark eyebrow and a smirk.

"Coming or not, Daryl?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, woman."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"How long have you been in the Marines?"

"Well from the age of eighteen to twenty-six, so eight years. Then I came back home, got sent to a base and then everything went to shit." Trinity explained to him, glancing at him before looking around at the woods surroundings.

They were sitting up in the trees on this thick branch, waiting for the buck they have been tracking to appear. The tree was over a plain that had grass and flowers that the buck would most definitely nibble on for food.

"You seemed uptight at first, you know. But now, you are different."

"Sorry. It's just, I'm so used to being in charge over others in dangerous situations that I always had to be uptight yet relaxed to make sure everyone was safe. Now, it's the end of the world and we founded this group. I think I can relax a bit and enjoy everything while it last. You know?" Trinity told him, letting out a few chuckles at his observation of her first time arriving at the campsite with Whites.

They had moved their area after two hours to another spot in the trees. However, it was becoming nighttime. In addition, it was raining heavily as a storm rolled through. They knew they couldn't make it back to camp.

"We have to stay out here."

"I know. We won't have time to make it back and I forgot a flashlight." Trinity told him, glancing up through the trees leaves and listening to the rain hit the leaves.

Daryl leans back against the trunk of the tree with his crossbow across his lap and relaxing a bit. His eyes shut for a few seconds, listening to the rain pounding against the woodland before opening his eyes back up to stare right at Trinity, who was staring back at him.

"You know, you aren't that bad." Trinity admitted to Daryl, who snorted under his breath.

"Nice to know."

"No, I mean, it's just that everyone…"

"Thinks I'm a stupid redneck. I know." Daryl cut her off, snapping a bit.

"I don't think that is true. Yeah, you do come off as a redneck."

Daryl glared at her as she told him the flat out truth of what she thought, but his eyes soften as she then gave him a true smile. Just seeing her smile for the first time and to him, it had made him feel this wiggling, tingling feeling in his stomach.

"But, you're far from stupid." Trinity pointed at him saying.

"You don't know me."

"No, I don't. But from my standpoint, you're not stupid. You have smart instincts, fast reflexes, and you're not stupid when it comes to nature. If this group didn't have you, they would barely be passing by on food." Trinity told him while fixing herself on the thick branch. She was now straddling the branch in a way that Daryl swallowed a bit hard, thinking of inappropriate thoughts about her before nodding his head slightly.

"Whatever."

Trinity just grin at his reply and looked down to the woods ground.

Somehow throughout the night, they had both manage to stay in the trees. Daryl would sleep for a bit as Trinity stayed up to night watch then they'll switch. During their time shift, when the sun was coming up, Daryl was sleeping until Trinity had smacked him.

"What? What happen?" He shot up asking, turning his head in every direction and looking around.

"I saw the deer. Let's go." Trinity told him and started quickly climbing down.

Daryl had followed after her but slipped on the bark, thanks to the rainstorm during the night.

He ended up slamming to the ground, groaning in pain as he felt this shock go through his left pointer finger. Lifting his left hand up in front of his face, he winced when he notice that his left pointer finger was broken and out of place.

"Fuck." Daryl hissed out, getting up off the ground and tightly clenching his left wrist, staring at his broken finger.

Trinity came to stand in front of him and reached out to his hand, but he quickly pulled his hand away. She sighed out before looking him right in the eyes.

"Daryl, let me see. I can put it back in place."

"Put it back in place!? Like break it back?"

"Yeah. Unless you want me to cut it off." Trinity glared at him saying as he was glaring at her. They kept glaring at each other until Daryl blinked and looked slightly away from her.

"Fine." He mumbles, holding out his left hand and feeling the presence of her hands coming around his.

Trinity took his hand gently in hers and stared at the bent finger and made a face. She looked up at Daryl, who was eyeing his broken finger then looked at her.

"Don't look at it. Talk and stare at me instead."

"How can't I look? If I don't look then I don't know when you are going to fucking do it."

"Daryl, just look at me."

His eyes would glance up at her and hold her stare for at least two seconds before looking right back down at his bent finger. Trinity knew he was too stubborn and would just keep glancing down at how her hands were making their way to his broken finger.

"Daryl."

"What?"

"Keep your eyes on me, dammit."

Piercing blue eyes stared at her but then did a quick glance down as her fingers were now on his broken finger. Trinity sighed a bit, shaking her head as she needed a way to distract him. Then an idea hit her full force. She blushed a bit, but she knew it would distract him enough that she could snap his finger back in place.

"Daryl, look up at me, please." She softly whispers to him.

Daryl looked up at her once more, but this time instead of staring into her dark turquoise eyes, her lips had pressed against his own. Instantly, his eyes had gone wide, but they slowly started to shut as he was about to start kissing her back. Yet, that didn't happen. Instead, his eyes went wide when he felt his finger bone being snapped back into place. The bone cracking had was loud and seem to echo around them. His groaned against her mouth in pain, feeling the pulsing going throughout his left hand now.

Trinity pulled away from his lips, licking her bottom lip a bit and flashed him a victorious grin.

"The fuck was that!" Daryl instantly snapped, panting a bit.

"It worked, didn't it?" Trinity shot back with the victorious grin still on her face. She stared at him for a few seconds then turned away and began walking towards the tracks where the deer went.

Daryl kept staring after her before adjusting his crossbow on his back, but he had to look down at his now realigned finger. He moved it, feeling it was still a bit stiff, but he at least he could move it again. Seeing Trinity getting ahead, he quickly followed after her. As he caught up to her, Daryl couldn't help but snake his tongue out to taste his lips where Trinity lips were.

"She got soft lips." Daryl mumbles lowly to himself as he came closer and closer to Trinity.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Daryl quickly said, bringing his right hand up, and biting the hangnail off his right thumb. It was a nervous or paranoid habit he did when something that is bugging him gets to him.

Trinity just kept walking, but froze in her spot with Daryl as the deer that they have been tracking appeared before their eyes. Both Trinity and Daryl raised their weapons. They seem to fire off at the same time and hit their marks perfectly. Even though they hit perfect spots on the deer, it was still standing and now ran off in the direction of camp.

"Shit. Come back here, you asshole." Trinity snapped, running after it and loading up another arrow into her compound bow.

Daryl was a bit shocked at Trinity's words, but shook it off as he sprinted right after her. They kept running, but slowed up as the deer was slowing up. Daryl took another shot and hitting the deer in another perfect spot, but the deer wouldn't go down. It ran off again and getting closer to camp.

"Is that deer on steroids or something?" Trinity looked at Daryl asking, who shrugged his shoulders, wondering the same damn thing.

They kept following the deer, waiting for it to drop, but they came to a stop as they heard children screaming. That is when they realized that they were closer to camp then they thought. Glancing at one another, they stared in each other's eyes before running again. They slowly came to a stop as the neared the bushes that they could see through. And as they stared through the bushes, their eyes met a walker feasting on the deer they have been tracking all night.

The sight had gotten Daryl to see complete red with anger as he plowed right through the bushes with a pissed off expression.

The walker was already beaten up by the men of the camp that came to see why the children were screaming. The walker's head was off the body, but it was still snapping its teeth about.

Daryl stepped out of the woods, which made Shane to point his gun at him, but lower it once he saw it was Daryl and Trinity coming back from hunting. They soon realized that the deer with the arrows through it was from Daryl and Trinity.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer." Daryl came over to the walker's headless body.

"All mauled up by this filthy—disease barren—motherless bastard!" Daryl said, pausing between each insult as he kicked the headless walker that ate on the deer.

Trinity just stood back a bit from Daryl just watching him take out his and actually her anger out on the walker that had ate their deer that they been tracking all night.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale tried to calm Daryl down, but it seem like it only got a frustrated Daryl to go up into his face.

"What do you know about it old man?" Daryl snapped as he stared hard into Dale's eyes. Putting the safety on, Shane had put his shotgun out in front of Daryl to hold him back from getting any closer to Dale's face.

"You take that stupid hat and go back to _On Golden Pond._" Daryl shot at Dale then turn back around and walked back up to the mauled up deer with an annoyed sigh. Daryl glanced at Trinity, who just shook her head as she was upset about the deer too.

"Trin and I been tracking this deer for miles." Daryl told them as he began to pull the arrows out of the deer. Trinity took back her arrows from Daryl, not affected by the nickname he decided to give her.

"Drag back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl pointed out the walker's bite mark around the deer's neck, glancing at all of them with raised eyebrows.

"We shall not risk that." Shane said, resting his gun across his shoulders and his hands resting on it.

"It's a damn shame…well, got some squirrel. About a dozen or so. That'll have to do." Daryl said as he shook the string of squirrels he got, hanging on the makeshift belt over his shoulder.

"I got a rabbit." Trinity held up the dead rabbit by the ears with a small grin.

They grin a bit at Trinity's words, but they stopped as they realized that the head of the headless walker was…alive. The head was cracking its jaw, clicking its teeth together and making these growling sounds.

"Oh god!" Amy said with disgust and was led away by her older sister, Andrea.

"Come on people, what the hell? It's gotta' be the brain. Don't you all known nothin'?" Daryl snapped, already had an arrow in his crossbow, pointed it at the walker's head and fired. He then pulled his arrow out of the walker's head before walking away from them, shaking his head.

Trinity couldn't help but be amused by Daryl's personality. She absolutely enjoyed being around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Continuing: _**

Walking off after shooting the headless walker, Daryl walked up the hill to where the center of camp was, looking for her older brother and shouting his name.

Trinity glanced to the men around her, taking in their grave faces as they began to walk up the hill, out of the edge of the woods, and up the dirt road were everything was set up. Their faces had become like that when Daryl began calling for his older brother.

"May I ask who are you, sir?" Trinity asked to the new face she was walking next to.

The man looked at Trinity with his baby blue eyes. He had noted the military tan boots, pants, and dog tags she was wearing. She just had on a black short sleeve shirt on for underneath the jacket she would usually wear, but not at the moment.

"Oh, I'm Rick Grimes."

"Wait, aren't you—"

"Yes, I'm Lori husband and Carl father."

"Well, it is nice they got you back…well, I'm Trinity Snow." Trinity replied as she shook his hands with each other.

They continue walking, but they stopped once they got to the center of camp. They stood back watching as Shane went up to Daryl, who was still looking for his older brother.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Daryl asked Shane, turning to him with slight narrowed eyes.

"About Merle." Shane replied then paused as Daryl stepped a bit to him.

"There been a bit of a problem in Atlanta." Shane told Daryl as he put his hands on his hips, staring at the ground then slowly looked up at Daryl.

Trinity noted how all of them seem to circle around to see the interaction. Well, since they were in the center of camp, it seem like everyone was listening and watching waiting to see what will go down. Daryl was looking back and forth at Shane and the new guy, Rick with the glare still on his face. Then Daryl looked at Shane, taking a few steps towards him.

"He dead?" Daryl lowly asked the hardest and depressing question to ask.

"Not sure." Shane answers.

"It is he is or he ain't." Daryl snapped, staring hard at Shane and began pacing himself in a circle a bit, his eyes never leaving Shane's, however they soon snapped towards Rick, who had stepped forwards.

"There is no easy way to say it, so I'll say it." Rick stepped up next to Shane, saying. Now they stood before Daryl, who stop pacing and seem to seize Rick up and down with a glare.

"Who are you?" Daryl had question in a snippy tone at Rick.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes, you have something you want to tell me?" Daryl snapped, stepping a few inches closer to Rick, who seem to set his feet in a way that he was prepared to defend himself physically.

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So, I handcuffed him to the roof to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick explained with guiltiness in his tone of voice.

Standing back, Trinity had glanced to the side to see T-Dog coming up the hill with logs he collected. He was now staring at the scene taking place. Trinity quickly looked back to see what Daryl's response will be towards Rick's words.

"Hold on…let me process this." Daryl replied as he turned away from everyone, wiping his eye and turned back around to face Rick. Trinity could see the frustrated through Daryl's eyes and she knew that he had wiped away a tear that was beginning to form. She knew what she saw.

"So you handcuff my brother to a roof and you left him there." Daryl started shouting, staring down Rick and taking a step towards him again. In Rick's eyes, caution appeared in them.

"Yeah." Rick lowly replied.

Turning away from Rick, Daryl got this snarl on his face, he was breathing a bit heavily and he moved a bit on the heels of his feet. Once Daryl stopped fidgeting o his feet, he turned around throwing the string of squirrels at Rick before lunging at him. But Shane was ready for Daryl as he came out of nowhere and tackles Daryl to the ground.

"Hey!" T-Dog exclaimed, dropping the logs to the ground and coming forwards just in case he had to step in.

Trinity had felt herself unconsciously moved forwards to stop if this gets way to out of hand—even though it already was. As she stared at Daryl struggling in Shane's grip on the ground, Trinity couldn't help but feel bad for Daryl receiving such news about his older brother. She knew that Merle was Daryl's only family, so receiving this news must be heart wrenching for Daryl.

Daryl somehow got out of Shane's grip and stepped away from them, only to pull out his hunting knife with a slight growl and taking predatory steps towards Rick.

"Watch the knife." Shane pointed out as he was crouched a bit to tackle Daryl again if necessary. Rick bent his knees, waiting for Daryl to strike so that he could counter it.

When Daryl shot forwards to attack, Rick—who was used his trained moves as a sheriff deputy—to disarm Daryl. Once again, Shane tackles Daryl to the ground and put him into a sleep hold. Seeing that he was trapped, Rick stepped forwards and took Daryl's hunting knife away from him.

"Best let me go!" Daryl shouted, struggling as much as he could in the sleep hold that Shane has on him.

"I think its best that I don't." Shane retorted.

"Choke holds is illegal." Daryl snapped, still flailing about but his moves were starting to become weaker thanks to the sleep hold around him.

"Well, you can file a complaint." Shane replied with a smartass tone.

"I like to have a calm discussion with you about this topic. Think you can manage that? Think we can manage that?" Rick slowly kneels down in front of Daryl, gently saying.

"Just let him go before you won't be having a conversation with him." Trinity had stepped forwards saying, waving her right hand towards Daryl's form. Daryl glanced at her through his cracked eyes, still trying to get oxygen through his system.

Her commanded was granted as Shane released Daryl from the sleep hold. Daryl rubbed his throat, taking in deep breaths and glaring at Shane and Rick.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play with others." Rick was still kneeling before Daryl, but has moved back at bit.

"It's not Rick's fault." T-Dog blurted out causing everyone to look at him with questionable eyes, except the ones that were with him during their trip into the city.

"I had the key. I dropped it." T-Dog admitted the truth.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl shot back; his glaring was now trained on T-Dog standing away from the angry Daryl.

This whole thing seems to just get better and better with the note of sarcasm mixed in. Trinity rubbed her forehead with her right hand before dropping it on her side and staring at T-Dog, who was shaking his head.

"I dropped it in a drain."

"Shit." Trinity whispers to herself.

The answer from T-Dog had Daryl bow his head, breathing in a way that Trinity knew he was now holding in the anger and sadness. Daryl crawled a bit across the ground the gradually got up onto his feet. He then walked by, staring down T-Dog with a glare.

"If that supposes to make me feel better, it don't." Daryl said throwing some sand he had picked up while crawling on the ground, at T-Dog's feet.

"Maybe this will. I chained the door to the roof so that the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock." T-Dog told Daryl, who stared at him, then dropped his head shaking it as he couldn't believe this whole thing.

Trinity glanced over to see Whites was shaking his head at her, not believing what was going down. She glanced back to see Rick taking the risk of stepping to Daryl again.

"It is got to count for something." Rick said.

They stood there looking at Daryl's face scrunching up a bit with unshed tears forming. Daryl wiped his face again to hide the fact he let a tear go. Then got this angry expression on his face to hide away his sadness.

"Hell with all of ya'll. Just tell me where he is. So I can go get him." Daryl sadly said, staring at the men reasonable for his brother being handcuffed.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori spoken out, staring at her guilt ridden husband.

Hearing this from Lori, Trinity's eyebrows rose a bit.

"I'm going back." Rick announced then looked down at the ground, putting his hands on his hips.

Daryl just walked off, grabbed his crossbow and string of squirrels before heading off to his tent. He kept the glare on his face as he stormed away.

Trinity sighed out, running her right hand through her hair before turning away from the ground and walking over to Whites, holding up the rabbit she caught.

"Here."

"You got one."

"Yeah. So skin it."

"But, why me?" Whites seem to groan out, watching Trinity walk away from him, but she looked over her shoulder to stare at him.

"You're the doctor…you know what, just put it on the table near my tent. I'll skin it in a bit." Trinity told him then turns back.

She walked towards Rick, who looked up at her with slight raised eyebrow.

"Can I have Daryl knife back?"

"Oh, um, sure." Rick said, pulling the knife out of his back pocket and handing it to her. She nodded her thanks then walked towards Daryl's tent. As she got closer to the tent, Trinity could hear Daryl muttering angrily. Thus, she stood outside his tent, letting him vent a bit before stepping forwards a bit when she thought the time was right.

"Daryl?"

"What!?" He exclaimed, his head poking out the tent. When Daryl notice that it was her, his face seem to soften a bit, but not that much.

"Here, I got this back for you." Trinity gently told him, holding out his hunting knife, handle towards him.

Daryl looked down to see her holding out his hunting knife for him. Slowly, he reached out, grabbing the handle causing Trinity to let it go. Trinity flashed him a quick grin before turning and walking away to leave him alone for now.

"Trin."

"Yeah?" Trinity turns back around, seeing Daryl staring down at his hunting knife before looking up at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Thanks."

That reply by Daryl caused Trinity to give him one of her true smiles and a nod of her head.

"Welcome."

After that, Trinity walked off to go take care of the rabbit.

Daryl stood there, watching her walk away and rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, noticing how Trinity was lightening up in her personality. But it seem like she had showed that side of her, mostly to him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity had finished skinning the rabbit and chopped it up, placing the pieces in a bowl. She had Carl and Sophia takes the bowl of meat and to run it to whoever was cooking tonight.

She stood up, noting Rick coming up a small hill in his sheriff uniform with Shane right behind him, disagreeing about Rick going back into the city to get Merle back. Wanting to know what words was being exchange; Trinity walked a bit closer and stopped when she could hear the interaction.

"Just tell me why, why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane came to a stop on top of the hill in the middle of camp, asking Rick this question in a disapproving voice.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl, who was standing right there, pointed at Shane with a glare.

Trinity had to agree with Daryl on that one. She definitely believed that Shane had no right to disrespect Daryl's brother, who is out there in the city in a no idea conditions.

"No, I did. Douche bags what I meant." Shane reassured Daryl with a nod.

"Merle Dixon. That guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane turned back to facing Rick with his hands on his hips.

"What he does and don't do doesn't interest me." Rick replied to Shane, who shake his head a bit.

"We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That isn't anything to die like that, let alone a human being."

"Amen to that." Trinity blurted out, causing Andrea and Amy to snicker as they were close by to Trinity.

Rick walked a bit away from Shane, but Lori stood up from the fire pit to speak out.

"So you and Daryl? That's your big plan?" Lori slowly said with a look of disbelief.

Slowly, Rick looked behind at the other new face that arrived with him, Glenn. Glenn saw the look Rick was giving him and groan out.

"Come on." Glenn moaned, not wanting to go back to the city again.

"You know the way. You been there before, in and out no problem. You said so yourself." Rick said to Glenn, who took off his hat to run his hand through his hair before placing his hat back on his head.

"It's not fair for me to ask, but I know that you came along."

"That's just great, now you are going to risk three men." Shane said, shaking his head.

"Four." T-Dog stepped forwards saying.

Trinity stared at T-Dog knowing the reason he was stepping forwards. He was feeling completely guilty for dropping that key to Merle handcuffs. At T-Dog's response, Daryl snorted while cleaning his arrows.

"My day just keeps getting better and better." Daryl said, wiping his arrows off.

"You see anyone else stepping up saving your brother's cracker ass." T-Dog shot at Daryl.

"Why you?" Daryl directed towards T-Dog, not looking at him as he kept his focus on cleaning his arrows.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." T-Dog replied.

"So that is four." Glenn pointed out.

"Not just four. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was in camp. They are moving out of the cities. We need everyone here. To protect this camp." Shane pointed his finger at Rick.

"What seems to be the problem here is that we need more guns." Rick stated, glancing at all of them.

"Well, maybe I can go into the city to help find some and I—"Trinity stepped forwards saying, but stopped as Shane turned to her and pointed his finger right at her.

"You're staying here. You are a trained Gunnery Sergeant who is specially trained to take out anything instantly with that sniper rifle of yours. You're staying here, got me?"

Trinity stared at him with narrowed eyes. She then looked around, noticing that if she left it would probably only be Shane who has the best shooting aim. So, Trinity looked back at Shane, nodding.

"Yes, I got it." Trinity replied eyes still narrowed at him.

"Wait, if she wanted to go help me find my brother then let her go." Daryl looked up from his arrows saying, glancing at Trinity then at Shane with narrowed eyes.

"No. She is our best bet to take out anything, Dixon." Shane retorted back to Daryl then looking over at Glenn, who stepped forwards.

"Right…guns." Glenn slowly said.

"Wait, what guns?" Shane questions this mostly towards Rick.

"Six shotguns, two high power rifles, and over a dozen handguns. I clean out the cage from the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up." Rick told Shane.

"Ammo?"

"Seven hundred rounds." Rick answers.

The two men stared at each other then looked at everyone standing around, listening in on this interaction. Hearing about the guns and ammunitions, it perked everyone's interest since those weapons were their protection from walkers.

"You went through hell to find us. You are just going to turn around and leave." Lori spoken out.

Hearing this, Trinity got this confused looked on her face as she clearly remembers that it was Lori's idea for Rick to lead Daryl back to his brother, Merle in Atlanta.

"The hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon! He's not worth one of your lives with your guns through in." Lori told him.

"Wasn't it your idea to have Rick lead Daryl back to his brother in Atlanta." Trinity pointed out making them to look at her. Trinity took a few more steps forwards, five feet from the side of Daryl, who looked at her with a slight nod at her comment as he remembers Lori saying the same thing.

Trinity just stood there and watched as Rick walked up to his wife, Lori to discuss that he had to do this and that the bag had a walkie in it.

"Is it our walkies?" Shane asked as he leaning on the front bummer of his jeep with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah." Rick sighed out, nodding.

"So use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea decided to ask looking in between Rick and Shane.

"The CB is fine. Walkies are suck to crap." Shane mutters to which Trinity rolled her eyes, wanting Shane to just shut his trap for at least a minute.

"Even if they suck to crap, we can still try to use the Humvee's radio." Trinity replied.

The explanation from Trinity caused Shane to nod, turned his eyes to stare at Rick, whom eyes were still trained on Lori as he was trying to reassuring her and his son that he was going to be fine.

Trinity walked over and sat down next to Daryl, who glanced at her then back at his arrows. He was checking over his crossbow and making sure that everything was fine.

"I should just go with you." Trinity mutters.

Daryl glanced at her then looked at the others, taking note on who was going with him and staying behind before looking back at Trinity.

"No, I think you should stay."

"You are actually agreeing to Shane's words?"

"No, I'm thinking of my own thoughts. I don't need anything happening to you. We don't need to lose an important asset to this camp."

"Is that what I am? A tool?"

"No, no, don't take my words like that or twist them up." Daryl quickly told her in a hush tone. He stared at her as she stared right back with slight narrowed eyes.

"It's just I don't think I would, um, well, forgive myself if something was to happen to you."

Hearing Daryl say these words with slight red appearing on his cheeks, Trinity knew it wasn't easy for him to admit that. She knew that Daryl had the tough, bad ass hunter look to him and he needed to keep that rep up. Though that sentence did caused Trinity to lean to him, kissing him on the cheek and then stood up.

"Thanks." Trinity softly said with a grin with a wink then walked off to the pot over the fire where the rabbit's meat was being cooked into this stew.

Daryl stared after her, eyeing her as she walked away from him to the fire pit where Carol was cooking the food. Daryl kept his eyes on her, not able to look away for some reason.

"That woman is going to drive me to drink." He kept reassuring himself, shaking his head, but couldn't help but have a tiny smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Later on: _**

That afternoon, after the whole interaction, the four men had left the camp, leaving only those behind to worry about their safety. Yet, everyone went on to continue with their chores for the day.

The women had got everyone's clothes and went down to the quarry to wash the said clothes. Standing guard lazily was Ed, watching over them. He just leaned back on the bed of his truck, and smoking his cigarette with a glare on his face.

Trinity sat down on the rocks with the others and began to scrub a plaid shirt. However, she noted it was Daryl's shirt making her to grin.

"What are the odds?" She whispers to herself with that stupid grin on her face. She couldn't help but feel something for that hunting man after spending a day with him in the woods.

"Now someone explain to me how the women had to do all this work?" Jacqui asked them, walking over with another basket full of clothes and dropping them beside the rest.

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy dryly said to which Carol seems to laugh a bit, but stopped as she glanced back at her husband with fear in her eyes.

Trinity caught Carol's fearful look, glancing back at Ed, who was keeping a close eye on Carol. Trinity slowly looked away, looking down as she scrubbed Daryl's shirt, but couldn't help but feel that Carol was abused by her husband.

"It's just the way it is." Carol lowly replied to Amy, handing Jacqui another shirt to be squeezed out.

They sat in silence for a few seconds after that, until they began to speak out about what they missed before world went down the drain.

"I miss my coffee maker with that gold drip filter and that built in grainer, honey." Jacqui told them. Trinity had to grin a bit at someone missing their coffee maker, but Trinity couldn't help but miss the taste of coffee either.

"I miss my laptop." Trinity admitted and it seem like her answer got Amy to groan out in agreement.

"I miss my computer too and texting." Amy said with a sigh.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea bluntly said.

That got them to stare at her with raised eyebrows but amusement was clearly across their faces. They just stared at Andrea, who shrugged her shoulders with a slight blush but grinned.

"Ooo." Jacqui said while Trinity gently laughed then they all started to laugh a bit at Andrea's answer.

"Me too." Carol said after she glanced back at her husband.

Now that got all of the women laugh even louder, never excepting the quiet and nice Carol to say this. But it seem like they agreed with her words as Ed wasn't a handsome or polite guy to have sex with.

But their laughing slowly came to a stop as Ed came over to them, flicking his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it and staring at them with narrowed eyes.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked with that usual glare on his face.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea glanced back with all of them, staring at Ed, saying this. Trinity stared at Ed as he came closer to them, but mostly towards his wife, Carol. Trinity definitely didn't like this guy, not one bit.

"Problem Ed?" Andrea decided to ask as she noted Ed coming closer.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ed replied, looking away from Andrea to Carol, who instantly looked down at the water, continuing her laundry work.

"You better focus on your work. This ain't a comedy club." Ed shot at them to which Andrea snorted a bit. Trinity shook her in disbelief at Ed's attitude and not believing he has the right to tell them what they had to do, especially since all he does is sit on his ass.

And it seem like Andrea had enough of it.

"Ed, I'll tell you what. If you don't like any of your laundry done, you can pitch in and do it yourself. Here." Andrea threw the shirt she had in her hand at Ed, but he caught it and threw it back with such force into Andrea chest.

That got Trinity and Amy to slowly stand up, getting a bit on a defensive mode.

"It ain't my job, missy." Ed shot at her.

"Andrea, don't." Amy stepped to her older sister, trying to stop her, but Andrea didn't stop.

Trinity stepped forwards near the sisters, getting ready for anything because she would love to take out Ed for herself, now seeing his violent and asshole self-surfacing.

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Andrea shot at him, doing nothing but glaring at him.

"It's better than listening to some uppity smart ass bitch. Tell you that." Ed snapped back at Andrea then looked at Carol.

"Come on. Let's go." He snapped at Carol, who immediately dropped the clothes she was working on and stood up to go to Ed.

"I don't think she has to listen to you." Trinity stepped forwards saying, crossing her arms over her chest with a glare at this man. Andrea stood next to Trinity nodding in agreement.

"I say it isn't any of your business." Ed snapped at Trinity, who really wished she had her handgun on her at the moment. She wanted to slug a bullet in his ass.

"Come on. Let's go. You heard me." Ed then said to Carol, who had her head bowed and walking slowly up to him.

"No." Andrea turned to hold Carol back, but Carol shook her head saying it was fine.

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass because you are some educated college bitch, alright." Ed told Andrea, pointing his right pointer finger in her face. This made Andrea's mouth to drop at his words then scoff a bit.

"Now, you come on now. Or you are going to regret it later." Ed stared down at Carol, who was in total fear.

"What? So she can show up with some fresh bruise, Ed. Yeah, we seen them." Jacqui said, shaking her head, but Ed just chuckled.

"Come on. Now I am done talking. Come on." Ed said, reaching out and grabbing Carol's arm.

"No." Andrea kept saying.

"I want to tell—" Carol was saying but Ed turned to her.

"You tell me what!?" Ed snapped then slapped Carol hard across her face.

That made them to all attack, especially Trinity.

Trinity lunged forwards, tackling Ed to the ground. He had managed to grab a stone and smacked it into Trinity's jaw, but that didn't stop her from pounding her fists into Ed's face. But after a few seconds, she was pulled off by Shane, who grabbed Ed by the back of his shirt, dragging him a bit away from them before starting his round of hard, continuous punches across Ed's face.

Trinity was being held back by Jacqui, who gently grabbed Trinity's face, staring at the cut on the underside of her jaw where blood was coming out.

The others were now screaming at Shane to stop since he was going too far with beating the hell out of Ed's face.

"Shane, you're killing him." Andrea shouted making Shane to stop and slowly stood up, but gave another shift kick to Ed's side. A sobbing Carol ran right over, kneeling over Ed, apologizing to him while Shane stepped back, staring the beaten up Ed down.

Trinity shook her head at this whole thing, sitting herself down on the rocks, feeling the blood running down her jawline and going down her neck. She was sitting for at least a few seconds before Jacqui made Trinity to stand back up.

"Let's get you back up to camp for Whites to look at your jaw." Jacqui gently whispers, dragging Trinity back up the road and to camp.

Once in camp, Trinity was getting checked out by Whites, who was told the whole story thanks to Jacqui, who was standing by Trinity's side.

"You are going to have one ugly bruise, you know that, Trinity?"

"Wasn't the worst I had." Trinity replied while Whites cleaned the cut up and putting a nice big bandage on it.

"Luckily, you don't need stitches."

"Yeah, well wait until you see Ed's face." Trinity mutters, standing up and noticing the others finally coming up in the truck.

"Shit. Did you do that Trinity?" Whites asked as he watched Shane and Carol helped a bloody in the face, Ed, out of the truck.

"I did at the beginning but then Shane stepped in and kept punching harder and harder every time." Trinity said as she stepped back as Ed was placed down near Whites to be checked over and cleaned up.

Standing back, Trinity stared at Carol, who was still crying a bit for her abusive husband. Trinity shook her head at the woman, which Shane notice.

"What's wrong?"

"If I had my handgun, he wouldn't be here." Trinity blankly stated, staring down at Ed who was awake at the moment to hear her say that. Carol stared up at Trinity with wide eyes, but Trinity kept a serious face.

"I don't tolerate that shit." Trinity growled and stormed off.

"Experience?" Jacqui whispers to Whites, who stared after Trinity, then went back to checking over Ed's face before cleaning it up.

"She had a little cousin, who was abusive to death by their parents. Trinity and her father tried to take in that cousin, but the court didn't allow it. One day, Trinity and her father went to the house to pick that cousin up to go to the movies, but as they came to the house there was the ambulance there. EMTs walked out of the house with a gurney that had a white blanket over it. Her cousin was only twelve years old." Whites admitted with sadness in his tone.

"Oh god, that's horrible." Amy whispers as they all stared after Trinity, who disappeared into her tent.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Trinity was in her tent, standing there in the middle of it and touched her jaw to where she received a cheap shot with a rock.

She reached down to her right combat boot and pulled out a hunting knife, staring at how clean and sharp it was.

"Should have used it on that bastard." She mutters then threw it into the ground.

The knife stabbed into the ground, handle up, and gleaming in the little sunlight that peeked into her tent.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Later On: Evening Time: _**

It was a sunny day, barely any clouds in the sky and Trinity was lying on top of Dale's RV roof with her sniper rifle set up and her glancing into her sniper scope every so often.

"Trinity." Hear her name in this hint of concern and worried tone, Trinity turned her attention away from the sniper scope to look at Dale standing there.

"Yeah, Dale?"

"Look up at the hill to your nine o'clock." Dale told her, staring through his binoculars.

Trinity turned her sniper rifle to her nine o'clock, keeping her left eye looking through her scope. When she got to her nine o'clock, overlooking some tree tops to this hill, she now knew why Dale's voice held nothing but concern and worry.

Eyeing through her sniper scope, clear as day, was Jim digging up holes. Trinity lifted her head off the scope and looked up at Dale with a raised eyebrow. She pushed the front part of her camouflage sniper boonie hat up to fully stare at Dale, showing her raised eyebrows.

"Dale, he is digging holes."

"I know. Just, doesn't that seem, I don't know…questionable."

"No, Dale, it is more morbid, is what I am thinking." Trinity told him. She was starting to feel a bit freaked out that Jim was digging up holes that looked like holes that bodies can go into.

Trinity looked back through her sniper scope, watching Jim digging the holes like a mad man with nothing but an emotionless face.

"Maybe he is digging his own grave." Trinity then mumbles to herself, but Dale heard her and was now staring down at her with slight widens eyes. She looked back up at him again with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't know what to say or tell him, but the truth.

"I'm going to go find some answers." Dale quickly told her as he had even more concern in his tone. He walked down the ladder of his RV and headed off in that direction. She sighed and looked over at the ladder again to see Shane's head pop up.

"Where's he going?"

"Going to confront Jim about the holes he is digging."

"Holes?"

"Yeah. Jim is up on the hill digging up about five or six holes. I told Dale it seems a bit morbid." Trinity explained, looking through her scope, and watching Dale disappears into the trees but would appear when there is an opening in the trees.

With her saying nothing else, Shane nodded his head before climbing back down with a now curious expression.

Trinity kept her attention on Dale and the area around him until he finally made it to his location. That is when she lifted her head up from the scope. Trinity stood up, stretching out her body, but turning around as she watched Andrea and Amy coming back into camp with a lot of fish on a string, which impressed all of them.

"Damn." Trinity said with a chuckle.

"Damn is right. Let me take over up here." Whites said as he came up with his assault rifle that had a scope on it. Trinity nodded and bent down to her sniper rifle. She pushed the stands back into the gun then stood up with it.

"Do you mind passing it down to me?"

"Safety's on?" Whites questioned and she nodded, handing him her sniper rifle and then climbing down the ladder.

Whites passed her sniper rifle down to her once she was standing on the ground. They nodded at each other as she got her sniper rifle safely in her hands. Trinity walked to her tent to put away her sniper rifle and to strap her handguns to either of her thighs. She sat in her tent a bit to make sure her sniper rifle was all good for instant firing. Once that was all set, she then walked out of the tent to see that Dale was back in camp and standing before everyone.

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but…"

Trinity walked over to listen what Dale has to say to them. Soon, Shane came over from making a trip to get freshwater and stepping near Dale to listen too.

"We might have a bit of a problem." Dale said as he looked at Trinity then at Shane standing beside him.

"Is it Jim with the holes?" Trinity asked causing many of them to look at her, but she just pointed to the hills. They could see Jim's figure in the distance digging up on the hill.

"Shall we go see?" Trinity then turned to them saying with a grin.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Soon they were all walking up the hill, getting closer and closer to see Jim digging into the ground and working on making another hole.

"Yep, this is definitely morbid." Trinity whispers as she sees how the holes were dug up on closer viewing. She took note on how they were long rectangular holes that bodies could fit in.

"Hey, Jim." Shane said tilting his head a bit to stare at Jim, but Jim ignored him and kept digging in a frantic manner.

"Why don't you hold up for a second for a moment, please?" Shane then said to which Jim actually stopped and stabbed the shovel in the ground.

"What do you want?" Jim turned to them asking.

"Are you serious?" Trinity asked with a slight raised eyebrow, stepping up in between Dale and Shane.

"I was a little concern man, that's all." Shane told him.

"Dale and Trinity said you been up here for hours." Morales spoken out from behind them.

"So." Jim replied like it didn't matter.

"So why are you digging like a grave digger?" Trinity asked before Shane could ask the main question. The others stepped forwards a bit to hear what Jim's reply would be to the question as if they would miss it.

"What are you doing? Heading to China?" Shane said with a jokily tone to which Jim smirked and spread out his arms a bit, staring at them.

"I'm not hurting anyone." Jim said then went back to digging.

"Yeah, maybe not us but yourself. It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up." Dale said in that concern tone of his. However they flinched a bit as Jim stabbed the ground harder and harder.

"Yes I can, watch me." Jim shot back.

"He lost it." Trinity mumbles to Shane, who nodded in agreement.

"Jim they are not going to say it, but I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter." Lori came up saying.

"Like I said, you are acting like a grave digger on a mission. You're not exactly sending us a positive message about these holes." Trinity added on with Lori nodding beside her.

"They got nothing to be scared of." Jim said as he stopped shoving and waved his hands at the kids then looked at Shane, Dale, Lori, and Trinity, who were standing before him and a bit closer.

"What the hell people? I'm out here all by myself. Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" Jim told them and waving his hand in a shooing manner for them to leave him alone.

"We think you need to take a break. Ok? Maybe get yourself some shade, some food…tell you what, maybe in a little bit, I'll come out here and help you out." Shane stepped forwards, closer to Jim and trying to reason with him, but Jim kept digging.

"Jim, just tell me what this is about. Give me that shovel."

"Or what?" Jim stopped as he looked up at Shane, saying this in reply.

"There is no or what. I'm asking you and coming to you, please. I don't want to take it from you." Shane told him with a calm, steady voice.

"And if I don't? Then what? Then you're going to be my face in like Ed, aren't you?" Jim challenged.

This made Shane to look down a bit at the topic of Ed being beaten up by him.

"You all saw his face or what was left of it. See that is what happens when someone crosses you." Jim exclaimed, still digging.

"You weren't there to see the reason about Ed. Hell, I beat him up too." Trinity told Jim with her arms spread out, stating the obvious.

"He was hurting his wife." Amy added on to which Jim snapped a bit.

"That is their marriage, not his. He is not judge and jury. Who voted him king boss, huh?" Jim turned, pointing at Shane saying.

Trinity could see that Shane was losing his patience now. She glanced back to see that everyone was still staring with concern and frighten faces.

"Jim, I'm not here to argue with you. So just give me the shovel, okay?" Shane stepped forwards at Jim and reached for the shovel but Jim pulled it away.

"No, no, no." Jim said and shoved Shane back. He then held up the shovel and swung at Shane, who dodged it then tackle Jim to the ground.

"You have no right!"

"Stop it, Jim. Just stop it." Shane kept telling Jim, who kept struggling.

"Jim, no one is here to hurt you." Trinity said as she stepped forwards saying. Everyone behind her nodded their heads to show that they weren't going to hurt him. Shane had Jim pressed to the ground, face down, and sitting a bit on his back and actually using handcuffs on him.

"It is lies. I told my wife and sons that. But they just came out of nowhere. Dozens of them…just pulled them right out of my hands. The only reason I got away was because the dead was too busy eating my family." Jim explained in a sad, hopeless, tone which made them to stare with widen eyes and pity for the man.

Trinity bit her bottom lip and stared at Jim then at Dale, who glanced back at her with sadden eyes. She looked back to see Shane pulling Jim up from the ground and began to walk him back to camp.

Trinity turned and waved for everyone to head back to camp to which they complied. She would glance back to see Jim staying quiet, just staring at the ground letting Shane lead him. Though, Shane would glance at Dale with a questionable face about Jim's actions.

Getting back to camp, they had ended up tying Jim to the tree that Trinity and Whites once got tied up to when they first arrived on the camp. Trinity got a bucket of water and a cup, filling it up with water, giving it to Shane, who was going to give it to Jim to cool him down.

"Coming?" Shane asked Trinity.

"I'm going to give some water to Whites. He has been on watch for a while now." Trinity said, nodding up to the RV. Shane nodded and walked off with Dale while Trinity got a cup of water and brought it up to Whites.

"Did he say why he was digging those holes?" Whites asked Trinity as he took a gulp from the water, sighing out in relief.

"No. He just kept digging. It puts chills down your spine though. I told him that he was acting like a grave digger."

"Couldn't blame ya for saying that." Whites said as he sat back in the chair that was station on top of the RV, with his weapon lying across his lap.

Trinity nodded then headed to the ladder.

"Trinity."

She turned back to Whites.

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to like a certain hunter?" Whites asked with a sly smirk coming onto his face. Trinity felt her face heat up and pointed at him.

"Shut up." Trinity shot at him then went to the ladder and began walking down it. She didn't want to discuss about Daryl to Whites.

"Lair, lair, pants on fire!" Whites exclaimed to her with a laugh.

Trinity rolled her eyes as she touched ground, but she couldn't help but smile.

She walked over to where Dale and Shane were standing before a tied up Jim asking him about the holes. She had walked into the conversation at the right time.

"Something I dreamt…your dad was in it. You were worried about him." Jim said to Carl, who was sitting with his mother, Carol and Sophia doing math problems. Carol and Lori were trying to keep their children educated as much as possible.

"Can't remember the rest." Jim then said staring at Carl, who was staring with a Lori.

"You worried about your dad?"

"They're not back yet." Carl slowly replied.

"We don't need to be talking about this." Lori quickly said, rubbing Carl's arm in a comforting manner.

Trinity eyebrow rose a bit as she was wondering what the hell is up with Jim. She looked at Shane and Dale with a slight shake of her head, not knowing what was going on.

"Your dad's a police officer. He is tough as nails. Am I right?" Jim said with a nod at Carl then looked up at Shane asking the last part.

They stood in silence, but Shane grabbed the bucket of water and stood right back up.

"Who wants to clean some fish?" Shane said breaking up the awkward silence.

"I know that I am taking a nap. I hate fish." Trinity said with a slight yawn. She been up early in the morning and at the moment, all she wanted to do now was to at least get an hour or two of sleep. When Trinity got to her tent, she collapsed right onto her sleeping bag.

Trinity stared at the ceiling of tent, slowly falling asleep, and not knowing that the worst was yet to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Few Hours Passed: _**

A scream had woken her right up.

Immediately, Trinity had shot up from her sleeping bag not realizing that she slept longer than she should have. At the moment, she listens to the painful yet scared screams echoing through the night air. Kicking the sleeping bag off her legs, Trinity got her handguns out of their holsters and clicked the safeties off, running right out of her tent.

Exiting her tent to only come face to face with a growling walker, yet with her quick reaction, she shot it between the eyes.

"Fucking eat that." Trinity mutters then ran out into the camp, noting everyone panicking because of a good sum of walkers was invading the camp.

Going through the group of walkers, Shane was firing off his shotgun taking out a few with Lori, Carl, Carol, and Sophia holding onto his back.

Trinity ran around, shooting at a few coming closer to her. She saw Andrea over a bitten Amy, but she saw two walkers coming towards them. She aimed both her handguns and fired both of them at the same time, getting both walkers through the heads and sending a burst of dark blood from their heads.

On hearing more gunfire, Trinity turned to see Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog appearing from up the hill, finally back from the city. They were helping out, yelling for everyone to run away someway somehow. However, they were also yelling the names of the ones they were searching for, mostly Rick.

Trinity lifted her gun up and fires at a walker that was coming up near Daryl making him to look at her then nodded his thanks. She nodded back before turning back around to take out a few more walkers appearing.

Once they had gotten all the walkers, Trinity looked around to see Whites standing near the RV, waving at her that he was fine. She waved back then looked to see those that were attacked and now lying there on the ground. She shut her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief at what just took place.

A hand touched her shoulder making her to jump and quickly turned around, but it was just Daryl. This made Trinity to relax under his touch. He rested his hand on her shoulder and stared at her with concern eyes.

"Are you alright? Not bit or anything?"

"No, I'm good. I was just taking a nap when I woke up from a scream." Trinity whispers in reply as she was still in a bit of shock about what just happen.

Everyone was reunited with each other, but they all turned to stared at Andrea, sobbing over her now dead little sister, Amy. Trinity bowed her head with her eyes closed. She felt Daryl gently drop his hand from her shoulder but came to rest it on her lower back.

"How? Why? Why the fuck did this happen?" Trinity whispers as she shook her head, clenching her handguns in either of her hands.

"I don't know." Daryl lowly replied to her.

Trinity turned away and actually dropping her head against Daryl's chest. He tensed a bit as she rested her head against his chest.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Daryl didn't know what to do. He had never comforted anyone before in his life. But he does remember how his ma used to hold him before she had passed away. Thus, he wrapped his left arm around Trinity's waist, holding her to him.

"I got you." He whispers against her forehead.

In a way, holding her to him, giving her some kind of comfort of what just happen, was giving him some comfort too.

…**..**

…**..Next Morning…..**

…**..**

The next morning was probably the most dreadful morning ever.

They were going to bury those that were attacked and lost their lives. But they had to re-stab them and the walkers just in case, through the head before piling them up into a pile to burn.

Trinity and Daryl were using pickaxes to stab through the walkers' heads. Trinity noted how Andrea has been in the spot kneeling before her sister since last night. They knew they would have to get rid of Andrea's little sister, Amy, before she turns.

Seeing Rick walking towards Andrea, Trinity hit Daryl in the side.

"What?"

"Look." Trinity nodded over to Andrea where Rick was kneeling down beside Andrea form.

Daryl looked on with Trinity, watching as Andrea pointed her gun right at Rick with a tearful glare. This got Rick to hold up his hands, showing no harm and backing slowly backing away. Seeing nothing else about to happen, Daryl and Trinity walked over to the camp fire where everyone else was standing around the still shocked Rick.

"Ya'll can't be serious? Do you want that girl hamstringing us? That dead girl is a time bomb." Daryl finally said, pointing over to Andrea to her infected little sister's dead body.

Trinity nodded in agreement with Daryl as he was flat out telling the truth.

"What do you suggest?" Rick questioned which got Daryl's attention.

"Take the shot. Cling it in the brain from here. Hell I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." Daryl stated the obvious answer to Rick, moving a bit on the heels of his feet.

"No. God sakes let her be." Lori said in a tone of pity for Andrea's lost.

That got them to look at one another, but looked at Daryl, who snorted and walked away, shaking his head. Trinity stared after him then walked away too, to keep helping out with getting rid of the walkers.

"Trinity." Whites called her in this urgent tone.

Trinity quickly looked over at Whites, seeing him standing beside Jacqui and both were staring right at Jim with fearful eyes.

"What, Whites?"

"A walker got him." Whites told her. Trinity walked over with caution, pulling out her handgun from her thigh holster and staring right at Jim with slight narrowed eyes.

"A walker bit him." Jacqui exclaimed for everyone to hear. She was backing away from Jim and Whites ended up pulling the woman behind him.

Everyone circle around Jim, who was looking at them with fear and held up his shovel to defend himself. However, T-Dog snuck up behind him and a tight hold onto him causing Daryl to run forwards. Daryl pulled up Jim's shirt to show off this nice bloody bite mark on Jim's left side of his stomach.

"Fuck." Whites bluntly exclaimed, not able to contain his thoughts.

Seeing the mark, Daryl staggers back away from Jim, not wanting to get infected or be around Jim, just in case Jim turns.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." Jim kept repeating, slowly turning in circles to stare at all of them with a sheepish, yet sad smile.

"No, you're not." Trinity softly whispers, shaking her head.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They had quickly taken action on getting Jim away from them and making him sit behind the RV, not moving from his spot. After that, they stood in this small circle away from Jim's hearing range, trying to discuss an agreement on what to do with Jim and other things.

"I say put a pickaxe through his head and the dead girls head and be done with it." Daryl simply told them.

"That's what you want? For you." Shane stared hard at Daryl, saying.

"Yeah and just do it." Daryl replied.

"I hate to say it and I never thought I would, but Daryl is right." Dale said with a shake of his head looking at them.

"Jim's not some monster or rabid dog, Dale." Rick sharply pointed out.

Once Rick reply got across, Dale seem like he was trying to say something else, but then it resulted in a few of them to argue before he could get any words in. The arguing just started, but it was already getting to Trinity's head causing her to hold up her right hand to silence them.

"You know we can't have someone infected around us. Just our luck, he will turn and bite one of us when our back is turned." Trinity told them, glancing over at Jim, sitting there behind the RV on a crate, and once in a while glancing over at them.

"Zero tolerance for walkers." Daryl pointed out, staring hard at Rick.

"What if we can get him some help? I heard about this CDC working on this cure." Rick suggested to them, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I heard that too. I heard it, but the world went to hell." Shane said, leaning on his gun.

"I did too and I doubt that it happen at this CDC." Whites admitted as he too has heard about some cure being made, but then he heard nothing else after that.

"If this CDC is still up and running—"

"That is a stretch right there." Shane cut off Rick from saying more.

"Why? If there is any government left or any structure at all. They protect the CDC at all cost. I think it is our best shot. Shelter. Protection." Rick explained to them.

"Hey, you want those things, so do I. So if they exist, they are at the army base in Fort Benning."

"That is a hundred miles in the opposite direction, you do know that." Trinity pointed out to Shane.

"That is right. But it is away from the high zone. So listen to me, if that place is operational, it would be heavily armed. We would be safe there."

"The military were on the front lines on this epidemic, Shane. They were overrun. We all seen that…sorry Whites and Trinity." Rick said, looking at Whites and Trinity, who shook their heads.

"Rick is right about the military getting taken over. I tried to contact to a base the day of the outbreak that we were heading and all I got was a bloody cry and the growling of those fucking walkers over the radio." Trinity explained, looking at the ground and crossing her arms over her chest, hiding her clenched fists.

They stared at her with slight widen eyes as she admitted what happen to the base that she had tried to contact. Trinity looked up at them causing them to relax their wide eyes expression to a calmer expression.

"We can try to go to the military base that Whites and I came from because it has a wall and a fence inside the cement walls. That base is miles and miles away. But this CDC that Rick brought up, it is closer than the base." Trinity explained, glancing at Shane then at Rick, who nodded at her idea.

"So the CDC is our best choice and Jim's." Rick said, glancing at all of them with his hands on his hips.

Daryl seem to get this slight scoff on his face, glancing behind him to stare at Jim then looked back at the group and his hands clenching around the pickaxe in his hands.

"You guys go look for some aspirin. Do what you need to do, but someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl yelled, turning around and running over towards Jim to slam the pickaxe on Jim's head. But Daryl came to a stop as Rick appeared with his pistol to the back of his head. While Shane had gotten in front of Jim and put his shotgun across Daryl's chest, holding him back.

"We don't kill the living." Rick warned to Daryl, pulling the hammer back on his pistol.

Sighing out, Trinity just shook her head at Daryl impatience, headstrong, self. Even though she did find it a bit…sexy. Especially the way his muscles flexed in his arms as he held the pickaxe in the air. Slowly, Daryl had lowered the pickaxe to the ground, turning around to stare Rick right in the eyes, not caring about the pistol aimed between his eyes.

"That's funny. Coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl said with a slight snarl at Rick.

"In a way he does have a point." Trinity whispers to Glenn, who nodded his head.

"We may disagree on some things, but not on this. You put it down. Go on." Shane told Daryl. Daryl was giving Shane a hard stare before slamming the pickaxe down into the ground then stormed off like a little kid that just got grounded.

Staring after him, Trinity watched him walking away then turned her attention back to see Rick and Shane helping Jim off the ground and dragging him away. She turned away to go look around to see if there was any more walkers lying around the camp to get rid of and put in the fire.

As she walked around, Trinity saw Daryl, who manages to get another pickaxe. She walked over to him, watching as he pulled this pickaxe out of another body and stepped over to stab another body.

However, the next body he stepped to, Trinity notices that it was Ed, lying there with chucks of flesh messing from his neck, shoulders, and arms. Trinity felt herself unconsciously touch her face, feeling the bandage on her jaw, and remembering why she needed a bandage on her jawline.

"Where did you get that?" Daryl asked her as he took note on how she was staring at Ed, but was touching the bandage on her jawline.

"This asshole." Trinity growled about to pull out her handgun to shoot Ed in the head before he turned into a walker, but had stopped when Carol came forwards, shaking her head at Daryl and her.

"Let me do it. He's my husband." Carol told Trinity and Daryl, who simply stepped back, letting Carol, take the pickaxe and walked over to her dead husband.

Staring at the older woman, Trinity jumped a bit when a hand touches her bandage on her jawline. Her eyes roamed up to the owner of the hand, seeing that it was Daryl, who stared back at her with curious eyes.

"He did that?"

"I'll explain after this." Trinity told him and nodding her head towards Carol to which Daryl and she watched the older woman stab her husband. They watched as Carol stab her husband's body not once, but at least five plus times with angry tears running down her face. Once Carol had done enough—mostly getting the anger out of her system—, she dropped the pickaxe to the ground, nodding her head a bit at Trinity and Daryl then walked away.

"When you guys were away, we were cleaning the clothes down at the quarry when Ed went into asshole mode and slapped Carol. I had tackled him to the ground, but he had managed to pick up a rock and slammed it into my jawline. I didn't worry about that as I kept slamming my fist harder and harder into his face until Shane pulled me off. Then Shane was punching him. I was so angry for what this guy has done to Carol and Sophia. I just-just—"She had stop explain the story when she watched Daryl pick up the pickaxe and stabbed the already mauled dead Ed a few times with anger.

"Daryl, I think that's enough." Trinity stepped to him after a few seconds. She walked behind him then stood on his other side, touching his left arm bicep. The muscles flexed under her touch, but she kept her hand resting against his bicep.

Daryl was breathing heavily; staring down at the mauled body with a glare then looked at her.

"You want a go?"

"No. I had my go on his face when he was alive, Daryl."

"Wish I was there. Would've beaten him worst then Shane and you. Touching you like that." Daryl growled, slamming the pickaxe one more time into Ed's body with a slight huff.

Trinity had actually felt her face heat up a bit from what Daryl just said, but just slightly nodded her head.

"It's alright, Daryl. But thank you." Trinity told him, patting his arm then walked off to help wrap some of the bodies that used to be part of the group into sheets to bury them.

Daryl stared after her, watching her walk away to keep helping everyone out before looking down at the torn apart Ed's body. Daryl couldn't help but kicked the body with a glare still no his face.

"Touching women like that, especially Trinity. Fucking asshole." Daryl mutters then walked away to help load the truck up.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Continuing: _**

Before they left the camp for good, they had buried the bodies of those that used to be a part of their survivor group. Once that was all settle, they were going along with Rick's plan of going to this CDC place. The only group that wasn't going with them was the Morales family. They decided to go their own ways in hope to find any of their surviving family members back in their hometown.

Therefore, they left the sight; Dale was leading the group in his RV then Rick in his station wagon truck, Trinity driving the Humvee with Whites, Shane in the jeep, T-Dog in his van, and Daryl in his truck with his brother's motorcycle in the bed.

They had gotten a good ways on the back roads until Dale had come to a stop because of the smoke coming out of the engine.

"Are you kidding me?" Trinity mutters, putting the Humvee in park before shutting it off. Pushing open the door, Trinity got out and put on her sniper boonie hat to block the blaring sunrays. She walked towards the RV ahead of everyone else that was still getting out of their vehicles.

They all came over to see and find out that Dale RV had blown the hose yet again.

"Well, I see something up ahead." Shane pointed out, drawing their attention over to him. They noted he was using Dale's binoculars to see into the distance a bit down the road.

"Gas station if we are lucky." Shane told them taking the binoculars away from his face, glancing at them.

The RV shook a bit before Jacqui came out it in a rushing manner. Their attention was instantly drawn onto her panic facial expression.

"Ya'll Jim. It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore." Jacqui quickly said, staring at them with sadden eyes. Whites went inside the RV with Jacqui following after him, to go check on Jim's condition again.

Trinity stared ahead at the road, thinking about the gas station before looking back at the others.

"Hey, Rick, want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead and see what I can bring back." Shane said to which Rick nodded then walked towards the RV, going inside to check on Jim.

"Yeah, I'll come along too." T-Dog said to Shane, who nodded.

"You guys keep your eyes open now. We'll be back." Shane said as T-Dog and he walked off.

Trinity wanders back to the Humvee, opening the back doors and pulled out her sniper rifle backpack case. She walked back over towards the RV and sat down on the ground, pulling out the pieces of her sniper rifle from the bag and quickly putting it together.

"Damn, I should time you." Daryl blurted out fixing his crossbow over his shoulder, watching her put her sniper rifle together. He was around everyone because he was keeping watch. Though, he couldn't help but notice Trinity pulling out her sniper rifle and putting it together with such speed and accuracy.

Once finished, Trinity stood up, putting the backpack on her back and held her sniper rifle across her chest. She looked at Daryl with a smirk gracing her face, blue green eyes twinkling underneath the sunny skies.

"Maybe you should." Trinity replied with a wink at him, walking around him and up the ladder that lead up to the roof of the RV. There she lay down on her stomach with her sniper rifle on its stands, keeping a look out with her sniper scope.

Daryl had stared after her, watching her climb up the ladder, but mostly the way she looked in those camouflage pants. He shook his head, rubbing the back of it and looked around like he was on watch and had not been checking out Trinity's butt.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Soon, they were standing around talking about how Jim requested to be left behind, knowing that time was running out and it was his time to go to his family. Trinity was still on top of the RV, staring down at the group and listening in. Then when they were bringing Jim out, she climbed down from the RV.

Daryl held his hands out to which she handed him her sniper rifle and jumped the rest of the way down from the ladder. He handed her weapon back and together they began walking up the hill behind Rick, who was helping Jim up the said hill.

Rick had rested Jim against a tree, saying a few words to him with the others before leaving him behind.

When they got back into their vehicles, Trinity couldn't help but look back with Whites, driving the Humvee by the spot where Jim was resting against the tree, watching them drive away. Trinity turned her attention back forwards knowing that this is what they have to do. They had to keep continuing forwards and try not to look back.

"Onto our next location." Trinity whispers, staring ahead and not looking back again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The next time they had stopped, they had arrived at the CDC building. Outside the building, there were bodies laid out everywhere. Sandbags were set up from the military fighting beforehand to protect the building.

Trinity stared at everything, covering her nose and mouth with her right hand to not breathe in the dead smell of the dead bodies rotting. The group moved fast and quietly to the building, moving around the sand barriers and tanks.

Coming up to this steel cover front door, they stared around, keeping their eyes open for any walkers that might appear. The door had shutters down so they couldn't get it.

"Walker." Whites shouted.

They turned around to look behind them, seeing these walkers making them to get weapons ready. The kids had started to instantly cry causing the others to glance at them before looking at the walkers coming at them. Daryl had taken out a walker that was close to them with a quick shot of his crossbow.

"This was your fault. We shouldn't have listened to you." Daryl shouted at Rick, going towards him, but Shane had pushed Daryl back.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Shane whispers loudly at Daryl, who kept his death glare on Rick.

"Rick this is a dead end." Shane had turned his head to glance at Rick, saying.

Daryl was pacing around in small circles, but had stopped when Trinity put her hand out for him to calm down. He stopped his pacing all together and stayed rooted beside her, still glaring at Rick though.

"Where are we going to go?" Carol desperately asked, holding the crying and scared Sophia and Carl to her.

"Do you hear me?" Rick asked the door like there was computer in it.

"Maybe we can use a claymore to blow the fucking door down." Whites suggested.

"That would blow up this whole part of the building, Whites." Trinity hissed at him to which he shrugged his shoulders.

"It was worth a shot." Whites replied while Trinity shook her head and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"We can't be here. It is getting dark." Lori furiously whispers at her husband.

They glanced behind them, seeing that more walkers were beginning to appear, but Rick stopped the group from walking away from this.

"The camera moved."

"No it didn't. You're imaging it." Dale said.

"I know you are in there. We have nowhere else to go. No food, no gas, no nothing. Come on." Rick shouted as Shane began to drag him away.

They were about to make a run to their vehicles when the shutter doors to the building open up. A bright lights inside casted over this bodies causing them to stand there staring. They just stared at the door, not believing it was open.

"Come on." Trinity snapped them all out of their shocked mode since she heard the walkers getting nearer to them. They quickly picked their things off the ground and made a break towards and into the building, the door shutting behind them.

"Hello…Hello." Rick kept saying, as they walked further into the building's lobby with their weapons up and ready just in case.

But hearing a click of a gun, Trinity with the others turned fast to stare who was behind them. Trinity raised her sniper rifle up as she sees a man with his own automatic weapon.

"Are any of you infected?" The man questioned, pointing his automatic at them.

"One in our group was. He didn't make it." Rick answered.

The man slowly yet carefully came forwards, keeping his gun trained on them. Rick lowers his gun and nodded at Trinity to do the same. Slowly, Trinity lowered her gun by kept her finger on the trigger, just in case this guy went crazy on them.

"Why are you here and what do you want?"

"A chance." Rick told the man, who was slowly making his way towards them but had stopped to stare at each and everyone one of them.

"That's asking an awful a lot these days."

"I know." Rick lowly replied.

The guy took a few steps forwards again, still staring at each of them carefully then slowly looked at Rick again.

"You all submit to a blood test. That is the price of admission." The man told Rick what he had wanted from them to do in order to stay. It was simply a deal.

"We can do that." Rick answered for all of them.

"Well, grab your things and once this door closes, it stays closed." The man said to them, dropping his weapon to his side and pointing at the door behind them.

The man came over and slid a card into a computer on the wall. Everyone stood there watching him.

"Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." The man told the computer.

The metal barrier came back down, sealing over the glass door that they had entered through. Trinity stared with a bit raised eyebrows before looking back at the man they were supposed to trust. She didn't like how he mentioned about how once the doors stayed shut they are shut for good. She had sensed that something was not right about this man and he was hiding something from them.

Rick had introduced himself to the man, who slowly introduced himself back as Dr. Edwin Jenner. The scientist led them to and into an elevator that started to go down levels instead of upwards.

"Doctors always go around, packing heat like that." Daryl asked Dr. Jenner, who had the assault rifle slung on his side.

"There was some lying around so I familiarized myself with it." Dr. Jenner replied, glancing back at Daryl, who eyebrow raised a bit.

They came out of the elevator and began walking through an all-white hallway.

"Are we underground?" Carol questioned making Jenner to glance back at her then turned ahead as he kept leading them through the long stretch hallway.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"A little."

"Try not to think about it."

It seems like they were walking forever through these white hallways. Trinity had felt like she was in a hospital or something because of these hallways. But soon, they were finally led into this control room, which got them to look around with curiosity and slight awe.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." Jenner commanded. After his command, the lights were slowly turning up and Jenner turned to them.

The room held control tables that were all computers.

"Where is everyone else? You know the doctors and the staff that supposed to be around here." Trinity decided to ask as she looked around the blah room that was completely empty. She could hear no other sounds around except this scientist and the groups breathing.

"I'm it. It's just me here." Jenner blankly replied.

"Hmm." Trinity lowly hummed and walked forwards with the others into the control room area.

"What about the person you were just talking too? Vi?" Lori asked.

"Vi, say hello to our guest. Tell them…welcome." Jenner said loudly looking around the room a bit then at them.

"_Hello guest, welcome." _

"Now that is pretty cool." Whites said with a smirk while the others looked with a bit wide eyes, trying to figure out what the hell just spoke.

"Like I said, I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." Jenner told them again.

Rick looked away from the doctor with a stun face and couldn't believe that there was no one left inside this huge building.

Trinity shook her head and let out a deep breath from her nose. However, she stared at the scientist, who was staring down at the computers, glancing up at them with this blank look.

"You alright?" Daryl whispers to Trinity, noting that she had this thinking and calculating look on her face whenever her eyes looked at the scientist.

"I just don't really trust this guy, you know. Maybe it is because we have been in a group with each other for so long that we only trust each other. No outsiders." Trinity whispers in reply to Daryl. They both turned their heads at the same time to glance back at Jenner, who decided to lead them away to begin their blood submits.

"But I can't help but think this guy is strange. Only one left here. Come on." Trinity explained to Daryl, who glanced at the scientist then looked back to eye Trinity.

"Well keep your sniper senses going…did I tell you nice hat." Daryl said with a hint of amusement towards the end of his sentence.

Trinity sent him a playful glare to which Daryl flashed a smirk.

"What's wrong with my sniper boonie hat?"

"Boonie? That is what it is called? Good lord, woman that is funny." Daryl replied, but quickly had ended up yelping thanks to Trinity pinching him right on his left butt cheek, and walking by him with an innocent look.

"You-you just pinch me in the fucking ass!" Daryl asked her in complete shock, not believing that she had the balls to do it.

"Yeah, got a problem, Dixon?" Trinity replied with a smug smirk and quickly speed walk to catch up with the others that were following after Jenner down those white hallways again.

"This woman is seriously going to drive me to drink…a lot." Daryl whispers but felt the corner of his lips twitch up as he followed right after Trinity.

In another room, Trinity was the fifth person to get her blood taken from her. She wasn't a fan of needles, but she could deal with it. The only part that she hated was the prick part of the needle entering skin. She always tries not to flinch or tense up when it happens.

"You were a soldier?" Jenner questions her, taking notice of the dog tags that came out from underneath her black short sleeve shirt.

"Yeah. I was in the Marines then this happen." Trinity replied to Jenner, who nodded with a small grin that was barely noticeable.

"You're comrade told me that he is a doctor too. Combat medic for the service though."

"That he is."

"What rank are you?" Jenner asked as he began drawing her blood from her arm.

She looked at him then looked forwards at the others waiting to get their blood drawn. She noted Daryl staring at Jenner with a slight glare.

"Gunnery Sergeant."

Jenner whistle lowly and shook his head.

"No messing with you. Probably kick my ass in a second. Are you a ranger?"

"Yes."

"Definitely kick my ass." Jenner replied as he finished up with drawing blood and put a Band-Aid on her arm. She stood up from her seat and walked to Whites, who held her sniper rifle out to her.

"For you the kick ass Gunnery Sergeant."

"Up yours, Whites." Trinity shot back causing Whites to laugh, shaking his head as he likes to get Trinity a bit wired up sometimes.

There was a slight gasp from behind causing Trinity to turn around to see that Jacqui was holding Andrea up. The reason that this was happening because they didn't have any food for a few days and slowly their bodies would soon run out of fuel or rather energy. This slight sadden look had come across Jenner's face as he stared at each of them slowly.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The sadden look that Jenner had given them earlier was a look of pity because they haven't eaten in a few days. Thus, he had set up a feast for them to which they were now enjoying themselves over a pasta dinner.

They were all sitting around this long table, laughing and drinking. Daryl tried to get Trinity to take sips from this Southern Comfort bottle he had managed to find, but she would shake her head every time.

"I don't drink, Daryl."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Not even it being the end of the world?"

"Not even if it is the end of the world, Daryl." Trinity smoothly replied, going back to eating her pasta and smiling at the others enjoying themselves. Standing up and pouring some wine in some glasses, Dale was talking about how kids had wine in different countries and such to Lori, who had taken the glass of wine he poured for her.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori said, taking a sip of her red wine.

"A little isn't going to hurt." Rick told his wife, glancing up from his plate of spaghetti, and saying.

"Come on." Rick taunted with a smirk that got everyone to laugh a bit, nodding their head for Lori to let Carl try out the drink.

Finally, Lori nodded to which Dale poured Carl a small amount of red wine and handed it over to him with a grin.

"Here you go young lad."

Carl immediately took the cup with eagerness and took a sip. Instantly, his face scrunched up and he shook his head, sticking out his tongue.

"Ew that is gross."

"That's my boy." Lori happily said, glad that Carl doesn't like the alcoholic beverage drink. They had laughed again at Carl's reaction.

Trinity was simply enjoying herself and looked around at each of them, seeing smiles on everyone faces. They were all having a good time in a very long time. Or more like since the outbreak.

"Stick to soda pop, bud." Shane said towards Carl, rising his glass up slightly.

"Not you Glenn." Daryl stood up from his spot next to Trinity, swaggering a bit over to Glenn, who was holding a wine bottle.

"What?"

"I want you to drink, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl exclaimed, pouring a good portion of the Southern Comfort liquor into a cup to give to Glenn. They laughed again as Glenn shook his head not believing what Daryl is going to make him do.

Trinity shook her head, but turned her head towards Rick, who began to tap his wine glass and had slowly stood up, staring right at Jenner. She turned her head to look at Jenner, but noted how the scientist looked depressed and blank faced. Here, Trinity would have thought this man would be smiling or laughing along with them. Finally having others with him, but he just kept being gloomy.

This had got Trinity to become even more suspicious about this man before them.

"I think we need to thank our host." Rick commented, rising his wine glass up a bit into the air.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog slurred out showing he was drunk, but still manage to hold his wine glass up a bit. Right after that, they all held up their glasses, cheering and clanking glasses together.

"Boo-Yah!" Daryl then held up his bottle making all of them to repeat after him with a snicker. Daryl came near Trinity and held his bottle up to her, shaking it but she shook her head once again.

"Have you ever drunk alcohol before?"

"I had a sip when I was twenty-one. I had immediately spit that drink out and threw it out the window."

"Window?"

"My father and I had this family party at the house and I had just turned twenty-one. I was back from one of my tours when my father is like here try a glass of whiskey. I, being like yeah sure, took a huge swing of it. I had taken that glass and chuck it out the window with my spit and vomit."

Hearing her story, Daryl laughed at her and she joined in on laughing with him, remembering her past memories with her father and family.

"Never again." She told him, pointing at him to which he nodded with his hands held up in a defensive manner. However, they all turned to stare at Shane as he began to speak in this serious tone.

"So when are you going to tell us what the hell happen here doctor?" Shane said, killing the mode of a perfectly good meal together.

"Well that killed the mood." Trinity blurted out, which made Daryl to snort a bit and held his laughter in with Glenn, who also agreed with Trinity.

"All the other doctors, supposed to be figuring out what happen. Where are they?" Shane said, looking into his wine glass.

"We are celebrating, Shane. We don't need to do this now." Rick replied as he sat back down in his seat.

Everyone was quiet around the table, bowing their head a bit, but would glance at the serious Shane. Sitting towards the end, Shane was just staring into his wine glass but then looked up towards Rick with slight narrowed eyes.

"Whoa, wait a second. That is why we are here right. This was your move and to find the answers. But instead, we founded this guy. Only one man here. Why?" Shane questioned, jabbing his thumb towards Jenner, who stared at Shane then at them.

Trinity perked up a bit as she realized that Shane was questioning Jenner in a certain way as if he was interrogating him. Then again, Trinity had wanted some answers about this scientist/doctor because she was very suspicious about him and his character.

"Well, when things got bad a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families and when things got worst and the military places got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner truthfully told them, staring a bit at the table in this daze.

"Every last one?"

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out."

Hearing those last words made Trinity eyebrows to rise and her eyes held slight shock. She glanced over at Daryl, who had glanced back at her then looked at the others, who were looking down at the table with blank expressions.

"There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." Jenner monotony told them.

"You didn't leave though. Why?" Andrea decided to ask as she was just as curious as Shane was.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." Jenner looked at her saying.

Everyone was in complete silence until Glenn stood up from the stool he was sitting in and walked towards the table, glancing at Shane, pointing right at him.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Continuing: _**

After dinner and that buzz kill conversation, their stomachs were full for the first time since the outbreak; Jenner had made them grab their things and led them into another section of the building where the bedrooms were held.

"Most of these are rooms. It is run by little electricity. There is also a rec room down the hall, so you kids can play in. But don't use any games too much because we don't need to waste electricity. There is also hot water for hot showers, but go easy on that." Jenner was pointing out; explain to them as they followed him down the hallway. But once he had explained all of this information to them, he just left them behind, leaving them to do their business.

"Hot water." Glenn slowly said glancing at the others with a smile.

"That is what the man said." T-Dog replied with a chuckle.

After that was said about hot water, they all ran immediately ran into their rooms for the night. Trinity fist pumped when she noted that the room she picked out had a connected on bathroom.

Not even settling in the room, Trinity had threw her things to the side and immediately ran to the showers. She quickly stripped out of her military clothes, throwing them behind her as she made her way into the shower, turning the hot water right on.

"Hot water. Fuck yes!" Trinity shouted throwing her hands in the air as the hot water hit her body.

Tilting her head back, Trinity let the hot water flow down her body in many streams. The feel of grime and sweat was rolling off her body, leaving fresh skin behind. Leaning her head onto the wall, Trinity was smiling, but couldn't help the tears mixing into the hot water gently pounding on her like rain.

The tears kept coming that she began to lowly sob, but the smile was still on her face. The emotions were mostly showing because she was able to relax without any of those walkers coming at her or into camp. Additionally, it was also the exhaustion coming onto her body, being able to relax for a while.

Sliding down the tile shower wall, Trinity sat there on the shower floor, letting the water fall over her body. She leaned her head back against the shower wall, shutting her eyes and letting the soft pelts of water massage against her face.

Opening her eyes up, Trinity was staring up at the shower ceiling for a good minute. After that, she slowly pulled herself back up, shutting off the shower and getting out. Grabbing this white towel on a rack, she pulled it around her, and started to dry herself off. While drying off, a thought came into her mind. She needed clothes to sleep in tonight. That got her to groan, wishing she had at least a long shirt to cover down to the middle of her thighs.

"Dammit." Trinity mutters, walking back into the room with her back to the door.

"You alright?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Trinity quickly turned around with the towel tight to her body. There was Daryl standing there in the doorway to her bedroom, staring at her but slightly glancing away with what seem like a blush coming onto his cheeks.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You, um, left your bedroom door wide open like this. I couldn't help it, but I heard you crying in the shower." Daryl lowly explained to her, moving back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Daryl had kept eyes focused on her face, trying not to look at the light tan legs peeking out from the towel, wrapped around her slender, athletic body. He was literally forcing him to not look her body up and down before her eyes.

"I guess that I was overwhelmed, you can say. I have so much emotions built up, it just came out." Trinity told him, looking a bit away from him, but then something came into her mind.

"Hey, Daryl."

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow a shirt?"

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"I thought you were taking a shirt, not my boxers too." Daryl said as he was trailing behind Trinity down the hallway that led to the kitchen. They decided that they wanted something to munch on after Trinity was dressed.

"Well, I wanted boxers too. But they keep falling down. I thought these things had drawstrings." Trinity mutters, lifting the front end of the black and red plaid shirt up to stared down at the boxers she was wearing, noting no strings.

"No, they don't, because they fit my waist."

"Sure, whatever. You probably go commando most of the time anyways." Trinity retorted, glancing back at him over her shoulder with a smirk.

Daryl didn't reply causing her right eyebrow to rise and Daryl simply shrugged his shoulders, holding his hands a bit out to his sides.

"I am not going to lie."

That simple reply got her laughing and turned forwards as they entered the kitchen area. Trinity had gone behind the counter near the stoves, finding nothing worth munching on before looking through underneath the breakfast island countertops. There she founded some candy, but she took note that there was only one package left of Reese Cups.

"Yes!"

"What? You found something good?" Daryl asked, poking his head out of the fridge to look back at her.

"No." Trinity quickly replied, sneaking away from that area and slowly began to open the orange package of peanut butter and chocolate goodness.

Getting one Reese cup out, Trinity immediately shoved it into her mouth and almost felt her eyes rolling a bit back. She let out a deep exhale from her nose, eyes shut as the sweetness tanged against her tongue.

"Oh, I am in heaven." Trinity exclaimed groaning in delight, pulling out the second one—which was the last one in the package—but she had frozen up when she felt a hot breath against the back of her neck.

"Is there any more of those?" Daryl questioned against the back of her neck.

They were in silence, causing Daryl to come to realization that Trinity was holding the last Reese cups in hand. Therefore, Daryl quickly reached out to grab hold of her, but manage to escape his grasps with a yelp then ran room room, telling him to leave her alone as he running right after her.

"Give me that damn Reese Cup, woman!"

"You can't have everything, Dixon!" Trinity shouted back at him, turning down a hallway and began running down it. But as she was running, she could feel the boxers starting to fall down. Trinity quickly grabbed them before they off her body completely, but that had slowed her up a bit too much.

"Shit." Trinity blurted out, feeling Daryl's presence closer than before.

"Got that right. Now come here!" Daryl roared the last part, tackling her to the ground.

On the ground, they began to wrestle and roll around. Before long, Daryl managed to grab her right hand that held the last Reese Cup. Trinity had flicked her wrist up causing the cup to fling up and land on the other side of her head. She grabbed it with her free left hand and shoved it into her mouth.

"You Reese Cup stealing bitch!"

Trinity just gave him a victorious smirked about to start chewing the candy when Daryl had grabbed either side of her cheek, squeezing them and causing the Reese Cup to slowly slip out of her mouth. She fist pounded against his chest causing him to slightly cough, but this time he was victoriously smirking as he was getting the Reese Cup out of her mouth.

"NOOO." Trinity managed get out. She quickly bit down onto half of the candy and began to mush it around her mouth. However, Daryl quickly saw her plan and attacked. Though his attack had benefit in both their favors.

Daryl mouth had come down onto hers, quickly slipping his tongue into her open mouth. Once again, Trinity was smacking his chest, but it did nothing. Thus, Trinity resulted into gripping the front of his shirt in her fists and began to kiss him back.

It lasted for a few seconds before Daryl pulled away from her, showing that he had accomplish on getting half of the Reese Cup into his mouth and ate it right up.

"Got it."

"Really now, Dixon?"

"Actually, I think I want some more." Daryl told her, bending down with this new look of bravery across his face. He began to kiss her even deeper; however, they both knew Trinity didn't have any more candy in her mouth…

…**..**

…**..Next Morning: ….**

…**..**

The next morning, Trinity had sat up on the futon she had passed out on. Looking around, her eyes ended up looking down at the floor where Daryl had passed out sleeping, lightly snoring.

"Daryl…Daryl." Trinity said, noting he wasn't waking up until she gently smacked her left foot into his face.

"What the fuck! Was that your fucking foot?"

"Be glad it is clean now. You wouldn't wake up, resulting into the use of the feet." Trinity told him, getting out of the futon and stepping over him. Trinity walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and right after that, brushing her hair. While French braiding up her now brushed hair, Daryl had come into the bathroom, pulled his boxers down a bit and had the nerve to start peeing right next to her.

"Really, Daryl, really?"

"Yeah. Never seen one before." Daryl replied, a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." Trinity mutters, shaking her head and finish braiding her hair.

They had gotten dressed up into their day clothes before heading off to the kitchen area where everyone was sitting around the table, eating eggs. Trinity nose instantly scrunched up a bit at the smell of eggs, but grin slowly came across her face when she notices that Glenn had a massive hangover from the night before.

"How much did you give him to drink last night?" Trinity whispers into Daryl's ear as they sat down beside each other at the table.

"Enough to make him look like a complete drunken idiot." Daryl answers her with a smug smirk. Trinity gently laughed, sneaking a look towards Glenn, who was pushing his plate of eggs away from him with this sickly look.

When they stop picking on Glenn's hung over state, they notice that they must've walked in on something because Jenner was standing before them at the table. Trinity was shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth when Andrea spoken out.

"Doctor, we didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea shot at him.

Trinity eyebrows instantly rose at Andrea's snippy tone of voice. Looking over at Daryl with some bacon hanging out of her mouth. But she really went wide eyes then playfully glared as Daryl lean towards her, biting the bacon hanging out of her mouth, off.

That action didn't go unnoticed by Carol, Lori, Jacqui, and Dale, as their eyebrows rose with shocked expression. Until Daryl shot them a glare to which they quickly looked away. Trinity simply ignored them, staring at Jenner as he told them to follow him.

Following Jenner, they had led them to the computer control rooms where he turned everything back on and began to explain to them about the outbreak.

Walking up to a computer, Jenner hit a few buttons where the large screen before them turned on. They stood there, staring at the screen lightning up, but glanced over at Jenner as he was typing on the computer and at the same time, talking to that computer system named Vi.

"Vi, can you play back the system of TS-19." Jenner commanded to which the computer system Vi did so.

The lit screen brought up this screening of a brain with data around it. It was showing the nerve impulses throughout the brain and its function.

"Few people got to see this. Very few." Jenner told the, turning to look at them, but they barely glanced at him, but instead, staring at the screen where it showed someone's actual brain.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one." Jenner told him with a grin then looked at the screen with the rest of them.

"Not that it matters in the end." He lowly said.

Daryl and Trinity were standing together, stepping a few steps forwards to see the screen closer since Jenner enhance the screen and into an interior view now.

The view had quickly zoomed in on the brain, showing how the brain was pulsing and sending the nerve messages throughout the whole brain. It was an interesting scientific view on the brain in this computer x-ray form.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life. Experiences, memories, it's everything." Jenner answers glancing at Shane before looking back at the brain currents pulsing and sending messages throughout the brain.

"Somewhere in all that organic wiring. All those ripples of light, is you. It is what makes you unique and human." Jenner continued as he pointed at Rick, who was staring at him with slight curious, narrowed eyes. This got the others to glance between the two, wondering what was being exchanging between the two.

"Can you make sense?" Daryl asked, with a slight confused expression.

"Those are synapse, Daryl." Whites answers making Jenner to nod towards Whites to show his answer was correct.

"Electric impulses that carry all the messages throughout the brain. They determine everything that a person says, does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Jenner explained, but said the last part a bit lower than the rest of the sentence.

"Death? Is this what this is? A visual." Rick said as he walked forwards to stand beside Jenner.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the visual." Jenner replied.

"This person died? Who?" Andrea questioned as she kept her eyes on the brain visual and unconsciously stepping a bit forwards.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected and volunteer to have us record the process." Jenner slowly said his voice slightly wavering as he stared at the screen then looked at Andrea, who stared right back at him.

Trinity had caught the slight wavering of Jenner's voice and how he seems to get this saddened expression across his face. She turned her attention back towards the screen and stared at the visual. But she couldn't help but glance at Jenner in the corner of her eyes with her eyebrows slightly scrunching together.

"Vi, scan to first event." Jenner said to the computer that instantly brought up this first event visual.

The visual now showed the stem of the brain and the synapse turning this black color.

"What is that?" Glenn blurted out in complete shock.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The glands start to hemorrhage; the brain goes into shut down and then the major organs." Jenner pointed at the screen explaining, but his finger lower back down, watching the blackness get worst as it was completely taking over at a rapid pace.

They watched as the blue currents in the brain turn to nothing but black. The black color then began to run down the spine of the person's body, sending out the new signals to shut down the body. But then the person being scanned stopped moving all together.

"Then death." Jenner finished up his explanation of what just happen in the brain visual.

"Everything will be…gone."

The room was completely tensed after that. It was tense to the point that the air began to feel entirely heavy and too dense to move.

Turning her head a bit away from the brain visual screen, Trinity looked down at the ground, thinking about those back at the camp, them getting attacked, had been going through this. A callouses hand from working a lot, touched her forearm causing Trinity to slowly look up into concern piercing blue eyes of Daryl Dixon.

Trinity and he stared at one another, before she nodded to show that she was fine. He nodded his head back with a small grin. Their attention was drawn over to Sophia, who spoken out.

"Is that what happen to Jim?" Sophia questioned up towards her mother, Carol.

"Yes." Carol truthfully answered, looking down at her daughter then back up at the screen where no one could really take their eyes off of. To the side, Andrea was breathing a bit heavily causing them to look closer and realized that she was softly crying to which Jenner curiously stared at her.

"She lost someone important to her two days ago. Her sister." Lori decided to tell Jenner, who nodded slightly in understanding.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Jenner went up to Andrea, bowing his head a bit, and telling her this. He then stood up straighter, turning back to look back at the computer.

"Scan to the second event." Jenner told Vi, who did exactly what he had requested.

Now that the second event was up and presented, Jenner began explaining the reviving time took for the person to become a walker. That all reviving times were different. Some were fast while others took a while.

"The longest we heard of was eight hours. But in the case of this patient it was two hours. One minute. And seven seconds." Jenner told them.

Their eyes slightly widening as they watched as this dull red light was forming in the lower part of the brain and on the brain stem.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked in shock.

"I don't think so. It's only the brain stem that came back." Trinity whispers, eyes searching the brain diagram visual. She was remembering some things she had learned about the brain in human anatomy and psychology class back in her high school time during her senior year.

"No, just the brain stem."

After Jenner had said that, Daryl glanced over at Trinity with curious and raised eyebrows because he had heard her say the same thing about the brain stem. Feeling his eyes on her, Trinity looked at Daryl and seeing his curious yet questionable look on his face.

"Human anatomy and psychology my senior year in high school." Trinity told him. Daryl made an 'oh' face and nodded; now understanding how she knew the answer. They turned back to listen more onto what Jenner had to say.

"Basically it gets them up and moving."

"But they are not alive?" Rick slowly asked.

"You tell me." Jenner said, stepping back near Rick and holding his hand out towards the computer screen. Rick looked back at the screen and shook his head a bit.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark." Rick told Jenner, who added more to Rick's explanation.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, that is gone. That is the you part."

"Because the front lobe controls the human emotions, our personality, our way to communicate with others and such. Without that you have…nothing." Trinity said causing Jenner to point his right pointer finger at her with a one simple nod.

"You are correct." Jenner said to Trinity then looked back to the screen, but would glance at Rick occasionally.

"Just a shell, driven into mindless instincts." Jenner told them, staring at the screen.

The screen then showed a gun coming into view and shot the person through the head, ending them.

"God! What was that!?" Carol instantly questioned, not taking her widen eyes off the screen.

"Gunshot to the head to end the patient for good." Trinity replied causing Carol to glance at her then at the screen again.

"Vi, power down the work screen and the power stations." Jenner said, walking away and not wanting to look at the screen anymore. The screen shut down and the lights around the screen did too.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea questioned him with an upset tone, crossing her arms over her chest, hugging herself.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fugal—"

"Or the wrath of God." Jacqui cut off Jenner saying causing Jenner to glance at her then at all of them with a nod.

"There is that." He replied.

"Somebody must know something. Somebody, somewhere." Andrea desperately asked as she stepped towards Jenner.

"Like other facilities?" Lori added in.

"There may be some, people like me."

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Rick stepped at Jenner, asking quickly.

"Everything went down. Communication, directors, all of it. I have been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner replied to Rick.

"So it is not just here. There is nothing left anywhere. Nothing. That's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea stated as she wanted to know the truth about it all.

Jenner didn't say anything making all of them to shake their heads in disbelief.

"Jesus." Jacqui whispers.

"Man, I'm going to get shit face drunk again." Daryl said, rubbing his hands up the side of his head and lean up against a computer. Trinity shook her head at him and walked up beside him to gently run her hand down his right arm.

"Doctor Jenner, all this been taxing for you, but I hate to ask one more question, but that clock is counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked as he walked across the room and pointed towards the digital clock on the wall that was indeed counting down.

"The…basement generators run out of fuel." Jenner quickly replied, walking away from his computer.

"Wait, then what happens? You answer that pretty quickly." Trinity pointed at Jenner, stepping a bit away from Daryl. She glared at the doctor, who glanced back at her then looked at all of them. Jenner turned and began to walk away from them.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick questioned as he wanted to know what is to happen.

"_When the power runs out, facility decontamination will occur." _

"That is going to wipe us out…" Trinity whispers then reached down to her boot, pulling out her hunting knife with darken eyes.

"Where is that doctor, I'm skinning him." Trinity growled, charging forwards but was stopped when Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him.

"We might need him." Dale pointed at Trinity, who growled a bit.

"Trinity is definitely the perfect match for Daryl with her ways." Lori said making Daryl to smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Time Passing: Continuing: _**

They were in Daryl's room, sitting on a couch together. Lying down a bit, Trinity shook her head as she watched Daryl take another swing from the Southern Comfort bottle and deeply exhaling out of his nose.

"You weren't kidding about getting shit face drunk, were you?"

"Nope."

The lights in the room flicker a bit before turning off causing them to stare at the ceiling with questionable eyes. However, Trinity's eyes roamed over to the venting system in the ceiling too.

"What?" Daryl questions her, noting how her eyes were staring at the AC vent system with narrowed eyes.

"The cold air has stop working." Trinity told Daryl, taking her eyes off it to stare at him. Daryl stood up and walked over to the vent that was producing the cold air. He stuck his hand near it and his eyebrows scrunched together, not feeling the air coming out anymore.

"The fuck is going on." Daryl asked, stepping towards his door and swinging it open. Trinity got up from the couch, stepping up beside him and noting that everyone else was out in the hallway, knowing that something was wrong.

"Why are the lights and the air off?" Lori asked Carol, but then Jenner appeared from the end of the hallway, dressed up and in his doctor's coat.

"What's wrong? Why did everything turn off?" Daryl question with his bottle hanging out of his hand, but it was taken away from Jenner that walked right by him and kept walking.

All of them quickly followed him down the hallway as he explained how the energy was turning off and that he couldn't do anything about it. Taking a swing from the bottle that he took from Daryl, Jenner kept walking with them following and ignoring most of their questions shot towards him.

"It's shutting itself down."

"What do you mean it's shutting itself down?" Daryl asked but Jenner kept walking.

Daryl ran up to him and gave a hard poked to Jenner's shoulder to stop him.

"Hey man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean that it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" Daryl questioned again.

"You be surprised." Jenner replied to the last part of Daryl's sentence, walking by Daryl, who stood there then followed again when Trinity got beside him.

The men that had earlier decided to check out generators, Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn had appeared before them as they walked over to the computer control area.

"Jenner, what is happening?" Rick questioned.

"The system is dropping all power. It is designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second. It just reached the half and hour mark." Jenner said, taking another swing from the Southern Comfort as he stopped at the computers.

They all stood there staring at Jenner's back, who had turned to look at them while holding out the bottle to Daryl. Daryl took the drink back, but kept his hard stare on Jenner's form.

"It was the French." Jenner randomly told them as he walked up the stairs to the main computers.

"What do you mean?" Trinity asked, standing beside Daryl with a questionable expression.

"They were the last ones to hold up as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide while they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner told them about the French labs.

"What happen?" Jacqui softly questioned.

"Something that is happening here which the power grid ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuels, how stupid is that?" Jenner told them, pointing to the machines then walking over to a seat behind the computers.

"Let me tell you—" Shane bolted up onto the computer platform at the doctor, which Rick grabbed his forearm to hold him back from attacking the doctor.

"Everyone get their things. We are getting out of here now!" Rick yelled at them.

Taking his command, they all turned to quickly run to the exit, but they came to a stop as this alarm began to go off and red lights started flashing from the exits.

"What is that?"

The computer screens showed thirty minutes until decontamination was going to happen to the building.

"Doc, what is going on here?" T-Dog shouted towards Jenner, who just walked over to a counter, pressing buttons on this lock-pad device.

When Jenner finished typing numbers on the lock-pad, their heads snapped towards the exits, watching as these metal doors came down and locked them into the room. Trinity turned around as Glenn started shouting that they were locked in.

"You son of a bitch! You locked us in here. I'm going to kill you." Daryl shouted as he charged the doctor but was stopped by Shane and T-Dog, and being dragged away. Daryl growled and tried to go at the doctor again, but Trinity appeared before him, putting her hands against his chest, stopping him.

Daryl was breathing heavily and giving this chilling glare at the doctor.

"Jenner, open that door now." Rick came over at Jenner, demanding.

"There is no point. Everything top side is locked down. The exits are sealed off." Jenner told them.

"Well fucking open them." Trinity snapped as she felt her angry side coming out. She had pulled out her hunting knife from her boot and started going forwards at Jenner, but T-Dog pulled her back.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you, once that front door closes, it won't open again. You heard me say that."

"I fucking knew it. Dammit!" Trinity kicked the computer next to her, growling lowly. Daryl wrapped his right around her waist from behind and pulled her a bit away from destroying the computers with her kicks.

"It's better this way."

"No, it ain't. What happens when those twenty-eight minutes is gone?" Rick asked but Jenner didn't answer making Shane to smack the doctor's back. This made the doctor to stand up and stand in front of Rick.

"Do you know what this place is? We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Things that could wipe out half of the country! Do you want those getting out? Ever!" Jenner shouted into Shane then Rick's face.

Soon, the computer started to explain that the air was going to be set on fire and blow this whole place up into nothing.

"Everything will be gone." Jenner simply told them.

This hit everyone hard, and Trinity felt herself sliding down the computer beside her, staring down at the ground in complete shock. Daryl growled at seeing Trinity's form and expression causing him to go at Jenner, but then turned away, heading towards the metal doors.

Throwing the Southern Comfort bottle at the metal door with an angry yell, Daryl turned around, pointing at the metal door behind him, and sharply staring at Jenner with such rage filled eyes.

"Open up the damn door!" Daryl yelled, but quickly moved out of the way as Shane came sprinting forwards with an axe.

"Out of my way." Shane shouted and slammed the axe against the door. From below, T-Dog threw Daryl up an axe. Now, it was Daryl and Shane slamming their axes on the metal door.

Trinity had gotten off the floor and walked over to stand near them, watching them attack the metal doors with their axes. She would look around her surroundings, trying finding anything that could get them out of this room, but finding nothing useful. However, her head snapped up, watching as Daryl ran by her with his axe raised over his head as he headed straight for Jenner with this battle cry.

"I'm going to—"

Hearing and seeing what Daryl was about to do, they guys tackle Daryl and T-Dog taken the axe away from him then shoved Daryl back. Daryl began to pace angrily like a cage animal, glaring at the Jenner, and waiting to strike him if he gets the go too.

"You wanted this. You said it is a matter of time before everyone you love is dead." Jenner pointed at Rick making them to stare at him with shock.

"You really said that?" Shane asked.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick replied, looking at his wife.

"There is no hope left." Jenner downgraded Rick.

"There is always hope. Maybe not you or here, but somebody, somewhere!" Rick pointed at Jenner then turned a bit away from him.

"What part do you not understand that everything is gone?" Andrea shot at Rick from her sitting spot on the ground.

"Listen to your friend, she gets it. This is what takes us down? This is our extinction event." Jenner told them.

"You are so, so, ARGH!" Trinity shouted not able to form words at the moment. She had to turn away to not look at the doctor because she really wanted to slam a nice right hook across his face.

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here." Carol sobbed out.

"One tiny moment, a millisecond, no pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol cried out.

"This is not your choice. You can't just take away our lives like you own us. Like your some executioner of some sorts. It is our decision to live or die. Our own! Not yours, but ours!" Trinity shouted at Jenner, stepping towards him, but she was pushed back by Rick, just in case she did snap.

"Wouldn't it be kinder? More compassionate to just to hold your love ones until the clock runs down?"

"I don't know where the hell you learned about emotions, but your view on emotional things is fucked up!" Whites shouted as he walked to the metal door, picking up an axe and started to slam it into the metal door again.

A click of a gun made them to turn around, watching as Shane coming forwards with a shotgun.

"Shane!" Rick shouted, trying to go at Shane, but Shane strongly shoved him away.

"Stay out of my way! Now, open that door or I'm going to blow your head off. Do you hear me?" Shane shouted as he pressed the shotgun barrel to the doctor's face.

The doctor stayed silent making Shane to give out this angry yell then turned the gun, shooting the computers. Rick elbow Shane across the face then dropped him to the ground and quickly took his shotgun from him.

"We are losing it." Trinity mutters, shaking her head.

"I think you're lying." Rick shot at the doctor, turning away from the group to stare at the doctor.

"What?"

"You're lying about no hope. If that was true, you would have bolted with the rest, taking the easy way out, but you didn't. You choose the hard path. Why?" Rick asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted too. I made a promise to her. My wife." Jenner said, pointing at the computer screen.

"The subject 19 was your wife…" Trinity said with shock as she never expected that. Though, now that she thinks back to the brain visuals earlier, she now could see why his voice was faltering and wavering when he explained certain things.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying and it should have been me on that table." Jenner pointed at the computer screen then looked at Rick.

Trinity glanced behind her to see that Daryl had got hold of an axe again and was beating the metal door with Whites beside him.

"It wouldn't have matter to anybody, but she was the lost to the world. Hell, she ran this place, I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me, I'm just-just, Edwin Jenner. She could have done something about this, not me." Jenner explained to them.

"Your wife didn't have a choice, but you do. That's all we want. A choice, a chance." Rick told him.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori told Jenner, who glanced at her then at Rick.

"I told you that the topsides are locked up, I can't open those." Jenner said then walked over to the lock-pad device he pressed earlier and hit a few buttons.

He had opened the door for them.

"Come on!" Daryl said waving his hands at them then began to fun down the hallway ahead of them with Whites. Trinity had sprinted after them with everyone else, but some of them stopped, realizing that Jacqui is staying behind. Trinity kept sprinting to her room, grabbing her backpack and sniper bag then ran off to the lobby.

They had to go up the stairs since the elevators were down then ran into the lobby. Everyone was punching the doors, throwing things at the windows to breaking them, but nothing was working. Daryl and Shane were slamming axes against the window and they weren't doing anything. Everyone stepped back when Shane shot his shotgun at the window, not even puncturing it.

"It's fucking bullet proof." Trinity shouted at them.

Her sniper rifle wasn't set up making her to pace around, getting even more frustrated than she already was. It would at least take up to thirty seconds for her to set up her sniper rifle, but she didn't know how much time they had left.

"We should have brought the fucking claymore!" Whites shouted, kicking the bullet proof glass.

"Wait. That's it Whites." Carol said realization coming across her face as she dug through her bag then ran over to Rick. Whites just stared after her with confusion.

"Rick, I might have something that might help." Carol said.

"I don't think a nail file is going to do it." Shane sarcastically said to Carol, but she ignored him and walked up to Rick, holding her right hand out.

"Rick, your first night at camp, when I washed your uniform, I founded this in your pocket." Carol said, showing a grenade in her hand.

"Yes!" Whites shouted.

"Everyone down!" Rick shouted as he ran to the window, pulling the pin and dropping the grenade against it. He then ran over to them just as it exploded causing him to fall forwards and slid across his stomach.

When the explosion stopped, they quickly got up and ran towards the now shatter window. They quickly helped each other through it and jumped down onto the ground.

"Run your asses off!" Trinity shouted, sprinting across the grounds and towards their vehicles. Along the way, they were met with Walkers, which were quickly taken down by a few shots.

Both Trinity and Whites dove into the Humvee, throwing their things in the back and staring at the building. Their eyes stared at the hole in the window, watching as Dale and Andrea came out of it and was now running from the building.

"GET DOWN!" Rick's voice was heard shouting at them just before the CDC building blew up sky high. That got them to duck as the blast was large, sending a heavy gust of wind blowing over their vehicles.

It took a good thirty seconds before they could glance back up, watching flames in the spot where the building used to be. Trinity just stared with widen eyes then glanced over at Whites, who was in total shock. Turning on the Humvee, Trinity put it into drive, glancing away from the building and looked forwards to see Rick pulling his vehicle forwards.

Soon, they were driving away from that area, back on the road again; ready to face the hard truth of surviving out in the world.

"Next time we are bringing fucking claymores."

Trinity glanced at Whites with a raised eyebrow as he looked back at her.

"Alright." She softly agreed. Looking back forwards, but Trinity looked into her driver's side mirror, seeing Daryl driving right behind her. She stuck her hand out the window, waving a bit and grin a little as he waved back.

Pulling her hand back into the window and rolling her window up, Trinity stared forwards because going forwards is all they could do now.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Few Days Later: _**

They had moved out of Atlanta and had argued about if they should go to Fort Benning or the base camp that Trinity mentioned. They had decided Fort Benning, but if it isn't the right choice, then they would head to Base Victory were Trinity and Whites were assigned to in the past.

Before they left, they had stopped on the outskirt of Atlanta in this suburban neighborhood to shorten up on vehicles. They were keeping the Humvee, Rick's vehicle, the RV, and Daryl was riding his older brother's motorcycle.

They stuck with driving on the back roads, but soon they had ended up onto the highway, and actually driving with no problems thus far. Trinity was driving the Humvee behind the RV that was driving behind Daryl on his motorcycle. Rick was the last one in their vehicle line.

Trinity was leaning on her left hand with a slight tired expression, driving with her right hand, but she lifted her head up when the RV came to a sudden stopped causing Trinity to stop the Humvee. The others quickly followed her actions.

"Fuck. It's a graveyard." Whites blurted out, seeing all the immobile cars on the highway before them. They had managed to move around most of the vehicles very slowly. Daryl had told them they can get through to a certain point, but as they went around the vehicles the RV stopped again and not this time, not moving at all.

"What now?" Trinity whispers, shutting off the Humvee before getting out of it.

Trinity and Whites had walked forwards to see that the RV was trashed again. That the hose blew once again.

"Problem, Dale?" Rick asked as everyone soon got out of their cars and coming around to see what the problem was.

"We need to find another hose." Whites told them, but turned around with the others as they watched Daryl digging through a car's trunk, picking up some things.

"There is a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl told them.

"We can find a starter from these cars." T-Dog walked walking forwards to go check out the other cars, but turned as Carol spoken out.

"Maybe some water?" Carol suggested.

"This is a graveyard." Lori spoken out making Daryl to stop picking through someone's car and glanced back at Lori with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Lori added on.

"We are survivors and to order to survive we do anything possible. So, I say gather up whatever you can find, put them in separate piles like food in one pile, liquids in the other. Shane and Glenn, you two find a hose. The rest, well, start digging." Trinity commanded as her sergeant side came out for that moment, and then walked off to search some vehicles.

"Trinity is right. Do as she explained." Rick said to everyone before walking towards the RV to keep watch.

"Was that your military side that just came out or what?" Daryl walked up next to Trinity, but stopped with her at this car she paused next to.

Trinity tried to open all the doors, but they were all locked up. That got her to search around on the ground, saw a shirt lying on ground, and picked it up. As Trinity was wrapping it around her wrist arm, mostly her elbow, Daryl eyebrow rose as he realized what she was going to do.

"You're not thinking what I think you are g—"Daryl stopped speaking as Trinity slammed her elbow through the car window. Her action had successful shatter and sprayed glass on the ground and into the car. Pulling her arm away, Trinity reached into the now shatter window and unlocked the car doors. Stepping a bit back to open the door, Trinity glanced at Dark with a fine raised eyebrow. All Daryl could do was simply stare at her with darken blue eyes and a smirk.

"That was actually pretty sexy."

Daryl comment caused her to laugh and shake her head. Once she had the door open, she bent down and pulled the handle underneath the driver's seat, popping the trunk of the car.

"Found some clothes." Daryl had walked to the trunk, holding up a dress towards her, but she stared at him with her eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

"You honestly think I'm wearing a dress."

"It was worth a try." He told her with a snicker.

Soon, T-Dog had come over and with Daryl's help they popped the gas cap off the car and stuck the hose into it to gather gas into the gas container.

Trinity had used her own knife to pop some gas caps off as she walked by another car. She was standing beside another car on the passenger side while Daryl was on the other side of it. She opens the car door up and pulled out this first aid kit that was on the passenger floor.

"Look at this." Trinity held up the first aid making Daryl to nod with a small grin.

"Good find." Daryl told her as he was digging through another vehicle. She held onto the first aid as she walked around, peeking into the cars for anything in the seats, but she couldn't help but frown at the dead bodies in the car.

"You good?" Daryl questioned, noting the frown on her face.

"So far." Trinity told him.

They walked side by side, but stopped as they heard someone telling them to get down from behind. Trinity turned to see Whites, making hand signals to get down and underneath the car. Quickly, Trinity turned to Daryl and ducking a bit to stay low, noting that Daryl was trying to see what was going on.

"Daryl."

"Get underneath the car now, Trinity."

"But what about—"

"Now." Daryl whispers, pushing her underneath a car and putting a body near where she was so that the walkers didn't smell her.

She stayed quiet, biting her lower lip and turning her head to see T-Dog trying to hide but had cut himself badly. That got her to go wide eyes and looked a bit towards the road with her eyes, seeing a parade of dragging feet coming in their direction.

Trinity stared around with her eyes not seeing Daryl around making her to wonder where he went. Her eyes went back forwards, seeing T-Dog as clear as day, bleeding badly out of his arm. She shut her eyes, hoping that he would be safe, but knew his blood would attract the walkers to him.

Opening her eyes back up, Trinity watched a walker come up to T-Dog, but Daryl came out of nowhere. He quickly snuck up behind the walker taking it out with a stab of his knife to the back of its head. Then from there, Trinity watched as Daryl pulled T-Dog to the ground and put a dead body over him. Daryl then grabbed another dead body from a car and pulled it over him, and staying completely still.

Daryl turned his head to the left, seeing Trinity lying there underneath the car, watching him with wide eyes. They kept staring at one another as walkers were slowly moving by them with their usual groaning and growling.

It felt like forever, until the walkers were gone a good distance. Daryl threw off the dead body off him, spitting a bit with a disgust face before going over to T-Dog, helping him up. Trinity pulled herself out from underneath the car. A hand was in front of her face making her to grab it and Daryl pulled her up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. We should get T-Dog to Whites. That needs to be—"She stops talking as she heard a scream from behind causing them to turn around.

"Shit." Trinity whispers, running fast towards the others with Daryl. T-Dog was trying to keep up with them, but was just walking fast in staggering steps.

"What happen?" Trinity asked, slowing up as she got closer.

"Two walkers went after her." Carol shouted.

"Who!" Trinity shouted in reply.

"My baby." Carol cried out making Trinity to go wide eyes then looked at Daryl, who was in a bit shocked too.

"Rick is out there." Lori told Trinity, who nodded then walked off towards her Humvee.

"Trinity what are you doing?"

"We can't leave them out there." Trinity replied to Whites as she got her bow and arrows from the Humvee. She walked towards the others again, but stopped as Rick appeared out of the woods and came over to the guardrail.

"Where is she?"

"Fuck." Trinity mutters as she turned away from Rick, who was saying that Sophia should be back here and that he had told her how to get back.

Trinity walked back to the Humvee and got her Marine helmet and hooked the light up to the front of it. She put it on, clipping it in, and slammed the driver's door shut. Then once again, she walked back towards the others with a look of determination.

"Trinity, what are you thinking?" Dale questioned as he noted that she was wearing the helmet with a light on it.

"We are going to find this girl and if I have to stay out there at night, I will." Trinity told them.

"Like hell you are. By yourself?" Daryl pointed at her, but she stepped to him.

"Rick can lead us back to where he told Sophia to stay then we can track now. At night I'll keep tracking." Trinity replied to Daryl in a serious tone.

"Well go out now." Rick said, cutting off Trinity and Daryl discussion before they flip out at each other.

Daryl kept his eyes on Trinity, who glanced back at him but then turned to look ahead as they entered the woods. They had come across to a river and founded Sophia's trail of footprints.

"Glenn and Shane, head back to the highway to help out. Daryl, Trinity, lead the way." Rick said as they moved through the woods.

Trinity kept her compound bow and arrows ready for anything. She followed after Daryl and Rick while keeping her senses high of the area, just in case.

"The trail is fading." Daryl lowly said as they came to a stop at this random, large tree.

"Hey, I see a walker." Trinity told them as she nods her head down the hill they were standing on.

The two men turned their head to see the said walker roaming below the hill. Daryl had pointed for Rick to run ahead of the walker to draw it attention while he would sneak behind and kill it. Trinity would stay on top of the hill while Daryl had run up behind the walker and shot it.

Trinity stood on top of the hill watching the two, but got a curious face when Rick had open up the shirt of the walker with his knife. Trinity walked down, glancing in between the two with curiosity still being her peak of interest.

"What are you two doing?"

"Going to cut the ugly bastard open to see what he ate." Daryl replied to her.

"Oh." Trinity simply replied, but watched as both Daryl and Rick put on gloves then stared down at the walker.

"Well, here we go." Rick said as he pulled out his knife, but Daryl held out his hand.

"My knife is sharpen and I know how to skin." Daryl said, pulling out his sharp hunting knife and getting into a crouching stance of the body. Then he brought his hands down with the knife, slamming it through the walker's stomach.

Trinity made a face at the crunching, wet, and slurping sound at Daryl cutting open the walker's stomach. Rick was making a few faces and seem like he was going to throw up, but he manage to hold it in, swallowing deeply instead.

Daryl had stabbed the walker two more times until he open the stomach up and stabbed his knife on the ground beside him.

"Time for the fun part." Daryl said, sticking his hand into the walker's body, pulling out blacken organs. This visual made Rick to turn a bit away, trying to not up chug. As for Trinity, she couldn't look away as if she was trapped and staring with widen eyes.

"This is messed up." Trinity whispers as Daryl ripped out a few organs and throwing them with a splat to the ground.

"Got you…yep, this one had a big meal." Daryl told Rick and her as he pulled out the stomach and threw it in front of Rick. Rick decided that he would cut open the stomach, pulling out things that were cover in black goo. Something caught Daryl's eyes as he stabbed his knife into the stomach and pulled out this small skull.

"He ate a woodchuck." Daryl told them, eyeing the skull with raised eyebrows.

"Well, now we know." Rick said, standing up from his kneeling position.

"Yeah, now we know." Daryl replied, glancing at Trinity, who scrunch up her face again.

"Can you like throw those gloves away now?" Trinity pointed at them before they walked away from the walker's body.

The two looked at one another then took off their gloves and threw it on top of the dead walker, not needing them anymore.

"Want a kiss?"

"Shut up, Dixon, you have blood on you."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The sun was setting when they had arrived back to the highway where everyone else was waiting for them.

"They're back." Glenn voice was heard.

The ground quickly came over to the guardrail and instantly Carol was before them with a frown.

"You didn't find her." Carol lowly said.

"The trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." Rick told her.

"You can't just leave my daughter out there all on her own. To spend the night alone in the woods."

"Looking in the dark is no good; we'll just be tripping over ourselves. People get lost." Daryl added in.

"But she's twelve. She can't be out there on her own. You can't find anything." Carol quickly said with tears coming into her eyes.

"It's hard for asking you to not panic, but we know she was out there." Rick held up his hand to Carol, trying to reassure her.

"We did track her for a while." Trinity gently told her with Daryl nodding beside her.

"We have to make this an effort. Daryl and Trinity know the woods better than anybody, so that is for those two to oversee this." Rick told Carol, who looked a bit away from him and at Daryl.

"Is-is that blood?" Carol painfully asked, pointing at Daryl's shirt. Daryl looked down at his shirt then up at Carol with a grim face.

"We took down a walker. But there were no signs that it was near Sophia." Rick said.

"How do you know that?" Andrea put her two cents into the conversation.

"Because they cut the stupid bastard open." Trinity replied, nodding her head at Daryl and Rick.

"We had to make sure." Daryl added on.

Taking in all this information, Carol sat herself down on the guardrail with Lori beside her, trying to bring some comfort. Carol was breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down, but it didn't seem like it was working as tears were beginning to form in her eyes again.

"How can you just leave her out there to begin with? How can you just leave her?" Carol snapped at Rick with her unshed tears. Rick's face showed complete heavy guilt as Carol shot these questions at him.

"There were two walkers out there on us. I had to draw them off, it was her best chance." Rick said, bending down to stare Carol in the eyes.

"Carol he didn't have a choice." Shane came over saying to Carol with his hands in his front pockets.

"How does she suppose to find her way back on her own? She just a child. She is just child."

Rick went down to his knees and bowed his head a bit before he looked back up at Carol with sadden eyes.

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make."

"I'm sure nobody doubts that." Shane said, sitting on the guardrail and looking at a car instead of them.

"My little girl got left alone in the woods."

They stood there, quietly, taking in what just happen and not believing it did. Trinity shook her head and walked off towards the Humvee. She opens the door and pulled out her handguns and strapped them to her thighs. She her sniper rifle backpack on and extra ammo into her pant pockets for her handguns.

Slamming the door shut, she then walked back over to guardrail, about to leap over it.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going? I thought we agreed that you aren't going out there at night when we were walking back." Daryl came over loudly saying, which drew everyone's attention—except Rick's who was walking down the highway to clear his head.

"A night by herself in the woods, Daryl. If the little girl can't find her way back, what makes you think she can survive a night in the woods, hmm?" Trinity replied.

The others slowly came over to listen what was being exchanged between the two. Carol was staring at Trinity with thankful eyes that Trinity was still going to search for Sophia even during the night.

"Trinity, I said—"

"Yeah, it is hard to track, but I'm just going to walk the tracks again. I'll be fine. I spend time in the woods by myself when I was ten years old for five days until my father founded me. It isn't fun."

"I did too when I was nine."

"Then you know how it must feel for Sophia, Daryl." Trinity growled back as Daryl and her face was inches apart from each other. Daryl growled then pushed away from her, throwing his hands in the air.

"Fine, go fucking out there by yourself and get killed by a fucking walker. You aren't thinking clear at all, but have fun." Daryl ranted at her.

"Fuck you, Daryl."

"You don't know what it likes to lose someone important. So go the fuck ahead and have fun." He shouted, waving his hand in a shooing manner to her.

Trinity jaw clenched when he said that part and she didn't reply. She slowly turned away from him, going over the guardrail and walked down the hill, disappearing into the woods. She turned the light on her helmet as she entered through the dark woods.

"Argh!" Daryl kicked a car near him then picked up a random tool and threw it into a car windshield, shattering it. The group stepped back, jumping a bit at the rage Daryl was demonstrating. However, Whites was the only one that stepped to Daryl and had shoved him back into the side of Dale's RV.

"What the fuck!?"

"What the fuck is what you said to Trinity? What the fuck is your problem for saying those things to her is what I'm saying?" Whites shouted into Daryl's face before stepping back pacing in front of Daryl then came to a stopped after a few seconds.

"You are saying she doesn't know what it feels like to lose someone close to her. Well, sit down Daryl, I'll tell you that she does." Whites pointed at him with a glare.

The others stood there, watching the scene unfold and listen in on the story that Whites was about to tell.

"The personal belongings you have of Trinity's, I saw you with it in the old camp. Did you look at the picture with me, Trinity, and another kid in it out in the desert?"

Daryl simply nodded and so Whites continued to speak.

"That kid was a cousin of hers. He and Trinity were like this. Brother and sister." Whites held up his right hand, crossing his fingers together to show just how close Trinity and the boy were.

"His name was Maximus Snow. He was Trinity's spotter on the field." Whites told them, glancing at the others as they were listening in, but turned his head back onto Daryl with narrowed eyes.

"We were out in the sand, on these rocks, having a shootout with the enemy. I was standing behind the rock, tending to whomever, but would glance up at the two Snow cousins. I could hear Maximus telling Trinity to move her scope a little and she did. Then she took the shot, but I remember her whispering 'shit, I missed.' Now, for as long as I was assigned in her group, I never saw her miss a shot." Whites said with a grin, but it turn to a frown.

He looked up at the darkening sky then back at Daryl, who was leaning against the RV but slouching a bit as if he knew what was going to come next in the story. That he had made a mistake of saying things to Trinity about losing someone.

"Maximus gently tells Trinity that they'll get the enemy and just as he tells her to move her scope a little more, I watched as a burst of blood comes out from the back of his neck then he dropped. Trinity was freaking out and yelling at me to take care of him. I had pulled him down to me, but Maximus was already gone. The enemy sniper had cleanly taken out Maximus neck. There was nothing left."

Standing behind them, Andrea seem like she was going in shock, Dale clapped his hand over his mouth, Glenn looked down at the ground, and Shane ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"His blood was all over Trinity's face, but she kept up at her post for another two hours. I could hear her crying gently, whispering that it was her fault for missing, but she kept fighting. After she had taken out the enemies, I never saw her shatter into nothing as she kneeled over her cousin body. And you know what the most fucked up part of it is…we were going home in a few days. All three of us. But now it was just two…so, Daryl, now you understand that Trinity lost someone just as important as anyone else in this group. Good going." Whites said pointing in Daryl's face then stormed off to go clear his head now.

Daryl stared at the ground then walked away towards his older brother's motorcycle to get away from everyone's stares. He stood before the bike then clenched his teeth, picked up a pipe he founded near him and started to slam it, hit after hit on a car next to him.

"Let's leave him be." Lori told everyone, shooing everyone inside the RV.

Daryl kept slamming the pipe, smashing anything that was breakable on the car. When nothing else was shattering, he started to smash the pipe into the side of the car, denting it. When all his rage was mostly taken out on the car, he fell against it, sitting against the side and throwing the pipe off somewhere.

He tilted his head up, staring at the sky and watching as the stars were starting to come out.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Woods; Nighttime: _**

Through the woods, Trinity had been walking with high caution; always glancing back to see if anything was behind her. Her eyes would then roam around, searching her surroundings and staying on high alert. She did end up seeing a few deer running by causing her to let out a frustrated growl because she could have shot them for food, but at the moment, she was on a different mission.

"Sophia." She gently called out, glancing around when she heard a branch snap to her right. Immediately, she had her compound elite bow and arrow pointed in the direction of the sound. She took a few steps back, eyes still in that direction, waiting for whatever made that sound to present itself.

When a gurgle was heard, Trinity eyes narrowed, watching as a walker appeared from the bushes. Quickly, she let her arrow fly, hitting the walker right in between the eyes.

"Fucker." She mutters, walking over to it, pulling the arrow from its head, but quickly turned around as she heard a growl coming up behind her.

Another walker was coming up behind her, but Trinity brought her right foot up and kicked it in the stomach causing it to stagger back while she backtracked herself. Trinity kept stepping back, trying to reload, but cursed as she was shaking a bit.

"Oh, come on!" Trinity shouted then threw the compound bow and arrow down, pulled out her hunter's knife from her boot and slammed the knife right into the walker's forehead. Kicking the walker down to the ground, she pulled her knife out then re-stabbed the walker through the head again for safe caution.

"Can't I relax for one second without you bastards?" She mutters, cleaning off her knife then sheathing it. Trinity went over to her compound bow and arrow that she dropped on the ground, picked it up and loaded another arrow into it.

Trinity continue her walking, coming to a stop when she entered this clearing debating whether or not to cross it. She decided to cross it. Once she had crossed through the clearing and over this big hill, she to a dirt road to which she walked down it. At the end of the dirt road, she came upon a church.

"Hmm." Trinity lowly hummed, slowly walking towards the church. She was hoping that Sophia had made it out here and hid inside this church.

"Sophia." Trinity called, looking around the outside of the church, but made a face at seeing the graveyard.

"This gets better and better." She mutters, walking up the steps of the church.

Opening the door, she came to a halt as there were three walkers sitting in the benches like they were here for church and praying. But they slowly turned to her altogether as they heard the doors open.

"Oh, I'm sorry up there in heaven for bringing weapons in a church, but I'm not ready to go upstairs yet." Trinity said, stepping into the church and shooting all three walkers with her arrows. She dragged them outside then walked back inside. She scanned through the whole church to make sure it was safe before dropping herself into a bench.

The sky outside was slowly getting that lit up look to which Trinity knew it had to be at least four in the morning with the stars were slowly disappearing. She stared at the cross before her at the front of the church. Trinity was slightly breathing heavily and feeling the tiredness taking over her body.

"Please, let Sophia be fine in the dark. Let her find light to find us or we find her." Trinity whispers, shutting her eyes, and not realizing she passed out sleeping for a good hour.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Footsteps had caused Trinity to snap awake, pulled out one of her handgun's, whirled around on her bench and pointed the handgun at whoever it was. However, a small scream of fright for being on gunpoint made Trinity to lower her handgun.

"S-Sophia? Oh my god."

"Trinity." Sophia cried, running right towards Trinity.

Trinity met the little girl halfway, pulling her in her own arms, and holding her tightly, but then pushed Sophia at arm's length.

"Were you bit, scratched or anything?"

"N-n-no. I was hiding the whole time when two walkers were coming towards me. They were so close, but then I saw a light go by. Then I realized it was you with that light on your helmet. The walkers went after you. I had followed you as much as I could." Sophia explained, crying, and shaking.

Trinity realized that Sophia body was covered in mud and water causing the young one to shiver.

"Where were you hiding, Sophia?"

"Underneath a fallen tree in a stream. I'm tire. Can we sleep a bit?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can." Trinity told her with a smile, feeling an escape tear run down her face. She picked Sophia up and went to a bench, setting Sophia down.

"I'm going to shut the doors so we can be safe, okay?" Trinity whispers and Sophia nodded.

Trinity ran over to the front doors, shutting them and then locking them up. She did another scan over of the church, making sure all doors and windows were locked before heading back over to the front bench, where Sophia was lying down, shaking.

Trinity pulled off her Marine coat and gave it to Sophia.

"Put it on."

"Ok."

Trinity rested her hand on top of Sophia's head then looked at the cross again.

"So, I was that light…thanks." Trinity whispers with a smile then fell asleep again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Bells had made Sophia to jolt up with Trinity. Trinity stood up with her guns drawn, but noted that it was a computer operated bell on a timer.

"Well that scared us." Trinity said, putting away her handguns.

"Let's move out, Sophia. That might've attracted some walkers." Trinity said, picking up the little girl into her arm while walking out of the church. Trinity moved down the dirt road that had her led to the church before heading back into the woods.

Not knowing she just missed the others.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The group had walked by the slaughtered walkers outside the church before entering inside; finding nothing but some dark, blacken blood dripping out of the entrance. That made them to know that those walkers' bodies were dragged out.

"Trinity was here." Daryl said, noting the arrow shot wounds through the walker's heads then the blood on the ground, how fresh it was. He entered the church noting how Lori was sitting beside Carol, who was praying for Sophia's wellbeing.

Soon, they gather outside, deciding to split up into two groups to spread out through the woods.

"Let's go." Daryl told his group, which had all the women and Glenn. He began moving quickly, but he was trying to figure out where the hell Trinity went to. He had tried to find any tracks, but saw none.

They kept moving through the woods again when they came to a pause when they heard a single gunshot echo throughout the woods.

"What was that?" Lori instantly said thinking about Rick and Carl, who were in their own group with Shane and Whites tagging along.

"Probably got a walker."

"No, no, Rick and Shane know how to kill a walker silently." Lori said disagreeing with Daryl. Daryl sighed and looked around the woods again, but couldn't help but hope it was a walker that the got, that it wasn't Trinity trying to defend herself in the woods somewhere.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Stop."

Listening to her command, Sophia came to a halt behind Trinity, who held her left hand out. Trinity heard the single gunshot echo through the woods causing her to look around, but mostly behind her as the gunshot seem to come from behind.

"That was a gunshot. But by whom? It might be the others." Trinity whispers, looking around again then looked down at Sophia, who stared back up at her.

"Sophia, cover your ears, I got a pretty stupid idea, but let's see if it works." Trinity said pulling out her one of her handguns and raising it above her head.

Trinity breathed in then out before firing off six rounds into the air.

"Climb the tree just in case." Trinity lifted Sophia up onto a branch. Trinity then turned around, looking to see if she drew any walkers' attention or whoever had fire that shot.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Stop!" Lori snapped.

They turned around; hearing six rounds were fired into the air to the left and behind them.

"Okay, now we can check what the fuck that was." Daryl said, sprinting ahead of them, heading towards whoever fired those six gunshots.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A walker had appeared, but Trinity quickly stabbed her knife through its head twice then stood up staring around in a slight crouched position.

"Sophia, come on. We should move." Trinity said, holding out her hands. Sophia jumped from the tree and landed into Trinity's arms, however, Trinity heard thudding coming towards them. That got Trinity to set Sophia down and get back into a crouching stance with her knife before her.

Behind her, Sophia buried her face into Trinity's Marine coat, but was gently pushed behind a tree by Trinity. Trinity got back into her stance, getting ready for whatever was going to come out of the shrubs before her with a glare.

"Why the fuck would you shoot those rounds, you crazy bitch!?" Daryl came bursting out of the shrubs, shouting at her.

Immediately, Trinity relaxed as she watched Glenn, Lori, Andrea, and Carol came out behind Daryl, panting as they were all running after Daryl.

"Fuck yes." Trinity exclaimed, throwing her knife to the ground with a smile, which confused the hell out of Daryl and the others.

Turning to the left of her, Trinity held her left hand out with a gentle smile.

"It's just the others, come on out." Trinity gently said to which Sophia slowly came out from around the tree she was hiding behind.

"OH MY GOD! SOPHIA!" Carol pushed everyone aside, running to her daughter, who started to cry instantly on seeing her mother.

Turning back around to the others, Trinity gave them a smile until it slid off when Lori pointed behind Trinity with a fearful face. Trinity turned around to see a walker was sneaking up behind her, about to jump on top of her, but instantly, an arrow was through its head, dropping it.

Staring down at the now dead walker, Trinity turned back around to see Daryl lowering his crossbow, staring at her with a slight glare.

"Still think I'm a crazy bitch?" Trinity shot at Daryl with a small smirk.

Daryl had come storming over to her, throwing aside his crossbow beside them and slammed his lips against hers. His powerful arms wrapped around her lower back, tightly holding her against him, and kissing her with such force and neediness.

"Oh." Carol gasped out, but smile as she was happy to see Daryl and Trinity reunited with each other.

"How did you find her?" Glenn questions causing Daryl and Trinity to pull apart from each other.

"The church. I had prayed that she would find us then I passed out sleeping. Hour or so later, I heard footsteps and there she was. She was hiding in the woods and was almost attacked by two walkers, but the walkers were drawn to me with my flashlight on my helmet. We stayed in the church for a bit."

"Why didn't you stay there?" Glenn questions yet again.

"We slept there but got woken up by that church bell. So, we moved out just in case walkers came. We started making our way back towards the highway." Trinity explained Daryl still kept his left arm wrapped around her waist and keeping her pressed up against him.

"Thank you. Oh god, thank you." Carol came running over, hugging Trinity, which Daryl then had to let go of her. Trinity hugged Carol back, feeling Carol gently crying tears of joy for having her daughter back again.

"Wait, I got a question."

Pulling out of the hug, Lori stepped forwards staring straight at Trinity.

"Yeah?"

"Did you fire off a single shot at first?" Lori questioned Trinity.

Trinity stared at the older woman with slight confusion and slowly shook her head.

"No, I thought that was you guys trying to find me or something. That is why I fire off a few rounds to drawn your attention to us." Trinity slowly explained, noting the worry coming across Lori face.

"That's wasn't you guys?" Trinity then asked, looking at them with her eyebrows coming slightly together. Her eyes wander over to Daryl, who was bending down, picking up his crossbow. He stared at her and shook his head to answer her questions.

"Then who the hell was it?" Glenn said, spreading his arms out on either side of him with confusion across his whole posture.

"Is there others out here?" Trinity asked them as she cleaned off her knife then sheathed it.

They had begun to walk again, wanting to get out of the area since Trinity had fired off shots that could draw more walkers to them.

Trinity would glance behind her with a grin, watching Carol holding Sophia to her and kissing her in the head every minute with a happy smile.

"Rick, Whites, Shane, and Carl." Glenn answered, which Trinity's eyebrows raised when she heard Carl's name.

"Why bring the kid out here?"

"He wanted to help." Lori replied, which Trinity simply nodded slowly.

"Alright. Well, he is in good hands anyways, I suppose." Trinity said stepping over a log, but somehow tripped. An arm had instantly wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling and then she was pulled back into a hard chest.

"I got you." Daryl whispers against her right ear.

A breath of relief from not falling on her face came out of Trinity mouth while slightly nodding. The others had gotten a bit ahead of Daryl and Trinity leaving them a bit of privacy to have a small chat.

"And I'm-I'm sorry about what I said to you last night." Daryl whispers into her ear, his voice faltering a bit as he wasn't one to apologize or exactly be good at it. Trinity shut her eyes, nodding her head before slowly opening them back up.

"Whites told you the story, didn't he?"

Daryl's head had tucked into the side of her neck and when she asked him this, he nodded his head to which she gently sighed out then nodded too.

"I forgive you. But learn how to control your words next time."

"It slips, but alright." Daryl mumbles, letting her go as they began walking again. They jogged a bit to catch up with the others, until they slowed up when another walker had appeared and in front of Andrea, who fell backwards, screaming.

"Shit." Daryl lifted up his crossbow, loading it up but didn't have to do anything. This young woman on a horse had literally come out of nowhere and slammed a wooden bat into the walkers head, knocking it to the ground.

"Well, that was a good swing." Trinity said before walking forwards to see who the hell this woman was.

"Lori Grimes? Lori Grimes." The woman on the horse asked, looking at each of them.

"That's me."

"Come with me. Rick needs you. Carl been shot."

"What!?" Lori said, throwing off her backpack and jogging up to the horse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't know her. You can't just get on that horse." Daryl said, waving his arm, but Lori didn't listen as she climbed on behind the woman.

"Go a few miles down the road and you'll see a mailbox that reads 'Greene' on it. That is where we will be." The woman told them before riding off, leaving them behind.

"What the hell just happen?" Trinity blurted out, turning to them but her eyes went towards a groaning sound.

The groaning, but now growling sound was coming from the walker that the woman had hit with the baseball bat a minute ago. The walker sat up, turning its head towards them and making that groaning sound at them.

"Shut up." Daryl snapped, shooting the walker right in the head while walking by it with a slight annoyed expression.

"Let's get back." Daryl mutters as he led the group again.

They had arrived back to the highway to which Dale and T-Dog were excited to see that Sophia had been founded and was back in the group. But they instantly frowned when they got the news that Carl had been shot. Then they went on to tell them that Lori was brought to this house down a few miles from where they were and to go there to meet up with the others.

Instead of going into the RV with the others, Trinity walked off to her Humvee, taking off her helmet and throwing it inside the Humvee. When she shut the driver's door, she was shoved against it. Daryl was the one who pushed her against the door and was now pressing his body into hers, putting his hands on either side of her head.

"Daryl?"

"I thought we wouldn't find Sophia or you. That you would disappear too."

"Nah. If I didn't find her or that church I would've slept in a tree. Like that time we did back in our old camp." Trinity softly told him giving him a small grin. She stood a bit on her toes, leaning forwards and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That little thing. That little kiss."

"Daryl, seriously. It was a ki—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Daryl lips were pressed against hers. His right hand was against the left side of her neck and his left hand was on her hip, pushing his body into hers. Trinity let out a small moan into his mouth as he pushed his hips and grinded a bit against her.

Resting her hands against his broad chest, Trinity lightly pushed him back. Daryl pulled his lips from hers, staring down at her with slight confusion and curiosity, wondering why she stopped them.

"What does this mean between us, Daryl?"

"Your mine and I'm yours."

"Jeesh, alpha male much?" Trinity replied with a tiny smirk. Daryl gave a little nip to the underside of her jawline before standing up straight, staring down at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"When did you know that you had feelings for me? If you have fee—"

"I do have feelings for you, so don't say I fucking don't." Daryl cut her off, sharply saying. Trinity simply nods, not wanting to say anything about that snippy tone of voice. Instead, she bit her bottom lip and innocently stared up at him through her dark eyelashes

"And secondly, don't bite your bottom lip and stare at me with innocent eyes at the same time. It's a turn on." Daryl then said to which caused her to laugh.

"And thirdly, I was interested in when you first arrived at the campsite. How you were like a hunter like myself. But I really, well, liked you when, um, you had to realigned my finger and kissing me as a distraction." Daryl explained, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand and feeling his face heating up a bit. He wasn't one to express and explain emotions, especially his.

"Same. Once I kissed you, Daryl Dixon, I knew that I was done for." She admitted giving him a kiss then pushed him away.

"Now, let's go see what the others plan to do about the whole situation about Carl and such." Trinity said beginning to walk away, but Daryl had pulled her back and laid another hard kiss on her lips.

"You are so needy, did you know that." Trinity mumbles against his lips then turned back around, walking ahead of him.

However, Daryl gave her a slap on her ass causing her to playfully glare at him over her shoulder. Daryl just smirked causing her eyes to soften and her to smile back at him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**(I know that I have changed it to Sophia being alive and perfectly fine. But I just didn't want Sophia becoming a walker and then seeing Carol heartbroken and such. So, I just changed it up a bit). Thank for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Updated)**

…**..**

**_Next Day: _**

The next day, they had to push cars out of the way to get enough room to fit the vehicles through. Once they had gotten enough cars moved out of the way, they were back on the road, moving at a steady pace until they got to an old rusty mailbox with the name 'Greene' on it.

Daryl was leading the group on his motorcycle, driving down this long dirt road. As they got closer onto the farmland, passing the wired fences, they began to see an old style farm house coming into view at the end of the dirt road. They had pulled up their vehicles towards the front of white farmhouse. And there, standing in front of the two story white farm house was Rick, Lori and T-Dog coming out from it with new faces.

"Hopefully, they are trustworthy." Trinity mumbles, as she got out of the Humvee when everyone else was getting out of their vehicles. She walked forwards with her handguns strapped to her thighs, hoping that she wouldn't have to use them. Daryl had appeared next to her with his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

Both Daryl and Trinity glanced at one another before looking forwards, watching Dale walking up to Rick, asking him that one question that they were all wondering about.

"How is he?"

"He'll pull through. Thanks to Hershel and his people and—"Lori had been saying until she was cut off by her husband.

"Shane. We would have lost Carl if it wasn't for him." Rick cut off his wife, Lori, saying.

They all seem to look over at Shane, who now had a shaved head and was wearing a pair of farmer's overalls. Trinity eyes narrowed a bit; taking note that Shane seems a bit off the scales in some way. She stared at him before averting her eyes back over to Rick

"Well, we got this one back." Dale happily said, stepping aside to show Carol holding Sophia once again. This made Rick to grin, nodding his head.

"I have heard. Good work, Trinity." Rick chuckles, hugging Dale then coming over to Trinity, pulling her into a proudly hug.

"Good job. You had risked your life to go out at nighttime to find Sophia. I can't tell you enough, but good job." Rick had whisper into her ear, gently patting her back. He pulled away, stepping a few steps back, nodding and giving that proudly grin to Trinity.

"How it happen?" Dale decided to ask Rick, wanting to know the whole down low about Carl getting shot.

"Hunting accident. It's all just a stupid accident." Rick tiredly replied.

They all could see how tired and weak Rick looked standing there before their eyes. His condition has proven that he probably stayed up every second of day and night to watch over Carl. But also, he was probably given up a good amount of his blood since he was looked paler than usual.

"Well, he is alright now. That is what counts." Trinity spoken out, grinning causing the others to nod in agreement with grins of their own.

"Can I go see him?" Sophia asked and glancing up at her mother. Staring down at her daughter, Carol smiled at her then looked at Lori, who gave a small nod and grin.

"When he woke up, he asked about you Sophia. Let's go see him." Lori said taking one of Sophia hands. Together they had walked into the house with Carol closely behind.

"The boy has a crush." Trinity mumbles with a knowingly smirk.

"You think so?" Daryl stood closely beside her, arms brushing one another.

"Come on, Daryl. Two kids about the same age." Trinity replied, eyebrow rising as she stared at him.

"Alright, you got a point."

"Course I do." Trinity retorted with a triumph smirk. However, she ended up jumping a bit when Daryl had the nerve to pinch her ass. Since he was standing so close to her that their sides were pressed together, he reached behind them—where no one could see—and gave her that nice pinch on the ass.

Trinity playfully glared up at him while he stared down at her with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

…**..**

…**..Half an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Within the half an hour of being here, they ended up walking across the farmland acres to a part of the wired fences and climbed over them, standing underneath trees near the woods. They all had joined in on putting rocks in this pile for a grave for Otis and to pay their respects. Standing before all of them was Hershel, who was doing the blessing from his bible clenched in his hands.

"Praise be to him for the gift of our brother, Otis. For his span of years, for his abundant of character. Otis, who gave his life to save a child's and now more than ever our most precious asset. We thank you God for peace he enjoy and you embrace. He died as he lived and grace." Hershel stared at the pile of stones, watching members of his family placing a rock on the pile during his speech. After his family had done their part, Hershel had looked over at Shane, who was in this daze, just staring at the pile of rocks.

Standing with the group, Trinity eyes landed on Shane with a slight raised eyebrow, taking note of his mental state. Early, she had asked Rick on what had happen and to explain the whole story of Shane making it, but Otis not being so lucky. After that, Trinity then went on to ask Whites—who had been helping Hershel with Carl's surgery—about what he thought about the story. In reply, Whites had been suspicious about Shane return the whole time. Moreover, Trinity was going to be keeping an eye on Shane because she could sense that something wasn't right.

"Shane, will you speak for Otis." Hershel asked, causing all of them to look at him.

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry." Shane lowly replied, fidgeting a bit in his spot.

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please, I need to hear. I need to know that his death had meaning." Patricia, Otis's wife, begged Shane through her tears and hoarse voice. Staring not blinking at her, Shane then looked down at the ground, still fidgeting around on his feet.

"We were about down to ammo and we only had pistols by then. I was limping badly with my ankle all swollen up. We got to save the boy. See that is what he had said. He gave me his backpack and shoved me ahead…he said—he said, I'll take the rear and I'll cover you. And when I looked back…" Shane was explaining then stopped as he stared at Patricia, who trying to hold back her sobs. Still keeping his story on pause, Shane had limped forwards towards the wheel barrel, grabbed a rock and walked over to the rock pile before continuing.

"If not for Otis, I never would have made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too because of Otis. He saved us both." Shane finished, then plopped a stone on the rest of the pile of stones.

**...**

…**..Afterwards: …..**

…**..**

After the whole ceremonial, they were now crowded around the front of the Humvee explaining the rules of Hershel house. But also, they were waiting for Maggie to bring a map that would show them around the property, the woodland area, and towns nearby.

When Maggie had come over, she open the map up and spread it out on the hood of the Humvee.

"This is the County survey map. It shows the terrain and elevations."

"Nice map. This is a perfect grid for going through certain parts of the area for hunting or emergency escape routes." Trinity pointed out as she stared down at the map. She was familiar with these types of maps back in her sniper career—but the maps were mostly of desert terrains.

"Indeed, Trinity does have a point. This land is big, so we have to keep all eyes open and need to know how to escape if anything was to happen. We should check it out and cover up some ground, but also, familiarize ourselves to the woods." Rick explained the plan, looking up from the map to stare at all of them.

"Not you, not today. You gave three units of blood. You'll be hiking and within five minutes before passing out." Hershel told Rick, who let out a sigh with a slight nod.

"And your ankle. Pushing it, you'll be lying down for a month, which you won't be good to anybody." Hershel then told Shane, who pushed himself upright from leaning on the truck and looked away.

"Guess it is just Daryl and me." Trinity looked over at Daryl with a smirk making him to smirk back.

"We'll start from the creek and work our way around." Daryl explained pointing out the creek on the terrain map. Once said he stood up straight and tall, fixing his crossbow over his shoulder.

"I can still be useful in this matter. I can drive up the interstate and look to see if there is any more trails that lead in and out of the woods that can be a possible emergency escape route. I'll see if those possible roads are clear enough and such too." Shane voiced out his plan, putting his hand on the Humvee hood and staring straight at Rick for any objections.

"Alright. But we'll do this tomorrow."

"You don't want to miss out on the adventure, Rick?" Trinity playfully commented with a grin. Hearing the playfulness, Rick smirked at Trinity.

"You caught me red handed, Trinity." Rick replied.

"But the thing is, Rick, we can't just have our people out there with knives. We should start the gun training for whoever like we had promised." Shane comment towards Rick, who was about to nod, but Hershel stepped forwards with a disapproval facial expression.

"I prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We manage so far without turning this into an arm camp." Hershel spoke, his sharp gaze falling on the ones that had guns visibly shown on them—which were Trinity, Shane, and Rick.

"We all due respect, if a crowd of those things come in here…" Shane was slowly saying towards Hershel, who suddenly got this upset expression now. Seeing the distress, Rick stepped in before Shane couldn't finish his sentence.

"We're guest here and this is your property and we WILL respect that." Rick told them, but his sharp blue eyes stayed on Shane the longest. Showing he was serious, Rick had pulled his pistol out from his holster and placed it on top of the map.

Sighing, Trinity pulled both her handguns out of either thigh holsters and plopped them down onto the hood too. Her eyes travel over everyone else with raised eyebrows to do what Rick and she just done. With an annoyed grunt, Shane pulled his handgun from the back of his pants and placed it down onto the hood too.

"Ok, first things first, set camp and settle in." Rick ordered the first chore to do.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons." Shane was saying reaching out, but Trinity put her hand out and over the guns. Everyone seems to look at Trinity with curiosity, but her eyes were on Shane's, narrowed a bit with slight distrust for being the gun handler.

"I'll lock up the weapons in the back of the Humvee. It has this floor that lifts up and locks up, so the guns will be safe in there." Trinity explained, still glaring at Shane with mistrust until Rick coughed to break the tense up.

"Let Trinity have the guns, Shane. It makes sense." Rick told Shane, who dropped his hand back on his side. Trinity pulled the guns to her, but stood there to listen in on what else was to be said.

"But just a request, one rifle for a lookout, but to use to practice shooting. Dale has got experience to be a lookout." Shane suggested, staring right at Hershel, who had this unsure, upset look still on his face. Once again, everyone was staring down, but in between Hershel and Shane now.

"Our people would feel safer, less incline to carry our own guns now." Rick put in his opinion. Slowly, agreeing with Rick's input or rather attitude, Hershel nodded his head for the one rifle idea, but just for the lookout.

"Thank you." Rick gently said.

After that was set and done, they broke apart to go do their own thing. Trinity had taken the handguns—Dale decided to take the rifles and ammunition—and brought them over to the back of the Humvee—which Daryl kindly pulled open the back hatch for her. Standing beside her, Daryl watched as Trinity pushed this blanket off the floor to show a hidden compartment in the floor. She ran her fingers over the padlocks numbers that it had before glancing at Daryl.

"Daryl, come closer." She whispers causing him to step up against her. Her fingertips tapped the padlock that could only be open with four numbers.

"I want someone else to know these numbers, just in case."

"Trinity—"

"Daryl, listen ok. It is 3-1-1-5." She softly whispers into his ear, glancing around to see that no one else was around as she done this.

"That's easy."

"You'll be surprise that no one could solve it."

"What type of code is that?" He decided to ask. Usually, most codes had a meaning behind them and if this one does, he wanted to know out of curiosity.

Daryl watched her put in the four numbers, a click was heard and then he watched her open the floor cabinet up. The first thing his eyes landed on was the claymores. That made him to look at her with raised eyebrows. She simply gave him an innocent smile.

"Just in case."

"That could blow up a building." Daryl blurted out, causing her to let out a few chuckles. He shook his head but grin at her.

"The code is my birthday." She told him.

Now, knowing the meaning behind the code—an important one he self-proclaimed in his head—Daryl began to do the math.

"March 11…"

"1985." Trinity told him the year of her birthday. She had used the last number of the year for the last number of the code.

"Hmm, you're three years younger than me." Daryl told her, watching as she put the handguns into the cabinet then shut it. Twisting the handle, hearing a click, and jiggling it a few times, Trinity nodded in approval that the cabinet was locked. Pulling the blanket back over it, Trinity shut the back and looked right at Daryl.

"Grab your compound bow and arrows; we are going out into the woods today."

"But Rick said—"

"Trinity, we are fine. Rick wasn't because he is a bit woozy. Whatever. We are fine because we always did this." Daryl reassured her. She open the back of the Humvee again, grabbing her compound elite bow and arrows then shut the Humvee back once again.

"Let's go." Daryl seeing she was all set.

Together, walking side by side, Daryl and Trinity walked around the farm style house and headed towards the fields that need to be walked across to get to the woods.

"Daryl, Trinity, you guys don't have to do this alone." Rick appeared off the back porch, saying as he caught what they were doing.

"We did it before, Rick, we can do it again." Trinity simply replied, pausing in her steps when she noted Daryl had stopped too. They watched as Rick came right over to them, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Are you two sure?"

"Yeah." Trinity nodded, glancing at Daryl. She noted that Daryl was moving uncomfortably in his spot and just wanting to leave already.

"You two don't always have to do it on your own." Rick gently told them.

"We are fine on our own. Let's go, Trinity." Daryl jeered, finally losing his patience of being held up. He walked off, not waiting for Trinity, who gave Rick a smile before running off after Daryl.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Daryl and Trinity had walked a good distance through the woods. They had managed to walk around the creek and through some clearings that the woods randomly had in the middle of nowhere. Upon coming across another clearing, Trinity stared through the trees and seeing that this clearly was definitely bigger than the rest of them. She reached out, tapping Daryl on the shoulder and leaning a bit towards him.

"There is another clearing to our right and this one seems bigger than the others." She told him, walking towards the clearing right after. Daryl kept close to her as they walked towards it.

Walking out together, they came out of the bushes and trees to see in the middle of the clearing a house. Well, it was an old rickety two story white house that had weeds and vines growing up the side of it.

"Let's check it out." Daryl suggested, taking his crossbow off his back and walking through the tall grass. Trinity followed right behind him with her compound elite bow ready with an arrow.

Slowly, they walked up the front porch with caution, weapons ready. Daryl opens the screen door before kicking in the front wood doors. It had open up into these two flapping doors, swinging open and hitting the walls. Entering, Daryl had his crossbow in front of his face, ready for immediate fire. Trinity had herself ready as she pulled the string back a bit, arrow position as she walked right in behind Daryl.

Their footsteps echo throughout the house. Every step, the old wood floors seem to creak. It happen every step that had taken.

"Someone might've stayed in here for a bit." Trinity told him as she poked her head around some doorways, looking into various rooms, on guard. Daryl was peeking into a few rooms too, pointing his crossbow around the room then backtracking out.

Walking throughout most of the house, they moved towards the last place, which was the kitchen. On entering the kitchen, Trinity got the chills as she took note of how old everything looked, especially with the dust and cobwebs all over everything. The old floors still creaked even when Trinity or Daryl didn't move. That just added more eeriness to the surroundings.

Stepping to a trashcan, Daryl had picked up this saltines can out, sniffed it to see how old it was, but stopped when a small crinkle sound came from closet in the kitchen. Dropping the can back into the trash, Daryl and Trinity stared at the spot the sound came from, glanced at one another then back at the area.

Lifting up her and pointing her compound elite bow at the area, Trinity watched Daryl lift his crossbow and moved towards the kitchen closet.

"Daryl I don't t—"

"Ssshh."

"Scary movies always showed to never go to the creepy door." Trinity mutters to herself. Her eyes were staying focus on the door that was partly open and could see how dark it was inside it.

Getting closer, Daryl moved towards the door, crossbow ready for anything that might come out of the closet. He reached out with his left hand and pushed the door open. Immediately, his crossbow was pointed into the closet, but nothing was inside it.

"Cleared?"

"Yeah, it's cleared." Daryl replied, stepping away from it and glanced over his shoulder at Trinity.

With the whole house clear and finding nothing of interest, they had moved out the backdoor of the house. Stepping down the brick steps, they looked around the backyard to see that there was no big change of scenery from the front yard. It was just all overgrown grass with a big tree next to the house.

Daryl stepped a bit away, staring around and walking a bit around the area, but came to a pause near a bush. Trinity had been staring around the area too, but turned around when she sense Daryl making his way back over to her. Turning to face him, Trinity watched as Daryl came towards her with two white flowers in his left hand.

"What type of flowers are those?"

"Cherokee Rose." Daryl gently told her, holding one out to her. Smiling gently, Trinity took the white flower from him.

"Do you know the history behind that?"

Staring into his soften blue eyes, Trinity shook her head in reply to his questions. Feeling hard working hands touch hers, Trinity looked down to see Daryl taking the flower from her. Next he had tucked the flower behind her left ear, brushing some of her hair back.

"The story goes that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land, on the 'Trail of Tears' the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much because they were losing their little ones along the way to expose to diseases, starvation…but a lot of them disappeared. So the elders, they, um, said a pray as for a sign to uplift the mothers spirits, to give them strength, hope. The next day this rose," Daryl explained, reaching out to touch the rose in Trinity's hair, "started to grow right were the mothers tears fell." Daryl finished the story.

Her blue green eyes twinkle as she took in his story before giving him a delightful smile.

"You know your history."

"I know the stories of the woods." Daryl corrected her, bowing his head a bit. Though, his head was lifted back up when Trinity cupped his face. Leaning forwards, Trinity gave him a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away to rest her forehead against his own.

His piercing blue eyes staring into her radiant, dark turquoise color eyes.

"You know, my father was Half-Native American Half-French Canadian." Trinity telling him as she stepped back. They began walking, closely staying side by side to one another. Daryl listens closely to her and interested in learning about her background.

"What tribe?"

"Wampanoag." She answers to which he nodded.

"Isn't that the Indians from Cape Cod Islands?" Daryl asked, his eyebrows coming slightly together in this thoughtful manner.

"Yeah, that is correct, Daryl. You liked history, didn't you?"

"Like I told you, I just know about the woods." Daryl replied, grinning and keeping his eyes ahead of him. She smiles at him as they were walking through the woods now.

"He would tell me different things about his father's Native American culture. My father taught me how the woods worked and such. You know that, well supposedly, hazelnut was used for tea to treat hives and fevers. But also make a salve to close cuts and wounds." Trinity told Daryl, who eyebrow rose in a peak of interest.

"Well, I guess that information is to be tucked away in my hunters guide." Daryl tapped his forehead. Trinity laughed gently making Daryl to smirk in success at getting her to laugh.

"The only rose that I remember my father really explaining to me about was the 'Rose Hip.' They used that for making tea, jams, soup, and seasonings. It starts off as these red seed pods of roses and usually people cut them off to get a rose, instead of using the seed pods. But if you trim off the seed pods, take the seeds out of the middle of them, they are edible, like the flower itself." Trinity explained, taking a look around to make sure that there were no walkers around. She glanced back at Daryl, who eyes were still staring ahead, keeping watch. But she could tell that he had taken in every word she had told him. Trinity knew that anything that has to do about nature, Daryl instantly takes in.

"You can eat the rose too?"

"The petals of the rose. Both seed pod and rose petals of the Rose Hips are edible. Great in vitamin C too." Trinity stated with a grin.

"Well, that is more information to my hunting guide."

Laughing again at his hunting guide sentence once again, Daryl smirk seem to get bigger in success. He glanced at her as she looked at him with a pure smile that seems to be directed to only him.

"Shall we head straight back?"

"Yeah, let's go before it becomes officially dark out." Daryl replied, glancing at Trinity again. She was staring around their surroundings at the moment, but that gave him the chance to stare at Cherokee Rose resting behind her ear with a grin coming across his face.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**NOTE:** Alright, up till this chapter I have been updating the others. I am still continuing to update the others, but it'll take a while.

I'm just going to point this out now about the whole updating scenario. I'm updating things to a certain degree. Like putting in more description and fixing some minor mistakes that I have notice. I know that I am not the best when it comes to grammar, but I'm trying.

I just wanted to point the whole updating thing out and whatnot.

Anyways, I enjoy the R&R and keep on reading the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Walking Dead Series. I only own my original character, Trinity, Whites, and soon others will be joining in the future of the story. Thanks.

Thanks. :)

LX.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Next Day: _**

A slap was heard and a yell from Daryl.

"The hell, Trinity." Daryl rubbed his stomach as Trinity slapped it to get him awake.

"You were in this deep comatose sleep. I had to get you up." Trinity said with a smile, staring down at Daryl's chest.

She kneel down to the cot he was lying on, but notice how he pulled the blanket a bit up to cover his chest. He seemed like he was closing himself off with the blanket.

"Daryl, why are you hiding your chest from me?"

"Nothing."

"Daryl, I saw. Let's get up. Rick and the others are getting ready to do the adventure of checking out the woods." Trinity said, turning her back to him and heading to the entrance of the tent.

"Trinity."

Trinity turned to stare at Daryl, who sat up in his cot, letting the blanket fall off his chest. She saw a tattoo across the upper part of his right collarbone and one on the underside of his right arm. But it was the faded scars across his diaphragm and stomach she took note of.

"Yeah?"

"Don't say anything about my scars."

"Daryl, it's your story, not mine to tell." Trinity replied with a gentle smile then left his tent.

She stood at the Humvee were the others were crowded around the hood again with the terrain map. Daryl soon came over, pulling on a dark brown long sleeve shirt, buttoning it up over his white wife beater.

"Ok, so Trinity and Daryl founded a farmhouse east from here. We can go and look further to see if we come across any other house out there or anything." Rick explained pointing at the spot were Daryl and Trinity walked.

"I'll like to help."

They turned to see Jimmy; Beth Greene's boyfriend was the one to say that. He came over to look over the map.

Daryl eyebrow rose and snorted a bit, but coughed as Trinity elbowed him in the ribs. Andrea saw what Trinity did and snicker a bit, but put her hand over her mouth to hide it. Daryl glared at Trinity, who didn't look back at him, but he could see the smirk on her face.

"I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel okay with this?" Rick asked the teenager, who seemed a bit nervous around them.

"Yeah, yeah. He said that I should ask you." Jimmy replied.

"Well, alright then. Thanks." Rick slowly said then turned back to the map.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out that far around that farm house. Daryl and Trinity don't know if that was someone out there. It might've been a walker." Shane said with his back turned to them as he was leaning on the Humvee, tying his boots.

"The can of food was a bit fresh when I smelt it. Someone was there then left." Daryl explained glaring at the back of Shane's head then looked at everyone else.

"And I like to see a walker open up a can, Shane." Trinity shot at him then looked at the others with Daryl, who was smirking in amusement at Trinity's comment.

"Well, then we'll just have to see." Rick said with a nod.

"I'm going to take a horse, get a bird's side view of the whole grid and look around at everything." Daryl explained waving his hand over the large area he could see from this ridge.

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your Chupacabra up there too." T-Dog said with a bit of an impressed tone towards Daryl.

"Chupacabra?" Trinity said, glancing at Daryl with raised eyebrows and trying not to let out a snicker.

Daryl playfully slapped her on the leg without the others seeing since they were leaning over the Humvee hood. Dale came over with a bag and puts it on the Humvee hold and digging through it to show that Dale had the other bag of guns.

"Chupacabra?" Rick now asked with a disbelief face, staring at Daryl questionably.

"You never heard this? The first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminder him about how he went squirrel hunting and he saw a Chupacabra." Dale told them, handing Rick a rifle.

Hearing this from Dale, Jimmy snorted with a shake of his head. That got Daryl to glare at him with those piercing blue eyes, which made Jimmy amusement facial expression to slowly drop.

"What are you bringing, jackass?" Daryl shot at Jimmy, who was shaking his head.

"So you believe in a blood sucking dog?" Jimmy asked with that amusement back again.

"Do you believe dead people walking around?" Daryl shot back, itching under his right eye with his thumb then looking at Jimmy with a raised eyebrow to challenge him further.

The comment by Daryl made Jimmy to shut up instantly and just reached out to take the rifle gun that Rick laid down on the hood of the Humvee.

"Hey, hey, hey, ever fire one before?" Rick asked Jimmy while taking the rifle into his hands.

"Well, if I am going out there, I want one." Jimmy slowly told them.

"Yeah, and people in hell want Slurpee's." Daryl shot back, slinging his crossbow over his left shoulder and walking off.

Trinity couldn't help but grin at the entrainment that just took place. She nodded at everyone and went after Daryl, who walked off and away from them.

"So, going out by yourself?"

"Yeah." Daryl replied as he kept walking, heading towards the barn where the horses are. She walked beside him with that amused grin on her face the whole time.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Trinity." Daryl said as he grabbed a horse that already had the saddle on. He looked at her as she lean against the horse barn entrance.

"Just, you know, be safe out there."

"I will be."

"And don't get attack by the blood sucking, Chupacabra, dog thing." Trinity said with a snicker.

"Trinity!" Daryl yelled and ran at her. She moved fast but he had a good start before she moved. His arms were around her waist and he pulled her into the horse barn where the horse snorted at them.

"Daryl!"

"Making fun of me about my Chupacabra." He mumbles into her ear and turned her around, pressing her back against one of the horse's stall door. His body was pressed against hers and he rested his forehead against her own.

"Daryl, a blood sucking dog?"

"I know what I saw." Daryl growled against her lips making her to grin against his.

"Alright, alright…I believe in werewolves."

"Trinity."

"Ok, I'll stop making fun of you Chupacabra." Trinity replied, kissing him the patting his chest. His hands rested against her hips and they kept staring each other in the eyes.

"When I get back, your ass is mine."

"Um hmm, I'll be waiting, Mr. Dixon." Trinity replied, smirking and pushing him back slightly. She started to walk away but not without Daryl smacking her ass. She turned and he pointed at her.

"Like I said, your ass is mine for making fun of my Chupacabra."

Trinity laughed and walked off towards the house where she sees the other women going into. She remembered Lori and Carol mentioning about making dinner for Hershel family for being a nice host and letting them stay.

…

…**Later On: …**

…

Trinity walked into Dale's RV but stopped as she heard yelling from outside.

"What the hell?" She whispers and walked outside to see Rick and the other guys running through the field towards something.

Trinity ran to the Humvee, into the backseat, grabbing the spotter's scope and took off the cap from the lens. She moved around the Humvee and up next to the RV, looking through the spotter's scope.

"Andrea, don't." Dale commanded Andrea, who was on top of the RV with a rifle and looking through the scope.

"Dale, shut it." Andrea shot back, focusing.

Trinity, who had the top spotter's scope, looked through and saw it, was Daryl.

"Oh shit. Andrea, don't take that sh—"

Andrea took a shot making Trinity eyes to widen and then looked back into the scope to see Daryl collapse to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Rick shouted so loud that everyone heard it.

Whoever was in the house came running out, Trinity was already running fast towards the field with Andrea far behind with Dale.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Trinity shouted back at Andrea, who kept shouting 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Trinity slid to a stop to see Shane and Rick helping Daryl up, but he was slouched.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, just unconscious. Just a nick on the head." Rick told Trinity, who sighed out then turned to glare at Andrea, who came over saying she was 'sorry.'

"Is he dead?" Andrea worriedly asked as Rick and Shane had Daryl's arms around their necks and carrying him now.

"He is unconscious now and you just grazed him." Shane shot at Andrea.

"What-what is wrong with him? He is wearing ears." Glenn pointed at the walkers ears around Daryl's neck, which Rick took off Daryl's neck when he sees his wife, Carol, and the others coming towards them.

"Let's keep this to ourselves." Rick told him.

"Well, he founded Sophia's doll." T-Dog held up the muddy doll that Sophia must've dropped when she was running through the woods.

Trinity was just glaring at Andrea the whole time, who bowed her head because she could feel the death glare Trinity was giving her.

"How about leave the long distance range shooting to me or someone experience." Trinity snapped at Andrea.

The guys stop walking and looked in between the two women. The others watched the scene slowly unfold.

"I'm sorry; I thought I could get him. The sun was blinding me a bit."

"So you took the fucking shot? What the hell is wrong with you? If you can't see the target, don't shoot. Is that a simple explanation?" Trinity spread out her arms, exclaiming to Andrea, who just stared at Trinity. Andrea looked at the others, who just either turned their heads away or nodded in agreement with what Trinity said.

"I just thought I could get one."

"Yeah, you thought. You wanted to prove to everyone that you know how to handle a gun and shoot. Well, newsflash, if that was a real walker; it would still be walking, unaffected. How about you train more but not shoot at anything? Leave that stuff to those who are highly skilled and trained to do the shooting. You know, I'm just so glad that you missed Daryl, because if you did get him through the head, you would have been dead in a second by my fucking bare hands." Trinity snapped and stormed off to the house, which Rick and Shane followed quickly with Daryl.

"I-I didn't mean—"Andrea looked at the others saying with her hands out in front of her.

"Andrea, Trinity is right. I know she seems harsh towards you, but she is upset cause of Daryl and her being, well I think you could say couple. But don't take it to heart too deeply." Dale patted Andrea's shoulder and she nodded her head.

…

…

…

Trinity watched Hershel and Whites stitching up Daryl's side. She stepped out of the room and looked at Lori, who was sitting on the ground, staring at a cloth in her hand.

"You alright?" Trinity asked the older woman.

Hearing Trinity, Lori jumped a bit and snapped out whatever daze she was in and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, just nerve wrecking."

"Yeah, it is." Trinity replied with a nod. She turned around and entered the room again, seeing Rick stepping out to talk to Hershel about something. Shane just followed and Whites said something about washing his hands.

"Hey."

Daryl just stayed quiet with his back facing her. His side was wrapped up and so was around his head.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it look it?" Daryl snapped back, glancing at her then away, staring at the window.

Trinity stared at him and noted how he would glance at her then scoff a bit. Seeing this action from him Trinity narrowed her eyes, wondering what the hell happen out there to him.

"Daryl, what is up? You can tell—"

"Nothing, ok, nothing. I don't need some bitch telling me what to do. I am my own person and can handle my own fucking self." Daryl snapped at her, glaring at her with those blue eyes of his.

Trinity just held his gaze then turned her head nodding.

"Alright." Trinity held up her hands in defense, saying, then walked out of the room. She was already pissed about the whole Andrea shooting thing and now Daryl seems like a different person at the moment, which pissed her off even more.

"You alright?" Hershel asked her as she walked by them.

"Fine. Just lovely." Trinity stormed out of the house and slammed opens the front door. Both Hershel and Rick followed after her.

"Trinity, stop."

"What Rick?" Trinity whirled back around, stopping Rick and Hershel in their tracks.

"We couldn't help but he—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But whatever Daryl experienced something else out there in the woods, he isn't the same. I'm going to go out there and look on top of the ridge that Daryl didn't get too since he fell down. I'll get your horse Nellie too, Hershel." Trinity explained to both of them.

"Trinity, are you sure? This isn't because you are pissed off at Daryl?"

"Oh, Rick, I am pissed off at Daryl. But I need to let some steam off or else I'm going to punch something. First Andrea pisses me off then Daryl, who I have no clue what the hell his problem is."

"Alright, alright." Rick held up his hands, saying in reply.

"Now, Hershel, do you mind if I take your other horse. It'll be quicker for me to ride around to find Nellie." Trinity asked gently, staring at the older man, who stared back then slowly nodded.

"Thank you…but if Nellie is hurt badly, I have to do the old style of getting rid of her Hershel. I'm sorry for that."

"I understand." Hershel nodded a little in understanding.

"Good. Rick, I'll be fine. I'm taking one of my handguns out there." Trinity stepped to Rick saying and he nodded.

"I'll see you later."

"At dinner?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Trinity replied as she was walking towards the Humvee to get a handgun then head off.

…

…

…

The guys soon went back into Daryl's room for him to explain more about the lay out of the grid in the woods terrain.

"Trinity is going to make up more grounds." Rick finally blurted out making Shane, Whites, T-Dog, and Daryl to stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Daryl instantly asked.

"She, well, went out to get Nellie back and get up on top of that ridge."

"And you let her fucking go!" Daryl shouted, sitting up but hissed as the stitches in his left side pulsed and burn. He fell back down onto the bed groaning but then glaring hard at Rick, who had an apologetic expression on his face.

"Is she safe? I mean, it is sundown." T-Dog pointed out the window.

"How long has she been gone?" Whites asked the dreadful question that he didn't really want the answer too, but had to know.

"About an hour, I think."

"You let her fucking go. Are you fucking out of your mind!?" Daryl shouted again but hissed, gripping his left side.

"Daryl, relax."

"Relax!? Relax!? You let my woman out there, dammit!" Daryl shouted yet again and paying the consequences.

"Stop yelling or you are going to open your side." Whites snapped at Daryl, who glared at the combat medic then at Rick.

"Well, the way you snap at her and calling her a bitch, I wouldn't fucking blame her. I would run away from you redneck ass too." Shane snapped at Daryl, who tried to get up to punch Shane put Whites pushed him back down.

"Shane, stop, you aren't helping." Rick pointed at Shane, who shook his head and looked out the window of the bedroom.

"You let her go. The fuck." Daryl groans and put his hand over his eyes, rubbing them.

"Well, learn to treat a woman right, hick."

"Shane, enough!" Rick shouted making Shane to raise his hands up in the air with a blank face.

Daryl just kept his hand over his eyes, trying not to think about anything bad happening to Trinity.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Woods: _**

Trinity got off the horse a few times, noting Nellie's trail running off from the top of the ridge and went off deeper into the woods. Trinity did go on top of the ridge, looking around at the scenery then made the horse she was riding to follow the path Nellie ran off to.

The sun was going down and the woods were getting darker. Trinity twist the light on her military helmet on and it lit up the area in front of her at a long and wide distance around her. She stared around making sure no walkers were sneaking up on her or either of her sides.

Soon, Trinity came to a clean and snorted a bit.

There was Nellie grazing on grass, as if the horse had not a care in the world.

"Nellie, there you are girl." Trinity said, stopping the horse she was on and got off. She walked slowly to the horse, holding her hand up to Nellie, who was staring at her. Trinity rubbed the horse's head then started checking the whole horse for any bites on it.

"Don't know if animals turn into walkers or not. But we don't need one now." Trinity talked to Nellie, who snorted loudly and shook her head. Trinity noted that the horse was fine making her to pat the horse's side then grabbed Nellie's reins.

Trinity tied Nellie's rein to the horse she was riding reins to keep Nellie with her. Trinity clicked her tongue making the horses to move together. She stared around, cursing as the sun went down behind the trees now and it getting darker and darker. Trinity knew that she can't get the horses running through the many trees around her, especially with two horses on an up, down terrain.

They came through a small part of the woods were there was many trees, which Trinity made sure Nellie was somewhat behind.

"Just another mile." Trinity whispers, but turned her head as she notice two walkers coming out from behind a tree. But another rustle made Trinity head to turn the other way to see three walkers. The horse snorted making her to look behind to see four more walkers.

"FUCK!" Trinity shouted, pulling out her handgun, knowing she had to use it.

The walkers came closer making Nellie to freak out and rear up. But since Nellie is connected to Trinity's horse rein, her horse freak out and went up onto her hind legs. To make matters worse, Hershel didn't strap the saddle tight enough around the horse that Trinity was on.

In result, Trinity fell off the horse with the saddle, slammed on her back, and groan. She had landed on a nice jagged rock.

"Shit!" Trinity shouted but looked up as the horse ran off.

Trinity quickly got on one knee, turning on her one knee and began to fire off one shot rounds through the nine walkers heads that were circling her.

…

…

…

Everyone was eating dinner that the women made, but it was somewhat a silent dinner with only a few words exchanged. Daryl was eating his food in the room he was recovering in, but looked up at the window as he heard thudding.

Forcing himself up, Daryl moved to the window, holding his left side and pushed the curtain aside. The room he was in looks out at the back yard and it was next to the back porch door.

Daryl stared at two horses galloping up to the house. He searched for Trinity, but noticed that the horse she had been riding, saddle was gone.

Daryl moved quickly as he could out of the room and into the dining room.

"Daryl, you shouldn't be up." Rick said, standing up, but Daryl shook his head.

"The horses are outside. Trinity isn't with them." Daryl panted gently, feeling his injuries pulsing on his body.

This made Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Hershel to move fast out of the dining room, and ran outside. Dale and Whites went up to Daryl to help him, but he shrugged them off and used the wall to support his body upright.

"Fuck, this is Nellie and Bolt, which his saddle is gone." Hershel pointed out.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Rick repeated, putting his hands through his hair and pacing. But Rick stopped as he saw Daryl standing on the porch, staring at them.

"Where is she?"

"Daryl, you should be r—"

"Tell me I should be resting one more fucking time and see what happens. Answer my question. Where. Is. Trinity?" Daryl demanded through his teeth.

"She is out there." Shane bluntly said, pointing to the woods.

Daryl glared at Shane and then at Rick. Daryl slowly shook his head and walked back into the house, shoving past everyone. They heard the door slam from inside the house.

"What are we going to do?" T-Dog questioned.

"She did it before; I think she can do it again."

"The saddle is gone. That means the horse either reared back or slipped off. I think reared back through because if she slipped off, Trinity would've put it back on and be back here." Rick explained, running his hand through his hair again while his other hand was on his hip.

"Well, find her in the morning then, Rick." Shane said, but Rick shook his head staring out at the woods then turned back to go inside.

However, they heard echoes of gunshots.

"Oh God." Carol whispers, putting her hand over her mouth as all of them heard it.

…

…

…

"Stupid, flesh eating, ass monkey, son of a bitch, bastards." Trinity angrily mutters as she hid behind a tree.

After taking out all nine walkers with a bullet each, Trinity watched two more walkers appear out from bushes. Of course, she had forgotten to bring an extra magazine of bullets because she was thinking that she wouldn't face about eleven walkers at the same time on this little adventure.

Pulling out her hunting knife, Trinity ran to another tree and put her hand over the light on her helmet a bit to not give away her cover or location.

Trinity shut her eyes, using her senses to listen to where the walkers were around her. She listens as one of them was closer to her then the other and was on her right. Lifting her hand off her light, Trinity turned fast to her right and slammed the knife down on the walker's head. The other walker appeared and coming at her, but she rolled out of the way, taking her knife out of the other walker head and stood up. She turned fast, grabbing the other walker by its neck and slammed the knife into its head.

Stepping back, ripping out her knife from its head, Trinity stood there staring down at the dead walkers, and panting.

"Shit." Trinity whispers as she felt herself coming down from her adrenaline rush making her to start moving fast through the woods. Trinity knew that she had to get into a hiding spot for the night or climb a nice tree to sit in because if all her adrenaline is gone, she knew she'll crash from exhaustion.

Trinity came across the clearing where the old farmhouse was. She moved fast to it, but started to feel her back pulsing from when she fell off the horse and landing on that rock.

Getting into the old, creaking farmhouse, she shut the doors behind her and turned, listening closely. Slowly, Trinity moved up the stairs slowly with her hunting knife ready and stared around the upstairs hallway.

Not hearing any creaking from around the house, except her own footsteps, Trinity moved into a room that had just a wooden desk, chair and dresser. She entered that room making sure to check every corner and shut the door behind her. Then Trinity pushed the dresser in front of the door then the desk in front of the dresser.

Walking over to a corner, Trinity sat down; slid down the wall and felt all the exhaustion crash on top of her once her butt hit the ground. The adrenaline was gone, her back was killing her, and she got a headache from also slamming off the ground. She was hungry and so thirsty to top it off.

"Never again with those horses." Trinity mutters as she dropped her head back against the wall, shutting her eyes, and breathing heavily.

…

…**Next Morning: …**

…

"Ok, we are going into two groups and searching from the ridge and back. We are going to find her and bring her back." Rick explained, pointing at the terrain map with everyone standing around it.

"She is probably hiding someplace where no walker can get her. Trinity is good like that." Daryl came forwards saying, limping a bit.

"Daryl, you can't go in you—"

"Don't tell me what the hell to do. I'm a better tracker than any of you and I am finding her." Daryl snapped at Rick, who just bowed his head and nodded a bit.

"Daryl, your stitches in your—"

"Shut up, Whites. I know. Trinity is more important to me than my side." Daryl exclaimed making the group to look at him as he never was the one to admit his emotions. But lately, since he been with Trinity and the group, he been expressing more of his trapped emotions.

"Yeah, calling her a bitch." Shane snorted making Daryl to growl at him and lunged at the ex-cop. Rick pulled Daryl back while Shane was pushed back by Whites since Shane was going at Daryl too.

"Shut the fuck up."'

"Why? Just stating the truth, you redneck."

"Shut up, you know nothing."

"I know nothing!? You're a good for nothing hick just like you prejudice redneck of a brother, who thinks women are all bitches and nothing else, asshole."

"Don't bring my brother into this."

"SHUT UP."

They turned as Dale shouted this towards Daryl and Shane arguing. Everyone was shocked to see that Dale was the one to yell this from the top of his RV. He had his binoculars out and he pointed to the field.

"Trinity." Was all Dale said and that made everyone to sprint towards the fields.

…

…

…

Trinity was limping with the saddle that she went back for. She had blood and mud all over her body. She felt dehydrate and was very much hungry since she only had a granola bar yesterday morning, which was stupid on her part not to eat lunch or something bigger.

"Stupid saddle." Trinity mutters as she walked out of the woods and into the field. She went back for the saddle so Hershel doesn't get pissed about losing a saddle since he was upset about not getting asked by Daryl to take Nellie out yesterday.

"TRINITY."

Trinity looked up to see everyone was running towards her. Seeing everyone, Trinity just dropped the saddle and held her hand up then fell to her knees. Exhaustion took over her once more as she only slept a good hour or two back at that creaking wooden farmhouse.

"Trinity, are you alright? Were you bit?" Rick kneels down in front of her asking.

"No."

"Good that is good."

"Move it, I need to see her." Daryl voice shouted and he came limping forwards. He forced himself to fall to his knees next to her and touched her face. His forehead touched hers and they stared each other in the eyes.

"You good?"

"Does it look it? I look like complete shit and feel like it too." Trinity shot back at Daryl, who grin a little then looked up at Rick.

"Can you, um—"

"Yeah, Daryl, I will." Rick said, bending down and picking Trinity up bridal style. Daryl got helped up by Whites and they followed after Rick towards the house. They brought her to the bathroom as she said that she was washing first.

"You'll be fine?"

"Yeah." Trinity nodded and shooed them out.

Trinity manage to wash herself up by taking a bath then put on new clothes, which was one of Daryl's plaid sleeveless shirts and a pair of jeans that was taken from a store on a supply run. She was now lying down on the bed that Daryl laid himself down on. He touched her face making her to glance at him.

The group let Daryl and her alone for a few minutes before Rick and some others come in to question her about what happen out there in the woods.

"Don't do that again."

"Shut up, Dixon."

"I'm sorry. It's just—"

"Why were you acting like a bastard yesterday?"

"I just-just flicked back to thinking how I was back then and it just came out yesterday."

"Yeah, well it pissed me off pretty good."

"Look, I never said sorry before and mean it. You and one more heard me say sorry and I meant it. So, I'm sorry."

Trinity stared at him as his blue eyes seem to brighten up a bit as he stared at her with a this slight begging look.

"I forgive you. But act like a jackass to me again, I'm putting a slug right through your ass." Trinity mutters the last part, but Daryl nodded and kissed her gently. He caressed her cheek, staring at her.

"Who was the other that you apologized too?"

"The other person I apologized to and I really meant it was my mother." Daryl admitted, looking down at the bed sheets and playing with a strand of string that was loose. Trinity touched his cheek making him to look at her and she gave him a smile.

"Let's get the others in here so I can explain what happen…GUYS." Trinity shouted the last part, while lying down and Daryl was sitting up in bed a bit with pillows supporting him.

"Look at the two wounded hunters." Whites came in smirking and laughed when Trinity flipped him off.

"So, what happen?" Rick asked as he stepped into the room with Shane, T-Dog, and Whites.

"I was out there, got on top of the ridge and looked at the view. Beautiful I must say. Anyways, I founded Nellie and tied her up to my horse's reins. We were heading back and I put my helmet flashlight on, noting it was dark." Trinity explained, moving a bit off her back as she felt it hurting, which she should tell Whites about too.

"Then I heard the crunching of leaves. I turn to my right I see two walkers. I'm thinking, ok take them out. But then more sounds were heard around me. I turn to my left, three walkers, look behind me…four walkers. The horses got scared, reared back on me, and I collapsed onto my back with the saddle. The horses run off, so now I was being circled by nine walkers."

That got the guys eyes to widen.

"I used up all nine bullets, took them all out with head shots. Then two more walkers come out, I realized that I forgot to have an extra magazine for my handgun on me. So I ran, just pure adrenaline and managed to get the last two with my hunting knife. Then I went off to that farmhouse that Daryl and I founded, slept upstairs with the door barricaded." Trinity explained her story and glanced at the guys, who still staring wide eyes at her and mouths slightly dropped.

"It was another group of walkers. We need our guns." Shane said, looking at Rick, who was running his hand through his hair, shaking his head a bit in disbelief that Trinity managed to take out eleven walkers by herself. He was actually impressed and so were the others in the room, but they won't blurt that out now.

"Shit, you are a crazy bitch." Daryl said making Trinity to lift her hand up to smack him, but stop as she remembers his injury.

"You're lucky you're hurt…oh that reminds me. Whites can you look at my back because when I fell of the horse, I landed on a pointy rock."

"Yeah, turn over onto your stomach." Whites came forwards saying and stood closely to her side.

Trinity turn onto her stomach and pulled her shirt up.

"Shit, Trinity." Whites exclaimed, reaching out to touch the black and purple bruise on her back, which was a mistake. He pressed down a bit too hard and Trinity reacted by smacking her hand out at Whites, nailing him in the groin, hard.

"Argh, fuck a duck." Whites collapsed to his knees on the ground, holding his groin.

Seeing Trinity do this, the guys winced and backed a bit away from Trinity. Daryl winced and ran his hand down the back of Trinity's neck.

"Trin, you got one hell of a bruise on your ribs."

"Yeah, and I need to see if anything is broken and such." Whites groan from the floor.

"Sorry, Whites." Trinity sheepishly said making Daryl to snort in amusement.

Trinity let Whites touch her back again while hugging a pillow to her. Daryl stayed beside her, caressing the back of her neck. The others, Shane and Rick, had left the room to discuss more about the walkers in the woods and walkers in groups.

"Nothing broken or anything damaged. You are good. I'll just get you pain killers."

"Thanks, Whites."

"Yep." Whites nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Trinity turned her head towards Daryl, who was lying on his right side since his left was the injure side and he was staring at her. Trinity had to sleep on her stomach tonight since she has that big ugly bruise on her back now.

"You good?"

"Yeah. Just hurts like a bitch."

"I'm right there with you." Daryl mumbles as he pointed to his head and glanced down at his side. Trinity grins and touched his chest, which he had his shirt unbutton. She touched a scar then pulled her hand back, realizing what she was doing. However, Daryl grabbed her hand and pressed her hand back to the scar.

Trinity stared at him with slight confusion, but he just stared at her calmly then sighed out.

"I got this from getting shoved down."

"Onto what? A blade?"

"More like a shovel." Daryl said, shutting his eyes then open them again.

"Daryl, you don't—"

"My father didn't care for anything. He would beat on my mother and me, humiliate us. Drunk all the time and going out whoring around while my mother stayed home, trying to take care of me." Daryl lowly told her, looking down at her fingers on his chest and grabbed them. He began to play with her fingers with his hand and stared at them.

"Merle was there for a bit, but he kept being put in juvenile. But when he was out, he thought he raised me. Teaching me how to act and such, but I always ended up by myself while Merle went out, getting high, and whoring around. Me, I enjoyed hunting. Yeah, I did get high with Merle a few times, but then I would go hunting."

"Because you were free and you could be you." Trinity gently said and Daryl nodded.

"I guess you can say I closed everyone off and only let my brother be in my shell. After my mother died, I really closed off from everyone."

"Sorry." Trinity lowly said and Daryl shook his head, looking at her.

"Don't be." Daryl lowly replied.

Whites came in, noting how Trinity and Daryl seemed to be having a serious talk. So, Whites put two bottles of water down on the table with the pain killers and left, shutting the door behind him.

"You know, I grew up in the woods too." Trinity told him.

Daryl looked at her as she started to tell him about her past.

"Just my father and I in the large two-story cabin that overlook the tree tops of the forest."

"What about your mother?"

Trinity looked down and shook her head.

"She left when I was born. Didn't want to handle a baby at the age of eighteen."

"That young?"

"Yeah. My father was nineteen at the time. He loved her so much and she left him with me. But he raised me up to be a strong, determine, independent woman, who doesn't take shit from people."

"I noted." Daryl mumbles making Trinity to playfully glare at him while he just smirked.

"I grew up, learning about how the woods worked, went hunting, fishing, and just surviving. Then I joined the Marines because I just wanted to, well, fight and protect. I rose in the ranks, would go on tours for a year or so then come home for a bit then be back out there on the lines again, fighting."

"If you didn't join the Marines, what would you have done?"

"Probably go to college become someone who helps others, so maybe a sociology major." Trinity told him and he nodded, looking down.

"Hmp, Merle would call me stupid and downgrade me all the time. He would tell me to forget school and live the life. I finished high school though, barely, but I finished because that is what my mother wanted."

"She seems like she was more important to you than anything else back then."

"She was because she was the one to protect me from my father's beatings and she would comfort me when I needed it."

"When did she…"

"Just when I was entering high school."

Trinity nodded and whispers a sorry again and Daryl kissed her forehead then rested his chin on top of her head.

"I never told anyone this and get this emotional and shit."

Trinity let out a little laugh as he said the last part.

"I think it is good that you got it out of you."

"It does feel good to tell someone. I had one fucked up past, but look at it now. Fucking dead people are walking."

Trinity shook her head and tucked her head a bit against Daryl's neck.

"And the Chupacabras are roaming around too."

"Oh, don't fucking start with me, Trin."

Trinity lifted her head up kissing Daryl, laughing against his lips, but come to realize he was chuckling against her lips too.

The day seemed to be opposite day, in a way. Instead of bad to worse, it was worst to upright picture-perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Next Day: _**

The next day, Daryl was moved out of Hershel house and into his 'man cave' as Trinity calls his tent.

"It's not my man cave."

"I'm just calling it that because one, your tent is away from everyone else's and two; you are in here piercing your tent wall with an arrow." Trinity pointed out then walked forwards, about to take the arrow from him, however, a cough from the tent opening stopped her from doing so.

Daryl looked up while Trinity spun around to see Andrea at the tent opening. Andrea was standing there with a book to her chest and an uneasiness posture. Daryl and Trinity glanced at one another then turn their eyes back onto Andrea, with curious eyes.

"Um, hey, this is not that great but, um…" Andrea stepped forwards saying with an uncertainty tone of voice. She held out the book to Daryl, who took it and flipped through the pages, skimming through the pages quickly.

"What, no pictures?" Daryl questioned, flipping through a few more pages then shut the paperback book and set it on the small table beside his cot.

"I'm so sorry, I feel like shit." Andrea quickly said with a face that shows desperation for his forgiveness. She even tried to smile, but it was more of a small sheepish grin.

Trinity just bit her bottom lip to not say any remarks because it must've taken a lot of courage for Andrea to come apologize, especially to a man like Daryl Dixon.

"Yeah, well, you and me both."

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but if there is anything I can do…"

"You're trying to protect the crew, we're good." Daryl lowly said, picking up his arrow that he had resting on his chest and twirling it in between his fingers. Andrea slightly nodded then walked out of his tent, but stopped when Daryl said a quick 'hey.'

"But hey." Daryl said causing Andrea to turn around to face him again as she was outside the tent.

"Shoot me again, best pray I'm dead." Daryl said, glancing at Trinity then back at Andrea, who nodded then quickly walked off with long strides.

Daryl went back to piercing holes into his tent until Trinity took the arrow from him. This made Daryl to snap his head towards her and lowly growled under his breath. Trinity held the arrow in her right hand with a smirk, staring down at his laid down form. He was glaring up at her now.

"Trinity."

"You are not getting this back."

"Why not? It's my arrow."

"Daryl, you are piercing holes into your tent, which bugs can get through or water." Trinity told him with an amuse smile. Daryl kept glaring up at her, but then she ran her hand through his hair making him to sigh out and gradually started relaxing.

"Do you want me to go hunting so you can occupy yourself with skinning something? Or do you want me to get hard branches so you can make new arrows for your crossbow?" Trinity explained to him, putting the arrow on the small table where the book was and looked back at him.

He tried to sit up, but groan and fell back.

"You are not going hunting with your back injury."

Trinity rolled her eyes, but stared down to her right side as Daryl managed to grab her hand and pulled her to him. She stared down at him and sat herself down on the edge of his cot.

"I hate not doing anything."

"Same. Do you have ADD or something because it always seems like you have to move about?" Trinity questioned him. Daryl shrugged his shoulders with an unsure expression. Trinity grinned, but turned her head to the tent opening again as she felt a presence.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Rick appeared in the opening, asking with one eyebrow raised.

"No, Rick, but what is up?"

"We are going to do the shooting range practice now. Did you ever do instructing classes when you were a gunnery sergeant, Trinity?"

"I helped the head instructor out and did the ranger training. But I think I'll go because I need to shoot my sniper rifle a bit." Trinity told Rick, who nodded then walked away to let Daryl and Trinity to continue doing whatever with each other.

Daryl sat up; groaning, but Trinity helped him up.

"What are you doing, Daryl?"

"I'm going."

"But—"

"I'm just watching, nothing else, woman."

When Daryl called her 'woman' instead of her name, she stood up from his bed and he somewhat fell back as she was helping him sit up. His eyebrows rose as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's my name, Daryl?"

"Trinity?" He slowly said, confused, but then he realized why she had asked that. Daryl made an 'oh' face and stared up at her.

"Trinity, can you help me up."

"Yes." Trinity replied, holding her hands up and he grabbed them. She helped him up quickly to get it over with, so he didn't hurt himself more. He stood up and wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her close against him.

Together, they walked out of the tent and decided to take the Humvee to the fields since the others already drove off in their own vehicles. Daryl kept touching things in the Humvee when Trinity was driving making her to smack his hands.

"What the hell?"

"You're like a kid."

"Well I never had been in a military Humvee before." Daryl shot back making Trinity to smile and looked back at the dirt road.

…

…

…

Trinity was lying on her stomach with her sniper rifle set up on the ground before her. She was ready to take out the bottles Shane and Rick set up on the fences. Rick and Shane had set up about ten bottles about a half of mile across the field for Trinity.

Daryl was sitting on the ground beside her, taking in the view of a very relaxed Trinity. He watched as she would breathe in and out before she takes a shot.

Whenever she took a shot, Daryl lifted up the spotter's scope she gave to him to see if she had hit the target. Daryl stared through the high technological spotter scope towards the fence, and watched as the glass bottle shatters into tiny shards that seem like gems in the sunlight.

An impressed whistle made Daryl glance to his right, seeing that Shane and Rick shared binoculars to look at Trinity's shots. Whenever she hit a long distance glass bottle target, they were impressed and a little bit of awed to witness a trained sniper shoot before them. Daryl smirked in a proud, 'I'm her man' look. He looked to Trinity, who didn't even look up to Rick or Shane; she stayed focused on her next targets.

Daryl knew Trinity was one dangerous predator when put behind that sniper scope of hers. Actually, any weapon put in her hands made her lethal. She was that silent predator that lurks in the shadows and strikes without anyone knowing or least expects it.

"Good shot." Daryl told her once she had shot out the last glass bottle.

Trinity slowly sat up from the ground, rubbing her back and glanced at him with a sheepish grin.

"I'm feeling that bruise on my back now." Trinity said, sitting up on her knees and rubbing her back with both hands. Then she sat down to the side of her sniper rifle and began to dismember some of the pieces.

Daryl watched how Trinity gently took her sniper rifle apart and placed it into the case as if the sniper rifles pieces were made of glass. She handled her weapons with special care, majorly. This made Daryl wonder how Trinity would handle him.

Thinking of that thought, Daryl shook his head and moved a bit uncomfortably in his sitting position. Slowly, he manages to get up from the ground without any trouble and moved towards the Humvee. He had to hide his problem that was slowly rising in his pants before Trinity took notice.

"Daryl?"

"Just want to stretch out my legs." Daryl told Trinity as he moved to the other side of the Humvee and then leaning his back against the passenger door. He glanced down to his pants and groans a bit, shaking his head.

Trinity put the sniper backpack case into the Humvee and got in. She glanced to the passenger door at Daryl, leaning on it. When Daryl realized that Trinity was waiting for him, he slowly got in and turned his body a bit away from her.

"You alright?"

"Good. Just feeling my side pulse."

"Well, let's get back so I can take pain killers and you can too. Maybe get some rest in before dinner." Trinity said. She started up the Humvee, turned it around, and drove back onto the dirt road that led up to the farmhouse and their camping site.

When Trinity came to a stop, Daryl had gotten out of the Humvee quickly and went to his tent, mumbling something under his breath. Trinity went off to her tent, grabbing the said pain killers and takes some. She would take some to Daryl too, but as she was about to leave her tent, she noted Lori walking quickly to a tree with her hand over her mouth.

Curiosity got the best of Trinity. So, Trinity went into stealthily mode, moving out of her tent and silently moved closer to the tree where Lori was. From there, Trinity listened, but went a bit wide eyes as Dale appeared and Lori admitted she was pregnant. Trinity eyes widen then she walked backwards quietly to get away. Once at a good distance, Trinity walked towards Daryl tent, only to see Daryl walking off in the direction of the horse barn.

"Daryl, I got the pain killers."

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Daryl replied, going around the horse barn, and disappearing from her view.

"Probably taking a leak." She mumbles and went into his tent. She lied down on his cot, and fingered the holes he pierced through the tent screening, waiting for him to come back.

…

…

…

Daryl groans and whispers out Trinity name as he taken care of his problem from before. He had hidden himself behind the horse barn, away from anyone's view, and made sure no one was around.

Just imaging Trinity as he released, wasn't as satisfying as the real thing. Heck, now he was wondering why he didn't make moves to Trinity.

"_Maybe because you only had blowjobs, little brother."_

Daryl's eyes widen and slowly looked up to see his older brother Merle.

"No, I haven't. I had a lot of lays."

"_Bullshit! That is a bunch of bullshit, Dar-leen-a."_ Merle said, pronouncing a female name to Daryl's name, nice and slow.

Daryl teeth clenched and Merle stood before him with a smirk. However, Daryl realized that Merle had both his hands. Daryl remembered finding his brother's hand back in Atlanta. So, Daryl realized this was one of those stupid hallucinations he had back in the woods when he fell off that stupid, nervous-wreck horse.

"_Aww, are you getting mad? Well, suck it up! Here you are giving yourself a hand job over a fucking woman that is already yours. Hello, dipshit, she is yours. So, go get some of that ass." _

"Shut up! She not a piece of ass." Daryl snapped as he wiped himself off and zipped his pants back up. Daryl glared at his older brother, Merle, who held up his hands in a sarcastic defensive position.

"_Uh-oh, did I make you mad? To fucking bad, little brother. I'm telling ya the truth, dammit. Get a piece of that ass." _

"Fuck you and stay out of my head." Daryl snarled, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. He was breathing heavy as his eyes were clamped shut. When he opens his eyes, he was staring down at the ground, but slowly looked up, hoping his older brother was gone. To his wish, he just stared out at land and woods.

Daryl ran his right hand through his hair, messing it up more, and sighed out. He shook his head and decided to head back towards his tent.

On arrival to his tent, he knew that Trinity would probably be inside waiting for him to give him pain killers for his injuries. When he had entered, Daryl couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Trinity was passed out on his cot, with her long hair spread out across the pillows, and she breathing calmly, showing she was peacefully sleeping.

Stepping into the tent, Daryl zipped the opening up then turned back to the cot. Trinity had groan at the sound of the zipper and turned to her side, so that her back was facing him now.

Seeing this as an opportunity to be sleeping beside her, Daryl took off his boots, but made sure they were all untie and ready to jump into just in case. He slowly laid himself down beside her and stared at the back of her head. He had to lie on his back since his left side had stitches in it, which he was pissed about now because he wanted to wrap his arms around Trinity. Here Daryl had the chance to wrap his arms around her back but can't do so.

Daryl growled gently at the thought but froze as Trinity turns onto her other side and rested her left arm across his lower stomach. He went to reach out with his right hand to at least touch her face, but froze once again.

"Pain killers are on the nightstand if you wanted some." Trinity mumbles against his upper chest. Her face was pressed in her upper chest, slightly muffled.

"You are up?"

"I was up when you zippered the opening. Now, can we take a nice nap?"

"You don't mind this, um—"

"I don't mind." Trinity cuts him off, still keeping her head rested against his chest.

Daryl felt himself nod and relaxed his body as much as possible. He could see the small smile gracing on Trinity's lips as he tried to make himself comfortable with her, pressed against him.

"You're like a cuddly bear."

Hearing Trinity tell him that he was a cuddly bear, Daryl felt his left eye twitch. He exhales out of his nose deeply, holding himself back from saying anything about that comment.

"Cuddly bear my ass." He mutters, realizing he couldn't hold back from replying to her comment.

In result, Trinity laughed against his chest.

Daryl smirked as he liked to hear her laugh or see her smile. The reason was because it seems as if her smile or laughter was the only thing that could brighten up Daryl days through the chaotic times living in a walking dead world.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Two Days Later: _**

"Trinity…Trinity."

"Daryl, if it isn't an emergency, don't wake me up. I am having a very pleasant dream."

A pair of lips lay gently on her lips causing Trinity to slowly open her eyes. She stared into Daryl's blue eyes and instantly gave him a small smile. Daryl grinned also, but then he looked her body up and down, which was lying on his cot. His eyes made it back to her face after a slow look over of her body.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Trinity replied with a mischievous smirk. Seeing how naughty her smirk was, but also, seeing her eyes darkening a bit, Daryl leaned closer to her face.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Trinity."

"Daryl."

"Snow."

"Dixon…we can go all day with the names and yes or no's." Trinity shot at him. Daryl slowly nodded and looked away, but when he looked back, this time, he had the mischief smirk gracing his face now. Trinity eyebrows came together a bit, but yelped as Daryl started to tickle her sides.

"N-n-n—stop!" Trinity laughed, trying to breath.

Daryl stopped and lean over her with his hands pressed on either side of her head. She stared up at him with a smile while he was grinning.

"Tell me."

"It involved you."

"With what?"

"Not with what…more like, um, oh this is embarrassing." Trinity snapped and sat up, but Daryl pushed her back down and lean over her some more. Daryl brought his face closer to hers, so that their noses were touching.

"I want to hear it."

"Daryl, you know what I'm probably going to say."

"Trinity, say it." Daryl whispers. He was coming to realization that she was dreaming a 'naughty' dream about him.

"Wewerehavingsex." Trinity said it so quickly that Daryl shook his head a bit to clear up his head. He stared deeply into her eyes and leaned closer, brushing his lips against hers.

"Trin-it-y."

"Sex, Daryl. We were having sex!" Trinity growled against his lips, finally admitting her 'naughty' dream.

He smirked as he got her to talk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Trinity replied, feeling herself relieved to get that out of her mind, but also, her face was heating up from admitting her dream. They stared at each other, silence taking over, but they could hear the others outside having breakfast.

"Was I good?"

Trinity smacked his chest and shoved him back, so she could finally sit up in the cot. Daryl chuckled, rubbing his chest and grinning widely at her.

She pulled on her boots and black short-sleeve shirt over her sports bra. Standing up, Trinity looked at Daryl, who was already set for the day. He, however, was still grinning.

"Never got my answer." Daryl said.

Trinity walked up to him, pressed her chest against his, and stared up at him. She decided that if he was going to mess around with her, she'll do it right back. So, Trinity ran her lips up his throat and laid a kiss against the corner of his mouth. Daryl tried to kiss her but she pulled back a little, which caused him to lowly growl.

"Um, tsk, tsk." Trinity whispers to him then brushed her lips against his then squeeze the inside of his upper thigh. Daryl hissed a bit and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pulled back.

Daryl blinked slowly in confusion.

"Trinity, what—"

"I'm in the mood for breakfast now." Trinity told him then walked out of his tent. Daryl stood there thinking about what just happen then growled once again and stormed out of his tent. He went after Trinity, who was already at the fire where everyone seem to be at, eating their breakfast.

Carol came around with eggs and cooked ham, which Trinity mostly had ham and a granola bar, since she hated eggs. Trinity sat in one of those fold up chairs and started eating her meal, but tried not to smirk as a frustrated Daryl sat next to her.

He lean over, putting his mouth against her ear just as she was taking a gulp of her water.

"Was I pounding into you hard in your dream?"

Trinity spit out her water, but put her hand over her mouth and started to cough. Daryl sat back in his seat, enjoying his breakfast with a victorious smirk. The others glanced at Trinity with concern eyes as she was coughing as she somewhat was choking on her water.

"You alright? I don't have to do the CPR or anything?" Whites asked to which Trinity waved him off to show she was fine. Trinity turned her head glaring at a smirking Daryl, who finished his eggs and Carol brought him some more.

Once Carol walked back to the fire, Trinity wanted the last word in this 'sex dream' conversation battle.

Trinity lean towards him, looking him up and down slowly, but making sure he was watching her do so. Daryl felt himself swallow a bit hard and raised some more eggs up to his mouth, but saw Trinity lean more closely to him.

"No, Daryl, I was riding you like a cowgirl on a wild bull."

Daryl mouth just dropped and he slowly set down his fork with eggs on it. Trinity nodded at her victorious win in that 'sex dream' talk and went back to eating her cooked ham. Noticing that Daryl didn't say anything back, Trinity looked at Daryl, who was staring her with slightly dilated eyes. Plus, his blue eyes darken making Trinity to know he was going alpha male on her.

Trinity sat back, enjoying her breakfast now with a smirk. She saw that everyone was just being quiet, eating their breakfast. She saw Andrea sitting on a log, sharpening up a hunting knife, T-Dog over the fire, and Carol making more scramble eggs. However, Trinity watched as Glenn got up from his seat and walked a bit over to another spot near them, but more in front of all of them.

Trinity glanced away and looked at Daryl, who went to open his mouth to probably say a remark towards her, but shut it as Glenn spoken out.

"Um, guys."

Hearing Glenn's faltering voice; they all looked at him as he rubbed his chin then stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"So, um, the barn is full of walkers."

That got all of them to pause at what they were doing and stared at him with a 'what did you just say' face.

"Are you fucking serious?" Trinity spoken out as she got this dead serious look on her face. No kidding around anymore. Her sergeant side was coming out on this situation.

Glenn nodded making Trinity to stand up, putting her plate aside and looked at everyone else. Everyone seem to snap out of their daze and stood up with Trinity.

"Let's go see this." Rick lowly said.

They all went down to the barn with Glenn leading them. Coming to a stop around the entrance of the barn, Shane was the one to go up to the barn door to look into it. He looked through the crack then his head jerked back a bit with a shake of his head. Shane turn back towards them and started to storm up to Rick with disbelief but pissed off face.

"You can't tell me you're alright with this." Shane said in frustration as he stormed pass them.

"No, I'm not. But we are guest here, this isn't our land." Rick replied to Shane, glancing back at him slightly then looking at the barn.

Shane threw his hands up and turned back around to face Rick and the barn.

"Kidding me! This is our lives, man." Shane exclaimed at Rick and putting his hat back on his head.

"Dude, lower your voice." Glenn held his hands up to Shane, but Shane didn't even pay any mind to Glenn.

"We can't just ignore this information. We got walkers in the barn. Walkers. You know, the flesh eating mother fuckers!" Trinity exclaimed the last part, pointing her right pointer finger at the barn. She was not a happy camper right now as the things they were trying to run away from, have been near them all along.

"Trinity, keep it down." Glenn whispers, stepping towards her, but stopped as she glared at him. But also, Daryl's eyes were narrowed in this protective manner over Trinity, so Glenn stepped away with his hands slightly up in a defensive manner.

"It ain't right. Not remote at all."

Shane was pacing the whole time while the rest stood there, staring at the barn and hearing the walkers inside, growling and gurgling.

"We either got to go in there, make things right, or we just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time now." Shane came forwards in front of everyone, slapping the back of his hand in the palm of his other hand.

"We can't go." Rick roughly replied, holding his right arm out to Shane, who stared at Rick like he had two heads.

"Why Rick? Why?" Shane said, spreading his arms out and dropping them to his side.

"Because this is our safest bet. There is houses and-and cabins built out in the woods. We still need to scan out this terrain. This place here is probably our safest bet. Not risking going on a long journey on the road and end up facing a herd of walkers again." Rick told Shane, who covered his face with his hands and dropped them back to his side.

"It does feel safer around here. Without this barn situation though." Carol lowly said, holding Sophia closely to her side.

"Listen, who gives a shit about the area around here. The houses and cabins located in the woods? Please, I had to drive to find a neighborhood around here."

"No, Trinity and I founded a farmhouse out there and yesterday Trinity founded two cabins, one being big enough to fi—"

"Well, we haven't seen this fucking place that you two hunters founded now have we." Shane cut off Daryl saying with his arms spread out.

Daryl growled lowly under his breath and stepped towards Shane, but Trinity put her hand against his chest.

"Stop being the guy with a stick so far up his ass then and go out there. Or maybe you don't want too because you don't give a rats ass about anyone. You gave up on looking for Sophia. You only care about your deputy, police, whatever the fuck you are self, asswipe." Daryl ranted at Shane, who was glaring hard at Daryl now.

"Shut the hell up, redneck. Trinity and you find a few cabins and a fucking farmhouse in the woods. Whoop-tee fucking do. Maybe Trinity and you should go out there and fucking make redneck bastards like your hick self. Anyone wants to join you two, go ahead." Shane snapped right back.

This set Daryl off as he tried to get at Shane, but was shoved back by T-Dog and Glenn. Rick pushed back Shane with Lori, but Shane brushed Lori's arms off him.

"Don't touch me." Shane snapped at Lori and turned away from her, but only ended up meeting Trinity's fist to his jaw.

This caused Shane to slam off the ground and rubbed his jaw, but stared up at Trinity with shocked eyes then he narrowed them. He tried to leg sweep her, but she got him into an arm bar and put pressure on his arm. Trinity was not only pulling his right arm out of its socket, but also, one of her legs were across his neck, pressing his head to the side and he was losing air.

"One quick jerk of my leg with more pressure, I can snap your neck."

"Trinity let him go." Rick commanded making Trinity to pull some more of Shane's arm making him to yell out, but then Trinity let go. She stood up, but kneeled down to Shane, who was staring up at her, panting.

"You ever, fucking say shit like that again towards Daryl or me, I will skin you alive." Trinity lowly told him then stood up. She was gently pushed back by T-Dog and she backed herself up so more, slowly. Daryl rested his left hand on her lower back and glanced at her, but her death glare was still trained on Shane, who was slowly standing up, shaking his head and rotating his shoulder and arm.

"I will talk to Hershel to figure this out." Rick decided to say.

"What do you need to figure out?" Shane shouted as he was all fired up after everything that just happen and finding out the barn had walkers in them. He sharply stepped at Rick, but Lori appeared before Rick and pressed her hand against Shane's chest with a hard thud.

"Enough!" Lori sharply told Shane, who was glaring hard at Rick, who just blankly stared back.

"If we are going to stay, clear this barn—I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Rick pointed at the barn, keeping his eyes on Shane, who shook his head at Rick. However their attention was drawn to Dale, who came forwards with his hand outstretched towards Rick.

"Hershel said that those things in there is people. Sick people." Dale told them, dropping his hand down on his side.

"People? Once they were but now they aren't." Trinity replied, resting her hands on her hips. She was so winded up right now; she needed to let it out soon or she is going into female version of a psycho Rambo or something. Daryl was shaking his head and glanced at the barn still shaking his head, slightly.

"His wife, his step-son." Dale pointed at the barn.

"You knew?" Rick waved his hand at Dale with a disbelief look.

"Yesterday. I have talked to Hershel." Dale replied with a slight now, staring Rick right in the eyes.

"And you waited?" Shane stepped up, pointing his finger at Dale, and saying this in a snappish tone.

"I thought we could survive one night. We did." Dale looked at Shane, who was stepping a bit closer towards Dale, but stopped himself and turned away from Dale to not look at him.

"I was waiting until this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one." Dale told them, waving his hand to Glenn, who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The man is crazy, Rick. If Hershel thinks those things are alive then no!" Shane shouted, pointing his finger at the barn door then at the ground. Rick was trying to get him to calm down but the barn doors seemed to do that.

The barn doors that were locked up, shook a bit and the walkers inside growled lowly, knowing that they were standing out there.

"This is all fucking crazy. Whenever we think somewhere is safe with other survivors, the survivors at the place end up being maniacs." Whites said, throwing his hands in the air and then running his hands through messy hair.

Trinity sighed and turned away from the barn, not wanting to be around the barn anymore. She began walking away and soon felt the others following.

She ran her hand through her hair and glanced at the white farmhouse where Hershel and his family were at. Trinity wanted to confront Hershel and mostly tell him he is tapped in the head, but won't do so. She let Rick talk to Hershel like he said he would.

Trinity went to her Humvee and pulled out her sniper rifle.

"Trinity, what are you doing?" Rick question as Trinity walked to Daryl's tent where she moved into now. She put the backpack case inside then looked at Rick, who had questioned her.

"Now that I know that those things are in there, I'm being more caution. Those doors may be secured, but if something happens and those walkers come out, I'm not stopping to protect this group. I have served this country to protect our land, our people, and freedom for eight years. I'm not going to stop now. If I could, I would break those fucking barn doors and take out every single one of those walkers that put our lives in danger every day, Rick. Those-those things took away important people to us. Hell, they took away our right to live fucking normal lives." Trinity pointed towards the barn, staring Rick in the eyes hard, exclaiming this to him. The others were nodding a bit as they agreed with Trinity's strong words.

Rick and she had a stare down, but slow clapping to their side was heard. They looked to see Shane was slowly clapping, loud and mockingly but staring at Rick with a smartass smirk.

"Trinity got a point. Maybe the gunnery sergeant should be making the plans. She'll probably agree about going to Fort Benning too."

"Not exactly." Trinity pointed at Shane, glancing at him then at Rick.

"What?"

"Let's not talk about the Fort now, which by the way, is not a hundred miles away it's one hundred and twenty-five miles away." Trinity told Shane, who looked away.

Trinity looked at Rick with a look that mostly stated 'challenge me' to which Rick just nodded slightly at her.

"Alright. Just let me talk to Hershel." Rick lowly said with a nod. He turned away from them and began to walk off towards the farmhouse.

The others stood around, but then broke off to do their own things, but a bit stiff and paranoid about the walkers in the barn.

Trinity went into the tent and grabbed her handguns, strapping them to either of her thighs, and grabbing extra magazines. She stepped out, but met Daryl, who stared at her.

"I agree with you." Daryl lowly told her, laying a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to walk around a bit to clear my head, want to join?"

"Yeah. Let me get my crossbow." Daryl told her, entering the tent then coming back out with his crossbow.

Together they walked off, leaving everyone behind to do their own thing. Daryl and Trinity just walked beside each other, trying to clear their heads. But, they couldn't help but feel as if they needed to do something about those walkers in the barn before something worst happens.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Later on in the Evening: _**

After going for a long walk with Daryl to ventilate their frustration, Trinity was walking beside Daryl heading towards the farmhouse. They noted that mostly everyone was sitting or standing around the front of the farmhouse. That was because they had been called to meet up by Shane, who ordered them to because he was getting something to help them.

"What is going on?" T-Dog and Andrea walked towards everyone as they came from guarding the barn full of walkers for most of their day.

"No clue." Trinity replied as she walked forwards.

"Where are the others?" Andrea asked as she realized that some were missing from this 'meeting' of theirs.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked towards T-Dog and Andrea with curious eyes.

"He went out with Hershel about a couple hours ago." Andrea answered.

Trinity glanced at Daryl, who ran his hand through his hair and paced around on his feet. He then glanced at each other them with slight narrowed eyes.

"Is anyone taking this seriously? We got us a trail to go find them." Daryl told them then turned around to face the fields, pointing at it, but dropped his arm as he realized Shane was coming towards them with the bag.

"Ah, here we go." Daryl stepped forwards towards Shane, but realized that it was all the weapons that they had.

"What is up with this?" Daryl then asked as he was confused on why Shane got all the weapons. However, Daryl caught the shotgun that Shane tossed to him.

"You with me, man?" Shane asked towards Daryl with an angry yet determined face.

"Yeah." Daryl lowly replies and started to check out the shotgun in his hands.

"Time to grow up. You already got yours, Andrea." Shane announced to them.

"Yeah, but where is Dale?" Andrea asked Shane as he walked by them, handing T-Dog a handgun now.

"He is on his way." Shane said, nodding at Trinity, seeing her handguns strapped to either of her legs. She rested her hands on them, wondering is up with Shane at the moment.

"I thought we can't carry weapons on Hershel land?" T-Dog slowly said.

"Yeah, well, we will when we have too." Shane told him as he walked towards the others near the porch.

"Look, it is one thing sitting around here picking daisy. Here we thought this place supposed to be safe, but now we know it ain't. How about you man? Are you going to protect yours?" Shane ranted then stepped towards Glenn, holding out another shotgun to the young adult.

Glenn glanced at Maggie as if he was waiting for her permission then grabbed the shotgun making Shane to nod.

"That's it. Can you shoot?" Shane said then turned to ask Maggie this question.

"Can you stop? You do this, handing out these guns, and my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie snapped at Shane, who just turned his back to her, and grabbing another gun from the gun bag.

"We have to save, Shane." Carl walked down the front porch steps, saying. Carl was thinking about the ammo and how it has to last more than anything. Sophia stepped down beside him, staring at the whole scene happening.

"The kid does make a key point." Trinity mumbles to Daryl, who snorts beside her with a small smirk.

"What is this? What is going on, Shane?" Lori came walking across the porch, staring at Shane with widen eyes.

"We have to be safe, okay. Now look, Hershel, he just has to understand, okay. He, well, he has to understand. And we need to live safe? Am I right?" Shane said, pulling out a small black pistol from the front of his pants and walked towards Carl. He kneels down before Carl, holding out the pistol to Carl.

"I want you to take this and you keep your mother and Sophia safe. You do whatever it takes because you know how. So, go on and take the gun and do it." Shane told Carl in the best calm voice he could manage, holding out the pistol to the boy. Before Carl could grab it, Lori appeared beside Carl, pushing him back a bit behind her, and sneered down at Shane.

"Rick had said no guns. This is not your call; this is not your decision to make." Lori snapped at Shane, who kept his head slightly down.

Trinity got this weird feeling flooding into her body. She heard something or someone struggling making her to turn her head to the left and her eyes widen.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Trinity exclaimed as she started walking forwards in long strides.

The others turn to see where and what Trinity was going towards, but saw what she had sensed.

"Oh shit!" T-Dog exclaimed, dropping his hand from rubbing the back of his head.

There before them, in their view was Hershel, Jimmy and Rick coming out of the woods. However, they had walkers with them, but they had the walkers away from them by rabies sticks, which were usually used to restrain rabid animals.

"What is that!?" Shane shouted and started to sprint towards Rick with a pissed off face. He ran right by Trinity, who started to run as she realized that the others were running too.

"Shane, wait!" T-Dog tried to yell out, but Shane was determine to go at Rick full force.

They pushed the gate open that led to the barn that was already filled with walkers. Rick and Hershel had the rabies stick with the walkers at the end of them, snarling and growling.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane shouted as he ran near Rick, who was trying his hardest to restrain the walker he had on the rabies stick.

"Shane just back off!" Rick roughly exclaimed as Shane seem to run around them and put his hands on his head, shaking it. He dropped his hands to his sides back on his sides, still shaking his head at the sight before him.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked towards Rick, who glanced back to see that they had guns on their bodies now.

"Are you kidding me!? You see—you see what that they are holding onto." Shane pointed at the walkers then walked off onto the path that led to the barn.

"I see who I am holding onto." Hershel shot back as he was leading the walker with Rick and Jimmy towards the barn door.

"No man, you don't!" Shane shouted.

They were now standing around, ready with their weapons. Trinity pulled out one of her handguns and stared at the sight before her, trying to not believe what was happening, but it obviously was.

"Shane let us do this and then we can talk." Rick snapped at Shane, who was pacing around Rick.

Daryl had the shotgun trained on the walker in Rick's rabies stick. Trinity was standing beside him with her handgun ready too.

"What do you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't shit! They are not people. They are dead. They ain't gotta' feel nothing because all they do is kill! These things right here. They are the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They are going to kill all of us by next week!" Shane flipped out, pacing around with this craze look, pointing at the walkers, but staring at everyone else.

"Shane, shut up!" Rick shouted.

Daryl and Trinity moved together with their guns still trained on the walkers before them. They moved a bit around whenever the walkers moved around; trying to get out of the restraints they were being held in.

"Hey Hershel man, let me ask you something." Shane said, walking before Hershel, who had the rabies stick snare around a blonde female walker's neck. However, Trinity notices Shane pulling his handgun out of the back of his pants.

"Can a living, breathing, person, do they walk away from this?" Shane said, pointing the gun and shot the walker in the rabies stick Hershel was holding. The bullet went right through the walker's right side making a golf size hole through the walker's side and then Shane fired two more shots off through the walker's body.

Everyone ducked a bit as Shane was firing close to them.

"Shane! Stop it!" Rick flipped out, giving Shane this death glare but pleading was visibility showing in his eyes.

Daryl noted Trinity lowers her gun, staring at Shane with a slight shake of her head.

"Trinity?"

"He is crazed at the moment." Trinity whispers back to Daryl, who kept his shotgun trained on the walker in the rabies stick that Rick was holding.

"Three rounds to the chest! Someone who is alive, could they take that? Trinity, those shots that I just fired, were they vital enough to kill a person? Huh? Answer me!"

Trinity stared at Shane, biting her tongue then nodded slightly.

"That close of a range and you hitting vital organs, no person could survive that. You tore up their vital organs." Trinity replied in a low tone making Shane to nod his head and pointed at the walker that he just shot.

"Why is it still coming?" Shane said then raised his gun up, shooting the walker through the chest again and hitting the rest of the vital organs, but one.

"Why is it still coming?!" Shane kept asking, raising his gun up again, shooting it some more. Hershel was staring at the walker that was getting shot at the end of his rabies stick with a traumatized look with some pity mixed in also.

"Shane, stop it, now!" Rick kept repeating, but his pleads were obviously not getting through Shane's head. Shane was determine to prove his point.

"Yeah, you're right man." Shane replied to Shane, walking in long strides towards the walker he just shot.

"That is enough." Shane said, shooting the walker right in the head then turning away as it fell down to the ground, officially dead for good now. Hershel let the rabies stick go from his hands, not believing what just happen and he fell down to his knees near that walker too.

After that, it seem like everyone was staring with shock at Shane's action.

"Enough! Risking our lives looking around this place like it is a fucking safe haven. Enough. We have been living next to a barn that is full of those things that are trying to kill us. Enough! Rick it ain't like it was before." Shane shouted, staring right at a speechless Rick.

"If you all want to live, survive, you got to fight for it. I'm talking about fight, right here, right now." Shane shouted then ran at the barn door.

"Oh fuck." Trinity snapped as she pulled out her other handgun, stepping forwards, but Daryl stepped in front of her with a shake of his head.

"Daryl."

"Stay beside me, Trinity. Just stay beside. I told you, I have got you. I want it to stay like that." Daryl told her as he kept his gun and eyes trained on the walker in Rick's rabies stick snare.

"Rick, stop him!" Lori shouted as she was hugging Carl to her. Carol was doing the same with Sophia, who was crying gently.

"Hershel, take this snare! Hershel, listen to me, please. Take it now. HERSHEL!" Rick shouted, but turned as Shane took a pickaxe and broken the lock off the barn and pulling the board off it.

"Don't!" Glenn shouted.

"RICK!" Lori screamed his name again.

"No, Shane, don't do this, brother." Rick kept yelling at Shane, but Shane pulled the board off the barn and quickly stepped back as the barn doors began to open.

The doors open and the walkers started to come out of the barn, growling and coming at them. Shane had his gun raised and Andrea came running up beside him with her gun up too.

Immediately, Shane started to fire off then Andrea. Trinity sighed and stepped forwards with her handguns raised; taking out walkers with, in-between the eyes, head shots. Daryl stepped up beside her, locking and loading the shotgun and taking the walkers out too. Soon, T-Dog and Glenn had to join in because there were many walkers in the barn that were coming out.

They took all of them out and slowly dropped their guns to their sides, however, they heard growling and slowly two walkers appeared. The group were about to lift their guns, but dropped them as they realized who the walkers were.

"Oh my god." Carol gasped out.

The walker that stepped out was Jim.

But then another walker came out and this walker was dressed in military clothes that matched Trinity and White's uniform.

"No." Trinity whispers as she stepped away from Daryl and stared with wide eyes at the military person.

"Oh shit." White's whispers then clenched his head with his hands.

"Whites, I-I thought you ended him?" Trinity turned her head, staring at Whites, with wide eyes but unshed tears were building in her eyes.

"I shot him through the heart. How-how is he—oh my god!" Whites turned away, not believing his eyes.

Everyone started to realize that the military man before them was someone that Whites and Trinity knew.

Trinity stared back at the dead form of Jim, but also, Matthew Chance. Chance was with Trinity and Whites back at their base and doing the supply delivery. But here he was now a walker, growling and blood on his face and clothes. Jim body seemed gnawed on, but he was able to walk still.

Daryl instantly knew that this military man before them, Whites and Trinity knew greatly. Since Whites and Trinity had tears building in their eyes.

Trinity stepped up beside Rick, who had this uneasiness look on his face and lifted his pistol up, pointed at Jim. Trinity lifted her handgun up and stared at the dead eyes of Chance.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Trinity croaked out to Chance then fired off a clean shot through his head. He collapsed to the ground for good. Trinity staggered back a bit, shaking and then bowing her head.

Rick took his shot and finalized Jim for once in for all.

After that, only sobbing was heard from Beth, Patricia, and Sophia.

Trinity felt Daryl touch her shoulder, but she turned away from his hand and walked off. Whites tried to step to her but she held up her hand and kept walking away. She had to be alone after that.

That whole ordeal about the walkers in the barn, they wanting to get rid of them, and feel good and more safe about it, just didn't seem like the right thing to have done. Or more like Shane did a stupid approach towards the whole barn full of walkers' situation.

Trinity stormed off out into the fields to go sit underneath one of the trees. She ended up sitting against these logs that were underneath a tree. Pulling out her hunting knife, Trinity picked up a twig and started to shred the stick up, sharpening up the tip of it.

Tears were hitting her hand as she kept shaving the stick.

Footsteps came towards her and kneel down in front of her. A hand reached out, wiping the tears away with their thumb in a gentle caress manner.

"I didn't want to do it, especially to…" Trinity stopped talking as she remembers the 'normal' Chance back before the walking dead happen. The private officer that was always brave about anything and proved it.

"He was a fellow comrade and I shot him. I—how could I?"

"He wasn't the same person he once was before, Trinity. It's another thing taking over his body." Daryl replied in a gentle tone.

Trinity shook her head; sheathing her hunting knife and staring down at the stick that she sharpen the tip. She stabbed the stick into the ground and dropped her head into her hands, trying to relaxing her breathing but was failing so. Instead, the emotional built up she had within her body, started flooding out like someone open a floodgate.

Standing up, Trinity tried to walk away from Daryl or something as sobs came out of her throat, but Daryl wrapped his arms around her from behind. He turned her so her face was pressed against his chest. Daryl rested his head on top of hers, shutting his eyes as he felt her sobs and they would shake his body. Her tears were soaking into his shirt, but he didn't care. At the moment, Daryl was comforting his woman the best he could.

"Daryl, he-he was dead before."

Daryl eyebrows came together and lifted his head off her head to look down at her. She stared up at him with tear filled eyes.

"What?"

"When the outbreak began, he, well he was attacked by a walker. W-Whites shot him through the heart…how is he back?" Trinity whispers the last part then dropped her head against Daryl's chest again, crying softly.

Her question got him just as confused. He didn't know how to answer her, so he kept holding her. Daryl looked up at the blue skies; understanding that even though Trinity was a strong, never back down, independent woman, she still had such powerful emotions.

Daryl swallow a bit hard, feeling like he got something in his throat, but knew he was holding his emotions in as he wanted to be strong for Trinity. He hated seeing her like this; he hated it with a passion.

Slowly, Trinity fell to her knees and Daryl went down to his knees with her.

"Why did this happen? What the hell happen for this chaos to happen? We were all living normal lives and then everything turns to shit. It makes you start to question, is there more survivors out there or is there nothing left. It just makes you wonder at times." Trinity lowly mutters looking away from Daryl and at the ground.

"Hey, look at me." Daryl said making Trinity to look up at him a little. He grabbed either side of her face gently and stared her right in her tearful eyes.

"Don't think anything negative. You have to stay strong and think positive for now on. I want to see that never back down woman that doesn't take shit from anyone, okay?" Daryl told her and she nodded.

"I wasn't going to give up, Daryl."

"I know, but I don't want you being depressed or upset, which can turn into rage. I don't want to see you going through any more pain."

Trinity gave him a weak smile as Daryl was comforting her. Daryl gave her a small grin back and lean his head against her own, staring her eyes the eyes.

"Know this, Trinity."

"What?" Trinity replied to him softly.

Daryl kept staring into her eyes with soften eyes and a small grin. Slowly he shut his eyes and his lips brushed against hers.

"I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Later On: _**

After the whole, barn full of walkers' massacre, they had to pile up the infected and burn their bodies. However, they were burying Hershel's wife and step-son. But also, Jim and Chance, so they can finally rest in peace now.

Trinity glanced over at Daryl, who was walking out of his tent. He glanced over as if he felt her eyes and saw her looking at him. She gave him a gentle smile making him to grin then walked off towards the fields that Trinity was at.

After Daryl admitting that she loved her, she had said it back. Trinity was shocked that those three words would come out of Daryl's mouth, but it did and Trinity was a very happy woman.

She walked down near the barn and saw the others were starting to dig four slots for Hershel wife, step-son, Jim, and Chance. Trinity pulled out working gloves from her back pocket and walked over to Chance body.

"Trinity, what are you doing?" Shane asked as he was digging a hole.

"Dog tags." Trinity lowly said making Shane to slowly nod with a slight frown and went back to digging. Whites paused in his digging and stared at Trinity, unclipping the dog tags from Chance body, and now stayed kneeled over him.

Trinity said a silent pray in her head then gently put her hand on Chance chest, but narrowed her eyes. Trinity pushed down on the right side of his chest, feeling something hard. So, Trinity pulled the worn down bulletproof vest off his chest and dug through Chance front military overcoat pocket.

The others were putting the bodies in the holes, but stopped as Trinity was putting her hand in a pocket on the right side of Chance military overcoat.

"Trinity, wh—"

"No fucking way." Trinity whispers, staring at the others with slight wide eyes then she turned back pulling out a set of keys. She realized what the keys were and softly laughed.

"Trinity, I don't think it is a good time to laugh."

"Do you know what these are?" Trinity said, holding up the keys. Whites stared at them then a wide grin was coming onto his face.

"Let's get Chance in the hole and we'll talk about it after." Glenn lowly said.

Trinity helped on moving Chance blanket covered body into the hole then stepped back as Shane, Jimmy, and Whites started burying him. She stared down then at the keys in her hands with a small shake of her head, not believing her eyes.

They had made crosses out of thick tree branches and put them before the graves. Trinity hung Chance dog tags on his and stared at it.

"Your last name fits you, Chance. Because you had these keys on you all along and this time, you gave us a chance." Trinity whispers, staring at the cross and dog tags then stepped back.

She turned and walked towards the RV to go sit at the picnic table that was set up. The others seem to follow or more like Shane, T-Dog, Whites, and Glenn. The others went their own ways.

"So, what is special about these keys?" Shane asked, glancing to the side to see Rick coming over with Dale.

Trinity looked at all of them then held the ring of keys, which had five keys jingling on it.

"This is our way into Base Victory." Trinity told them with a smirk.

"Base Victory?" Rick lowly questioned.

"It was our base that we were staying at for the time being. Trinity was the head of the base for a few days since the higher up went out to check out another base." Whites explained.

"It is an emergency supplies base."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Shane snapped making her to glare at him then looked away to stare at the others.

"We didn't say anything because we didn't have the keys. If we said something then we are giving out false hope." Trinity stated, glaring at Shane at the end of her sentence.

"We couldn't get in regularly?" Glenn slowly asked.

"No. Too secured up. The place has three walls." Whites said, shaking his head.

"Explain." Dale asked with a peak of deep interest.

Trinity picked up a stick and started to draw on the ground. It looked like three boxes, a huge one then another inside that one, and another inside that one.

"Okay. The outer part of the walls is electric chain fence. It surrounds a good portion of the property and even has a small pond in the property." Trinity pointed at the outer box.

"Now the next box within the bigger box is a thirty foot tall cement fence. It has barb wires on top and the best part. The gate is solid titanium."

"How would you open it?" T-Dog said, but bit the inside of his cheek as Trinity held up a finger as a 'let me explain more.'

"Lastly, the next box is another chain link fence with barb wire on top. Each of these boxes, you have to have keys to the gates. And look what I have." Trinity explained then jiggled the keys in her hands.

"But why is that base so secured?" Glenn questioned.

"Because it is an emergency base for any type of emergency, mostly weather emergency. But ammunition is within the warehouse if enemies ever crossed the lines."

"Wait, warehouse?" Shane said.

"Yeah, a warehouse." Whites said with a nod.

"There is another warehouse that holds all water bottles and food that could make us last forever, I would think." Trinity told them.

"Shit!" Glenn exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. The others were staring with slight wide eyes.

"How far away is this place?"

"That is the problem. It's fifty-five miles out south."

"That is heading west from Fort Benning." Shane pointed out and Trinity nodded, staring at the others, but mostly Rick. Rick was staring at the ground with his hands on his hips then looked at all of them.

"I say let's do it. Best possible bet."

"Wait, how do we open the gates? Especially a hard ass metal one." T-Dog asked and Trinity pointed at him then up at the skies.

"The sun. If the power ever shut down, the solar panels take action on the base. The panels are on the roofs and on the ground within the bigger chain fence area." Trinity told them, which Shane and Rick stared at one another with calculating eyes. Glenn was getting giddy about the idea and T-Dog was grinning.

"We were the last ones leaving the base. So no one should be in there since Chance had the keys. He locked up the place behind us. These are special keys that only higher ups have. Chance was holding mine for me." Trinity explained, holding up the keys.

"We have to do this." Glenn told Rick, who was already nodding his head and glanced up towards Hershel house then at all of them with another nod.

Trinity grinned and pocketed the keys in her military overcoat and stood up.

"I am going to rest now. After this whole craziness today, I am resting." Trinity told them as she walked off towards Daryl and her tent. Leaving behind a more hopeful group.

**...**

…**Evening: …**

…

Trinity was still taking a nap, so she didn't know that Hershel daughter, Beth was in this shock state. Hershel had run off, which Rick and Glenn went out to find him so he could check out or talk to his daughter. Whites been looking over her, but was shaking his head.

So, Lori went out to the fields, were Daryl been all day, making arrows for his crossbow. She wants him to go out and find Rick and Glenn, but also, Hershel.

"Moving to the suburbs?" Lori asked Daryl as she came closer to his sitting form. She walked up about five feet from him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Listen, Beth is in some kind of shock, so we need Hershel." Lori told Daryl, who kept sharpening the stick that would soon be an arrow for his crossbow.

"Yeah, so what?" Daryl mutters in reply, not looking up at Lori standing near him.

"So, I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back." Lori told him, kneeling down to him now. Daryl kept sharpening the stick, staying silent and not wanting to do anything for this woman.

Daryl had enough fucked up things for the day. First, the barn full of walkers then Trinity shooting a former comrade, and then comforting her emotional breakdown. Daryl was pissed about the whole ordeal that had happen. He was sick and tired of taking orders for the day.

"Daryl." Lori said his name making him to stop sharpening his knife and turned his head towards Lori, staring her right in the eyes. He turned his head away and went back to sharpening the branch.

"Your bitch went window shopping." Daryl told her, glancing at her again.

"You want him, fetch him yourself. I have better things to do." Daryl said, going back to sharpening again.

"What is the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?"

Once that last word slipped out of Lori's mouth, Daryl had enough and stood up from his spot.

"Selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oil, I was out there looking for Sophia that time she got lost, more than you ever did. I was out there looking for someplace where we can be safer. I took a bullet to the head and an arrow! I was out there getting my hands dirty." Daryl shouted, pointing his knife at her then at the ground. All Lori could do was stand there and take Daryl's words with wide eyes.

"You want those two idiots, have a nice ride. I'm done acting like a message boy." Daryl snapped, sitting himself back down and going back to the branch again. He glanced up as Lori turned and began walking away.

"And you better not ask, Trinity."

That got Lori to turn back around and stared at Daryl with slight shocked eyes. Daryl could see that he caught her red-handed. He knew that Lori would go ask the next best hunter or rather the best shooter.

"Why not?"

"Hasn't she had enough for today?" Daryl snapped at Lori, glaring at her.

"Daryl—"

"No, you ain't talking to my woman about this matter."

"She can make her own decision."

Daryl stood up and stared hard at Lori, who moved uneasy on her feet, seeing the pissed off look on Daryl' face. But how his hand was clenching his hunting knife, hard.

"I do know that. But you aren't putting her life in danger. If you ask her, you better know how to run." Daryl threatens, staring down Lori, who slowly nodded and turned away from him. Lori walked off quickly then jogged as she wanted to get away from the frustrated Daryl Dixon as quick as possible.

Daryl sat back down in his spot, but looked up at the skies, and thinking about what the hell just happened.

…

…**Nighttime: …**

…

The household was holding dinner inside the dining room together. Trinity made two plates then wrapped them up a bit. She moved to the back door, but stopped as Carol came forwards.

"Here." Carol handed Trinity a large water bottle making Trinity to give Carol a gentle smile.

"Thank you."

"Make sure he is alright."

"I will, Carol." Trinity replied and walked out the backdoor.

Trinity glanced back to see Carol standing in the backdoor then turned away, going off to do whatever in the kitchen. Trinity knew that Carol was like a mother hen watching over everyone and would try to comfort them the best she could.

"Damn, Daryl, why do you get pissed or annoyed, and go so far out here." Trinity mutters as she could see that Daryl was at this old outside oven in the fields. He had a fire set up and was poking the fire with a stick.

"Hey, caveman, I brought you something to eat." Trinity said, sitting down beside Daryl and handed him a plate. He grabbed it after he dropped his fire poker stick and started to unwrap the plate. Trinity put the large water bottle between them and handed him some utensil that she putted in her pant pockets.

They ate in silence and once finished, Daryl was poking the fire again and Trinity was sitting close beside him.

"Why are you out here?"

"Pissed off at everyone."

"Even me?"

Daryl looked at her with a small smirk.

"Oh, I'm pissed off at you the most." He sarcastically said making Trinity to laugh gently, but stopped as Daryl lean over to her and started lay kisses up her neck.

"Daryl, wh—"

"Ssshh." He hushed against her neck then went up towards her jawline. Trinity turned to him and laid a deep kiss upon his lips, but yelped and then laughed as he pulled her onto his lap.

Daryl and her kept kissing, letting their hands wander over each other. Trinity hand wander into the front of his shirt, caressing his chest, and then pressing her palm against his chest. Her other hand was keeping her upright, holding onto his toned muscular bicep.

While Daryl had his left arm around her waist, keeping her close to his body and upright. His right hand went down her chest, to her stomach, and then he grasped the inside of her left thigh making her groan into his mouth. Daryl went to pull her to straddle him, but Trinity pulled away.

"Trinity, what—"

"Someone is coming."

"Always crazy ass senses." Daryl mumbles, but glared at the fire as Trinity got off him. Whoever it was, Daryl was really pissed off now for interrupting the intimate moment Trinity and he was having. But also, he was starting to become stiff down in his south region.

"Carol?" Trinity said as the older woman jogged over to them and stopped beside them. Daryl grunted and was stabbing the firewood in the fire, over and over again with that frustrated look on his face.

"We can't find Lori. And the others aren't back yet either." Carol told them.

Trinity eyebrows rose then she looked at Daryl, who made a slight 'hmm' sound.

"Dumb bitch must've went out looking for them." Daryl replied, flipping a piece of log over in the fire.

"What?" Carol and Trinity said together as they realized that Daryl knew something that they didn't.

"Yeah, she asked me to go. Told her I was done being an errand boy." Daryl told them as he jabbed the fire a few more times than stopped. He stabbed the fire poking stick in the ground, but held the end of it, staring at the ground.

"And you didn't say anything?" Carol replied with a little bit of high pitch voice.

Daryl stayed silent and just stared at the fire, not wanting to talk anymore. Carol shook her head and walked away, but stopped as she stared at the tent that Daryl had set up. Trinity finally realized the tent was there too and looked at Daryl, who was staring at the fire.

"Don't do this." Carol came back over, staring at Daryl because she could see the confusion on Trinity's face when she looked at the tent. Trinity didn't notice that the tent was gone before.

This made Trinity to realize that she was very off today after what happen that morning.

"Please. We are already losing the chance to be safe again. I have lost my little girl, but thanks to Trinity she founded her. Just don't do this." Carol pointed to the tent, staring at Daryl, who growled lowly under his breath.

Daryl stood up, stabbing the stick into the ground a bit and turned towards Carol with an annoyed, frustrated facial expression.

"That isn't my problem." Daryl snapped at Carol, throwing the fire poker stick to the ground and storming off to the tent.

Trinity stared at Carol with a slight shake of her head. Carol nodded a little then ran off to go find the others. Trinity stood up from the fire and moved to the tent, where Daryl was pulling out a hunting knife and a sharpening stone to sharpen his knife.

"Daryl."

"Trinity I—"

"Why did you move this tent out here?" Trinity cut him off, resting her hands on his hands, stopping him from sharpening his knife.

Daryl looked away then back at her with a slight frown.

"Because everyone looks at us like we are only fucking tools to them. They annoy the hell out of me and-and putting you through that today."

Trinity gave Daryl a small grin as she realized that one of the reasons was to keep her well-being safe.

"Alright, I understand that. But it doesn't mean you have to shut everyone out."

"I'm not shutting you out."

"Daryl." Trinity said in a motherly tone making Daryl to stare up at her with a calm expression.

"Do you understand what I am saying though? I'm just as pissed off as you, but I'm not shutting myself out from everyone else. Just please, don't do this. Don't go into a cave to hide from the light." Trinity told him with a slight frown.

Daryl reached out and touched her face.

"Don't frown. You're too beautiful to frown."

Trinity laughed gently and nodded her head. She titled her head a bit, staring up at Daryl, and giving him a gentle smile.

"I'll move it back near the others, tomorrow." Daryl told her making Trinity to nod. She then took away his hunting knife and sharpening stone and putted them aside. Daryl stared at her confusedly, but his eyes widen slightly as Trinity stepped away from him, pulling off her black short sleeve shirt.

"Trinity."

"You don't—" Trinity was saying as she was going to throw her shirt back on.

"No, don't cover yourself, just, wow." Daryl lowly said as he held his hands out. Trinity walked towards him and let him grasps her hips and pulled her down to him, so she was straddling his legs.

"Why are you so beautiful? How I get so lucky?" Daryl mumbles in a huskily tone.

Trinity grins and laid a kiss underneath his jawline then laid another on the corner of his lips.

"I like the bad ass hunters." Trinity whispers against his lips. Daryl grinned and turned them over making her to let out a small scream. Her back was against the cot now with Daryl on top of her.

"I like hearing that." Daryl replied and laying his lips against her owns.

…

…

…

Luckily they were away from everyone else because they would have traumatized the kids or something. With the moans, grunts, and names being groan out by Daryl and Trinity.

The blankets were tangled around the two bodies and hands were entwined on either side of Trinity's head. Daryl head was tucked into Trinity's neck, lowly grunting every so often as he moved with a slow yet deep steady pace making sure that their hips connected every time.

The first time making love to each other was quick, but as they went another round and so on, it would get slower and slower till it was more of a passionate pace.

Trinity lips laid against his neck, but now their lips were pressing against each other's since Daryl lifted his head away from her neck. But they pulled their lips from each other as they came to their release.

Daryl was panting gently, resting his head against her neck and shut his eyes as Trinity laid a kiss against his head. He fell aside of her and was staring at the tent ceiling.

"Amazing." Daryl whispers and grin as Trinity turn onto her side and wrapped her left arm around his stomach. Her legs entwined with his. Daryl wrapped his left arm around her and held her close against his chest.

Sweat shined a bit off their skins as Daryl had a lantern lit, but it was on low, giving the tent an eerie glow. Trinity ran her hand up his stomach to his chest and looked up at him.

"I'm glad that I shared my first time with you."

"Same." Daryl lowly said, which Trinity eyebrows came together a bit. Daryl stared at her then looked back at the ceiling of his tent.

"Daryl, this is—"

"Yes."

"I would have thought you done this before."

"No." Daryl simply told her with his eyes closed.

"You're handsome though and have that alpha personality, strong too."

Daryl snorted and was now looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Trinity, I always hunted and looked like this. Dirt, mud, sweats, and blood covering me. I insolated myself from everyone except my older brother. Yeah, I had blowjobs done to me, but I just-just couldn't go that far. I shut myself off from everyone after going through a past like mine…But, I would have thought you done this before."

"No. I was always on tours overseas. When I came home once for a half a year, men would try to flirt with me, but I knew they just wanted me for my looks, nothing more." Trinity replied, tracing patterns on his chest.

"That's stupid. Your personality is what makes you a kick ass woman."

Trinity gently laughed and laid a kiss on his chest.

"Well, then I am glad we had each other for the first time…that sounded really corny and never let me say that again." Trinity told him with a sheepish grin.

Daryl laughed as Trinity told him this and she join in laughing with him. Trinity pushed herself more against him and sighed out.

"Get some sleep." Daryl gently told her.

"Be here in the morning?" Trinity gently asks, shutting her eyes, and sighing out as her body was relaxing, coming down from the high ecstasy.

"Like I told you again and again, I got you."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Next Morning: _**

The next morning, Daryl and Trinity were all smiles. When they caught each other's eyes, they would smirk or give a small smile. Daryl changed for the day, pulling on his pants, but grinned as Trinity came into the tent already dressed.

"Hey."

"Hey." Trinity replied stepping up to him. He finishes putting on his pants and wrapped his arm around her waist, laying a kiss against her lips. Pulling back, Daryl saw she was dressed in her military pants that were tucked into her military tan boots, and a black long sleeve V-neck shirt.

"The guys haven't come back yet from last night. So, Shane wants a few of us going into the town to find them." Trinity told him.

That is when Daryl noted that Trinity had her sniper rifle backpack case outside the tent. She tilted her head a bit at him and he nodded his head.

"Let me put my vest on and grab my crossbow." Daryl told her making Trinity to nod and walked outside his tent.

When Daryl came out, buttoning up his blue long sleeve shirt up then pulled on his leather biker vest that had worn down angel wings on the back of it. He pulled his crossbow over his shoulder and strapped it to himself.

"Let's go." Daryl said, watching her pick up her sniper rifle backpack case and put it onto her back. She then strapped her handguns to the outer parts of her thighs. They walked together towards the others standing outside the utility truck that Shane drives.

Daryl took a canteen that Dale brought over and took a swing of water from it. The sun was beating down on everyone's body today.

Trinity looked across the field and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey." Trinity said making them to look at her, but she pointed out towards the field.

They all turned to see a truck coming fast down the dirt road and at them. When the truck drove by, they could clearly see that Rick was driving it, Hershel in the passenger seat and Glenn too.

They walked fast after the truck as it pulled up to the front of the farmhouse.

"Dad!" Carl shouted and ran to Rick, who got out of the truck, quickly.

"Luckily they came because we would have gone without knowing." Trinity mumbles as she walked beside Daryl with everyone else. They crowd around Rick and the others as they got out of the truck.

They watched as Maggie went and hugged Glenn, but Glenn pulled out of her arms with this blank stare. As if he saw something he wishes he didn't see.

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery. Whites, can you help me?"

"Ah, yes sir." Whites replied with slight confusion as he looked at Rick, Hershel, and Glenn to see that they were fine. Whites shook his head and walked into the house after Hershel.

"Who the hell is hurt?" Trinity asked with her arms spread out then she dropped them onto her sides. Daryl shrugged his shoulders as he couldn't figure it out either. They looked back as they notice Rick holding Lori's face and staring at her forehead.

"And the truth shall come out." Trinity mutters and Daryl put his hand over his mouth to not show a smile.

They all founded out that Lori did go out to find Rick and ended up getting into a car accident.

"What happen to you?" Rick asked.

"I was, um, in a car accident." Lori replied lowly, looking down as Rick stared at her with wide eyes.

"Accident? How?"

"I went looking for you."

"She had snuck out on her own. Brought her back." Shane stepped forwards to Rick, who shook his head and lean his face closer to Lori's face.

"Are you crazy!?" Rick harshly whispers to her.

"Hey, hold up, who the hell is that?" T-Dog came forwards, pointing at the truck again.

They all turned to the truck that T-Dog was pointed to and saw the back window was down. But there was another person inside with cloth tied around their eyes.

"That is Randall." Glenn told them

"And who the hell is Randall?" Trinity questioned as she began to walk over to the truck with Daryl right with her. The others came over wanting to see this newcomer.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

"We couldn't just leave him behind. He would have bled out…if he lives that long." Rick told them.

They had gone into the house and into the dining room, sitting at the dining room table. Some of them were standing as there weren't enough seats. Daryl and Trinity were standing near the doorway, listening to Rick tell them about this newcomer named Randall, who seem like he was a troublemaker to all of them.

"It has gotten bad in town." Glenn then told everyone, mostly stating that the walkers were getting worst around the area.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked the main question about this Randall kid. But they looked at the kitchen doorway as Hershel and Whites walked in.

"We have repaired his calf muscle the best we could. But he'll probably have nerve damage. He won't be up on his feet for at least a week." Hershel explained the down low on Randall's leg injury.

"Well, when he is, we'll give him a canteen, take him out on the main roads, and send him on his way." Rick told them; resting his hands on the dining room chair before him, and stared at all of them.

"Isn't that same as leaving him for the walkers?"

"He'll have a fighting chance." Rick replied.

Trinity rubbed her forehead and looked up as Shane had to put his two cents into the conversation.

"Just going to let him go? He knows where we are." Shane told Rick with a raised eyebrow, but Rick looked right back at him with a serious face.

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He is not a threat." Rick shot back at Shane, who seems to roll his eyes a bit.

"Not a threat? How many were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they aren't just going to come looking for him." Shane retorted.

"They have left him for dead. No one is looking." Rick snapped back, showing he was getting annoyed about having an argument with Shane about this.

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog suggested.

"He is out cold right now. Will be for hours." Whites told them as he leaned against the wall by the kitchen doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"You know what; I'm going to go get him some flowers and candy." Shane mockingly said, walking out of the dining room, but not without saying a few more words as he walked away.

"Look at us folks; we are back into fantasy land." Shane said, shaking his head with a snort of disbelief. However, it seem like Hershel was sick and tired of how Shane acts.

"You know, we haven't even dealt about what you did at my barn yet. So, let me make this perfectly clear once and for all. This is my farm, now I wanted you gone, but Rick talked me out of it. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it. So do us both a favor and keep your mouth shut." Hershel shot at Shane, who was facing him and staring Hershel straight in the eyes with unsteadiness.

Trinity mouth dropped a bit and glanced at Daryl, whose eyebrows rose a bit then grin a tiny bit. Daryl glanced at Trinity, who was biting her bottom lip, trying not to grin or anything. He rubbed his hand over his mouth to not grin or do any faces.

It seem like Shane didn't like this reply by Hershel as he turned away, sighing out with frustration, and stormed out of the house.

"Look, we are not going to do anything about it today. Let's just cool off." Rick told everyone and that was the sign that the meeting was over.

Trinity walked out of the house, following after Daryl, who headed towards the camp site. He sat down on this log and his foot immediately started bouncing a bout on the ground.

"Worried about that kid?"

"What if this kid group had triple the amount of us? We're screwed." Daryl looked up at Trinity saying as she stood before him. She sat down beside him and they looked at the fire pit that had no fire going at the moment.

"I know. But Rick said they left the kid for dead. Would they believe that one of their members is dead or no?" Trinity questioned, glancing at Daryl, who had his hands clasped in between his legs.

"Only one way to find out and that is to beat the shit out of him for answers."

Trinity shook her head at Daryl's comment, but couldn't help but smirk at the comment because it was so Daryl.

She dropped her head onto his shoulder as he stared down at the ground, but looked up as they see Rick and Shane heading to the shed where they put the Randall kid at.

"I'm going to go see."

"Ok." Trinity replied standing up with each other. Daryl laid a kiss on her lips then walked off to go after Shane and Rick. Trinity walked over to the picnic table where she sees Carol helping Carl and Sophia with math problems.

"Hey, guys." Trinity said, stopping in front of the table before them.

"Hi, Trinity." Carl and Sophia said at the same time with smile. She smiles at the two children then looked at Carol, who was giving her a gentle smile.

"It's nice that you got Daryl to move everything back up here."

"Yeah. We had a nice talk." Trinity told her with a smile. Trinity instantly thought about Daryl and her high ecstasy night.

"Um, it must've been. You're literally glowing." Carol said with a sly wink making Trinity to laugh and Carol started to gently laugh too. The two children were staring at the adults with confusion.

Trinity waved at them then walked off towards Daryl and her tent. Their tent was still a bit far from everyone else's, but it was in view. She entered and dug through her backpack, pulling out the sharpening stone to sharpen up her hunting blade. She needed something to do while Daryl was off, trying to figure out how to act upon the Randall kid.

She sharpens up her knife for a good ten minutes when Daryl entered the tent and dropped himself in a chair he had set up in the tent. He slouched a bit and tilted his head back.

"You alright?"

"They are going to let the kid go. Just what if he goes back and comes back here with the group. The guys that the kid was with shot at Rick, Glenn, and Hershel back in town. What's to say if the kid gets back here with more of those hostile men?" Daryl told her, running his right hand through his hair.

Trinity walked up to him and stood before him. Daryl looked up at her and then he slowly stood up, reaching out with his right hand to rest against her hip.

"Is it just Rick and Shane going?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you can rest up a bit."

Daryl grinned and rested his other hand on her other hip, now holding her by either hips.

"Rest with me?"

Trinity stared at him as he said this then laughed gently as she felt herself being pushed backwards towards the cot.

"I don't think that is relaxing."

"To me it is."

"Yeah, the after effect."

Daryl chuckle and they fell onto his cot.

…

…**Afternoon: …**

…

Trinity just finishes up hanging Daryl and her clothes when she sees the utility coming back.

"Hey, Rick and Shane are back." Trinity shouted making everyone to come around.

When Rick and Shane got of the utility truck, they had blood covering them, their faces cut up, but they had disappointment clearly across their faces.

"What happen?"

"We got ambushed by walkers…we brought him back too." Rick told them.

"Great." Trinity mumbles, turning away but glanced back as Shane ripped the kid out of the utility truck trunk and literally dragged him towards the shed to chain him up.

"What are we going to do?" Andrea questioned, staring at Rick, but looked at Shane, who was coming back over.

"We have to get him to talk. Question him for information about the group he was in and such."

"I doubt he'll talk though." Trinity told Rick, who had his hands on his hips and nodded slightly.

"You're probably right, so Daryl and Trinity, can you get him to speak?" Rick questioned to the two hunters of the group.

Daryl and Trinity looked at one another then at Rick with a slight nod.

"Go whenever you are ready."

"Come, Trin." Daryl lowly said as they walked towards the shed to get answers out of this kid. However, they were stopped by Rick as he walked up beside them.

"Even if you have to torture him a bit, get him to talk. I don't want this group in danger." Rick told them in a hush tone then stepped away from them as they kept walking to the shed.

Daryl turned to Trinity and she stared right back at him.

"What?"

"Have you ever done this?"

"Have you?"

Daryl shook his head and Trinity nodded.

"Me either, so let's go." Trinity said pushing open the door and stepping in. Daryl followed right after and shut the door behind them, keeping this a private matter.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Continuing: _**

The boy Randall was chained up against the wall and Daryl punched him a few times across the face. Trinity stood near the corner with her arms crossed over her chest and a serious look on her face.

"I'm going to ask you again, how many are in your group?" Trinity asked.

Trinity would ask the question and Daryl would mostly punch Randall across the face—which swelled up damn well already—whenever he didn't answer.

When Randall didn't answer, Daryl gave him three hard punches across the face. The last punch made Randall to fall to the side and spit blood out of his mouth then he slowly sat back up.

"I told you." Randall said, spitting some more blood out of his bleeding mouth.

"You told me shit!" Daryl snapped, stepping forwards and grabbing Randall by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the shed wall. Daryl stepped back and was breathing a bit heavily, getting frustrated over this kid.

"I barely knew those guys. I met them on the road."

"How many in your group?" Daryl asked the question again before Trinity could.

They stared at Randall, waiting for him to answer, but he was just sputtering out air heavily and turning his head a bit, side to side. So, Daryl lost his patience and pulled out his sharp, hunting knife.

"No, no, no, no, no. Come on, man." Randall pleaded as Daryl slowly stepped at him. Then Daryl lunged forwards slamming the knife down making Randall to yell a bit in fright, but realized that Daryl stabbed the knife right next to his leg.

"How many!" Daryl shouted, staring Randall down.

"Um, um, thirty. Thirty! Thirty guys." Randall quickly said as Daryl was dragging his knife near his leg.

"Where?" Trinity asked, stepping out of the corner a bit, staring down Randall with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, um, ARGH!" Randall yelled the last part as Daryl ripped Randall's bandages off to show off the injury Randall received.

"I don't know, I swear! We were never in one place for a night."

"Don't lie to us, boy." Trinity said, as she kept her eyes focused on Randall's face. She walked forwards and kneels down on the other side of Daryl, staring down Randall, who was breathing through his teeth now. The reason was because Daryl had the tip of his hunter's knife through Randall's injury.

"Planning scouting? Plan on being local?" Daryl questioned as he dragged the tip of the blade across the wound.

"They-they left me behind."

"Have you ever picked off a scab?" Daryl then questioned as he ran his blade across the injury some more, keeping his eyes right on a Randall, who was begging.

"Come on, man. Please! I'm trying to corporate." Randall begged as he hissed through his teeth.

"You start real slow at first and sooner or later, you got to rip it off." Daryl crudely said, glaring hard at Randall, who was eyeing Daryl with wide eyes then down at his injury.

"Okay! Okay. They-they-they have weapons. Heavy stuff like automatics, bu-bu-but I didn't do anything." Randall was saying then started whimpering out again.

"Daryl."

Daryl glanced at Trinity and she waved for him to step back. He shook his head making her to roll her eyes and she moved against the wall next to Randall. She reached behind him and pulled his chain hands to her.

"Ever broken a finger?" Trinity asked and Randall quickly shook his head then yelled out as a crack ranged out.

"That was your pinky. You got nine more fingers to go boy. So you better start fucking answering our question." Trinity snapped, glaring hard at Randall, who was begging again.

"Shooting at our boys, trying to take this farm? You just went along for the ride, trying to tell me that you are innocent?" Daryl snapped at Randall, who tossed his head back.

"Yes! These-these people took me in. Now just guys, ah, a whole group of them. Men and women. Ah, kids too just like your people. Thought I would have a better chance with them, you know." Randall told them making Daryl to pull his knife from Randall's wound and stood up, pacing in front of Randall now.

Trinity realigned Randall's finger making him to yell out.

"Had to realign it back up." Trinity told him then stood up, backing a few steps from him.

"But, we go out, scavenge, just the men." Randall said.

Trinity glanced at Daryl, who looked back at her then went back to his slow pacing, keeping his blue eyes trained on Randall, sharply.

"One night we-we founded this little campsite…a man and his two daughters, teenagers you know. Real young and real cute."

Daryl had his back turned a bit, but slowly turned back around with this questionable face, however, realization was coming across it. His face started scrunching up a bit with disgust. Trinity stared with a bit wide eyes as she comprehended what this boy was telling Daryl and her.

"The daddy had to watch these guys, they…and they didn't even kill'em afterwards. They just made him watch. His daughters, just-just left them there."

Trinity reached for her handgun, pulling it out of its holster off her thigh.

"B-b-but-I-I-didn't touch those girls. I swear it. I hav—ARGH!"

Daryl had enough of Randall talking about the group that Randall was in raped teenage girls in front of their father. Daryl kicked Randall hard in his injure leg with a very pissed off face.

"Please! Please! You got to believe me, man. I'm not like that. I ain't like that. Please."

"Stop saying please." Trinity snapped as she stepped forwards, clicking her safety off her handgun and had it resting on her side.

"Oh, shit, no, no, no, ple—don't. I'm telling you I didn't do anything to them." Randall quickly begged, going wide eyes at seeing the gun on Trinity's side. Daryl stared at Trinity, knowing she was just as pissed as he was.

"I took out guys months ago because they were trying to rape these young women. Fucking in-between the eyes shot. Boy, if something happens to this group because of you, I won't shoot you. I will break every single fucking bone in your body. All two-hundred and six of them." Trinity snapped stepping at Randall, but Daryl gently pushed her back.

"Please, you got to believe me."

But Randall just met another kick to his injure leg and a fist across his face by Daryl. Daryl stared down at him with disgust then nodded his head at the shed door to Trinity. She holsters her gun then walked out of the shed with Daryl right behind her.

He back on his light blue color jean jacket on over his regular t-shirt and he put his vest back on too. He strapped his crossbow across his back and looked at her. She grabbed his hand and shook her head as she stared at his bloody knuckles.

"I'll clean it once we report back to the others, okay?"

"Yeah." Daryl replied, kissing her forehead then they walked side by side with each other.

"Isn't there three hundred bones in an infant?" Daryl asked her making Trinity to look at him with a grin then ahead.

"Yeah. There is." Trinity replied then looked at him with a bit of curiosity of how he knew that.

"Human anatomy was my top class back in my senior year in high school. I was really good at dissecting animals." Daryl told her making her to laugh gently and nod.

"Of course you would." Trinity replied which Daryl smirked.

They came forwards towards the group that was standing around the campfire, waiting for what Daryl and Trinity have to say.

"That boy got a gang. Thirty men and heavily artillery and they ain't looking to make friends." Daryl told them, glancing at all of them, but his eyes rested on Rick's.

"They find any of us or this place, we are dead." Trinity told them as she stared at Rick now.

"And women, well, they better wish they were." Daryl uncomfortably told them, moving a bit on his feet.

"What did you do?" Carol asked, noting Daryl's bloody knuckles.

"Had a little chat." Daryl replied moving around everyone with Trinity behind him.

"Whites, can you get me the first aid?"

"Course." Whites replied and walked off to go get a first aid kit for Trinity. Daryl sat down in a chair and glanced up as Rick started throwing out warnings.

"No one is to go near this guy." Rick commanded, mostly giving a warning.

"Rick, what are you going to do?" Lori stepped up to him asking.

"We have no choice. He's a threat." Rick replied.

Whites came over and handed Trinity the first aid kit making her to thank him. She got to work on cleaning off Daryl's knuckles.

"Damn that burns."

"Well you kept punching him harder and harder to the point your skin was tore apart. Sooner or later your bones would've shown." Trinity told him as she kept tending to his knuckles.

"We have to eliminate the threat." Rick then said, staring his wife in the eyes, but then looking behind her and staring at the shed where Randall was in.

"You're just going to kill him?" Dale questioned with disbelief.

"It's settle. We'll do it today." Rick told them then walked off but Dale followed after him to voice his opinion.

Trinity cleaned up both his knuckles on either hand then put cream on them. She then made Whites wrap up his knuckles because if she did it, she wouldn't make it as professional as Whites. Well, Whites was a doctor before he entered the Marines.

Daryl stood up and checked his knuckles then walked off towards his tent. Trinity followed after and sat inside, watching as Daryl was grabbing the new arrows he made for his crossbow.

"Going out?"

"Yeah. Check out the woods and such. Need to clean my mind."

"Alright. I'll clean my sniper rifle today. Do you want me to clean any guns you have?"

"I have one in my saddle bag on my bike. I'm letting you go through it and only you." Daryl pointed at her and she smile at him. They stepped out of the tent together and she kissed him gently.

"Careful."

"Ain't I always?" Daryl replied then walked off towards the fields to cross it to get to the woods. Trinity notice that Dale appeared and was going after Daryl. She watched as the two men were talking to one another.

Trinity stared after then grabbed her sniper rifle case and was going to clean her gun first then do the handguns. She walked off towards the campsite to use the panic table to clean her gun on.

…

…

…

After cleaning her sniper rifle, Trinity put it back together and looked around to see everyone was doing something. Only Carol and Sophia were around, sitting by the campfire and reading a book together.

Trinity looked around, thinking Carl would be with Sophia, but he wasn't. She looked back down at her sniper rifle putting certain pieces together then started packing it into the sniper backpack case. She zipped up the case and looked up towards Daryl and her tent, only to see Carl around Daryl's motorcycle.

But she watched that he actually had his hand in one of the saddle bags, pulled something out and ran off with it towards the woods.

"What are you doing?" Trinity mutters and walked off quickly with her sniper backpack.

She threw it into Daryl and her tent then jogged off into the direction Carl ran off to.

…

…**Woods…**

…

The woods were eerie quiet, but Trinity moved with only slight crunches of leaves with her combat boots. She heard growling ahead, knowing a walker was ahead. But as she came around the tree, she sees Carl with Daryl's gun, trying to shoot the trapped walker.

That was until the walker got loose from the mud it was in and lunged at Carl. Carl screamed and dropped the gun, but fell onto his back. Trinity pulled out her handgun and raised it at the walker as it grabbed Carl's leg.

She fired and got a clean headshot.

Carl got up quickly, trying to get away, but ran into Trinity. Slowly, he looked up at her and she stared him down.

"Where do you think you are going?" Trinity stated with a dead serious face.

…

…

…

Daryl turned his head as he heard a gunshot echo through the woods. He quickly started moving fast and back to camp.

…

…

…

The gunshot drew Rick and Lori attention as they were standing with each other outside their tent.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Where is Carl?"

"Carl!"

The two Grimes ran around looking for their son.

…

…

…

"You can't tell my parents."

"I shot a walker. The way the woods was quiet, the gunshot echoed. Daryl was in the woods and he probably heard it. Your parents probably heard it." Trinity said, gripping the back of Carl's shirt by her right hand making sure he doesn't run away from her.

She had holster her gun, but she was carrying Daryl's gun in her left hand. They came out of the woods and were walking across the field now. Trinity could see Rick and Lori running around looking for their son.

"Looking for this one." Trinity shouted.

"CARL!" Lori shouted running forwards, but stopped as she noted the dead serious look on Trinity's face and how she was holding Carl by the back of his shirt.

Rick came running over, but stopped as he noted what his wife noted.

"What is going on?" Daryl came running forwards, panting a bit, but saw Trinity holding his gun.

"Trinity, why do you got my gun out?"

"I don't know, Daryl, how about you ask Carl?" Trinity said, shoving Carl forwards making Lori to grab him and pulled him to her.

"Don't shove him."

"Oh trust me I have every right at this moment." Trinity growled and held the gun up in front of her.

"Here, Daryl. Be glad Carl didn't waste any bullets." Trinity said, handing Daryl his gun back. He stared with wide eyes.

"What?" Daryl, Rick, and Lori said at the same time and their eyes went to Carl, who was staring at them with guilty faces then looked down.

"Trinity, what do you mean?" Rick stepped forwards staring at her.

"Well, it seem like Carl wanted to be adventurous today. I saw him go through Daryl's saddle bags and take the gun. Then he ran off into the woods, so I followed." Trinity explained crossing her arms over her chest and stared at Carl, who was staring at the ground now, knowing he did wrong.

"I watched as Carl founded himself a walker that was trapped in the mud."

"A walker?" Lori gasped out and looked down at her son, who still wouldn't look up from the ground.

"So, I watched Carl. Seeing if he had the nerves to do it. He couldn't do it. The walker somehow got free of the mud, causing Carl to fall down and dropping the gun in process. Then the walker grabbed his leg. So that is when I stepped in and ended the walker. Now we are here." Trinity explained spreading her arms out then dropped them back on her sides.

"Mom, I—"

"Carl, stop talking." Rick pointed at his son then looked in between Daryl and Trinity then at Carl with an angry face.

"First you disrespect Carol today now this. What is going on Carl?" Rick snapped and Carl just looked away from his father.

"Carl, apologize to Daryl and Trinity."

"Why?" Carl shot at them making Trinity to narrowed her eyes and stepped at Carl, who staggers back from her. Rick pulled back Lori, who was trying to stop Trinity.

"Rick."

"Let Trinity talk to him." Rick said, as he knew that Trinity's serious sergeant side was coming out. Daryl was staring at his gun in his hand then tucked it in the back of his pants, shaking his head and not believing Carl went through his motorcycle saddle bags.

"Listen boy, you don't ever talk back at your parents like that. They are the only people you got that is protecting you with their lives and looking out for your ass. Then you are disrespecting others? What happens if you say something horrible to someone and something happen to that person afterwards, huh? Answer me." Trinity snapped the last part, staring down at Carl with a hard stare.

"I don't know." Carl croaked out as tears were running down his face.

"Next time think of what you are doing. Think of the consequences of things too. Now apologize to all of us."

"I'm sorry Trinity and Daryl."

Daryl just grunted and Trinity nodded. She saw Carl was trying to turn away from her but she held up her hand.

"Your parents too. I also want you to go with your mother and apologize to Carol also. Got that? If you don't, I'm finding you myself."

"Yes, Trinity."

"Good. Now apologize to your parents."

"I'm sorry, mom and dad." Carl cried out, tears running down his face. He ran up to Lori, who pulled him into her arms and held him. However, Lori did look up at Trinity and mouthed a 'thank you' which shocked Trinity a bit.

"Thanks." Rick said to Trinity, who nodded at both Rick and Lori then turned around to face Daryl.

"Come on. Let's secure my things now." Daryl mutters as they walked off to their tent to do what Daryl suggested.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Late Evening: _**

The sun was setting and they were standing in Hershel house, all round the living room. Daryl and Trinity stood next to one another staring at everyone that was standing there in silence.

Daryl and Trinity notice how everyone seemed to be staring behind them making them to turn around to see Carl, who wanted to listen in. But on seeing the adults staring at him, he sighed and walked off and out the backdoor, where Sophia was waiting for him.

"Boy is being a rebel lately." Trinity mumbles to Daryl, who nodded in agreement.

After another minute of silence Glenn decided to start this conversation. The whole meeting was to vote whether they let Randall live and send him off or kill him.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote." Glenn asked with a blank expression.

"Does it have to be anonymous?" Andrea questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Not majority rules." Lori lowly said from her spot against a doorway that leads into the house foyer. She stood next to Carol, who was leaning on a door.

"Well, let-let's just see where everyone stands and then we can talk through the options." Rick said, holding his hand up and looking at them.

"Only one way I see it and that is to move forwards." Shane admitted, fixing his belt around his pants.

"So killing him?" Trinity said, glancing at everyone, who still stayed quiet.

"Killing him? Right? Why even bother to take votes. It is clear which way the wind is blowing." Dale said.

"Well if people believe that we should spare him, I want to know." Rick said, gripping the back of an armchair and glancing at Dale, with a serious face.

"Well I can tell you that it is a small group. Maybe just me and Glenn." Dale replied, resting his left hand on his hip and curling his hat in his right hand. However, Dale saw how Glenn had this unsure face with what Dale just said.

"Look I-I pretty much think you are right with everything all the time, but—" Glenn was saying, holding his hand out to the majority of the group, but was cut off by Dale holding his hand out towards everyone.

"They got you scared." Dale cut him off, exclaiming.

"He's not one of us. And we-we lost too many people already." Glenn told Dale, who just shook his head a bit.

"How about you? Do you agree with this?" Dale pointed out towards Maggie since Glenn and Maggie are like an item.

"Can't we continue keeping him prisoner?" Maggie slowly questioned with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's another mouth to feed." Daryl lowly replied, staring at Maggie with the others then looking away.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel told them.

"We can ration better." Lori glanced at Hershel saying with a raised eyebrow.

Their attention was drawn away from Lori and Hershel, back towards Dale once again.

"He could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself." Dale told them, waving his hands towards the ground a bit.

"Put him to work?" Glenn suggested.

"We are not letting him walk around." Rick told them,

"We can have an escort put on him." Maggie suggested her idea.

"Who would want to volunteer for that dude?" Shane sarcastically said with a scoff.

"I will." Dale answered.

Trinity rubbed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. This was just going to be a battle between them versus Dale the whole time. Trinity could just see it now and afterwards she would need aspirin to make her headache go away.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick held up his hand saying, keeping his eyes on Dale, who was moving a bit on his feet.

"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe. Unless he was tied up." Lori agreed with her husband.

"We can't exactly put chains on his ankles and sentence him to hard labor." Andrea retorted back to Lori, who looked away from Andrea hard eyes.

Trinity glanced back and forth between Andrea and Lori, wondering if something happened between these two women. Cause' Trinity could see the tension between the two.

"Look, say we let him join us, right. Maybe, just maybe he is helpful or nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off and brings back his thirty men." Shane explained mostly a 'what if' situation.

"So the answer is to kill him? To prevent a crime that he may never even attempt…if we do this, we are saying there is no hope. Rule of laws are dead, there is no civilization." Dale told them, throwing his hands up a bit, and tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh my god." Shane lowly grumbles and turned his head a bit a bit to show he had enough of Dale's talking.

"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planned before?" Hershel slowly asked, looking up from his folded hands on his lap and up at Rick, who stared back.

"You barely came back this time…there are walkers, you can break down, you-you could get lost." Lori said, naming off problems that could happen.

"You could get ambushed." Daryl added in.

Trinity looked at the ground then up at Dale, seeing that this man was the man that always was a person to look to for advice or needed to vent too. Dale was like the wise grandfather of the group.

"We cannot put our own people at risk." Glenn simply said.

"If you go through with it, how would you do it? Will he suffer?" Patricia asked from her spot in the corner next to T-Do, staring at Rick. Rick looked down then looked at Shane for a suggestion.

"We could hang him, right. Just snap his neck." Shane suggested.

"I have thought about that. Shooting may be more humane." Rick said, leaning back on his heels while holding the back of the armchair before him.

"What about the body—"T-Dog then started to ask but Dale held out his hand towards him.

"Whoa, hold on, hold on! You're talking about this like it is already decided." Dale said, spreading out his arms.

"We'll be talking about this all day. Going around circles. Do you just want to go around circles again?" Daryl said, moving around a bit, spinning his right hand around like a circle. He paced a bit in his spot while Trinity exhaled deeply from her nose.

"This is a young man's life." Dale shot back.

Daryl sighed and lean back on this table beside him, staring at Dale, who was staring with shock and disbelief at all of them.

"And it is worth than a five minute conversation. Is this what it comes to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him. And now look at this. He has been torture; he's going to be executed. How are we any better than those people that we are afraid of?" Dale exclaimed to them.

Trinity bowed her head and shut her eyes.

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane bluntly stated his opinion once again.

"No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have to—"

"So what is the other solution?" Andrea cut off Rick, who was still somewhat talking.

"Let Rick finish." Lori said, staring at Andrea, who stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could…"

"Let's work on it." Dale loudly said, throwing his hands down.

"We are." Shane shot back.

"Stop it." Carol spoken out making all of them to look at her.

"Just stop it. I'm tired and sick of everybody's arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't just ask us to decide something like this. Please decide. Either one of you or both of you. But leave me out." Carol said, glancing back and forth between Shane and Rick, leaning back on the door she was pressed against.

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself. There is no difference." Dale replied, pointing a bit at Carol, who stared at Dale with a blank expression, but hurt was clearly in her eyes.

"Alright that is enough. Anybody wants the floor before we make the final decision has the chance." Rick said, stepping back a bit and glancing at everyone.

Everyone stayed silent; Maggie and Patricia sat down, showing that they weren't going to say anything. Everyone looked at one another seeing if one of them will speak out. Trinity was rocking on her feet, staring at the ground and clenching her right fist on her side.

Daryl notice that Trinity seem to be having this inner struggle with herself and stepped to her, touching her forearm gently.

"You once said that we don't kill the living."

"That was before the living tried to kill us." Rick shot back at Dale with a tired look.

"But don't you see if we do this the people that we were, the world that we knew, is dead. Is this world is no ugly, its harsh, its-its survival of the fittest! And that isn't a world I want to live in. And I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please, let's just do what is right. Is there going to be anyone else that is going to stand with me?" Dale said, holding out his arms and staring at them with unshed tears.

They all stayed silent and tried not to look at Dale, who had tears building in his eyes.

"He's right. We should try to find another way." Andrea agreed making Dale stare at her with thankful eyes.

"Anyone else?" Rick asked.

Trinity leans against the wall and stared down at the ground, she sighed out and shut her eyes.

"First they came for the socialists, and I didn't speak out because I wasn't a socialist."

Everyone snapped their heads to Trinity as she began to speak out. However, she was staring at the ground, not looking at any of them.

"Then they came for the trade unionists, and I didn't speak out because I wasn't a trade unionist. Then they came for the Jews, and I didn't speak out because I wasn't a Jew. Then they came for me…" Trinity said, but said the last part gently. She looked up at all of them with sadden eyes.

"And there was no one left to speak for me." Trinity finished the quotation.

She stared at everyone, noticing how they taken in that emotional quotation she had just said.

"That was a famous statement by a pastor named Martin Niemöller, back in WWII. There are different versions to this quotation to his, but the one I just stated was mostly common in the United States." Trinity explained, staring at them and her eyes landed on Dale's, who had hopefulness in his eyes for Trinity voicing out.

"I'm am or was a Marine. I served for this country for eight years. Rick and Shane, you should know that if this man did commit a crime what his penalties would be. I say he would be locked up. But can we do that today, well, no." Trinity said, making Rick to bow his head and Shane to look away.

"Dale, you are right about what you say about humanity, but Daryl and I interrogation this kid and he watched, stood aside as the men in his group, in front of him, and raped these innocent teenage girls in front of their father. And he did nothing, but watch and not saying anything. Now that quotation I said is for both sides. That kid in the shed and ours." Trinity pointed down at the ground then outside where the shed was located.

"And yes, if we don't have a voice or the courage to speak out, we can't change a damn thing. But that kid out there, we came for him and no one was there for him." Trinity said, staring at Dale, who stared right back at her.

"I understand you, Dale, I really do. But that kid was a witness to rape and if we send him on his way, maybe he'll get eaten by walkers' maybe he won't. But I must say this." Trinity said, holding up a finger staring at them.

"We did change. We are living the survival life of the fittest and because of that we are like monsters ourselves." Trinity said staring at each of them, but they bowed their head as they knew what she said was true.

"I-I understand your point Trinity. Thanks for voicing that out." Dale lowly told her even though she mostly doesn't agree with his option; Trinity had a voice to speak out.

Trinity looked down, but jumped a bit as Daryl grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She glanced up at him and he nodded his head slightly in a way to tell her it was alright.

After Trinity's speech, they still stood quiet making Rick to shrug his shoulders at Dale and stared at him. Dale gasped a bit, trying to hold back the tears and stared at them.

"Are you all going to watch too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we are slaughtering a human being. Woo, I won't be a part of that." Dale said, walking out of the room, but stopped beside Daryl. He reached out and touched Daryl's shoulder making Daryl to look at him.

"This group is broken." Dale told Daryl, who stared back at the older man with a blank expression.

The others looked between the two, realizing that Daryl must've said something about the group. Then Dale patted Daryl's shoulder then looked at Trinity with a nod and then Dale walked out the backdoor.

Everyone stood around until Trinity made the first move, walking out the front door to get out of the tense room. She walked across the path and headed towards Daryl and her tent.

"Trinity."

"Yes, Daryl?" Trinity replied as she entered their tent and grabbed her sniper rifle case. She turned to stare at him, but realized he was right there in front of her.

"What you said in there, I agree with what you were saying. Those words, um, I can tell it got to everyone." Daryl told her, reaching up and cupping her cheek. They stared at each other just in perfect silence.

"I feel so bad for him."

"I know, but…"

"Both sides are right in their own ways. But it just feels like a crime to go against Dale because he is like the wise old grandfather of the group." Trinity gently told Daryl, who nodded and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and they stood there in comfort of each other.

…

…**Nighttime…**

…

It was nighttime and Trinity was on top of Dale's RV on her stomach with her sniper rifle set up. Andrea and she were on watch tonight. The guys, who were Rick, Daryl, and Shane, were going to go execute Randall in the barn. Everyone else was in the farmhouse or in their tents, waiting for it to happen.

"That quote you said earlier has made me really think, you know."

Trinity looked up from the scope on her sniper rifle and up at Andrea, who was standing a few feet away from her.

"It makes many think." Trinity replied, going back to looking through her scope.

However, the barn doors slammed open making Andrea to turn around to look at what was going on. Trinity glanced back, but shook her head on seeing Rick walking out with Carl by the arm.

"They didn't do it. The kid must've done something." Trinity replied, going back to looking through her scope.

Trinity was turning it towards the field and saw Dale standing over something. However, Trinity notices something moving to the right. She turned her scope a bit to see a walker sneaking up behind Dale.

"Andrea!"

"What?"

"Tell Dale to fucking run! There is a walker behind him! Tell him to fucking RUN!" Trinity shouted the last part, pulling the slot to make sure a bullet was ready in her sniper rifle chamber.

"RUN DALE! RUUUNNN!" Andrea shouted then started to climb down the RV. The others were attracted to what was happening and came running over. Instantly, they were following after Andrea, who was sprinting towards the field.

Trinity stared through the scope watching Dale turn around then was staggering back, trying to run backwards a bit to get away from the walker. He turned and began to run, but was tripping over his own feet.

Trinity followed the walker that was actually the fastest walker she saw yet. She focused on the target and breathed in then out.

Her finger slowly tightening on the trigger as she locked on her target.

…

…

…

Everyone was close to Dale, who tripped and fell onto his back. He yelled out as the walker bit his wrist.

"NO!" Andrea screamed.

Daryl came running but listen at what sounded like a big bang echoing through the night then a whizzing sound split through the air.

The walker's head blew off into nothing and fell off of Dale, who was yelling on the ground holding his arm.

Daryl turned and looked at the RV where he knew Trinity was on watch with her sniper rifle. He just stared back and forth between Dale and the RV realizing that the distance was at least a mile and a half and Trinity easily took out the target.

"That's my woman for ya." Daryl whispers then turned around to check on what was happening before him.

"Let me see." Whites came running over then stared at Dale's arm, but saw the bite on the hand and wrist.

"I want to try something but Dale you got to trust me."

Dale nodded and Whites pulled out a machete he carried on him.

"Hold him down." Whites commanded.

"What!?" Andrea freaked out but was pushed aside as Daryl, Rick, and T-Dog held Dale down.

"I'm sorry, man." Whites said then brought down the machete onto Dale's arm.

The blood curling scream ranged out through the night.

…

…

…

Trinity head was dropped on the RV roof, not bothering to lift it up as someone came on top of the RV and sat down beside her.

"Hey."

"I didn't shoot in time."

"Dale tripped with the walker following him."

Trinity looked up at Rick, who was sitting beside her, looking out at the field where Dale was just bitten. Rick looked at her as she kept staring at him.

"That was a fucking good shot. I'm glad you were on watch and you are a gunnery sergeant. If you weren't up here, Dale, well, Dale would probably be torn to pieces right about now." Rick told her and she nodded a bit, looking away from him to glance through her scope.

She stared at the fields and the tree lines of the woods then back at Rick with a slight frown.

"What's to happen to Dale?"

"Well, Whites thought of a solution."

"What is that?"

"Well, he chopped off Dale's forearm."

Trinity's eyes widen and her mouth dropped. Rick just ran his right hand through his hair and nodded a bit. He glanced at her as she was still staring at him in shock.

"Then what?"

"Whites want to see if he saved Dale's life. He wanted to see if he chopped off the infected part quickly, would Dale still be infected or did he stop the infection from spreading. Now all we have to do is wait."

"Where is Dale?"

"We set up another tent to keep an eye on him. Hershel and Whites manage to stop the bleeding on the arm and stitched it up."

"Now, we just have to wait to see if he turns or not?" Trinity replied and Rick nodded making Trinity to look away with a slight shake of her head then looked back at him.

"And if he does turn, Rick?"

"Then we do what we have to do."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Next Day: _**

The next day in the morning, everyone was standing off near a fence that circles the field. They were going to talk about the Dale situation that happen last night, but also, some things that need to change or more like they have to change.

"So, Dale—Dale wasn't afraid of what was on his mind or how he felt." Rick started off.

Trinity instantly felt like she was listening to someone who was making a speech at a funeral or ceremony. She felt herself stared at Rick with raised eyebrows. Trinity then glanced back to the tent that was holding Dale, who was still knocked out cold from immediate surgery.

"His honesty is rare and he is always brave at what he does. Then he looks at people, for who they were, the truth about them, and who we are. And he keeps telling us how we were losing our humanity and then yesterday he has stated that this group was broken. Furthermore, we have to do something about that. We have to un-break it, set aside our differences, and then we have to pull together. We have to stop feeling sorry for ourselves, take control of our lives, our safety, and our future. And so, we have to prove that we aren't broken." Rick explained the changes that are to happen. But also, what Dale's words really meant and how they are making them to realize humanity before it slips from them.

Everyone seems to look down a bit, knowing that what Rick's words were true. But that they have to change their acts and ways in order to keep their own humanity, but to be able to stick together as a group.

Trinity felt Daryl touch her back with a soft caress then dropped his hand. He stepped closer against her side and she felt herself step to him, so that their sides were brushing against each other's.

"And god forbids if Dale doesn't make it and he does turn into one of those things that did that to him, we still have to prove him wrong. That we are not broken like he says we were. We are going to honor his wishes, but at the same time prove him wrong." Rick stated, pointing at the ground as if that speech of change he just spoken of is the new law within their group.

Rick nodded as he was done talking making everyone to walk off, going to do whatever. Whites walked off towards Dale's tent to check on him again. They been keeping watch over Dale's condition and so far everything was going smoothly.

"Trinity."

Trinity turned with Daryl to see Andrea coming up to her.

"Yeah?" Trinity replied, watching Andrea stop in front of her. Andrea was rubbing her hands together and then tucked her hands in her pockets in the back of her jeans.

"Thank you."

"For Dale?"

"Yeah. Without you seeing that walker yesterday or being able to take that risky shot, you saved him. I need to thank Whites too for his quick thinking. Just—I wanted to say thank you." Andrea said with a nod making Trinity to give a small grin and nod back at the blonde woman.

"Welcome."

Trinity and Daryl turned as they watched Andrea walk off towards the Dale's tent then they looked at one another. They began walking again, but Daryl kept glancing sideways at Trinity.

"What?"

"That was a good fucking shot yesterday." Daryl told her making her to smile gently and wrapped her arms around his right arm and pushed up against him.

"Oh! You really think so Mr. Dixon!?" Trinity said in this high pitch girly voice. Daryl stared at her horrified then started to chuckle. He reached up with his free hand and touched her cheek.

"Yeah, it was a good shot…and don't ever do that again."

This time Trinity laughed and Daryl joined in with her as they walked towards the camp site together.

…

…

…

Everything was now being changed, such as, Hershel making the group move into his house after the incident with Dale yesterday.

"It'll be tight. Seventeen people in one house." Rick told Hershel, glancing around at whoever was around him then back at Hershel, who nodded slightly.

"Don't worry about that. With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up…"

"With fifty head of cattle on the field, we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell." Maggie cut off Hershel saying this with a face.

"She's right. We should have moved you guys in a while ago." Hershel admitted, staring right at Rick, who was staring right back with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, let's move the vehicles, near each of the doors, facing out towards the road. We have a lookout built in the windmill and another in the barn loft. That'll give us sightlines on both sides of the property." Rick pointed out the areas were the lookouts will be.

Daryl and Trinity moved towards the blue truck and were helping with whomever on packing things up into the bed of the truck.

"T-Dog you keep track of the perimeter around the house. You keep everyone coming and going." Rick commanded.

"What about standing guard?" T-Dog questioned about the Randall kid that they still had held hostage.

"I need you and Daryl on double duty." Rick said, glancing back at Daryl and then back at T-Dog, who nodded.

"Rick, do you want me to help out with that?" Trinity asked, looking up from putting a cooler into the bed of the truck.

"Trinity, you will be located a lot on the post with your sniper rifle. You have the best aim and senses here. But yes, you will be helping out with the double duty too." Rick explained to her to which Trinity nodded at him.

"I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough that we'll be able to survive a few days or needed to be." Hershel told them, walking with some items to put into the truck.

"What about patrols?" Andrea came forwards asking.

"Let's get this area locked down first. After that, Shane will assign shifts while me and Daryl take Randall off sight and cut him loose." Rick told Andrea, but his eyes were trained on Shane the whole time.

Trinity looked between the two, noting how Rick had this uneasy look in his eyes towards Shane, who looked craze. Trinity could sense that Shane wasn't the same Shane back in the old camp in the woods. No, she knew that this Shane was unstable.

"We're back to that now?" Shane said, mostly pointing out the fact they were letting the hostage go.

"It was the plan first time around, poor execution." Rick replied turning his attention back to Shane since Rick was going to walk away.

"That's a slide understatement." Shane mutters out but loud enough for Rick to hear him.

"You don't agree, but this is what is happening. Swallow it. Move on." Rick shot at Shane, who looked away from him.

Trinity lowly whistles under her breath making Daryl to hip bump her to keep quiet. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at Daryl, who was trying not to smirk. Trinity could see that Daryl founded what Rick said towards Shane, amusing too.

Daryl put his finger over his lips to tell her to keep quiet then he walked off to check up on his motorcycle since they have to move things.

"You know that Dale being in his condition and the prisoner are two separate things, right?" Shane grumbled to Rick, who rested his hands on his hips and staring at Shane with sharp eyes.

"You want to take Daryl as your wing man? Be my guest." Shane said, glancing off to the side.

Trinity eyebrow rose at what Shane just said and went to say something but held it back.

"Thank you." Rick said, turning away and began walking off into the campsite to help out.

"You got it." Shane replied, keeping his eyes looking to the side.

Trinity shook her head and walked off towards the Humvee to move it closer to the house. She got in and drove it forwards, but smirked as she heard that motorcycle engine behind her. She glanced in her rearview mirror to see Daryl, smirking on his motorcycle and hitting the gas with a jerk to come close to her bumper.

Turning the Humvee around, Trinity backed it up next to the front porch. So, if they had to escape, all she or Whites had to do was jump over the side railing and they would land right beside the driver's door.

Getting out of the Humvee, Trinity glared at Daryl, who parked his bike somewhat in front of the Humvee. He glanced at her with a smirk as she came up to him.

"What if I stopped short?"

"I have good reflexes." Daryl replied with that smirk still on his face. Trinity playfully smacked his arm then looked at his motorcycle. Daryl stared back and forth between the motorcycle and her.

"Ever ride one before?"

"I rode dirt bikes and ATVs growing up, but never a motorcycle like this." Trinity said then swung her leg over the motorcycle. She sat down and gripped the handlebars and looked at Daryl.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten on wi—"

"No, no, you look good on it."

"Just good, Daryl?" Trinity replied with a raised eyebrow then she did a pose on it. She lean a bit forwards with a wink, but smirked as she saw Daryl swallow a bit hard.

"You're right…you look sexy on it."

"Thank you."

"But you look good on the back of it while I drive it."

"You mean the bitch seat?" Trinity got off the bike, saying. Daryl nodded with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't know ab—"

"I didn't say I don't know about bikes. Just never rode one like this." Trinity said, pointing out his bike then looking back at him.

"Well then I have to take you out on a ride."

"I believe you do." Trinity replied, wrapping her arms around his left arm. She battered her eyelashes at him with a wide smile.

"You and this weird ass impersonation of things." Daryl mumbles making her to laugh and kissed his cheek.

"You missed."

Trinity rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin. No one would have guessed that Daryl was an affection man or always has to touch her or be close. Trinity founded out the part of being close when Daryl would always have her pressed against him when they were sleeping with his arms protectively around her. Or more like cuddling.

"I'm going to go help unload everything."

"I have to talk to Rick about me and him going out to release the kid."

"Yeah, I heard. Shane wasn't too happy that he was left out. Trinity mumbles to Daryl, who glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Daryl, I don't trust Shane or anything he says anymore. He always has this blank stare now. But also, he has craziness in his eyes and just seems unbalanced. Then he seems to l—"

"Lie about everything, mostly his stories." Daryl cut her off muttering.

"You notice it too!?" Trinity replied a bit too loudly making Daryl to drag her off around the farmhouse to get away from everyone. Daryl looked around to make sure no one was around or listening then he looked at her.

"Trinity, I think he killed Otis. Dale thinks so too."

"I had a weird feeling when Rick was explaining the story. Plus, Whites told me that he was suspicious of Shane explaining his story about it too. But also, I got that weird sense that Shane did something to Otis when he was talking at the burial ceremony that time for Otis back then." Trinity explained to Daryl in a hush tone. Daryl nodded and reached up, touching the side of her neck.

"Let's just keep this a secret between us, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Trinity replied, feeling Daryl's hand slide around the side of her neck and holding her neck from the back.

Daryl nodded then pulled her forwards and laid his lips against hers. She kissed back then pulled back and stared him in the eyes.

"Come, let's go help everyone else."

"Where should we sleep?"

"Wherever there is room." Daryl told her as they went to the Humvee where Whites was already grabbing his things. Trinity grabbed her backpack and Daryl grabbed a bag of his things too.

"Maybe somewhere private." Daryl bent down, whispering into her ear.

She grinned and looked at him then shook her head.

"Naughty."

Daryl chuckle as they entered the house.

…

…

…

Trinity walked outside to see that Daryl and Rick were going to be getting ready to bring Randall off somewhere to let him go.

"I'll go get the goods." T-Dog offered as he was standing around after giving Daryl a handgun.

Trinity walked up to Daryl just as T-Dog jogged off to the shed to go get Randall to bring over.

"Be careful out there."

"And I'm going to keep telling you that I will." Daryl replied, laying a kiss on her forehead. They stared at one another but they turned their head to see T-Dog sprinting over to them with a worried face.

"T-Dog what is th—" Rick was saying as he got out of the driver's side of the truck.

"He's not there. That Randall kid is gone." T-Dog shouted.

That got them to freeze up with wide eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Continuing: _**

"How the hell do you escape handcuffs!?" Whites shouted, looking at Rick, who ran his hand through his hair.

After T-Dog's announcement of Randall escaping from his binds, everyone was crowded around the shed, staring at the empty area where Randall was.

"It was locked from the outside. There is no way that kid could have gotten out. We even boarded up the holes." Trinity stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Daryl nodded as he was the one to board up all the spots where nothing could get in or out.

"I don't know. I really don't." Rick stated as he was just as frustrated and confused as the lot of them.

"This is a strong lock too." Hershel said, tugging on the padlock that was hooked up to the shed door.

They stared at one another with serious yet concerned faces.

"RICK…RICK!"

Turning around, they watched Shane come out of the woods with the bridge of his nose cut open, bloody and running down his face. The blood was running down his neck, showing how much blood he was dripping out.

"What happen?" Lori shouted with wide eyes.

"He's armed. He's got my gun." Shane shouted as he came towards them.

"You okay?" Carl asked with his mouth dropping as he sees the blood all over the lower half of Shane's face.

Trinity stared with narrowed eyes as Shane was getting closer to them. Daryl grabbed his crossbow that he set aside on logs and began to load it up.

"I'm fine. The little bastard just snuck up on me and he clocked me in the face." Shane told them as he stopped before them, moving side to side on his feet.

Trinity pulled out one of her handguns she has strapped to her thigh and took the safety off. She looked at Shane with narrowed eyes still, sensing that this wasn't right. So, Trinity leans over to Daryl, who saw her serious face.

"He's lying. Watch your back." Trinity's whispers to him to which Daryl nodded his head and he looked at her with serious eyes.

"You too." Daryl replied.

"Alright, Hershel and T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, Trinity, come with us." Rick said then turned around away from them with a shake of his head, not believing this was happening.

"T, I'm going to need that gun." Shane said, pointed at T-Dog's handgun.

Trinity stepped towards Rick's direction, but glanced back to see Shane taking the handgun from T-Dog, who looked unsure about giving Shane his handgun.

"Just let him go. That was the plan, wasn't it? Just let him go." Carol said, trying to reason with them.

"The plan was to let him go as far away from here. Not front step with a gun." Rick harshly stated and started to walk towards the woods.

Trinity followed, but glanced to her right at Daryl, who nodded his head. Daryl looked back to see Shane walking forwards and up next to Rick with this blank expression. Glenn appeared on Daryl's other side with this knife that has a hook for the top.

"Don't go out there; you don't know what can happen." Carol kept trying to reason out to them to stay, but the five of them kept walking towards the woods.

"Get everyone back into the house. Lock all the doors and stay put." Rick shouted over his shoulder in a command.

The five of them entered the woods together, getting their weapons ready for instant fire. They got a good distance into the woods, before Shane started to tell them his story.

"I saw him head up through the trees that way before I blacked out." Shane pointed east of him; staring in the direction he pointed then looked at them.

"I'm not sure how long." Shane added in.

"He shouldn't have gotten that far." Rick stated.

"He is wounded in the leg and he hobbles. So, it'll take him longer to move through these woods." Trinity told them as she stared around, trying to see any signs of trails to follow.

"And he is exhausted." Rick added to Trinity's observation.

"And armed." Glenn mutters.

"So are we." Rick replied then glanced back at Daryl, who had his crossbow in front of him and ready.

"Can you track him?" Rick pointed at Daryl as they stop walking.

Daryl stepped forwards, looking around the area that Shane pointed to and telling them that the kid ran through. Daryl somewhat made a pout face and shook his head as he stared at the ground and trees where Shane pointed too.

"Nah, I see nothing." Daryl replied, checking things closely and shaking his head again.

"Hey, there is no used to tracking, okay. He went that way. We just need to pair up and spread out. We just chase him down, that's it." Shane quickly told them, pacing a bit around them.

"Kids wear a buck twenty-five, soaked wet. Trying to tell us that he got the jump on you?" Daryl said with disbelief and suspicion as he glanced away from looking for trails and at Shane with raised eyebrows.

"I think I said it pretty right, don't you?"

"Alright, alright knock it off. Glenn, Daryl, and Trinity, head up the right side. Shane and I will take the left. Remember, Randall isn't the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other."

"Oh, trust me, we will." Trinity said, eyeing Shane, who glanced at her.

Trinity and Shane stared each other down, but Shane's eyes flicked down to her hands as Trinity pulled out her other handgun, clicking the safety off. Shane eyes flicked back up to hers and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Now, Trinity had both her handguns out and she wasn't ready for just walkers out in the woods. She believes that Shane got the message that she doesn't trust him.

Not. One. Bit.

"Trin, come on." Daryl slowly said, his eyes flickering back and forth between Shane and her. Daryl could see that Trinity was very uneasy with Shane now, especially when she pulled out her other handgun.

Daryl could see it all in Trinity's eyes. She didn't trust Shane at all and neither did Daryl. He stared at Shane as Trinity walked by him. Shane's eyes flicker to Trinity, but then his eyes were staring at Daryl, who glared back. Seeing Daryl glaring at him, Shane turned his head away.

…

…

…

The three of them have been walking a good solid four hours. It was dark throughout the woods, the crickets were out, and other mysterious animals moving about. Some birds flew off as Daryl, Glenn, and Trinity walked around a tree, dry leaves crunching underneath their feet and some branches.

Daryl was leading the group then Trinity and then Glenn was last. Daryl held his crossbow up a few times in front of his face when he was uncertain about certain sounds around them.

"This is pointless. Give me your light." Daryl said, sighing out in frustration. Daryl held out his hand and Glenn passed him a flashlight to him.

Trinity sighed, noting that she could see her breath as it was getting colder and colder as nighttime was taking over.

Daryl turned on the flashlight, pointing it at the ground and then around them. He dropped the light down to his side and stared around with a shake of his head.

"Argh." Daryl growled in frustrated then walked off to the side making Trinity and Glenn to follow after him.

They kept walking, but then Trinity noted that they were back to where they started out. She stared around then looked at Daryl, who was flashing the flashlight across the ground.

"We are back to square one." Glenn pointed out as he noticed that they were back at the starting point too.

"Well if you want to do a thing, might as well do it right." Daryl replied, pointing the flashlight a bit in front of him and paused.

"There is two sets of tracks right here. Shane must've followed him a lot more than he said." Daryl said taking a few steps, but kept the flashlight shining on the ground on where the sets of tracks were.

But then Daryl looked up at the tree he was coming onto and his eyebrows scrunched a bit. He pointed the flashlight at the tree to show a splat of blood.

"There is blood on this tree." Daryl lowly said, but glanced at Trinity who stepped forwards staring at it than her eyes narrowed.

"Daryl, you are close to Shane's height, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just relax." Trinity said pulling him to the side then softly pushed his head forwards next to the blood splat. She looked between the two then pulled Daryl back.

"Told you Shane lied." Trinity stated making Glenn to stare with wide eyes, glancing in between Daryl and Trinity.

"What?" Glenn blurted out.

"Shane's injury was across his nose. His bone was showing a bit and you have to either really slammed someone across the face to see the bone. But usually that results in the bone to be broken. Shane's nose wasn't." Trinity explained making Daryl's eyebrows to rise and Glenn to take everything in that she was saying.

"Instead, Shane's nose was ripped up from something rough grinding on it. Such as this bark on this tree. If someone slammed their head to the tree then kept the pressure against the tree and pulled down, they could rip skin." Trinity explained her observation as she stared at the blood on the tree.

Trinity then stared in between Daryl and Glenn, who were slightly wide eyes as they realized that the puzzles were coming together.

"That is why I put Daryl's face next to it. To see where his nose would hit if I bent his head certain ways to the tree. His nose touches in a spot where that blood started. Trust me, I saw a lot of blood splatters in my past life and I was mostly the cause of them, I know that Shane is lying. Especially when he said the kid clocked him in the face. Daryl sarcasm to Shane about the kid catching Shane off guard was right. Daryl was right about the kid. That kid wouldn't have been able to catch Shane off guard."

"So, it was all a lie. A made up story?" Glenn slowly said and he noticed as Trinity nodded, but also, Daryl.

"Yeah, he's lying. Could see it in his eyes." Daryl replied, glancing at Glenn with a serious face.

They stared at one another then Daryl looked down, pointing the flashlight down too.

"There are more tracks. It's like they are walking a tandem." Daryl said as he followed the tracks. Trinity followed him, keeping her eyes on the tracks that Daryl was staring at.

A weird bird noise sounded out making Glenn to look behind him and walked forwards, not watching where he was going. So, Glenn ended up bumping into Trinity, who fell into Daryl, who stagger a bit.

"Oh shit, sorry." Glenn apologized quickly.

Trinity and Daryl stared at the young adult, knowing that Glenn was getting creep out by being in the woods at night, especially with the odds noises around, but walkers lurking too.

"Hmm, little dust up right here." Daryl said.

"What do you mean?" Glenn whispers in reply, still staying close to Trinity and Daryl as they walked forwards a bit more.

"Means something went down." Daryl replied as he kept following it.

"This is getting weird and creepy." Glenn breathed out, staring around him with caution in his eyes.

"Hello, trouble." Daryl said, pointing the flashlight down at the black cloth that was tied around Randall's eyes earlier. Glenn picked it up holding it in front of them, but a long crack behind them made them to jump a bit then ran behind some trees.

Daryl whistles a bit to Glenn, who looked at him and caught the flashlight that Daryl threw him. Trinity was pressed against the tree with Glenn since the tree was big enough for the two of them.

"Relax." Trinity whispers to Glenn, seeing how tense up he was getting.

The three of them peeked around the tree to see someone walking making them to instantly think it is a walker. They peeked around again and Glenn flashed the flashlight right in the face of a walker, but it was Randall, who was now coming at them with a hungry look.

Seeing the walker, Glenn froze up with his knife up. Trinity went to go around Glenn, but Glenn was shoved back by the walker making Glenn to collide into Trinity. Daryl tried to fire at the walker, but he missed and now was using his crossbow to hold back the walker from getting him.

Both, Glenn and Trinity slammed to the ground with a grunt. Trinity sat up with Glenn, seeing Daryl holding back the walker with his crossbow.

Trinity grabbed the flashlight that Glenn dropped and threw it hard. It nailed the walker across the head making it to stagger away but turned back, growling and coming at Trinity. However, Daryl tripped the walker making it to slam onto its stomach. Glenn took the chance to turn the walker over and slammed his knife through its head.

The walker gave one final gasp then it was gone for good.

"Shit." Trinity whispers, staring at the two males before her.

"Nice." Daryl slapped Glenn on the chest as a 'job well done.'

"Thanks." Glenn said, out of breath.

Now, they stared at the walker before them as it was Randall that they just killed. Trinity walked over and kneels down next to the Randall walker with curious eyes. She pulled on gloves that she had tucked in her back pockets and started to search the Randall walker's body.

Seeing what she was doing, Daryl joined her and started to look for bites or scratches from another walker.

"He got no bites." Daryl announced as Trinity and he searched the whole body.

"Yeah, none you can see." Glenn said, but looked at Trinity as she flipped the body over. She checked the face then put her hands on the neck. She pressed down and made an 'hmm' sound.

"What?" Daryl and Glenn said at the same time. Daryl glanced at Glenn, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"His neck is broken. That was the cause of his death. Plus, he has bruises around his neck. He may be pale, but you can still see the harsh bruising."

"How would you know?" Glenn shot at her.

"Because I performed it a few times on the enemy." Trinity glanced at Glenn with a serious face making him to swallow a bit hard and stared at her with slight fear.

"I now know not to piss you off." Glenn mumbles making Daryl to snort and looked up and down the Randall walker body again.

"But that means he died from that injury then." Daryl slowly said, looking at Glenn and Trinity then back down at the body.

They realized that the tracks coming together, that Shane was officially lying. That Shane was sneaked on and he killed Randall himself.

"How is that possible?" Glenn asked, mouth dropped a bit and his eyes holding confusion like Trinity and Daryl.

"I have no idea." Trinity lowly said, standing up, which Daryl and Glenn stood up too.

No words were said as they moved out of the area quickly and ran off through the woods to head back to the farmhouse.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Continuing: _**

They had ran across the backyard of the farmhouse, but paused as a gunshot ranged out throughout the night.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but it might've been Rick or Shane." Daryl replied, glancing in between Trinity and Glenn, but his eyes rested on Trinity. Trinity was staring out at the field, trying to figure out where the shot came from.

"Well, maybe it wasn't them. Let's go inside and see." Glenn quickly said.

They went through the backdoor and entered the living room to see everyone. Even Dale was presence, but he looked a bit groggy, which was probably the medicine Whites been giving him.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked as he stared at all of them, seeing that Rick or Shane wasn't within the room.

"No." Lori replied with a shake of her head.

"We heard a shot." Trinity said, staring at Lori with Daryl, Glenn, and everyone else.

"Maybe they have founded Randall." Lori replied, but her voice had hints of concern in it.

"We founded him." Daryl slowly replied, moving a bit back and forth on his feet.

"Is he back in the shed?" Patricia asked from her spot next to Lori seat.

"He's a walker." Daryl retorted.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked from his spot in the corner.

"No, the weird thing is, he wasn't bit." Glenn slowly told them in confusion.

"His neck was broken though." Trinity told them, glancing at each of them.

"So, he fought back?" Andrea asked, stuffing her hands in her jean front pockets.

"The thing is Shane and Randall's tracks are right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker. So he didn't come up behind him. They were together." Daryl explained, but mostly he was telling them that Shane had killed Randall himself.

"Can you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane. I don't know what on earth is going on." Lori came up to Daryl, asking, making Daryl to breathe a bit deeply from his nose.

"You got it." Daryl replied.

"Thank you."

Daryl moved outside with Trinity following right behind him. They walked on the porch but stopped as they realized what they were seeing before their eyes.

"Please tell me that I'm not seeing this, Daryl."

"Then you can tell the same thing right back at me, Trinity." Daryl replied, glancing at Trinity, who stared forwards with widen eyes.

The field where the barn was at, there were easily over fifty walkers coming over the field hill. And they kept coming in herds.

Soon the others came outside, wondering why they heard Daryl and Trinity's footsteps stop on the porch. When the others came outside, seeing Trinity and Daryl standing side by side staring out at the field, they looked too and immediately their faces turned to horrifying.

They kept staring, watching more and more walkers appearing over the field hill.

"Carl's gone." Lori voice came from behind all of them.

"What?" Daryl turned towards Lori, saying like he couldn't believe what she just said at a moment like this.

"He's was upstairs. I can't find him." Lori quickly explained.

"Maybe he is hiding." Glenn suggested in a reassuring tone to keep Lori calm but it wasn't working. Lori was already breaking down and tears were coming to her eyes.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I am not leaving without my boy."

"We are-we are going to look again and find him. Come Sophia." Carol said, grabbing her daughter's hand and Lori, dragging them back into the house.

They turned away from the two mothers' and looked back out the walker infested barn field.

"This is fucked up." Whites mutters as he stared around, but he turned as Andrea came forwards with the ammunition bag filled with most of the guns.

Immediately, everyone grabbed something to fight against the walkers.

"Maggie?" Glenn said with a bit of surprise as she handed him a shotgun but she grabbed her own.

"You grew up country; you pick up a thing or two." Maggie replied to Glenn, loading up her shotgun.

"I got the numbers, it's no used." Daryl told them, staring out at the field with a slight shake of his head.

"You can go if you want." Hershel shot back at Daryl, who glanced at Hershel then looked back out at the field.

"You can take them all on?" Daryl replied with bit sarcasm.

"We have guns, we have cars." Hershel told Daryl, loading up his shotgun with determination.

"And we got claymores." Trinity said, glancing back at Whites, who couldn't help but smirk.

"Whites, get something meaty in the house. I will need it. And get my sniper rifle bag too, please." Trinity said making Whites to nod and run into the house. Daryl stared at Trinity with confusion, but she just smirked at him.

"Trust me." Trinity told Daryl and he slowly nodded, but curiosity and concern was in his eyes.

"Kill as many as we can. We have cars to lead the rest of them off the farm." Andrea said, putting ammunition in her pant pockets and then loading up her handgun.

"You serious?" Daryl questioned as he couldn't believe that they were fighting.

"This is my farm. I'll die here." Hershel told Daryl, who just shook his head and walked over to the porch railing.

"Alright. It's a goodnight as any." Daryl said then went over the railing and ran off towards his motorcycle.

Whites came running out of the house with a bag of chopped cattle meat making Trinity to take it from him with a smirk. He then handed her the sniper rifle bag, which she strapped to her back.

"Don't blow yourself up."

"Up yours, Whites." Trinity replied then jumped over the railing like Daryl did and ran to the Humvee.

Trinity opened the back up, pushed the blanket off the cabinet and unlocked it. She threw her sniper rifle case into the back once she took out two claymores, which left eight more in the cabinet. She shut it and it clicked, signaling it was locked then she shut the back just as Whites got into the Humvee.

"Drive."

"What about you?"

"I think I got a ride." Trinity said then ran off.

Daryl pulled up beside Trinity, who swung herself onto the back of the motorcycle then patted his back to go. He rode off and headed towards the barn that was on fire now.

"Rick or Shane must be in there or something."

"Yeah." Daryl said, pulling up to the wire fence that was around the barn and stood up on his bike. He started firing off his handgun, taking out walkers with perfect headshots. However, he watched as Trinity got off the motorcycle and ran off.

"TRINITY."

"HAVE MY BACK." Trinity yelled back and ran fast around the walkers. She looked for an area where a lot of walkers would be walking. She founded a spot near a tree and began to set the claymore trap.

She pulled the wire out of it, took a piece of bloody cattle meat and wrapped the wire around it. She buried the claymore underneath leaves and made sure the meat was a bit of a distance from it.

Taking out her handgun, Trinity fired off a few shots at walkers coming near her. Then Trinity went back to pouring some of the blood that was in the bottom of the bag, pouring it around the leaves to attract the walkers.

Then Trinity ran off to set the other claymore.

Trinity used her handgun to take a few walkers out that were in her path then she kept running across the field. She could see the others driving around in circles, firing rounds after rounds through the walkers, but there were too many walkers.

"Come on." Trinity whispers to herself as she kept running. She really wished she wore sneakers today, but instead, wore her combat boots.

…

…

…

Daryl was on the dirt road that led to the farmhouse. He was keeping his eyes on Trinity as he watched her sprint from one side of the field to the other.

"She got fucking high stamina." Daryl mutters as he turned his motorcycle, firing off a few rounds into walkers that attention was drawn towards Trinity.

…

…

…

Whites made Dale get into the backseat of the Humvee. Then he drove off quickly towards the shed.

"What are you doing?" Dale questioned with confusion.

"Gas." Was all Whites said and ran into the shed where Randall once was. Whites ran to the corner of the shed where he saw Hershel put large canteens of gas for the generator.

"Yes." Whites whispers and picked up one of the canteens with a grunt as it was full. He staggers out and notices that Dale was out of the Humvee and open the back of the Humvee for him.

"Dale, get back in the Humvee. But thanks for opening this." Whites said and Dale complied as he got back into the Humvee. Whites put the first large canteen in and ran back into the shed. He grabbed another big one and put it beside the other one.

There were two little ones which were easy and he put those inside the back too. He made sure they were secured then shut the back and ran back to the driver's side.

"Hold on, Dale." Whites said, hitting the gas pedal and they flew through the farmland.

…

…

…

Trinity slid into a half baseball slide underneath a bush. She quickly set up the claymore like the last one and poured the rest of the chucks of cattle meat and blood all around the claymore then ran off.

She pulled both handguns out, firing off clean headshot rounds through the walkers coming towards her.

A motorcycle engine came to her left making her to walk sideways to her left, heading towards the dirt road.

"Get on now, you crazy woman." Daryl shouted.

Trinity turned and ran the rest of the way, got on behind Daryl, and patted his back. He quickly turned away, driving down the dirt road, but then stopped.

"Daryl, we don't have enough ammunition." Trinity told him and he nodded his head, revving his bike.

"I know." Daryl said, but looked across the field, seeing the truck that the T-Dog was driving off the property, escaping. Then Daryl turned to watch the utility vehicle Glenn and Maggie were in escape too.

"I think they know too. They are leaving through the escape routes." Trinity told him, taking out her handgun again and firing at a couple walkers that were coming near them.

Daryl growled and took his handgun out too, firing off a few round of his frustration yet concern.

…

…

…

Whites saw everyone leaving making him to turn the Humvee to hit the dirt road that leads off the farm, but he heard a little girl's scream. Turning his head he sees Carol holding Sophia hand and they were running away from about ten walkers.

"Hold on, Dale."

"You got it." Dale replied as he could see the reason why Whites was flooring it towards the walkers.

Whites hits all the walkers and rolled down his window.

"GET IN!"

Carol pushed Sophia before her and they got in quickly. Carol got into the front passenger seat with Sophia on her lap.

"Hold on." Whites said, hitting the gas, and running over a few more walkers. Sophia crawled tot the back and buckled herself in. Carol buckled herself in too, but looked at Whites, who glanced at her a few times.

"You two good?"

"Yeah, yeah…thank you." Carol replied, staring at Whites with a relief face.

Whites glanced at her a few times with a small grin.

"Welcome."

Dale and Sophia glanced in between the eyes contact of Whites and Carol then looked at one another with sly smirks.

…

…

…

"We have to go n—"Trinity stop talking as she turned to see the familiar military Humvee pull up beside them.

The passenger window rolled down to show Carol with Whites in the driver's seat.

"You got anyone else's?"

"I got Dale and Sophia in here." White replied.

"Good…did you run over walkers or shoot them?" Trinity retorted making Daryl to snort with a shake of his head as Trinity had jokes in this crazy situation.

"I wanted to test out how powerful this baby is." Whites replied, slapping the dashboard of the Humvee. Trinity shook her head and waved her hand forwards to him. Whites nodded then drove off ahead of them.

Daryl hit the throttle, shifting and lifting his feet off the ground. He kept shifting until he was about twenty-feet behind the military Humvee. However, a huge explosion shook the ground and echo throughout the area.

Daryl stopped and turned as he watched the huge explosion with a shake of his head. He looked forwards to see the Humvee stopped and Whites sticking his head out the window.

"Told you that the fucking claymore would come in handy!" Whites shouted back.

Trinity flipped him off making Whites to do it right back.

"Damn that thing is big." Daryl whispers as he felt a strong breeze blew against his face and the bushes with trees rustle a bit. That showed how powerful that claymore was.

"Yeah, and there is one more. So, let's go." Trinity replied.

Daryl nodded and started driving again, staying twenty feet behind the Humvee, but shook his head as another large explosion happen.

"And there was number two."

….

…**Sunrise: …**

…

They had figured that everyone would meet on the highway at the location where they first stayed. Daryl drove by the Humvee as he seen the familiar light green utility driving on the road. He passed it and waved to Glenn, who was driving.

"There. I see movement." Trinity said into Daryl's ear and he nodded.

He slowed down; revving his bike a bit then turned it to the left. He drove through the middle of the highway grass to get to the other side where Rick, Hershel, and Carl were.

"Hey." Trinity waved with a smirk while Daryl shut off his motorcycle and lean a bit back on Trinity.

Rick came over to Daryl, who sat back up straight and shook Rick's hand to show that they were alive and fine.

Soon everyone followed and was getting out of their vehicles, reuniting with everyone with hugs and tears.

Daryl let Trinity get off the bike first then he got off. He lean a bit on a car with his hands somewhat on his hips and stared at Rick hugging his family. Trinity leans beside Daryl, who rested his hand on top of hers.

"Where you find everyone?" Rick stood up, turning to Daryl, asking.

"I was tailing this guy that was zigzagging all over the road. I figure it had to be Asian driving like that." Daryl said making Rick to smile and Glenn to cough a bit with a smile.

Trinity smacked Daryl's arm making him to jump a bit and narrowed his eyes at her. But then he smirked making Trinity to smile gently at him.

"Good one." Glenn dryly said, but he was still smiling.

"Where are the rest of us?" Daryl decided to ask the hard question.

"We are the only ones that made it so far." Rick replied as he stared at Daryl, who stared in disbelief at that reply.

Daryl didn't want to believe it as he hated how the group would lose people. He shook his head and rested his hands on his hips, but he looked to his right at Trinity. She stepped to him and Daryl lifted his right arm and wrapped it around her back, pulling her against him.

"Shane?" Lori stood up from hugging Carl, asking her husband.

Rick stared at Lori then away from her with a shake of his head. He wouldn't look at her making Trinity to know that Rick did or saw something to Shane back at the farmhouse.

"Andrea?" Glenn questioned.

"She saved Sophia and me then we lost her." Carol replied, looking down then up at Whites, who nodded his head in an 'it's alright' manner.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog added in making them to stand there in silence. However, Dale, let out a cough making them to glance at the older man, but saw Dale was starting to let tears fall from his eyes.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked next.

"They got her too. They took her right from me. I was—I was holding onto her, daddy." Beth said through her tears but then let out a few sobs. Hershel held the young girl to him while Maggie rubbed her back.

"What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?" Beth then lifted her head off her father's chest and looked at Maggie, asking.

"He was in the RV. It got overrun." Rick said, looking up from the ground and at Beth, who immediately got more tears running down her face.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Dale croaked out through his tears.

Everyone stared at the older man with slight sad eyes as they didn't like to see Dale upset. Plus, Dale treated Andrea like she was his own child, his daughter at that.

"There were walkers everywhere." Lori replied, looking at T-Dog, who was the one that picked Beth and her up.

"Did you see her though?" Carol asked.

"I'll go back." Daryl said, taking his arm off Trinity and moving to his bike.

"No." Rick lowly told him.

"Can't just leave her." Daryl replied with a tiny bit of surprise in his blue eyes at Rick's response.

"We don't even know she is there." Lori lowly said.

"She isn't there. She isn't. She is somewhere else or she is dead. There is no way to find her." Rick told them in a hard tone.

"So, we are not even going to look for her?" Glenn said, taking a step back.

"We got to keep moving. There are walkers crawling all over here." Rick said.

"I say east."

"Towards Base Victory. Our base." Whites said making the others to nod as that was the plan if the farmhouse didn't work out.

"Yeah, we better start moving then." Trinity said, pointing forwards making the others to turn to see a walker coming towards them.

"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road the more walkers." Daryl said as he pulled his crossbow from his motorcycle and stepped around it.

"And more assholes like this one. I got em'." Daryl said, lifting up his crossbow and firing, hitting the walker right through the head easily.

"Let's move then." Trinity announced and they headed back to their vehicles.

Daryl got onto the motorcycle and started it up. He handed Trinity his crossbow, which she strapped around herself so it was hanging on her back now. She wrapped her arms around his waist just as he crossed the highway again and got to the other side.

"Hold on, beautiful." Daryl said then hit the throttle to fly off after the other vehicles ahead of them.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Continuing: _**

They drove about twenty miles when Trinity patted Daryl's back. He turned his head a bit to her, but noted she was jabbing her finger back. He saw that the truck that Rick was driving was slowing up then Rick honked his horn.

Daryl stopped the motorcycle and let Trinity get off while he put kicked the stand down and shut off the bike. He stood up, but stayed straddling the his motorcycle.

Everyone got out of their vehicles as Rick walked by and towards Daryl.

"You out?"

"Running on fumes." Rick said.

"Well, luckily Whites was thinking smart." Dale said, nodding his head back at the Humvee.

Everyone looked to see Whites pulling out a three foot tall canteen out the back of the Humvee.

"I stopped at the shed where Hershel had the generators. I figured that you would have some left and you did. I have another big one like this and two little ones. They are full, which would last us for a while. But we need to find a gas station or something." Whites explained.

Rick patted Whites on the back with a smile.

They began to fill up their vehicles while a few of them stayed on watch.

Somehow a topic was brought up about making it to the base and if they had to spend the night in their cars with walkers roaming around if they couldn't make it to the base.

"We'll make it." Rick said, looking around the area.

"There are walkers everywhere though. They are like migrating or something." Glenn stated, waving his hand around, his other hand holding his shotgun.

"We'll be fine." Rick told them again, staring at each of them.

"But what if walkers like the herd at the barn come before us or we run into the group like Randall's?" Beth came forwards asking.

Soon Whites put away the canteen into the Humvee again and walked towards everyone else, realizing that they were talking about making it to the base tonight.

"You know I founded Randall, right. Well, he turned but he wasn't bit." Daryl told Rick the news about what happen to Randall back at the barn.

"How is that possible?" Beth asked making them to shake their heads as they didn't know. Rick looked away and seems to be in this daze.

"What the hell happen?" Lori decided to ask her husband, snapping Rick out of his daze like state.

"Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted too." Daryl said, glancing at Lori then back at Rick, who was still in silence.

"And then the herd got him?" Lori slowly asked about Shane, which she asked once before when they met up on the highway earlier.

Rick moved a bit on his feet and looked down at the ground then up.

"We are all infected."

That got them to stare at Rick like he had two heads, but realized that he was dead serious. This got their eyes to slowly widen.

"What?" Daryl asked, not wanting to believe what Rick just told them.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me…whatever it is, we all carry it." Rick told them but in a hush tone, shaking his hand a bit down to the ground in front of him, stating his information.

"Are you kidding me?" Trinity said, shaking her head and turning away to not look at Rick for a few seconds. Daryl turned in a circle to cool himself down but it wasn't work. He turned back around to stare at Rick with narrowed eyes. Trinity turned to look back at Rick too.

"You didn't say anything?" Carol stepped forwards saying.

"You knew this whole time…" Glenn said with a shake of his head.

"How could I know for sure? You saw crazy that m—"Rick was trying to say pointing at Glenn, but stopped as Glenn cut him off.

"That wasn't your call. Okay, when I founded out about the walkers in the barn, I told for the good of everyone." Glenn retorted.

"I thought it was best if people didn't know." Rick shot back, looking at each of them then turned, walking away to cool himself down.

"How can he hold that?" Beth said, turning to her father and going into his arms for comfort.

Everyone shook their heads and looked at Rick, who was standing off to the side, looking into the woods were a creek was. They saw Lori going up to him and they were having a conversation with each other.

Whites ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, messing it all up so it was sticking up everywhere. Carol stepped to him and flattens it out with a gentle smile to which Whites smile back at her.

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yeah…since when does Whites have dirty blonde hair?"

Trinity turned her head to look at Daryl, who was trying not to look at her because he had a smirk coming on his face. She slapped his arm playfully and he looked at her with a fake hurt expression.

"Gosh, got myself a rough woman."

"I'll show you rough." Trinity replied, stepping to him to tackle him, but Daryl just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against him. Daryl laid a kiss on her lips, but looked up as Rick was coming back with Lori trailing a bit behind him.

"Can't believe it." Glenn mutters as he stared at Rick, who stopped and glared at Glenn hard.

Trinity came to realization that everyone was attacking Rick and she knew this man did a lot for them, so he shouldn't be taking every bad comment thrown at him.

"Glenn, enough." Trinity pulled from Daryl's arms saying.

Everyone looked at Trinity as she stepped up next to Rick, staring at Glenn with a serious face.

"I think we all should know that maybe Rick was right. I mean, just think, if we all knew we were infected, I honestly think we would've given up hope. Given up the chance to continue to live. If that doctor told us during the CDC, some more of us would've probably stayed or maybe not. But, for Rick to hold this from us, yeah, why not be a bit mad, but there is always reasons behind why Rick kept this a secret." Trinity said, looking at them and noting how they looked down or to the side as they were realizing that Rick probably did have reasoning.

"We have unconsciously made Rick the leader of us. So, what do leaders do? Well, Rick obviously was trying to protect us mentally. He kept us going every day and not give up because we are trying to create our own humanity. We are trying to keep our human race going because we take chances like that. Moreover, I'm over the fact that Rick held that secret from us. Everyone made him the leader, so understand why he did what he did." Trinity told them, spreading her arms to her sides a bit then dropped them to her sides.

Rick stared at all of them, noting how they looked up at him with apologetic emotions in their eyes towards him. He nodded and looked at Trinity, who started walking back to Daryl.

"Trinity."

Trinity turned and looked back at Rick, who had slight tears in his eyes and nodded at her.

"Thank you."

"Just doing what I thought was right. I know what type of position you are in. I was there and done it too." Trinity replied, thinking about how she was a leader whenever she was overseas.

"Let's move out." Rick said, heading towards the truck.

Everyone soon got into their vehicles. Trinity got on behind Daryl, who started up his bike and glanced back at her.

"You're too good with understanding things."

"No, I know how it feels to be a leader. Now, let's get ourselves to Base Victory before night falls." Trinity said, kissing the side of his neck.

Daryl nodded and pulled the motorcycle back onto the road and led everyone.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

They had made it to Base Victory, but the sun was going down quickly. They knew it was getting closer to the winter season and that is why the sun was going down earlier.

"Damn. Look at this place." T-Dog said, staring at the tall fences and then the tall cement wall that was a quarter mile from the first fence.

Trinity unlocked the fence and with Daryl's help, they pushed the fence to the side. They let everyone pull in and drive up to the cement wall gates. Daryl helped Trinity pushed the gate back and locked it up. Then got onto his motorcycle and drove up to the next gate.

"I need some more help on this one." Trinity said.

Everyone was helping with pushing the titanium gate open enough for all the vehicles to fit. The gate moved itself slowly, showing the solar panels were working on producing power for it.

"It hasn't moved in so long that it's a bit stuck. We need to put oil in it afterwards." Whites told them.

Once they got through, Trinity with a few others just pushed the heavy gate then let go as it went by itself again, but much quicker.

"It's getting back to moving again." Trinity said then ran ahead to the last gate which was fence.

Everyone was smiling as they stared at the base that was now in site. They realized that it was huge and had two warehouses to the side that held the supplies. There were a few buildings that held sections of various things, such as a dining hall, game room, offices, and such.

"Welcome to Base Victory." Trinity said and open the last gate with a smile.

Trinity felt Daryl wrap his arms around her from behind and tucked his head into the side of her neck. He laid a few kisses against her neck then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Good job, beautiful." He whispers into her ear, holding her to him as they watched the others look around the camp. Rick was looking throughout the camp just as a pre-caution with T-Dog, Hershel, and Glenn.

"Come on." Trinity told Daryl as they got back onto his motorcycle and he drove them through the last gate, which Whites shut behind them and locked it up with a turn of the key.

…

…

…

"This is amazing." Carl shouted as he ran around the game room that held a few entrainment things to keep the past soldiers that were here, entrained on the emergency supply base.

"Sophia, look. They have a pool table." Carl said, pointing at the pool table in the corner. Sophia smile and ran over to where Carl was.

Seeing the two kids safe and happy, Lori and Carol looked at one another then laughed with tears coming into their eyes.

"Everything alright?" Whites came beside Carol asking.

"Oh, um, yes, yes. Just happy to see our children smiling and laughing again." Carol said with slight nervousness in her voice as Whites smile at her.

On seeing how Carol was reacting with Whites, Lori grinned and slowly moved away to let the two have private time. So, Lori walked to the kids to watch them play pool together, but would glance back, and seeing how Whites was making Carol blush, but making Carol come out of her shell more.

…

…

…

"This is unbelievable. This isn't a dream right?"

"No, it's real."

Rick, Glenn, Hershel, Daryl and Trinity stood in the warehouse.

Trinity had turned on the lights showing that the solar panels were indeed working well because the lights inside were bright. Before them was supplies that almost touched the ceiling of the warehouse ceiling.

It was all food and water.

"The other warehouse is the ammunition." Trinity told Rick, who nodded then turned to her.

"Trinity, you and Whites, I can't say how much I appreciate this. Without you two, we would not have founded this place. Or saved Dale or protecting us or—"

"Rick, I get it. A thank you is fine." Trinity cut the man off with a chuckle to which the others chuckle too with smiles on their faces.

"And a hug? If it is alright with Daryl." Rick said, holding his hand out towards Daryl, who nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah." Daryl said with a nod.

Rick hugged Trinity, who hugged him back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. So, what do we have to eat?" Trinity pulled from Rick saying, and then looked at the supplies of food with a smile as the others laughed again.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

After a nice meal that filled all their stomachs, Trinity and Whites showed everyone the buildings that had the dorm rooms in them.

"Rick."

Rick turned to see his wife Lori coming towards him.

They had taken an old bedroom in one of the buildings near the higher ranked soldier building. Since the base was just a supplies base and had only a few Marines, they didn't have the buildings were everyone slept in one room. They actually had buildings that the soldiers would have their own rooms or bunk with another.

"Yes?"

"They have a medical building here."

"I know." Rick smile in reply.

"Rick that means I can have the baby here."

Rick made an 'oh' face and stepped to her.

"Perfect."

"Rick, did you thank Whites and Trinity, because I sure did?"

"Yeah, I did. Now…" Rick said, pulling her to him and shutting the door behind them.

…

…

…

After having dinner in the dinner hall, Daryl and Trinity were walking outside. She was leading him to the higher ups building where her old office was, but also, her bedroom.

"I have to tell you that we probably have to drag another bed into my bedroom. I only slept on a full, so it could fit us both, but not as comfortably."

"That is fine. As long as I got you." Daryl pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. Daryl honestly couldn't wait to get to her bedroom, to show how much he loved her and also, he was happy that they were at this base and felt truly safe.

Coming closer to the building, they stopped as they see Whites and Carol a bit close to each other. Daryl pulled Trinity behind one of the sleeping quarters building and they poked their heads around the corner of the building.

"Can you hear what they are saying?"

"No, but I hear Carol giggling…who giggles for Whites?" Trinity whispers making Daryl to snort, but slapped his hand over his mouth and ducked behind the corner with Trinity. They peeked around again, seeing that Whites or Carol didn't hear them.

Then Whites had caressed Carol's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Since when did that happen?" Trinity whispers.

"Since now, I guess." Daryl replied.

They look at one another then looked around the corner as Whites walked off, leaving Carol behind to stare after Whites with this fluster up face.

"Wow, I guess it is true."

"What?"

"You learn something new every day." Daryl replied making Trinity to shake her head and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go my badass hunter man. I want to rest."

"I don't think we'll be doing that."

Trinity rolled her eyes dramatically making Daryl to playfully growl. He turned her to him; he bent down, then wrapped his arms around her thighs and threw her over his shoulder.

"Daryl!"

"Roll your eyes at me. I don't think so, beautiful." Daryl told her as he came upon the building and opened the door. He shut it behind him and Trinity told him where to go.

Going upstairs, Trinity struggle in his grasps.

"Daryl, it's scary when you are going up the stairs and I am over your shoulder."

"Too bad." Daryl replied, slapping her ass making her to slap his. He jumped a bit then chuckle as he reached the second floor and walked down this hallway.

He noted only about three doors and Trinity told him the last on the right.

Opening the room, Daryl entered and shut the door behind him. He tossed her onto the bed making her to bounce a bit and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Daryl!"

"What? Am I being too rough for you now?" Daryl asked, taking off his boots, watching her take off her boots then she pulled off her shirt.

"Too rough for me, please."

Daryl smirked then literally pounced on top of her, sending her back onto the bed and laughing.

"What about grabbing another bed to put them together."

"Fuck it right now. Right now, I have other important things to matter, such as you." Daryl said then pushed his lips against her hard making Trinity to kiss him back with equal force to begin their night together.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Week Later: _**

"Hey, Trinity."

Trinity turned to see Whites, Rick, Daryl, and Glenn coming at her. At the moment, she was outside playing catch with a football with Carl, Sophia, and T-Dog.

"Yeah?"

"We have to make a run. Winter is coming up and we need to get winter gear and such. Also, baby things." Rick explained making Trinity to nod then turned away from him. She threw the football to Carl then turned back to face, Rick, Glenn, Whites, and Daryl again.

"Well, who is going? Because I will go on this expedition. I know that there is a complex that is two miles from here. It's like this huge plaza of different stores. Plus, a construction shop is near it, so we can grab some wood to seal up things or maybe grab an electric stove."

"Good idea. The solar panels will work in the winter right?"

"Yeah. We just have to keep them cleared off though." Trinity replied.

"Ok, I'm going and Trinity is going. I think Daryl and Glenn should come too. Whites, you and T-Dog are the guards of this place while we are out." Rick told them.

"You got it." Whites said with a nod.

"Alright, let's go."

"I think I have something that might be an upgrade of the Humvee that Whites and I used to drive." Trinity held up a finger saying making the guys to look at one another then at her with curious eyes. They followed after her to the back of the ammunition warehouse to see that it had a garage built in the back of it.

"Is it a tank?" Glenn asked making Daryl to roll his eyes and shake his head.

Trinity opens the back up and walked inside. The guys stood outside of the garage, but watched as the top went up.

"See they have a tank in there." Glenn pointed at the solo tank in the corner of the large warehouse garage, but he turned his head as Trinity drove up in another military Humvee. However, this one seems more powerful and it had a machine gun on top.

"Shall we boys?" Trinity stuck her head out the driver's side window saying.

They all got in and Trinity drove to the gates, where Whites and T-Dog open it up for them. The titanium gate was opening faster and getting back to normal since Whites put oil in it.

"And here we go." Trinity said going fast down the dirt road of the base then pulled out onto the pavement back roads.

…

…

…

"See anything?"

"Good so far." Trinity said, looking around the square like plaza that held all types of stores that would be a shoppers dream.

"Okay, here is the plan. Glenn and I will go to the construction building and grab whatever. Trinity and Daryl, grab winter attire and baby things."

"Got it."

They quickly moved together towards a sports store where Daryl and Trinity would believe had hiking things and winter attire.

"Stay beside me the whole way." Daryl said as they entered the store, slowly with caution. He had his crossbow ready and Trinity had her bow and arrows ready. Daryl glanced to the right to see Trinity climb up on an old register counter, looking around.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if any walkers are roaming around, but I see none. But they could be lying down, so heads up." Trinity told him and he helped her down.

They founded the winter/hiking section and immediately started grabbing things.

"Put the items in the hiking bags or these duffle bags." Trinity said as she threw a few hiking bags and duffle bags near them.

Together, Daryl and Trinity quickly stuffed heavy blankets, winter coats, thermals, socks, hats, gloves, and boots. They threw in some goggles and these winter face masks, just in case. Trinity grabbed snow pants as Daryl and she were walking by a rack of them. While Daryl founded some arrows for his crossbow.

"Let's find a baby store or something."

"But first, let's put these things in the Humvee. It's a lot to be carrying around." Trinity told Daryl, who nodded in agreement and once they left the store they moved to the Humvee.

"It's weird."

"What is?" Trinity replied, glancing at Daryl as they walked around, trying to find a baby store or a big clothing store that has clothes for all ages.

"There is nothing around."

"Well, you saw how those walkers were herding together, heading in the opposite direction of this place on the highway and Hershel barn." Trinity replied as she stopped and stepped up to a store. She peeked in and smirked.

"Founded us a baby store."

"Nice." Daryl response with a nod.

They had grabbed duffle bags from the sports store earlier and they were now filling the duffle bags up. The duffle bags were filled up with formulas and diapers the most. Then another bag was filled with a lot of clothes and some hygiene things.

"Should get some toys and vitamins too." Trinity said, finding a large baby bag. She began to stock it up with toys and vitamins, but also, medicines too.

"I think this is good for now. If Glenn and Rick are at the Humvee, maybe we can get some type of crib or something too." Daryl said making Trinity to nod in agreement.

They put everything into the Humvee and turn to see Glenn and Rick coming over. Rick was pushing a cart that had an electric oven in it, lanterns, and a tool box which Trinity assumed had tools in it. Glenn was pushing his own cart that was filled with random things.

"Do you know how to shop?" Daryl grunted at Glenn as Daryl pulled lamp from the cart. Glenn just shrugged his shoulders and they all began to pack it into the Humvee.

"Daryl brought up the point of getting a crib and such, but now I see there is no room left, we might have to come back."

"Alright, sounds good. We should move out now."

"Did you guys run into any walkers?" Trinity asked as they entered the Humvee. She started it up and began to get back onto the road, dodging cars and large objects.

"Two. They were workers, but we easily took them down with some two by fours." Rick said making Daryl and Trinity to glance back at Rick and Glenn, who just grin.

"Alright then." Trinity slowly said, turning back around to face forwards.

…

…

…

After getting back to the base, they had brought the things into the dining/mess hall to sort everything out. Everyone got their own winter things and heavy blankets. Whites said he was putting the baby formulas, medicine, and vitamins in the medical hall to keep fresh and some of the medicine refrigerated. The rest of the baby things were going into an extra dorm room.

"Okay, I really want to set this up." Rick said, pointing at the electric stove.

"Set it up." T-Dog said.

They quickly set it up in the game/lounge hall and sat back; watching Rick plugs it into the wall and turned it on.

"Heat!" Sophia cheered as the fan in the stove oven blew out warm air.

Everyone started laughing and smile as Carl and Sophia sat in front of it, letting the hot air hit them.

"Hey, you're hogging it up, rug rats." Daryl told them with a grin.

They moved a bit, but were all smiles as they saw that Daryl was only joking. Everyone could tell that Daryl's personality changed over time, especially him being with Trinity. Daryl still had the _'don't take anyone's shit'_ attitude and sarcasm at times, but he lighten up to others ever since being with Trinity.

"Hey, anyone want to face me in pool?" Glenn said, holding up pool sticks.

"I will."

"Me too."

They watched as Rick and T-Dog went over to play a game of pool. Trinity bumped shoulders with Daryl as they were sitting on this couch together. He glanced at her and she nodded towards the guys about to set up a pool game.

"Go play."

Daryl glanced at the pool then back at her with a grin. He laid a kiss on her temple then stood up, walking over to the three guys, and picking up a pool stick.

"Alright, who am I partnering up with?" Daryl asked, tossing the pool stick into his other hand and leaning a bit on it.

"Um, with me." Glenn said, with a sheepish grin.

"Don't make us lose, China man."

"I'm Korean!"

That got not only the guys to laugh around the pool table, but everyone else that was presence in the room. They all knew Daryl calls Glenn that on purpose to get the young adult to freak out.

It seem like they laughed harder as Glenn was blushing deeply. Daryl poked Glenn's cheek making Glenn to slap it away and blush more, which caused Daryl to keep laughing.

…

…**Few Days Later…**

…

In the dining/mess hall, everyone came and saw pancakes and eggs. But then they noted meat.

"Where did the meat come from?" Whites questioned, looking at Trinity, who was finishing up on cooking pancakes. Daryl was leaning against the counter next to the stove, watching Trinity cook, but glanced at everyone else.

"Daryl went hunting. Founded himself a boar."

"That's a first since you been in the group." Rick said, grabbing a plate and filling his share.

"Does that mean bacon?" Carl asked with excitement.

"It's better than the bacon that you usually buy in stores." Daryl told the young kid, who smile widely with a nod.

"Cool, chocolate chip pancakes. Mom, look." Sophia pointed to the pancakes that had chocolate chips in them. Carol smile down at her daughter then nodded her head at Trinity, who put another plate of pancakes out. Trinity nodded back at the older woman then turned to Daryl.

"Do you want chocolate chip pancakes or banana pancakes?"

"Banana pancakes? Never had that before. Guess I have to try everything." Daryl said, piling up his plate with chocolate chip, banana, and regular pancakes. Then he slapped some sliced up boar meat and then the scramble eggs.

Trinity grinned at him then made her own plate with just banana pancakes and meat. Sitting down next to Whites and across from Daryl, Trinity started eating her pancakes, but felt something trailing up her leg.

Looking up, Trinity stared at Daryl, who was eating his breakfast with this innocent look that looked to innocent for a Dixon. When Trinity felt the familiar hard boot running up her leg again, she slammed her foot down onto Daryl's boot.

"Ouch. Crazy woman!" Daryl exclaimed as he jumped and slammed his knee when he jumped. Trinity snickers and sipped her water with a smirk.

Daryl playfully glared at her as Trinity went back to eating her food. When Trinity looked up to see T-Dog carrying his plate over, shoving scramble eggs in her mouth, some reason her stomach turned.

Quickly, Trinity looked away, but saw that Whites was eating his scramble eggs and so was Daryl. Trinity hated scramble eggs, but she didn't mind when others ate eggs or scramble eggs. The smell for some reason seemed stronger and made her stomach turn making her to push her chair back.

The chair made a rudder sound as it moved across the floor and Trinity stood up.

"Excuse me." Trinity said, quickly walking to the bathroom that was in the dining/mess hall.

About to stand up, Daryl was getting out of his seat to go check on her, but Whites stood up with a shake of his head.

"I got it." Whites said and walking off towards the bathroom. Since there really weren't any strong morals anymore in this walking dead society, Whites just went into the women bathroom and saw one stall shut.

"Trinity?"

"Whites, is that you?"

"Yeah." Whites walked to the stall that was shut as he heard Trinity unlock it for him to enter.

"You alright?" Whites questioned her as he kneels down to her form that was kneeling near the toilet.

"The eggs were getting to me. The smell, watching others eats it, and eh, I'm thinking about it right now and going to throw up again." Trinity said, turning to the toilet and throwing up only a little bit.

Whites rubbed her back—not having to hold her hair back thanks to her having it in a ponytail today—and stared at her with slight narrow eyes that held curiosity.

"Trinity, I got a doctor question to ask you."

"Ask away, Dr. Whites." Trinity mumbles then threw up a bit more.

"When was your last cycle…?"


	29. Chapter 29

**_Few Days Later: _**

"Daryl, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to set this up."

"Daryl, Whites said I'm only about a month."

Trinity was staring at Daryl, who was trying to put a crib together.

The guys had gone to town again to the baby store where Daryl and Rick got things. Rick helped Daryl out with certain baby things and such. They had come back saying they ran into a few walkers, but nothing serious.

"I just want to get it out of the…way!" Daryl exclaimed the last part as he tightens up the screws in this wooden crib then stood up. Trinity smile as Daryl was almost complete with the crib.

She remembers when she told him a few days ago after Whites decided to do blood work on her to find out if she was pregnant.

…

…**Few Days Ago: …**

…

"_What is going on?"_

_Whites and Trinity were in the medical hall and glanced up when they heard Daryl's voice. Daryl came over seeing Trinity sitting on the exam table and Whites hand was on her stomach._

"_Why are you touching her?"_

"_Daryl—"_

"_I am checking her out t—"Whites was trying to explain what he was doing, pulling his hands off Trinity's stomach and backed his stool back from Daryl, who stepped in a dangerous manner towards him._

"_Bullshit."_

"_DIXON." Trinity shouted as Daryl was about to lunge at Whites with a predatory look on his face. Daryl snapped his head towards her with that predator look that mostly said to protect her, his mate, his lover, from others._

"_Daryl, he was checking me because, well…"_

_Daryl tense up a bit and came over to her. He cupped her right face and made her look at him as she was looking down at her hands. _

"_Are you alright?" Daryl whispers to her in concern. Trinity smile gently as she hears how concern she is for her. She couldn't help but kissed him gently against his lips._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_It was quiet and Daryl mouth dropped as he stared at Trinity then at Whites then back at Trinity with shock._

"_Truly?"_

"_Yeah, man, she is about a month. I was just checking her stomach to make sure she was processing fine." Whites said, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Oh, sorry about that." Daryl lowly told Whites, not taking his eyes of Trinity, who stared at him with a slight grin. Whites nodded then walked off to the corner of the room to pretend to check medicine stocks while Daryl and Trinity talked._

"_A month? Our baby?"_

"_Yes….are you ma—"_

"_If you say mad, I will bite you woman."_

_Trinity laughed but was shut up by Daryl's lips, which he was smiling against hers. _

…

…**Present…**

…

Overall, Daryl was tremendously excited to have a little one, especially with Trinity.

"I just need to do this side and I'll be done."

"Alright. I'll be at the entrainment hall." Trinity told him as she walked off.

"Be safe." Daryl shouted after her making her to sigh and shake her head, but couldn't help but smile.

And, Daryl was definitely an alpha male with Trinity, especially now that she is pregnant, he is very overprotective, even though he was before, but he just seem even more overprotective—if that was possible. He always had to know where she was and if she was safe. Then he always touched her stomach, which she didn't mind because she thought it was cute. But overall, Daryl was very much overprotective of her.

Getting to the entrainment hall, the kids were playing this board game at this table in the corner while the adults sat around the electrical stove that was blowing hot air.

"Hey!" They cheered together smiling, holding up their wine glasses they founded in town. The town had an alcohol store, which the guys gladly raided for celebrations and such.

"What is up?"

"Just talking about how lately there haven't been many walkers around." Glenn said, leaning back in his seat with his arm around Maggie's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is weird." T-Dog said with a nod, taking a swing from his glass.

"Well, Glenn I remember you said they are migrating. What if they are?" Whites said as he was lean back in the couch, sitting in between Dale and Carol.

"What if the walkers like, know the winter is coming, so they are leaving the cold area?" Trinity said making them to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Come on, Trinity, they aren't normal people who can think." T-Dog said with a slight shake of his head.

"She might be right though. It is getting colder; walkers might be trying to migrate out of here." Dale said making the others to nod a bit or shrugged their shoulders.

"If that is the case, we should move to Alaska." Daryl appeared saying and picking up a bottle of beer and sat down beside Trinity. He tossed his arm around the back of the couch, which was around her shoulders making Trinity to lean into him.

Everyone chuckle at Daryl's comment, but couldn't help but nod if that was the case of walkers not being around.

"But we still have to be highly caution." Rick said.

"Yes, we do." Trinity replied, dropping her head on Daryl's shoulder and resting her left hand on her stomach. Daryl dropped his arm from around her shoulder and around her. His hand was resting on top of her hand that was on her stomach and pulling her a bit closer to him making sure no room was left in between them.

The guys kept drinking and Glenn pulled out cards that he grabbed from the alcohol store. Trinity, Carol, Maggie, Beth, and Lori were sitting off to the side, watching the two children playing their board came still.

"So, when do you think you are due?" Lori question to Trinity as they knew that Lori was due in another six months or so.

"About eight more months. But Whites assume I'm due in the summertime." Trinity smile as she glanced down at her stomach then up at the women, who were grinning at her.

"What are you two hoping to have?" Beth gently asked, looking back and forth between Lori and Trinity.

"Well, I want a girl since I got a boy already." Lori said, glancing at Carl with a smile.

"I honestly don't mind what I have. Daryl wants a boy so the boy can be his hunting buddy."

The women laughed gently at Trinity's comment.

"I told him if it was a girl, she could still hunt too. He agreed but he wanted the girl to be an independent, kick ass woman like her mother."

"That is sweet." Maggie replied with a grin making Trinity to nod with a gentle laugh. Trinity looked over at Daryl, who was playing poker, but he looked over as if he sensed her looking at him.

Daryl winked at her making her to smile back then she turned back to the women and continues to talk about baby things and the upcoming winter season.

…**.**

…**Nighttime…**

…**.**

At night, Daryl had pulled two large heavy blankets over the comforters.

"Daryl, we are going to wake up sweaty."

"No, we are going to wake up warm and toasty." Daryl replied as he lay down and adjusted himself into a comfortable position. Once he was situated, his arms were around Trinity and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm really going to sweat with you now."

"Want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Really, Daryl?" Trinity replied with a slight pout.

Daryl grinned, laying a kiss on the side of her neck and nuzzle his head into the side of her neck. His left hand had wander across her stomach then dipped underneath her shirt. Trinity shivered a bit but smile as Daryl was running his calloused hand—from all the hunting and hard work—across her stomach.

"Your stomach is firmer than usual and I'm not talking about the abs you have."

Trinity gently laughed but stopped as she realized that her traces of abs was going to be gone and she was going to be fat like a whale.

Daryl heard sniffling and looked up to see tears were forming in Trinity's eyes. Instantly, he sat up, alerted and cupping her cheek.

"What is the matter? Trinity, talk to me."

"I'm going to be fat and lose my abs." Trinity exclaimed with a whine.

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle, but tried to hold it back as Trinity seems to cry more. She was wiping her tears away and slapped her right hand on the bed.

"I don't want to cry about this but these stupid hormones." Trinity said wiping the last tears away. Daryl caressed her cheek and lay back down with a grin.

"Sorry I laughed, I just couldn't help it."

"It's alright." Trinity mumbles with a sigh.

"You're not going to be fat you know."

"Daryl, I'm going to look like a fucking blimp."

"You are going to be carrying our child within you. Another life into this, well, messed up world, but you are bringing a new life in this generation. You're going to be glowing."

Trinity stared at Daryl as he softly said this, caressing her stomach and laying his head beside hers. He looked up at her with a calm expression.

"What?"

"Since when did you get poetic?"

Daryl made a playful growl and rolled on top of her, gently.

"I don't know. But do you want to create music now."

"Don't ever say something like that again. It sounded too corny in a way." Trinity replied, trying not to laugh but failing. Daryl narrowed his eyes, but they soften as he realized that what he said was kind of stupid. He chuckled then laid his lips against the side of her neck.

That got Trinity to gently moan out as Daryl kept attacking her throat in kisses, nips, and sucking her skin lightly. His lips came back to hers and kissed her a few time, deeply then pulled back, resting his hands on either side of her head.

Daryl and her stared at one another with grins.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant for the next months." Daryl told her making Trinity to nod in agreement with a sly grin.

Seeing Trinity's sly grin, Daryl eyebrows rose but yelled out as she wrapped her legs around his waist and somehow maneuver them around. Now, Daryl was lying on his back with Trinity straddling his waist.

His hands seem to go instantly on her hips with a grin on his face. Trinity lean down, resting her forehead against his and they stared each other in the eyes. Trinity laid her lips across his then pulled back with a smirk.

"You know there are other things where my hormones are going to go haywire."

"What is that?" Daryl asked with curiosity running through his eyes.

"Well, my cravings for food are going to be weird." Trinity said, running her hand up and down his chest. But then slowly her hand ran down his chest, heading towards his boxers.

"Then..." Trinity said, but paused, leaning down to give him a light kiss on the lips. He kissed back with equal force, but kept his blue eyes staring at her.

"What else? What?"

"I'm going to be really sexual active."

That got Daryl to process what she said then smile widely at her making Trinity to laugh gently. However, this time she yelled out in surprise as he flipped them over, so he was back on top again.

**...**

…**Next Morning…**

…

"Told you the blankets would be too much."

"Well, the way we were last night, I think we heated the rooms ourselves." Daryl replied as he picked up one of the heavy blankets from the bedroom floor. Trinity came out of the connected on bathroom, dressed for the day, and watching as Daryl folded both heavy blankets, placing them back on the bed.

"Well, I'm still going to keep them on us when we sleep. I don't need you or the little one freezing." Daryl replied, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

Trinity smile gently at his words and kissed his lips gently. Daryl patted her butt then moved around her to get ready for the day.

Sitting in the room, Trinity waited until Daryl was all set for the day and together they walked off to go to breakfast.

They had woken up later in the morning than usual, so they were the only ones in the dining/mess hall. Daryl and Trinity had cereal but Daryl made her eat more than usual.

"Daryl."

"You're feeding two."

Trinity shook her head with a grin and went back to eating. She had ended up eating the large portion of food making her to pout and Daryl to smirk.

"I'm going to be fat after this."

"Pregnant and glowing is what you are going to be like." Daryl replied, watching her take the bowls and spoons to the sink. Daryl walked behind her with their glasses and helped her wash the dishes. Well, he dried and put the dishes away while Trinity washed them.

"Do you know what you are doing today?" Daryl questioned her.

"Probably clean out my sniper rifle and handguns. Don't worry, I'll put a mask on to block the fumes out." Trinity added the last part with a smirk as Daryl nodded. Daryl didn't like her being around chemicals and fumes anymore or rather in her condition.

"I'm probably going to walk with Rick and T-Dog around the outer cement walls, checking the fences to make sure they are secured or if we need to fix things up." Daryl told her and she nodded.

"Be careful out there."

"We will be." Daryl replied as they walked out of the building together. Trinity bundle herself more into the coat she was wearing and Daryl pulled on gloves that he took out his coat.

They walked together until Rick appeared with T-Dog in front of Daryl.

"You ready?"

"I need to go grab my crossbow."

"We'll be at the gates." Rick said, patting Daryl's shoulder with a grin and walked away. T-Dog nodded at Daryl and Trinity then followed after Rick to the gates.

Trinity and Daryl walked into their building and entered the room next door to their bedroom. The room used to be a bedroom but Daryl and Trinity turned it into a room where they held their supplies.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and arrows, and then turned to Trinity who took her sniper rifle case and handguns to her old sergeant office that was downstairs. Daryl followed after her and stopped in the doorway as he watched her set the handguns on her old military desk then the sniper case beside her. Trinity walked back around her desk and up to Daryl with a smile.

"I'm going to tell you to be careful out there again."

"I will be. I will be back for you two." Daryl replied, touching her stomach then laying a deep kiss against her lips. He pulled back and glanced down at her stomach with her, caressing his right hand on her stomach gently.

"I'll be back little one, okay. You be good to mommy."

Trinity couldn't stop smiling at Daryl, especially when he talks to the baby in such a smooth, calm, peaceful manner. But Trinity could already see the fatherly proudness in his eyes whenever he stared at her stomach.

Daryl kissed her one last time then walked out the office with his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

Trinity watched him leave the building and headed to the gates through her office window. Once out of sight, Trinity turned to her office desk and sat down in the leather chair behind it, sighing out in delight.

"Now, let's get down to business." Trinity said, wiggling her fingers that hovered over the two handguns with a smirk on her face.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Few Months Pass: _**

Wrapped in winter attire, Trinity was walking outside with a box of hot chocolate. She managed to find some in the warehouse and was a very happy woman. Well, four month pregnant woman, who was carving chocolate and something spicy forever.

Entering the mess hall, Trinity walked over to the stove to heat it up. She made milk out of the powder milk substance then poured it into a pan to heat up.

"What are you doing?"

Trinity turned to see Daryl, brushing snow off him and setting his crossbow aside. He stomped his feet on the rug in front of the door then walked off, taking off his gloves and winter hat.

"Making hot chocolate."

"We had hot chocolate?"

"Well, in the warehouse." Trinity lowly said, not wanting to mention that she had to climb up a ladder to get it. It seem like Daryl caught the hit of her tone as he sat down at a table and ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do?"

"You responded back like you did something wrong. Did someone say something to you? Is it the baby?"

"Neither."

"Then what?" Daryl retorted back, watching Trinity fill up two mugs with the hot chocolate powder then poured the hot milk into the mugs. Blowing on them a bit, she shut off the stove, threw the pan in the sink and walked over to Daryl. She placed the mug down in front of him and sat down herself.

"Trinity, answer me."

Trinity stared at him noting he had this dead serious look on his face. Last month, Daryl was starting to become even more serious as he noted how Trinity was starting to bulge out. He not only became really overly overprotective, but very serious with how she handles herself because of her carrying the baby.

Plus, the winter weather wasn't pleasant as they got about three and a half feet of snow. And now it was snowing again. So, no one was really a happy camper at the moment.

"Just got the hot chocolate."

"How high was it?"

"Daryl."

Daryl just stared at her, holding the mug in his right hand, and heating up his hand. She sighed and took a sip from her hot chocolate and looked away a bit from him then back.

"Just about seven feet, nothing more."

"Trinity, you could've waited for someone or even asked."

"Daryl, I'm fine. I'm not immobile yet."

"I don't want you doing anything that can strain yourself because it can affect the baby."

"Da—"

"No. You know it and I know it. That's my daughter or son in there and they need to be safe." Daryl replied, pointing his finger at her pregnant stomach. Trinity stared at him with narrow eyes then stood up, pushing her cup away.

"Wh—"

"The way you just stated that made me feel like I am only a carrier for your child and nothing more." Trinity replied then walked off towards the door. She zipped up her winter coat and stormed out the door before Daryl could say her name.

Daryl sighed and rubbed his forehead as Trinity slammed the door behind her. He knew she was sometimes hormonal and other times she was the happiest woman in the world. But lately, Daryl knew he was being too serious with her over the past month.

He believed he was like that because he sees how Trinity was growing with another life inside her. Then Daryl saw how Lori had three more months to go before her child is born. So, Daryl was feeling a bit nervous, but he hid that by being discipline and serious.

Running his hands through his hair, Daryl sat back in his seat and stared at the two mugs of hot chocolate. The door opens to the mess hall, but Daryl didn't turn around, but he did wince as a hand slapped him upside the head.

"What the hell?" Daryl growled as he watched Whites sit across from him.

"What did you do to pregnant woman number two?"

"Trinity?"

"Yes, Trinity, you dipshit. She was pissed then broke down crying, proving her hormones were going haywire.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she is fine." Rick appeared in the room and sat down at the table with Whites and Daryl now.

"What is this, a meeting?" Daryl mutters, tilting his mug a bit and swirling the hot chocolate in it.

"Well I saw Trinity storm out of her and wonder why Dale and Carol were calming Trinity down. Mind explaining that?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do I have to tell either of you anything?"

"Because I will kick your sorry ass and make you sleep outside to freeze your balls off." Whites shot at Daryl, who looked up at the ex-military doctor then down at the table.

"Just-just she is growing with our baby and that makes me become, um, well…"

"Overprotective, serious, and not letting her strain herself?" Rick stated making Daryl to slightly nod.

"There is something else, isn't there." Whites replied making Daryl to look away and pushed his mug away a bit.

Both Rick and Whites glanced at one another then at the hunter of the group, who breathed out of his nose deeply then looked down at the ground.

"What…what if I am not cut out to be a father?" Daryl asked, still keeping his eyes off them, but he was looking at his lap and staring down at his hands.

"That is what I felt when Lori was pregnant with Carl."

Daryl slightly glanced up at Rick as the ex-sheriff deputy said this with a slight grin.

"I was a nervous wreck, but my father convinced me that when once you get hold of your child, resting in your arms, you know what you have to do. When I held Carl, I knew that I would protect him, cherish him, and teach him everything I knew. In a way, it's like a natural thing that comes to you on how to handle a baby. But there is the changing and crying…"

Whites chuckle with Rick at the last part that Rick said. Daryl stared at the table then up at them.

"You guys viewed me, probably as a good for nothing, redneck, who only hunts and is pissed all the time."

"Daryl—"

"No, that was what everyone thought of me back then. I know at times I curse and still do the hunting. But I'm going to be a father."

"You will soften up a bit, but you will harden."

Daryl glanced at Rick, who said this with a small smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"You soften up to your first born and will cherish your son or daughter. But you will also harden up to protective your young and your lover." Rick explained making Daryl to nod slightly and took another sip from his hot chocolate.

"You should apologize to her. Pregnant women not only supposed to be not doing anything that strains them, but also, stress and being upset is bad for them too." Whites told Daryl, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Daryl bit his thumb, staring at Whites then at Rick and then he stood up. Daryl pulled on his winter attire again, his hat being the last thing.

"Going to find her?"

"Yes." Daryl replied then walked out of the mess hall and heading right to the building that Trinity and he sleep in.

On entering, Daryl went upstairs and to their bedroom. He founded her lying on the bed reading a book, but she glanced at him with her eyes as he stood in the doorway.

"Um, Trinity?"

"Yes?"

"Can, um, we talk?"

Trinity shut the book and sat up, noting how uncomfortable Daryl looked when he said this. That made Trinity to know this was a serious matter and she was a bit concern for Daryl's body expression when he asked her this question. She patted the bed beside her and he slowly came over, taking off his winter things and boots. He sat down on the bed, but just kept his back to her as he stared at the wall across the room. Trinity moved so she was sitting beside him.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"First, sorry for my stupid asshole attitude back in the mess hall. I was fucking stupid and not thinking."

"Don't call yourself stupid. Plus, I understood why you are being serious and really crazy overprotective of me. This is our first child and this world has gone to shit. So, I understand why you are very caution about things I do. But you have to know that I am not immobile to do things, Daryl."

"I know..."

"But I can clearly see something else is bothering you."

"What if I am not a good father? What if I end up like my fucking good for nothing, jackass father?"

"You won't."

"How you know?"

"Because you are different. If you were like your father, you wouldn't have done many things that you did for us."

Daryl stared at her as she was staring at him with a gentle smile.

"I doubt your father would look for a little girl that isn't his. Or have the ability to survive the woods. And then there is how you treat me." Trinity said with a grin as she said the last part. Daryl looked down, staring at his hands in his lap.

"You treat me like I am the queen of everything, Daryl. You're protective, nature smart, understandable, caring, have a badass hunting attitude, which I think is very sexy."

Daryl chuckle making Trinity to laugh a bit and laid her head on his shoulders. She was happy that she made him laugh a bit. Trinity felt him wrap his right arm around her body and held her closer against him.

"Would your father do those things?"

"No. He would have gotten drunk and abuse me…I just think, what if."

"There is no what if's, Daryl. There is only do or don't." Trinity replied, lifting her head a bit off his shoulder to look at him as he looked back.

"If my brother saw me like this."

"What? A respectable, caring, and going to be a wonderful father? I would be proud."

"Merle would think I turned soft."

"Well…"

Daryl eyebrows rose as Trinity gave him a sheepish grin.

"You did turn soft from the first time I met you. But I think that is because you are adapting to all of us now as a, well, family."

"Family? That is what this group is now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I would think so. We look out for each other and make sure we are ok. We comfort or try to help each other out, so I would think we are like a family. Now, Merle, yeah, he probably would call you names and such, but who gives a flying fuck. Look at you now, Daryl. You're living with a group that cares and respects what you do for them. You're independent and don't follow your brother's orders. Daryl, you change but in a good way." Trinity explained to him and rubbing her right hand on his thigh. He inhale then exhale deeply with a nod.

"You forgot one thing?"

"What?"

"I got you."

Trinity smile into the kiss he was giving to her after he told her this.

…

…**Next Day…**

…

After the deep discussion with Daryl yesterday, it seem like a cloud was lifted off. Daryl was still overprotective of Trinity, but he would let her do things that won't strain her.

Trinity was walking around outside and smile as she sees Whites helping Sophia and Carl to make a snowman. Trinity then got a sly grin as Whites pulled Carol over to help him with the head and smile at the woman.

"I think they are something now."

"I have to agree." Trinity replied, feeling Daryl's arm gently wrap around her waist and they walked together. His right hand came forwards and touched her stomach, rubbing her stomach gently with a grin. Dropping his hand back to his side, Daryl looked at Trinity, who was all smiles at him.

But then a snowball came and hit Daryl in the back of the head. Now, Trinity's mouth dropped and turned as she sees that Glenn threw it on accident.

"Oh, shit, Daryl I-I—"

"You are dead." Daryl growled, but a smirk was on his face. Daryl picked up snow and packed it together then ran forwards throwing it hard and fast at Glenn, who was trying to run away.

"OW!"

"Nice one." Beth laughed as she was in the snowball fight with Glenn and Maggie, but soon everyone joined, except the expecting mothers of course.

"And there goes my husband." Lori said as Rick got hit by two snowballs then fell into a snow pile. Trinity laughed gently as she sat on this cleared beach with Lori, watching back and forth at two sides being created it was an all-out snowball war.

"Come on, Daryl. Get them" Trinity cheered then laughed as Daryl tricked T-Dog on the other side.

Daryl had thrown a snowball straight in the air making T-Dog to look up after it. When T-Dog was doing that, Daryl threw another snowball—that he had in his other hand—and threw the snowball hard at the distracted T-Dog with perfect aim.

The snowball hit T-Dog in the chest and he stagger back then hid behind a snow wall that his side created.

"No matter how old or young you are, you can always have fun." Trinity said to which Lori nodded in agreement, rubbing her stomach with a small smile.

"That is true. Very true." Lori replied.

Trinity smile as she kept watching everyone having fun, smiling and laughing as they kept waging on snowball war and making snow walls and stacks of snowballs for their snow ammunition.

Daryl glanced over at Trinity with a wink then stood up, throwing a snowball into Glenn's face making them to laugh as Glenn spit snow out of his mouth with a pout afterwards.

Trinity kept watching and for once in a long time she came to realize that this group was having fun, smiling, and laughing together, but also, they felt…safe and at home.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Spring: _**

"I don't get it."

"What?"

"Why are we sick now and not in the winter tim—ACHOO!"

"GERMS!"

Trinity had shouted, spraying the room with spray to kill the germs.

The guys stared at Trinity and the other women in the group, as they backed away from them.

It was spring time, the snow had melted away and plants were blossoming. The air was ranging in between sixty-five to seventy degrees. And of course, T-Dog was the first to become sick with the bug then the other guys came down with it.

Some reason, the women and the children were fine. But that was because the women were wearing bandanas around their faces and around the children faces too.

"Babe, can I-I-I—ACHOO!" Daryl sneezed then groaned whiel dropping his head back on the couch.

Trinity brought over a box of tissues to Daryl then slowly stepped back, but smile under the black bandana around her face when Daryl touched her going to be seven month pregnant stomach. She grinned then stepped away from the sick guys and walked across the room towards the women and children playing a card game.

Sitting down, Trinity looked at Lori, who was ready to pop any day now. The woman was sitting back with her feet up on a small chair, rubbing her round pregnant stomach. Trinity looked down and gently caressed her stomach, feeling the baby kick inside. That got Trinity to grin then looked up as Carl and Sophia high fived each other as they won the pile of cookies in the middle.

"Wow, we got schooled by two children in a game of poker." Maggie amusedly said causing them to laugh.

They heard footsteps running making them to turn, watching Rick and Glenn run off to the bathroom to either throw up or have the runs.

Whites came staggering into the building with a bottle of medicine and placed it down with the other guys. He then collapsed in a chair and sighed out.

"How you doing Whites?"

"Lovely. I believe my fever broke and I'm feeling better than I did a few days ago." Whites said, leaning back in his chair and shutting his eyes.

"Have you been taking care of him?" Lori questioned to Carol with a sly smirk.

That got the rest of the women to look at Carol with curious eyes. They all seem to smirk or grin widely when Carol looked down at the cards in her hands with a blushing face.

"Umm, well…"

"You have. That is so sweet." Beth complimented, clapping her hands together with a smile.

This made Carol to look up at the teenage with a small grin, but she was still blushing. Trinity was smiling and nodded her head a bit, happy that Whites and Carol were like an 'item' now.

Trinity leans back in her seat, putting her feet on the edge of the table where everyone was playing cards. She rested her hands on her stomach and smile as Carl and Sophia were really kicking everyone's ass in poker.

"Man, if money was involved, we would be screwed." Beth mumbles to her sister, Maggie, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, luckily there isn't because I don't want my boy being a gam—"

Everyone looked at Lori as she stopped talking. They stared at the nine month pregnant woman, who stood up, clenching her stomach and groaning out. This drew the attention of the sick men in the other side of the room.

"Lori?" Carol stood up, stepping to Lori slowly.

"I-I felt a contr—" Lori stop speaking again as she looked down.

They all looked down to see water running down her leg—since she was wearing a dress.

"Oh shit!" T-Dog exclaimed.

"WHITES!" Lori shouted.

Whites was already by her side immediately in doctor mode. It seem like his sickness was gone and was replaced with superman strength. Rick had appeared out of the bathroom and was by his wife side too.

"We have to get her to the medical building. I need help."

It took Whites, Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn to help Lori towards the medical bay. The other men, led the women over to the medical bay. There all they could do was waiting in the waiting area while Whites, Rick, Carol, and Lori were out back. Carol was back there, supporting and helping Whites with whatever she could.

Trinity was fidgeting in her seat as time passed. Daryl rested his hand on top of hers and they stared each other in the eyes.

"You alright?"

"I'm nervous. For Lori, but also, when I have our baby."

"You'll be fine."

"But it is so nerve-wrecking." Trinity lowly replied.

Trinity shut her eyes as Daryl kissed her forehead then rested his forehead against hers. They stared each other in the eyes but their heads turned to the door as Rick came out with a grin.

"It's a girl."

That got all of them to circle Rick, congratulating him with hugs and pats on the back.

Soon, they got to see Lori and the new baby girl named Hope. When Trinity held the baby, she instantly wanted her baby to be born soon. Baby Hope cooed in her arms then fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Something so innocent being born into this." Trinity lowly said to herself while walking over to Rick and handing him his daughter. She patted Rick's bicep then walked towards Daryl, who held out his right arm and wrapped it around her when she got closer.

"I want our little one here now."

"And earlier you were nervous."

"Oh, I'm still nervous but I want to hold my little one." Trinity replied causing Daryl to chuckle.

…**.**

…**.Few Days Later…**

…**.**

The new little one was a fussy one and would cry loudly for attention. At the moment, the baby kept crying, Rick was trying to shush her but wasn't working.

Daryl was rubbing his temples—he was recovering from his head cold—and stood up, not able to handle the crying at the moment. He walked over towards the baby in the bassinet and stared down at the baby.

Everyone seem to stop as they watched Daryl stare at baby Hope, watching as he gently laid his hand on the baby's stomach and just kept a calm expression.

The baby slowly stops crying, let out a few whimpers then nothing.

Everyone was in complete awe and shocks that Daryl—Daryl Dixon was the one to calm down the baby. They were in complete amazement.

Daryl turned around to see everyone staring at him with shocked expressions making his eyebrows come together and his eyes showing confusion.

"What?"

"Who would have thought you were good with kids?" Glenn pointed out.

Daryl snorted and walked over to Trinity, who was sitting on the couch, and sat down beside her. He dropped his right arm around her shoulder while his left rested gently on her stomach, feeling their little one kicking against his hand.

Trinity was amazed that Daryl calmed down the baby, but smile while dropping her head onto his shoulder. He tightens his grip around her shoulder and keeping her pressed up against him.

"Well, we know who to go to when we need the baby to stop crying." Rick jokily said causing them to laugh and Daryl to have a small smirk gracing his face.

Trinity reached up, touching Daryl's cheek making him to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You need to shave."

"Why? Don't want me with a beard?"

Trinity eyebrows rose and gave him a 'really' face. This made Daryl to gently chuckle and kissed her forehead then nodded.

"I will."

"Keep the goatee though."

"Of course." Daryl replied, leaning his head back on the couch and shutting his eyes.

Trinity played with a button on his plaid shirt then sighed out as she was bored. She looked up at Daryl, who slowly open his eyes and looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

"What am I to do about it?" Daryl lowly questioned, looking down to see her fiddling around with a button on his plaid shirt. Trinity just shrugged her shoulders and just laid her head on Daryl's chest with a heavy sigh.

"Let's go walk around." Daryl stood up, pulling Trinity up with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out of the building, not looking back at the others.

They walked around the buildings, near the cement walls, taking in the fresh air and enjoying the slight warm weather.

"So, any thoughts of names for the baby?" Trinity said, deciding to make conversation.

Daryl glanced at her then looked ahead with a slight shrug.

"Come on, you must have something." Trinity replied, leaning her head on his arm. He stared down at her then looked ahead. They walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Anthony."

Trinity looked at Daryl as he said this then ahead with a nod.

"I like it."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Xavier."

Daryl nodded his head, thinking about her name suggestion. He liked the sound of it as it flowed with his last name.

"Xavier Anthony Dixon." Daryl told her.

"Ooo, I like it." Trinity said with excitement making Daryl to chuckle as they circle around a corner and headed towards their building.

"For a girl now."

"Really, Trinity?"

"Well, it would be nice to think ahead then later."

Daryl nodded while opening the door to their building, letting Trinity in first then walked in behind her. He shut the door and followed her upstairs.

"Annabelle." Trinity said, entering their bedroom and went into the connected on bathroom to go to the bathroom.

"Annabelle Raine Dixon."

Trinity poked her head out as Daryl picked a middle name. She walked up towards him as he was sitting on the bed, resting his clasped hands together in-between his legs. He looked up at her and pulled his hands out form between his legs as she walked up between his. His hands went to resting against her hips, but his left hand ran over her bulging stomach.

Daryl laid his lips against her stomach then looked up at her with those piercing blue eyes that seem to glow when he was excited about something or being mischief.

At the moment, he seems to have both excitement and mischief in his eyes.

"Daryl, what are you thinking?"

Daryl didn't answer but gently switched their positions so that Trinity was lying on the bed and he hovered over her.

"Dixon." Trinity playfully warned but was silenced from his lips. He pulled back and stared at her with a grin.

"Just thinking about our own little one after thinking of names." Daryl told her as he caressed her stomach again. He felt her lips against his neck making him to stare down at her.

"You started it. You should have known that I'm a pregnant hormonal woman." Trinity said making Daryl to grin widely, feeling Trinity hands run up underneath his shirt.

"What if I told you I did it on purpose?"

That got Trinity to laugh whiel Daryl smile and took off his shirt, tossing it to the side and going back to bringing an ecstasy night for Trinity and he.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Month Later: _**

Reaching around on the bed, Trinity realized that she was alone. She cracked open her eyes, blinking a few times to get the morning blurriness away then sat up when her eyes were cleared.

She stretched and realized she was alone in the bedroom.

"Hmm." Trinity hummed then stood up to go into the connected on bathroom.

It wasn't the first time she woken up without Daryl in bed with her or in her presence. She knew he usually did morning routines, such as, checking the walls with someone, hunting, or just roaming around, looking for something to do.

Sitting on the toilet, Trinity went to the bathroom, but as she reached for the toilet paper on her left side with her left hand, she froze.

There on her left ring finger was a beautiful silver ring with a good size diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped. Then she realized who done it making her to snap out of her dazedness.

"DARYL DIXON!"

…

…

…

"Yo, your woman is yelling for you." T-Dog came into the mess hall shouting at Daryl.

Daryl stood up and ran out of the mess hall thinking something was wrong with Trinity. He ran into their building and was halfway through the upstairs hallway when he was groped by Trinity.

"Trinity, what is the ma—mmpphfff." Daryl was cut off as Trinity was kissing him. He kissed back, resting his hands on her hips then pulled back.

"Trinity…"

"Nothing is wrong, except this, Daryl Dixon." Trinity exclaimed as she held up her left hand to show the ring he put on her left ring finger. He made an 'oh' face as he realized that she was yelling for him because she noticed the ring.

So, Daryl was smiling and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm not good with those deep sappy words, so I put it on your finger for you to notice. I, well, I just want to know…will you marry me?"

Trinity smile and kissed his lips again.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. And I can keep on saying it over and over again."

Daryl kissed her deeply, relieved she had said yes. He never would have thought he would get engaged in his life. But also, having a kid too.

Pulling back, Daryl and Trinity stared at each other with nothing but smiles on their faces.

"Where did you get this?"

"There is a jeweler store in the town. I went through there and I saw it twinkle in the corner of my eyes. I know it sounds corny, but I knew that it was the one." Daryl told her as she kept her arms around his neck while his hands rested on her hips.

"Well, I really love it."

Daryl grinned and laid his lips on her forehead then rested his head on top of hers, just wanting to hold his—well—his fiancé.

…

…

…

Everyone was happy for the two when Trinity literally screamed through the mess hall that she was engaged. Daryl just stood back chuckling but shaking hands or giving a man hug to the guys that came up to him. While Trinity was being surrounded by the women, who were awing over her engagement ring with wide eyes.

After that, Trinity had told Daryl she wanted to go into town to get him his ring. He wasn't too keen about the idea.

"Daryl—"

"You are pregnant and I don't need anything happen to you."

"What if you were the one to guard me? I stick to your side like glue. Hell, I hold your hand if I have to. I just want to get you your wedding band." Trinity told him, but whined slightly at the end. She then made her innocent face making Daryl to bite the inside of his cheek and try to look away from that innocent look, but couldn't resist.

"Good lord woman, alright, alright."

Trinity hugged him while laying a kiss on the corner of his mouth with a smile.

…**.**

…**.Next Day: ….**

…**.**

In town, Daryl was on hide guard, staring around the jewelry store and outside while Trinity was searching through the jewelry store cases.

"Hmm." Trinity sounded as she glanced at each case where men's rings were. However, something caught the corner of her eyes. She moved over to the case and smile at the ring she sees.

"Daryl, come here."

Daryl walked backwards then turned to her as he got close. He held his crossbow in his hands and stared at her, but she held out her hand.

"What?"

"Give me your left hand."

Daryl held out his left hand and he watched as Trinity put on this black titanium on his left ring finger. It was perfect fit making him to stare a bit shocked but then grinned.

"Perfect." Trinity said with a nod.

"Maybe I'll get a chains for either of us when we do hunting and stuff. We can put our rings on our necklaces so that they are always with us."

"Sounds good." Daryl replied.

The door to the store open making Trinity to pull out her handgun and pointed it at the door while Daryl had his crossbow pointed at the door, but he dropped his hands with widen eyes.

"Merle?"

"Well, isn't it my brother." Merle Dixon said with his arms spread out.

The only thing different about Merle Dixon was that he was missing his hand and in replace was this blade.

"No way." Trinity whispers as she lowered her handgun, watching as Daryl and Merle were reunited once again. Trinity was happy for the brothers reunited, however, how was Daryl going to be like now that his older brother was back.

That is what worried her.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

"Shit, look at this place."

"What is he doing here!?" Rick came forwards from the watch tower, with his pistol drawn.

Everyone came outside to see what Rick was yelling about. They seem to gasp out in surprise or had slight frowns as they stared at Merle Dixon, who was back again.

"Damn, I'm surprise the other place didn't see this."

"Who?" Trinity asked, stepping towards Merle, who glanced at her.

"I only stayed about a day there. Some place called Woodbury or something. Many survivors that are living in this town that they manage to wall off from the walkers." Merle explained, staring around the base then at them with a smirk.

"What? No one is happy to see old Merle."

"With what you do and how you act, no." T-Dog pointed out, which some nodded.

This made Merle to sneer a bit at T-Dog, but stopped as he sees his younger brother, Daryl, making a face that mostly read 'stop it now.'

"So…" Merle dragged out as they all seem to stare at him with blank expressions, but emotional eyes.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

"Daryl, if he—"

"Trinity, he is my older brother."

Trinity and Daryl had been walking around the base inner walls for some exercise—mostly for Trinity.

"I was going to say that if he does anything and I mean anything that brings harm to this group…"

Daryl just stared at the ground then slight nodded, but it was barely noticeable. He kept staring at the ground then forwards with Trinity, but they stopped as Merle appeared in front of them.

"So, I see you got together with the Marine sniper chick. Got her knocked up too, unless it's someone else's."

Trinity's mouth dropped while Daryl clenched his teeth and stepped at his older brother, who held up his hands in defense and smirked.

"What's the matter little brother? Can't handle the truth? You actually had sex for the first time."

That seem to make Daryl to snap as he charged at Merle making Trinity to shout at him to stop, but she went ignored. Merle had a hook on his hand now—since he had a backpack of things with him—and was tackle to the ground with Daryl.

They rolled around until Merle ripped down the back of Daryl's shirt making Daryl to hold the front to his chest. Daryl stood up and walked a few steps back while Trinity stepped to him.

"Daryl, come on. Let's get you a new sh—"

"What the fu—what the…" Merle stop talking as he realized the scars across his little brother's back. Merle stared into Daryl's eyes, but Daryl casted his eyes away from his older brother, but then glanced at Trinity.

"Trinity, come on. You shouldn't be on your feet this long." Daryl lowly told her, wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her away.

"Daryl, I didn't know…did the old man do that?"

"Yeah." Daryl simply answered, glancing slightly back at his older brother than forwards.

"Look, bro, don't walk away. I thought blood is thicker than water."

That got Daryl to stop, turned his head to stare at his older brother and his icy blue eyes narrowed a bit.

"I was by myself with our father. You were never around. At first I believe that, I still do to an extent, but at times, I can't. For these past months, we have been safe. And now, I got my own child coming that is my blood and Trinity. So, you are right, blood is thicker than water." Daryl explained, reaching out and touching his right hand on Trinity's bulging pregnant stomach, staring at her stomach than looked up at Merle once again.

"Blood is thicker than water, but, things changed Merle. I wasn't like I was months ago. Things changed and maybe you should accept that too and accept the others." Daryl said then pulled Trinity with him towards their building.

Trinity wanted to glance back but didn't as Daryl seem emotionless at the moment, so she was keeping her eyes on him.

"Daryl, you didn't—"

"He has to learn that things have changed. That I have changed, as much as I don't like admitting it, but I have. This group—this group is a family and we looking out for each other backs. Plus, our little one…" Daryl softly said the last part, touching her stomach again with a smirk.

"I will still always listen to my older brother at times. I would still see him as my older brother, but if he keeps shooting insults and such, I will have to do something." Daryl said as they walked up the stairs of their building and entered their hallway.

Daryl changed into a new shirt and threw the other one off to the side near the trash. Trinity walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, and laying her head against his back.

"I feel the baby kicking." Daryl said with a chuckle making Trinity to laugh with him. She pulled away for him to turn and lay both his hands on her stomach, smiling a little at feeling his son or daughter kicking.

Daryl stood up straight and stared at her with a slight blank expression.

"What is the matter?"

"I'm going to go see if Rick needs any help with doing something. You alright?"

"You know it." Trinity replied, kissing his lips then pulling back. Daryl kept grinning at her, kissing her then pulled back, patting her butt.

"Rest up and stay off your feet a bit, okay?"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Trinity told Daryl while sitting on the bed and kicking off her sneakers, she was wearing instead of her combat boots.

Daryl kissed her again, gave her stomach a lovingly kiss then walked out of their bedroom. Trinity laid a bit in bed, feeling the baby kicking then the baby seem to calm down as Trinity was slowly passing out into a sleeping stage.

Soon, Trinity passed out sleeping and it never felt more relieving then to be off her feet. The sleep had conquered her easily and she knew she had to rest a lot more as she was getting close to her due date.

She was excited yet nervous.

Overall, Trinity had passed out sleeping and was sleeping even when Daryl came back.

"Beautiful." Daryl whispers, getting into the bed after stripping and wrapped his arms gently around her. He kissed her forehead then was pressed up against her. They would sleep until dinner, but for now they slept in complete bliss with one another, happy to have one another.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Few Days Later: _**

Walking out of the building that Daryl and she lived in, Trinity headed towards the mess hall where she was going to go meet up with Carol to bake some cookies and a cake. They were going to celebrate Carl's birthday as they believed it is the time of the year when his birthday is.

Trinity had her right hand resting on her stomach unconsciously as she walked, staring around her surroundings as she was used to being on guard and knowing what is around her.

Her head moved to the left as she sensed something coming towards her, but sighed out as she only saw that it was only Merle Dixon coming at her.

"Yo, soldier woman."

"It's Trinity."

"Yeah, Trinity, I got something to say." Merle said, stopping a few feet in front of her as she turned towards him.

"What is that, Merle?"

"What did you do to my little brother?"

"I did nothing."

"He isn't the same anymore. He isn't the Daryl Dixon, who is my little brother, who does stupid shit." Merle waved his regular hand while slightly narrowing his eyes at her.

"Daryl never did stupid shit, so don't say that. Daryl has been nothing but a wonderful man, who been helping this group survive. He also has been a loving man to me. So, don't you go and be a jackass to your little brother, who been nothing but a loyal and strong man. You got me, Merle Dixon!?" Trinity exclaimed the last part, putting her right pointer finger at him with narrowed blue green eyes.

At that moment, Trinity had enough of the older Dixon, especially with her being hormonal.

Hearing the commotion, Rick, Dale, Carol, and Daryl appeared out of the buildings or on watch.

Daryl had heard what Trinity said about him and the whole conversation since he was walking around on watch with Rick. He would have grinned at Trinity's words, but didn't as he wanted to stay compose in front of his older brother about this situation.

"Who are you to speak to me like th—" Merle was saying, stepping a bit towards Trinity, but stopped as Daryl stepped in front of Trinity.

"Merle, leave her alone." Daryl strongly said, standing in front of his fiancée.

"Daryl, you—"

"Merle, she is right. I am not the little brother that you would pick on anymore."

"She changed you little brother. Don't you see that they are all just using you?" Merle waved his regular hand towards everyone that came to see what was going on.

"Oh fuck off." Trinity snapped, feeling her pregnancy hormone going into overdrive. She tried to step around Daryl, but he wrapped his right arm around her and held her close to his side.

"Trinity, relax." Daryl gently told her as he rubbed her side, feeling the baby giving a few good kicks to his hand.

"Sorry, my hormones are going over the top." Trinity replied, breathing in and out a few good time out of her mouth then nodded her head one time as she came back down to normal.

"Hey, little brother, I am still here. See you are forgetting I am—"

"I am not, Merle. Maybe I did change, but I'm still Daryl Dixon, dammit. Can't you see that? No, you can't because you were so focus on getting in trouble or trying to change me to be like you. Well, Merle, I am not you. No one changed me. Why can't you see that this group is safe, work together, and are surviving? Why can't you realize that?" Daryl finally snapped towards his older brother, stepping to his older brother with slight widen piercing blue eyes.

It seems like Daryl finally snapping like that, Merle realized that his little brother has changed, but into something better. It was almost as if Daryl was the older brother and Merle was the little brother at this very moment.

Everyone was staring back and forth between the Dixon's brothers, but they were staring at Daryl the longest with slight widen eyes like Merle was doing.

"Daryl—"

"I'm serious about what I said. Now, either you agree with this way of this living, lives like us and give no troubles, or you have to leave, Merle. That is your decision." Daryl told his older brother, which shocked all of them again, even Trinity.

Trinity knew that this was hard for Daryl, but obviously he was serious and a changed man. That Daryl was seeing the truth about his older brother and about everything around him over this course of time.

"Daryl, you—"

"Trinity, I got this. This is my older brother, my family, and my blood. We solve this between brother and brother." Daryl said, keeping his stare on Merle, who was still a bit shocked then his face slowly turned serious.

"So, that is my options, little brother?"

"Yeah, it is." Daryl replied keeping his piercing blue eyes still on Merle, who fidgeted a bit on his feet then nodded a bit.

"Alright, alright."

"I'll let you think a bit. But you tell me your answer before sundown." Daryl said then looked at Trinity.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the mess hall." Daryl whispers to her, keeping his right arm around her waist then they walked to the mess hall.

Trinity stayed silent as she was a bit amazed at how Daryl went from serious commander mode to back to her loving, ass-kicking hunter, fiancé.

…

…

…

It was sundown and they were celebrating Carl's birthday. Carl and Sophia stuff their faces with bakery goods that Carol and Trinity made for the occasion. The others were the same as they were in heaven with homemade cookies and cake.

Trinity walked outside with a few cookies and towards Daryl, who was standing outside waiting for his older brother. She stepped up to him and he glanced at her then looked forwards with slight narrowed eyes as he sees Merle coming towards them.

"Here." Trinity handed him the napkin with cookies then left Daryl to chat with his older brother privately. She glanced back at the two Dixon brothers then went inside.

The others quieted as they saw the Dixon brothers talking outside through the window. A few times Merle threw his hands in the air while Daryl stayed composure. Then they watched as Merle nodded his head, took a cookie from Daryl and came inside the mess hall, nibbling on the cookie.

They all stared at Merle as he stared back, eating the cookie with a relaxed face. Daryl came in behind him with a blank expression then walked around his older brother and towards Trinity.

Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close and looking at his older brother.

"Got anymore goodies? Cause if you bake shit like this, I will live in here for now on." Merle replied while holding up the cookie with a smirk.

Trinity looked at Daryl, who nodded at her, confirming that Merle was staying and going to live by their rules.

…

…

…

"So, what made him stay?"

Daryl was sitting against the headboard of the bed, staring at Trinity in the connected on bathroom brushing her teeth. He ran his right hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was at the moment, and dropped that hand onto his lap.

"He didn't want to be alone anymore. That he wants to be around when his niece and nephew was born. That family matters before anything else."

"Oh?" Trinity replied, coming out of the connected on bathroom and walking towards the bed.

She was wearing one of Daryl's shirts and boxers as she came into bed. She lay down on her back beside Daryl, who was still sitting up against the headboard of their bed.

"But I told him that if he does anything and I mean anything that is dangerous, a threat, or something that hurts someone, he is gone." Daryl said, staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom.

Trinity sat up and slowly wrapped her arms around his stomach. He sighed out, shutting his eyes but brought his left arm up and wrapping it around her and rested his hand on her stomach.

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you have to say those things to your older brother and I understand that is must be hard to say those things to your family member." Trinity replied, glancing up at Daryl as she rested her chin against his chest. He opens his eyes and stared down at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"It is. But things are changed now, Trinity. How can I let go of everything that I worked to have? I can't simply change my ways back to how I used to be."

Trinity nodded while resting her head on his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. Daryl's left hand was gently rubbing her stomach, smiling a little when the baby kicked against his hand.

"If I was to change to the way I was before all of this, I don't think I would have you and that-that scares me."

Trinity eyes shot up to Daryl's as he stared down at her pregnant stomach, watching his hand gently caressing her stomach. His eyes held so much emotion in them that Trinity was wondering how those emotions were bursting out from him.

"Daryl…"

"I hate talking like this. Talking likes an emotional wreck, but I can't image anything without you, beautiful."

The hormones were acting up and Trinity immediately got tears in her eyes. Daryl glanced at her and quickly became alarmed as he saw her crying gently.

"Trinity, wha-why are you crying? Beautiful, I didn't mean to make you c—"

"I can't stop crying. These fucking haywire hormones that been acting up all day. And what you just said was so beautiful towards me; it-it-it just got me emotional." Trinity replied, trying to stop the crying, but couldn't as she kept replaying the words Daryl said in her mind.

Daryl wiped her tears away, giving her a gentle smile, but let out a few chuckles. He always founded it a bit amusing when Trinity got emotional for no reason. Trinity must've known he was laughing a bit at her emotional state as she playfully slapped his chest.

"Ow."

"Oh shush." Trinity replied, kissing his chest where she playfully smacked him.

Daryl grinned and laid a kiss on her forehead then her lips. He pulled back and stared down at his left hand on her stomach again, caressing, and smiling every time his son or daughter gave a strong kick.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Yes this chapter was a bit more of an emotional moment but debating. Just wanted to get it out of my head for a while now. It's one of those chapters that you just have to write and make it lead into the next chapter. **

**Thanks. :) **


	34. Chapter 34

_***This Is A Shorter Chapter Then The Others.***_

…

**_Month Later: _**

"Step away from me, Merle."

"Look, I just wanted to see w—"

"I will smack you again."

Standing to the side, Lori and Carol were snickering as Trinity and Merle interaction. Trinity was trying to cook up some tomato sauce to pour over some pasta, but Merle was trying to dip a spoon into the sauce to taste it.

Over the month with Merle here, he liked to get on Trinity's nerves but in a jokily manner. However, he would sometimes pay the price of messing with her by either her punching him in the arm or going pregnant crazy on his ass.

Taking the chance, Merle went to dip a spoon into the pot and with Trinity's reaction speed, he was screwed.

_**WHACK**_

"AH! Dammit." Merle yelped, holding his hand and jumping a bit around on his feet.

Trinity just kept stirring the pot of tomato sauce with a slight smirk. Knowing that he wasn't going to get a taste, Merle mumbles about walking around and patrolling and left.

The two women—Lori and Carol—came over, still slightly laughing about. However, they slowly stop as Trinity grabbed her stomach and dropped the wooden spoon next to the pot.

"Trinity?"

"I-I think the baby is coming." Trinity said as she kept feeling sharp pains in her stomach. However, she looked down with Lori and Carol as water was appearing at the bottom of her feet.

"Ah, shit."

"MERLE! GET BACK HERE!" Lori screamed while Carol ran over to Trinity and held her upright and telling her to breath.

Thudding was heard and Merle was back into the kitchen with this wide eyes look.

"What!"

"Merle, Trinity is going into labor."

"Shit." Merle said walking over to Trinity.

"Come here."

"Are you sure you can pick—"

"I can pick her up dammit. I don't have my blade on today." Merle said holding up his arm that was missing his hand to show it was just an arm today. Bending down, Merle picked up Trinity and began to walk out of the mess hall with her.

While he was bringing her over to the medical hall, Lori ran off to find Daryl and her husband. While Carol—who remember to shut off the stove in the kitchen—ran off to get Whites.

"Here we go. Going down." Merle said in a low voice and gently set Trinity down on a bed in the medical hall. He stood there staring at her then turned as the door was slammed open, showing Whites running in with Carol right behind him.

"Merle."

Hearing his name, Merle turned and looked at Trinity, who was giving him a gentle smile.

"Thanks."

"What are big brothers for?" Merle replied to her with a smirk while touching her shoulder. Trinity smile slightly widen as he consider her as a little sister to him now. He pulled his hand back as Daryl came running in and a minute later Rick, who looked out of breath and winded.

"Damn, he can run." Rick heavily panted out while resting his hands on his knees.

"Are you alright? How are you? Do you f—"

"Whoa, whoa little brother. Calm down. You are more in panic then Trinity, who is going through this." Merle said with a slight chuckle.

Daryl breathed in then out to calm himself and nodded as he knew he was freaking out. He sat down beside Trinity while caressing her cheek.

"Let's get set up." Whites told them as he washed up and got the necessary things to continue the birth of a new life.

"Daryl, I'm nervous and scared."

"So, am I. But just think, we are bringing our son or daughter into this world…well shitty ass world, but we are here. We created this baby of ours." Daryl whispers to her for no one else to hear him getting emotional or mushy.

"I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful." Daryl lowly whispers, kissing her forehead then standing up and stepping back as Whites and Carol helped Trinity to get ready.

Daryl's eyes never left hers as Trinity kept her eyes on him.

…

…

…

"I'm going to smack you , Daryl Dixon."

Daryl winced as Trinity squeezed his hand tightly and then threating him. He ran a cloth over her forehead with his other hand and then laid a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, beautiful." Daryl whispers against her forehead then looking at Whites, who nodded at him with a grin.

"Almost there. The head is already crowned but I need you to give a nice big push one more time, Trinity."

"It hurts too much, Whites! You push a kid out of your pe—"

"Come on, Trinity. You got it. I know you do." Daryl whispers, cutting her off her angry shout towards Whites as he lean his head down to her—even though he founded it amusing. She stared up at him with pain filled eyes but there was a twinkle in them as he kept encouraging her. He kept repeating that she can do it and Trinity sat up and started to give one more big push.

"Come on!" Trinity yelled out then felt something leave her body.

She fell back with a large exhale of air then breathed in deeply. Her eyes slowly shut with tears coming down her face as a cry ranged out in the room. A smile coming onto her face and a deep kiss on her lips. She kissed back then opens her eyes to see Daryl staring at her with unshed tears in his piercing blue eyes.

"We got ourselves a boy. Who has a nice set of lungs on him." Whites said, holding up the baby and showing a squirming slight wrinkle baby.

Trinity laughed with tears down her face while Daryl was showing one of his rare smiles that were wide on his face.

"There is Xavier Anthony Dixon." Daryl said, but then felt a nudge on his side. He looked down and sees Trinity nodding her head towards the table where Whites took their son.

"Go see him."

"Trinity, I don't want to leave y—"

"Go."

Daryl nodded and walked off towards the table where Whites was cleaning up Trinity and his son. He stared with slight awe at the newborn baby before him. That Trinity and he had created this new life.

After cleaning up and checking up on Xavier, Whites handed Daryl Xavier with a grin then patted Daryl on the shoulder.

"Good work, daddy." Whites said with a chuckle then walked off towards Carol, who had been cleaning and helping Trinity to sit up in bed.

Daryl slowly came over, keeping his eyes on Xavier's relaxed face.

"How is he?"

"Beautiful." Daryl instantly whispers then looked up at Trinity with a twinkle in his piercing blue eyes. Trinity smile and moved a bit over on her bed as Daryl sat down beside her, holding Xavier close to his chest.

Xavier moved a bit in his blanket he was wrapped up in and manage to get one hand lose from the blanket. Now he was waving that hand slightly around and grasping the air. So, Daryl let Xavier grab his finger and Xavier grasped his finger, giving it a squeeze.

Trinity gently smile as Daryl coughed a bit and tried to hide his emotions, but the unshed tears were there. Trinity laid her head on his shoulder and they stared down at their son.

"I say we created a handsome young boy."

"Yeah, we did." Daryl agreed with a nod and a smirk.

Soon, the others came in to check out the baby and congratulate the new parents.

"Look at the little Dixon." Merle said, staring down at his nephew moving around in Daryl's arms to get comfortable.

Baby Xavier did a slight yawn that made everyone to awe.

"I think we should let the baby and the parents rest." Rick said making Daryl to nod at Rick as a 'thank you.'

Everyone left, but Merle was last to leave as he stared at Daryl, Trinity and their newborn son.

"Good work, Trinity and little brother." Merle said while turning and walking out of the place, however, he glanced back before he left and smirked at them. Trinity was a bit shocked at Merle compliments but smile while Daryl had a smirk on his face.

"I must say though, us Dixon's are handsome kids."

"Yeah, I know Daryl is." Trinity said with a smirk making Merle to bark out a 'ha' then chuckle, shaking his head and leaving the medical hall. Daryl grins at Trinity's reply at his older brother.

They both stared down at their son sleeping, peacefully.

Trinity felt Daryl's lips against her temple making her to turn her head slowly towards him with tire eyes of her own. He laid his lips against hers then slightly pulled back that their lips were still brushing and they were staring each other in the eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Daryl Dixon, too much." Trinity replied with a smile making Daryl to smile slightly back, lean forwards, and kissed her again.


	35. Chapter 35

_***Going to make time go a bit ahead in this chapter to get across a certain new plot. Thanks***_

…**..**

…**..**

…**.Few Months Later: ….**

It was seven months—they believed—after the birth of Trinity and Daryl Dixon's son, Xavier Anthony Dixon. They were living as a married couple now with their seven month old son.

Nothing really changed, except the town that was nearby did have two waves of a Walker herd. At the time, Rick, Merle, and Whites was in the town, but they hid on a roof of a building and stood there until the walkers disappeared.

Trinity was back into being a sharp shooter as she been training herself once again, but also, she got back in shape—which Lori was jealous of because she kept saying that Trinity didn't look like she was pregnant before.

In hunts, it was usually Daryl and Merle, but Trinity would go at times leaving Carol or Lori to watch Xavier for a bit which they enjoyed the always smiling and laughing baby boy.

Yes, Xavier Anthony Dixon, was one happy baby. He laughs and smiles at anything that he finds amusing or interesting. He had the Dixon blue eyes as Daryl and Merle call it. And then he has dark brown hair and he had a lot for his age. One day, Daryl and Trinity woke up and realized that their son had a full head of hair, which they weren't worried about as they rather have their kid have hair instead of being bald.

Overall, everything was fine, until Daryl, Trinity, Whites, T-Dog, and Rick went into town.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

"I swear to god, Daryl, if you bring that bug near me, I will put a bullet through your ass."

"But you like my ass though, beautiful." Daryl said with a smirk as he held this weird looking bug in his hand.

Trinity glared at him making him to sigh and throw the bug behind him while walking towards her. She narrowed her eyes more at him, searching his body for anymore bugs but finding none. So, she let him come closer and kissed her lips then looked up as Merle and Whites were walking outside on the street, however, they ran fast as they looked down the road.

That got Trinity and Daryl alerted and hid in the building they were in. However, Trinity pulled Daryl up this ladder that led up to the roof of the building.

As they got on top, they noted that the others did the same just in case if any walkers were around. They laid down low and crawled to the edge of their buildings they were on and looked over the edge.

Before them weren't walkers but a group of four men pushing two teenage boys before them and a little girl about twelve.

Daryl heard a slight zipper making him to turn and went wide eyes as he watched his wife set up her sniper rifle. He saw her expression and noted it wasn't a happy one. He watched her set up her sniper gun—which he has yet to time her on—and watched as she pointed the sniper rifle down at the group, laying on her stomach and watching the group below through her sniper scope.

Daryl knew she sense something wasn't right and his wife's senses were very good with things like this—and other things.

They watched from the roof as two of the four men pushed the two teenage boys onto their knees and pointed their guns at them. While the other two were looking at the twelve year old girl with smirks.

"Oh god." Trinity whispers.

"What?" Daryl lay down next to his wife, wondering what she was seeing.

"They are looking at the girl with such-such—fucking perverted assholes." Trinity growled the last part as she couldn't bring herself to say 'lust' earlier. Daryl's eyes widen then narrowed as he looked down below again.

The two men grabbed the little girl, who cried out and tried to get away, but the men were trying to rip off her clothes. That is when trinity had enough, but before she could shoot, she watched as Merle and Whites came running out.

"What the—"

"Hey, fuckers." Whites shouted, flipping them off then running off to hide as the group of men fired at him. Merle ran behind a building too as he was fired upon too.

"The hell." Trinity whispers, but shook her head and aimed her sniper rifle, taking aim and fired.

She shot two men through their necks making them to be killed instantly. She turned her gun, trying to find where the two other men ran off, leaving the teens and child behind.

"Rick, T-Dog, and I are going down. Be our hawk eyes."

"You got it." Trinity replied to her husband as she kept on the lookout for where the two men went.

She watched as Daryl, Rick, and T-Dog got the hostages and ran them off towards a building. That is when Trinity saw two of the men coming out from behind a building and pointing their guns at the backs of the guys.

"Oh, no you don't." Trinity whispers, firing and hitting one of the guy's through his leg. He went down yelling in pain while his buddy was trying to pull his partner into a hiding spot, away from her sniper view.

Trinity loaded another bullet in the chamber, locked and loaded. She aimed again, but noted Merle was going after the two men—the one wounded was hoping on his other leg. The two men were trying to escape towards a jeep vehicle.

She aimed and went to fire, but she jumped as Merle was shot.

"NO!" Trinity shouted then fired, hitting the jeep's engine causing smoke to come out, but the two men still manage to escape.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Trinity whispers as she got up, picked up her sniper rifle, and moved with such speed towards the streets to get to Merle.

"Merle!"

The others came out of the building as they see Trinity running by, screaming Merle's name over and over again.

"Merle…MERLE!" Daryl whispers at first then shouted and ran after his wife.

Whites were beside Merle, who was groaning and muttering swears under his breath.

"Were where you shot?"

"My fucking arm. First my hand gets cut off then I get shot in the same arm. Can't I have a fucking break with this arm?" Merle exclaimed and fell onto his back still swearing.

They sighed out in relief as Merle was going to be fine by the look on Whites face and they can clearly see that Merle would be fine.

"Now, the question is, who the fuck were those people and who are these rug rats." T-Dog said, turning around with the others as Rick came over with the two teenage boys and girl.

"Who are you?" Daryl questioned.

"And how old are you three?" Trinity added in to her husband's words, glancing at the three unknown faces with a slight raised eyebrow.

Whites took Merle to the truck with T-Dog while Daryl, Trinity, and Rick were going to figure out what was going on and happen.

"My name is Matthew and this is my twin brother, Luke. We are sixteen years old. This is Elizabeth, she turned thirteen." Matthew said, pointing at his twin brother then at the girl.

Matthew had long dark brown shaggy hair while Luke had what must've been a clean cut hair style. But also, Matthew had green eyes while Luke had silver eyes.

The girl had dirty blonde/brown hair and had warm amber/brown eyes.

"And who were those people? Why did they have you hostage?"

"We don't know. We were with our group, who were ambushed by those men. They took us away as we were the youngest in the group, but also, we escaped them. But they caught up to us." Matthew explained while Luke and Elizabeth bowed their head a bit.

"Do you know if they were from another group?"

"I think they were." Elizabeth whispers making them to look at the thirteen year old girl that seem to shy a bit away from them. So, Trinity's motherly side came out as she stepped forwards with a gentle smile.

"What makes you say that, Elizabeth?"

"Because they thought they had knocked out Matthew, Luke, and I, but I didn't get knocked out. I listen in on them and they talked about not mentioning this to their leader. That they capture us and going to have fun with us." Elizabeth explained.

Trinity stepped back a bit, looked at her husband and Rick with serious look on her face just like them.

They knew they weren't the only ones out there, surviving and doing anything possible to live. But if this was a group that might be larger than them, they would have to lie down low for a while. But also, they probably already have to lay low as those two men were alive and probably going to return back to their group. And they don't know if the group that the men came from were revengeful or not. So they definitely have to be careful.

"Well, for now, you three can come back with us." Rick told them making the two teenage boys to nod with small grins and the girl to bite her bottom lip, but her eyes held happiness.

Daryl and Trinity walked beside each other.

"I know this is horrible to say, but can we trust them?"

"Good question. They could be working for that group or they could serious be a group of survivors that were ambushed. But I think it is the latter. I don't think that little girl would lie, but also, she was almost raped."

"Good point." Daryl replied, glancing back at the new faces walking with Rick then ahead towards the black SUV with Merle, Whites, and T-Dog were waiting.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Laughter ranged out through the bedroom making Trinity to poke her head in and smile at the sight.

There was a blanket laid out on the ground with Xavier sitting up, clapping his hands laughing as Daryl—sitting before Xavier—was making funny faces.

Xavier made this squeal like laughter as Daryl tickle his stomach then made this weird raspberry noise with his mouth. This just made Xavier to crack up in a fit of giggles.

"Cute."

Daryl head snapped to the doorway a bit tense, but relaxed as it was just Trinity. She walked in, sat down beside Daryl, and kissed the top of Xavier's head making him to give them a toothless smile.

"He is so happy. But as he grows, he'll see what this life is like."

"Well, let's keep him happy. It's all we have to do." Trinity said making Daryl to nod with a grin while tickling Xavier's stomach again causing the seven month old into another fit of giggles.

"How are those kids?"

"They seem to be situating themselves in pretty good. Whites been questioning them with Dale to find more information about them."

"Or if they are traders."

"That too. But so far, nothing. And it seems like Hershel daughter, Beth taken a liking to the quiet twin."

"Which one was that again?"

"Luke. He has silver eyes. Remember that."

"Got it." Daryl replied with a nod then made a face at Xavier, who clapped his hands with a smile. Trinity laid her head on Daryl's shoulder, smiling as she watched Xavier make weird noises as if he was talking to Daryl and her.

"Really now, Xavier?" Daryl would say as if they were having a conversation.

Once they saw Xavier yawn, they knew he would drop like rocks. So, Trinity scoped him up, making him to give a tire giggle then yawned again. His head lay underneath her chin as she carried to his crib—which the guys founded that baby store in town and got the crib—and set him down gently.

Daryl came up beside her, staring down at Xavier, who eyes were slowly shutting but it seem like he was trying to force himself to stay up. Seeing this Daryl smirked and Trinity let out a soft laugh.

Soon, Xavier fell asleep before their eyes. Trinity and Daryl stood beside each other, staring at their peace sleeping son.

"He is precious."

"Yeah, just like his mother."

Trinity smile and looked at Daryl, who was still staring at Xavier with a smirk then slowly glanced at her with a twinkle in his piercing blue eyes.

"Always the flirt, Daryl Dixon?"

"Only to you, beautiful. Only to you."


	36. Chapter 36

**_Few Days Later: _**

Everything seems to be normal again, but with the three new faces, who were being watched closely by everyone, especially by the Dixon brothers, Rick and Whites.

Daryl would stare at the teenage twin boys, waiting for one of them to fuck up. Trinity would shake her head and hold Xavier in her lap, watching her husband be a detective—as she label him as.

The boy, Luke, and Hershel daughter, Beth seem to click when they first met. Everyone in a way was happy to see Beth meeting someone her age and smiling more brightly than ever.

The other twin, Matthew, would actually hang around Whites as the sixteen year old wanted to be a surgeon, but obviously the world went to shit and he couldn't pursue his dreams.

Then there was the twelve year old Elizabeth, who was a year younger than Carl and Sophia's. They got along fine, but Carl acts like an adult now more than anything. Especially when he walks around with his father's sheriff hat and pistol strapped to his side.

Trinity stared after the three children running around the base playing hide and seeks with T-Dog, Carol, and Dale. She grin gently as Carl was the seeker and chasing after T-Dog before he got to the goal.

She held Xavier in her arms as she sat on this bench outside the mess hall. Xavier was watching as everyone was running from their hiding spots and trying to reach the goal. He would clap and giggle as those that were running by were laughing or yelling at Carl to not tag them.

Xavier was plunked from her arms making her head to snap up to see who just took her son, but relaxed as it was Daryl. Xavier squeal a bit as Daryl tickle under Xavier's chin with a grin on his face.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Just watching some of the others playing hide and seek." Trinity replied, slowly standing up and beside her husband.

Xavier was reaching out and tugging on Daryl's hair that was getting longer that is was past his ears now.

"Ow, little man. Be nice to daddy."

Xavier just gave a smile and tugged Daryl's hair more making him to yelp and Trinity to laugh. Daryl narrowed his piercing blue eyes at his wife making her to stop laughing but had this amused look on her face.

"You think this is funny?"

Trinity just nodded and started to laugh again as Xavier grabbed Daryl's nose and started to move Daryl's head around—well Daryl moving his head with Xavier's hand.

Daryl couldn't help but slowly grin as he could see why this was amusing.

"Maybe your son is telling you that you need a haircut." Trinity suggested while walking backwards to go inside Daryl and her building.

"I don't need a haircut."

"Yeah, you do little brother." Merle walked by as he was going to the mess hall to grab something to eat.

"See." Trinity pointed out making Daryl to roll his eyes but smirked a little.

"Shut it." Daryl shot at Merle, who smirked and kept walking into the mess hall, but not without hearing what Trinity had to say back.

"Daryl, seriously, you hair is getting long and soon it'll be me gripping your hair in bed for leverage at times."

Hearing this, Merle died laughing, bending forwards and slapped his hand off his leg, laughing until he was in tears.

Daryl's mouth dropped then he got this sly smirk across his face.

"Yeah, but you enjoy it when I am moving hard into you, beautiful." Daryl shot back with a smirk of his own.

That got Trinity to stare at him with wide eyes and Merle to fall against the doorway of the mess hall building, laughing even harder that he was gasping for air. Obviously Merle was getting entertainment from the married couple.

Trinity stormed up to Daryl, who backed up, holding up Xavier in front of him like a shield.

"Oh, that is nice. Use our son as a shield." Trinity shot at him while stealing a laughing Xavier from him then smacked Daryl in the stomach. Daryl coughed a little, but smirked at Trinity as she walked away from him, but glanced at him with playful eyes.

Daryl stood back, sticking his hands in his jean pockets and watched his wife walk away—mostly checking out her behind. He, however, turned to glance at his older brother, who was wiping away his tears and pointing at him.

"You-you two are too funny." Merle said, still chuckling a bit then about to walk inside the mess hall but glanced back.

"But seriously little brother, you need a trim." Merle pointed at his head then walked into the mess hall. Daryl shook his head, running his hand through his long hair then walked off to the building to go after Trinity.

…

…

…

It was late evening after dinner when Trinity was trimming Daryl's hair. His hair was past his ears and almost down to the end of his neck. She was only trimming his hair a little. She liked his long hair style.

Xavier was sitting in a baby's seat, eating chocolate pudding, which by the way was all over his lower face and hands. He was watching as Trinity cut off small pieces of Daryl's hair smoothly.

"How I look, little man?" Daryl said shaking his head as Trinity finishes trimming his hair. Xavier clapped his hands with a wide smile. Daryl stood up and looked into the mirror, seeing that his hair was still long, but it was only a tiny bit past the tip of his ears. The back side seems to be longer.

Overall, it was his normal haircut he would have before the world became walker land.

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up a bit then turned to Trinity, who was waiting for his comments back. She had cleaned up the mess and was now staring at him with a slight raised eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Nice work."

Trinity smile and walked up to him to which he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Daryl leans down giving her a kiss that soon deepens as he pressed her against him more tightly. Trinity gasped against his lips and ran her hands through his newly trimmed hair.

However, they both got smacked in the side of their faces by…pudding?"

"What the—Xavier!" Daryl exclaimed while Trinity laughed.

Xavier stared at them with those Dixon's blue eyes that held innocence. Trinity laughed even more at seeing Xavier's face. Daryl got a face cloth and wiped his face off then Trinity's.

"I can't believe he did that."

"What an arm, is what I was going to say." Trinity said making Daryl to snort and nodded his head in agreement. He walked over to Xavier, who started to smile at seeing Daryl coming over to him. Daryl grinned and began to clean Xavier's face and hands off.

"Little man, you can't throw food, especially at mommy and daddy…maybe uncle Merle or the china man but not me."

"Daryl!"

"What? At least he won't throw food at us anymore." Daryl said, standing up straight with a smirk.

Trinity shook her head with a smile and stepped up to Xavier, picking him up out of his highchair and holding her close to him. She kissed Xavier's head then walked off to the bathroom with him.

"I'm going to get him ready for bed."

"Okay, babe." Daryl said cleaning up the highchair then walked off to their bedroom to go take a shower before resting for the night.

…

…**Week Later: …**

…

"Stop that."

"Why?"

"Daryl, you know I am ticklish on the s-IDES!"

Trinity wiggles underneath Daryl as he hovers over her and playfully tickling her sides. He stopped, straddling her waist and leaning down kissing her. Trinity playfully slapped his chest making him to pull back with a cute pout.

"You killed the mood."

"Beautiful, we are still continuing this mood." Daryl mumbles against her lips while kissing her again, running his right hand down her hips to her leg and pulled it up around his waist.

"Daryl!" Trinity gasped out as he gave her bottom a pinch while entering her.

Daryl was grinning against the side of her neck when he pinched her bottom. However, now he was laying kisses on the side of her neck and underneath her jawline as he began to move at a medium pace.

Trinity brought her other leg around his waist and clenched his back as Daryl began to thrust into her deeply and at a pace that wasn't too fast or too slow. It was just right.

Their hips connected every time and their gasps or moans echo through their bedroom.

It was probably about ten at night when they were making love to each other. It leads to them in the bedroom after dinner when Daryl kept pointing her or rubbing the inside of her thigh. Once they had laid Xavier to bed, which was at eight, Daryl threw Trinity over his shoulder and brought her to their bedroom.

Now, here they were in high ecstasy.

Trinity pressed her lips against Daryl's while tightening her legs around his waist more, pushing him more into her. Daryl groan against her lips and moved faster as he was reaching his peak.

Both reached their peaks and now lay beside each other in their bed. Daryl had pulled Trinity into his side, his eyes shut and inhaling and exhaling slowly. They both were exhausted and about to fall asleep when they heard a yell from outside.

"YOU GET BACK HERE BOY!"

"Is that Hershel?" Trinity questioned and looked at her husband, who got this alert and questionable look across his face.

Daryl got out of bed and about to run out of the bedroom stark ass naked until Trinity yelled at him to put clothes on. So, he threw on his jeans, boots, and a wife beater, took his crossbow and ran out of their bedroom.

Trinity pulled on Daryl's boxers and founded a tank top that she was wearing earlier. She pulled on her boots and ran out of the bedroom.

Getting outside, Trinity saw that mostly everyone was outside and had amused looks on their faces. Trinity stepped up beside her husband, who was snickering.

"What is going on?"

"Hershel founded his little girl, Beth and Luke hitting third base." Daryl said.

Trinity's mouth dropped as she stared at a Luke, who was shirtless and only had his boxers on. There was Hershel being held back by Rick and T-Dog before he could strangle Luke's neck.

"Daddy, stop! It's not like we had sex."

"Oh this is getting good." Merle said making Dale to snort beside him and slightly nod.

"I think that is the wrong thing to say." Trinity mumbles and Daryl nodded in agreement beside her while resting his crossbow over his right shoulder and rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"Sir, I didn—"

"You shut your mouth, boy! I walk in to see my daughter in a-a-a-position that I wish not to see again!" Hershel shouted while pointing a shaky finger at Luke, who was blushing with Beth when everyone looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Jeesh, this is like a reality show." Lori whispers to Carol, who nodded while placing her left hand over her mouth to not show that she was smiling.

"I'm going back to bed." Whites said, walking off while yawning.

"Agree." Trinity mutters while resting her head against her husband's shoulder.

"Get out of a warm bed with my wife for this fucking soap opera shit." Daryl mutters while wrapping his left arm around Trinity's waist and pulling her inside their building.

Trinity went back to bed and buried herself in the blankets while Daryl threw off all his clothes and came into bed naked. He wrapped his arms around her, but growled lowly under his breath.

"What?"

"Take the clothes off."

"Daryl—"

"Trinity."

Trinity sighed but grins as she threw off the boxers and tank top off then were pulled back down by Daryl. His legs tangled with hers and his powerful arms were around her body, holding her close to him. He tucked his head in the side of her neck and deeply exhale as his body relaxed.

"Cuddly?"

"Shut it." Daryl mumbles with a lazily grin making Trinity to smile back while her eyes shut.

They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"Image finding Xavier in that situation."

"I would laugh."

"Daryl!"

"What? I would laugh if I founded out that our son got caught in that situation."

Trinity shook her head then got a thought in her mind.

"What if we had a girl, instead of a boy?"

Daryl was quiet for a while making Trinity to glance at her husband, who slowly open his eyes and stared at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Then that fucker better know how to fucking run fast."

A smile slowly came onto Trinity's face then she laughed making Daryl to grin and shut his eyes again. He pulled Trinity to him closer and held her throughout the whole night with that grin still on his face.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Next Day: _**

A beautiful deer was standing in a small plain, nibbling the grass calmly. It was a large and powerful looking deer that would be a good dinner course to eat.

Slowly, a black crossbow was slightly pointed out of the bush and the arrow was pointed right at the deer. Daryl slightly narrowed his piercing blue eyes as he focused on the deer.

"One for Daryl and zero for T—" Daryl stop saying as an arrow shot out from the other side of the plain. The arrow hit the deer right through the chest and went halfway through. The deer dropped to the ground and tried to get up but another shot of another arrow pierced it and ended the deer for good.

Trinity slowly came out from across the plain and smirked at her husband, who came out of his spot with a slight glare.

"So, I believe that is Trinity one and Daryl zero."

"Shut it." Daryl mutters as they walked up to the deer.

Trinity received her arrows from the deer and looked up at her husband with the smirk still on her face. He growled lowly under his breath and began to lift the deer up onto his shoulders. Trinity grabbed his crossbow and they began walking back towards the base.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

"What are you going to do about it if I don't, Dixon?"

"Going to smack your ass." Daryl said, trying to kick her butt, but missed and slightly fell over as he was carrying the deer. Trinity helped him to stand straight and gently smile at him.

They made it back to the base and T-Dog with Glenn opens the three gates for them.

"Damn, that's a huge deer. Who shot it today?" T-Dog questioned, but got his answer as Trinity threw her right hand in the air with excitement. Daryl made a slight pout face in response. Seeing this, T-Dog and Glenn snickered, but stopped as Daryl glared at them, however, they still had amused grins on their faces.

Daryl and Trinity continue their walk to the back of the mess hall where Daryl and Trinity would skin and clean out the deer. They had a picnic table in the back for this. With a thud, Daryl dropped the deer onto the table and then stretched out his back.

"God, I'm getting old."

"Old my ass." Trinity mutters while setting her compound bow aside with Daryl's crossbow.

"You say something?" Daryl replied as he pulled out knives from a pouch that was put outside on the picnic table before they left. This pouch had sharpen knives to skin animals they had hunted or caught—fish, whenever they decided to go fishing. These knives were only used for this reason.

"You know what I said."

"Yeah, but repeat that again."

"Old my ass because you weren't old last night." Trinity pointed out, but bit the bottom of her lip as Merle chose the time to appear with Xavier in his arm.

"Whoa, did I walk into something intimate. Because I don't feel bad." Merle said, raising his stump like arm while holding Xavier in his regular arm. Xavier gave his parents a smile making Daryl and Trinity to grin at their son.

"How was he Merle?"

"Fine. Rather perfect. Better than the cop's kid. Their kid always wants to be held and starts to cry when she doesn't get her way. Spoil little pain in the ass."

"Merle!"

"What? Just stating the truth." Merle replied with a smirk at Trinity, who rolled her eyes while her husband snickered at his older brother's words. Seeing Daryl laughing, Xavier giggle, copying his father.

"Who caught the deer?"

Both Daryl and Trinity stayed quiet, but Trinity bit her bottom lip to hide the smirk, however, she was grinning slightly. Daryl mutter under his breath and began to clean out the deer, throwing the insides into a bucket to the side.

"Ah, I see. The misses got this nice looking deer. Where the hell were you little brother?"

"About to shoot it, but she got it before me." Daryl replied, glancing at Merle then looking back down at his work. Hearing this, Merle chuckle and shook his head.

"You got yourself a competitive wife, little brother. Come on, Xavier; let's leave your two competitive parents to clean up Trinity's prize. Let's get some pudding."

Xavier clapped his hands and giggle as Merle carried him through the backdoor of the mess hall.

Daryl looked up at his wife, who was smirking as Merle called the deer her prize. Daryl pointed the bloody knife at her with a 'don't-even' face. But Trinity was already smiling widely.

"Need help cleaning my prize?"

"That sounded inappropriate."

"Get your head out of the gutter, Daryl Dixon!"

Daryl snickered, stepping around the table and stabbing the knife into the table. He walked up to her and reached out to her, but she held up her hands.

"You have blood on your hands." Trinity pointed out making Daryl to sigh, but grin as he lean forwards and Trinity gave him a kiss. He grins and stepped back.

"How about I get a pay you back prize tonight?"

"Why a pay you back?"

"You stole my deer."

"Bullshit. We both had our eyes on the deer. And obviously the quickest shot the deer. That was me. So, why do I have to pay you back?" Trinity pointed out making Daryl to growl and her to cross her arms over her chest, waiting for his new answer.

"How about I'm cleaning and skinning this deer for you?"

"Deal."

Daryl's eyebrows rose then he got this smile onto his face.

"I feel like it is a bath night." Trinity said with a wink at her husband and walked through the backdoor of the mess hall, leaving her husband behind to clean the rest of the deer.

Hearing her answer, Daryl was a bit giddy about tonight with his wife.

…

…

…

A squeal made some to look up and smile as Trinity was feeding Xavier apple sauce. He was eating it and clapping his hands together when Trinity would compliment him. His reaction always made others to smile.

"Look at that. You ate it all." Trinity exclaimed in an excited voice making Xavier to kick his feet about in his high chair and made this excited sound while smiling. Trinity cleaned up the high chair and Xavier. She then lifted him out of the high chair and held him close.

Xavier rested his head on her shoulder and clenched the top of her shirt with his right hand. Trinity kissed his head and rested her nose in his dark brown hair.

"My precious treasure." Trinity whispers, kissing his head again then walking over to a seat in the mess hall and sitting down. She glanced up as her husband came in with Rick and Whites.

He came over, caressed Xavier's cheek and sat down across from Xavier and her.

"How was town?"

"Few walkers, but we took them out. Overall, everything was clear. Rick was talking about making barriers on the main roads to block herds of walkers. We will leave two alleyways open that are large enough to fit the Humvee."

"But think about that plan. If the walkers can't get through, they'll go around. They will wander into the woods." Trinity pointed out and looked down at Xavier as he tucked his body more into her.

"Good point." Rick appeared behind Daryl, but he had overheard what Trinity had said.

"Yeah, we don't need any around the base. If they sense us, they'll be around the whole base."

"But the walls are strong enough, plus, they won't see us thanks to the cement wall. But still, we don't need any wandering walkers around." Trinity explained making the guys to nod in agreement.

"So, let's keep a small section open for herds to go through. However, we don't need any passers to hide out in the town. We don't need to show up into the town and run into a group like the last one."

"Don't you wonder what happen to those two guys?" Trinity questioned while handing Xavier to Daryl since Daryl held his hands out to her. Xavier smile and cuddle up into Daryl's chest.

"They either returned back to their group or they were their own group. However, they most likely went back to their group. So that means we have to keep our eyes open just in case they show up in the two looking for any of us for revenge for what happen to their group." Rick said, sitting down beside Daryl.

"Also, with the weather changing to cooler weather, we have to be cautions when driving and going through the woods." Whites said as he came over with a tray with four bowls of steaming deer meat stew.

"Thanks, Whites." They said to him while each took a bowl, leaving one for him. Whites sat down beside Trinity with his bowl of stew.

"Can't wait." Daryl mumbles as he wasn't a fan of the colder weather, neither were the rest of them. But Daryl, he hated the cold and would bundle himself up with a lot of thermals, sweats, and socks, especially when he goes hunting.

Trinity grins at her husband, who grins at her over his stew while taking a bite.

"Deer taste good?"

"Trinity, don't start." Daryl lowly growled at her while gently kicking her under the table. She jumped a bit and playfully glared at him making him to do it right back. Xavier was being held in Daryl's left arm while Daryl ate his soup with his right hand.

The guys knew that Trinity had shot the deer before Daryl making them to keep quiet and not start anything between the Dixon couple. They knew if they said something, it would set Daryl off and Trinity to laugh in Daryl's face. So they kept quiet.

"You love it through or rather love me." Trinity pointed her spoon at her husband saying.

"Of course." Daryl instantly replied making the guys to chuckle at how fast Daryl replied.

"And I love you too…and stop laughing at us or else I will send an arrow into your asses." Trinity playfully snapped at the guys laughing.

Trinity's words made the guys to stare at her with slight widen eyes, but chuckle as they heard the playfulness in her voice. Daryl shook his head while continuing eating and holding a semi-sleeping Xavier to him. Trinity just smile gently the whole time.

…

…**Nighttime: …**

…

Daryl entered the bedroom and walked into the connected on bathroom. The sight before him made him to smile and lean against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest.

Trinity was lean back in the tub with bubbles. Her eyes were shut and she seems to be in a very relaxed posture that she seem like she was sleeping. Daryl pushed himself off the doorway, walked over to her and leans down.

Her eyes open up as she felt his presence near her face. Daryl kissed her then stood up straight while taking off his vest then his button up shirt.

"Xavier sleeping?"

"He passed right out when his head hit the pillow. I have to admit, that kid sleeps like a rock." Daryl said, stripping out the rest of his clothing and getting into the tub. He got behind Trinity and sat down then pulled her to him. Her back pressed against his chest.

They both seem to relax. Daryl lean back, his left arm lazily wrapped around Trinity's stomach and his right hand against his leg. Trinity was leaning back against him and sighed out in relaxation of the hot water and bubbles.

Speaking of which…

"What is up with the fucking bubbles?"

"I like the bubbles."

"It's bubbles."

"What is wrong with bubbles, Dixon?"

"It-its bubbles. That is some sappy romantic shit."

"Oh really? Well, since this doesn't bring up moods or make you relaxed, I will get o—"Trinity's words were cut off as she was about to stand up, but his arms wrapped around her waist and held her against him.

"I never said this wasn't relaxing or anything. Just I'm not one for the bubbles."

"Why, not manly enough?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders making Trinity to sigh, but grin a bit. She lean her head back against Daryl's shoulder and grin as he kissed the side of her head.

"It's fine."

"Better be because I wasn't planning to get out or get rid of these bubbles. This bath is too relaxing." Trinity replied with a content sigh.

Daryl chuckle and kissed the corner of her mouth and lean his head back. He slowly shut his eyes as his body slowly became to a relaxation state. Trinity felt Daryl relax deeply making her to grin.

Trinity followed his lead and relaxed again. She lay back against Daryl, shut her own eyes and slowly went into a relaxation mode with a grin on her face.


	38. Chapter 38

**_A Week Later: _**

On top of a building, Trinity had her sniper rifle and scope set up, keeping a lookout while the guys were grabbing some clothes and some other things for the base. Even though the base was an emergency base, it didn't have everything. The only thing it really had was food, water, medical supplies, ammunition, and a few vehicles. Therefore, the guys had to search for baby clothes, regular clothes, and furniture.

Staring through the scope, Trinity turned her sniper rifle back and forth, looking up and down the street that the men—Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog—were running back and forth across to stores and to the Humvees.

However, she came to a pause when she notices this SUV coming towards the entrance of town. That made Trinity to lift her head up and instantly thought of those men that they attacked a few weeks back and the ones that shot Merle too. Just thinking of that, Trinity began to whistle loudly then lowly. It was a signal that they got visitors and to hide.

Looking back into her scope, Trinity watched the men hide and pulled out their weapons. Her eyes stayed on the SUV that pulled into the town then came to a stop where about eight men came bursting out of the vehicle with guns.

"You said that they are around here?"

"Yeah, they must stay somewhere around this place to come here for supplies." A man, holding his leg and limping said.

Trinity immediately recognizes the limping man because he was the one that she shot through the leg before he ran off with his buddy. She kept focus on the targets, waiting for a tweeting whistle from Rick or Daryl to take out these guys. If she gets the signal, her first shot would be the SUV because she wanted to blow it up and take out those men. However, she noted that she could endanger her group too. Therefore, that thought was out the window. Instead, she could take out two that were standing side by side with each other. Once she shot, the others would too. That idea was her only options, but for now, she waited for a signal.

The men stared around before stepping a few feet away from the SUV, showing they were going to explore and see if they could find any of them. Noting that if they explore, they would find them, the loud high and low tweeting signal echo through the air. One man automatically fired in the spot Rick was hiding, figuring out where the whistle sound had come from.

"What the hell was th—"The man didn't finish his sentence as Trinity fired and got him right through the head. She quickly pointed the sniper rifle to the next target, took the shot and said a low 'yes' as she got two with one bullet.

"Two birds with one stone."

Noticing their men going down like flies, they immediately started running and hiding. One of them noted where the bullets were coming from and fired up at Trinity.

The stone pillar beside her got hit and some pebbles and dust burst above her and fell onto her body. She spit some stone dust out of her mouth and glared down at the man that founded her.

"Well, shit, you little fucker." Trinity cursed, aiming at the man, but he was taken out by none other than her very pissed off husband with an arrow.

"That's my man." Trinity nodded her head, sliding away from the ledge and taking her sniper rifle with her. Since her spot was exposed, she dismembers her sniper rifle, packed it up and moved towards the ladder that led into the store. She would fight on ground level with the rest with her two handguns.

Getting down into the store, Trinity moved to the front and stared out the window, and watching Rick take out the last man. But he shot him in the legs and chest to keep him alive to question him a bit.

Exiting out of the store, Trinity moved over to where the others gather around the still living man. Daryl instantly came up to Trinity, looking her up and down, checking for any injures.

"I'm fine. The fucker missed me."

"Good. That is good." Daryl lowly replied, grabbing her hand and leading them over to stand beside the others.

They all stared down at the man, staring back up at them with blood coming out of his mouth, but he manages to give out a weak smile.

"Who are you?"

The man wouldn't answer causing Rick to place his foot on the man's leg and put pressure on it. This caused the man to groan out and hissed in pain.

"Al-alright, stop!"

"Answer the question. Who are you? Is there more of you?"

"Names, Jay. No, that was it. Just us. Small group." The man told them in small gasps as he was slowly dying before their eyes.

"Are you lying?"

The man shook his head, gasping for air then shut his eyes. Rick pulled out his machete from its sheath on his waist while the rest of them walked away to their vehicles. They heard the clunk then nothing, knowing that Rick killed the man for 'good' before he came back as a walker.

"Well, that's that." Daryl said as he got into the Humvee's driver's seat. Trinity got into the passenger seat while Glenn got into the back. In the other Humvee, Rick and T-Dog were together with the supplies.

"Yeah, that's that." Trinity lean her head back with her eyes closed while her husband drove them back to base. She just wanted to get back and hold Xavier in her arms for the rest of the night.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Once getting to base, explaining what happen and asking Luke, Matthew, and Elizabeth if that was all the men—just in case that man lied—, they said 'yes' with unshed tears. That got all of them to breath out in relief as they didn't need to fight against anyone.

After dinner, Trinity was in Daryl and her building, playing with an eight month old, Xavier on the floor with some ABC blocks. He would grip the blocks in pincer style—pointer finger and thumb—and stack them after he watched how Trinity did it. When Xavier did it right, Trinity would reward him with a raspberry on his tummy and kisses all over his face. That caused him to go into a laughing fit and clapping his hands together in excitement.

"Bababa." Xavier would babble out.

"Oh really, Xavier? That is very interesting." Trinity replied to her son as if they were having a conversation. But she did this with a smile and laughter to show happiness as she interacts with Xavier. Showing that what he was sounding out or rather saying was the right thing to say and to continue developing his communication skills.

When Trinity gave him another raspberry on his cheek, Daryl walked in and smile.

"Do I get a raspberry?"

Trinity eyes roamed up her husband legs and up to his face, staring him right in his piercing blue eyes with her blue green eyes. She smirked and looked back down at their son, but her eyes glanced up at Daryl again, but with a sultry look.

"I'm saving it for tonight."

That got a smile on Daryl's face. He walked over, sat down beside Trinity and laid a kiss on her neck before looking at Xavier, who was smiling at them. His two bottom teeth had fully came in and soon his two front teeth would come in too.

"I heard him babbling from down the hallway."

"Yep. He loves to interact." Trinity stacked blocks then knocked them down for Xavier to stack them. Daryl just crossed his legs in front of him and leans back on his hands, watching his wife and son playing and interacting.

Just watching them, Daryl had a small smile on his face and softens blue eyes. Seeing his wife and son, smiling and laughing as they interacted, Daryl knew that they were his everything. Even though they lived in a shitty walking dead world now, having Trinity and Xavier—can't forget about the others—Daryl could say he was content with his life. Their lives, they still had to fight to survive, but when together, things got done quicker and everything seems to flow.

"Daryl, do you want to get him ready for bed or me?"

"I can do it. You did it for the past few days." Daryl gently told her, getting up from his sitting position and bending down to pick up Xavier. Xavier held his hands up with a smile and squealed a bit as Daryl scooped him right up.

"Hey, little man, let's get ready for bedtime." Daryl softly told his son before walking towards the changing table. Trinity cleaned up the toys, placing them in the toy bin then stood aside as Daryl put Xavier in pajamas and clean diaper. Once that was done, they both kissed their son goodnight and left for their own bedroom.

Before Trinity could get into the doorway, Daryl's powerful arms were around her waist from behind and his head tucked into the side of her neck. He placed a few open kisses on her neck as they walked together into their bedroom.

"You're so beautiful." Daryl whispers into her ear, nipping it gently as he led them towards their bed. Trinity's right hand came up and went behind her, running her fingers through Daryl's hair.

"And you're so handsome." Trinity replies, causing Daryl to chuckle and her to smile. He let her go, turned her around and gently pushed her onto the bed before crawling up on top of her.

Clothes were shed, kisses exchange and some teasing foreplay, but soon, the Dixon couple was under the sheets making love to each other. The comforter got kicked down to the end of the bed and only the thin sheets were tangle up in the legs of Daryl and Trinity.

Her hands ran up from Daryl's lower back, up his spine and came to a rest on the top of his shoulder blades, clenching them as he thrust deep and hard into her. Trinity gasped out, head tilting back while Daryl head was tucked into the side of her neck, grunting and whispering her name against her skin.

There was a light sheer of sweat emerging from their skins as their lovemaking seems to last forever.

Daryl left hand slammed into the headboard of the bed as he felt that he was getting close and so was Trinity. Her legs dragged up from his upper thighs and wrapped around his waist, tighten up a bit. His right hand clenched the bed sheets beside Trinity's head, knuckles turning white as they were coming closer to their peaks.

Trinity gasped out, moaning out Daryl name as he began to pick up pace, hips connecting every time and getting closer and closer. Daryl was coming somewhat out of sync as he reached his peak and Trinity followed him right after. His head dropped into her neck, saying her name over and over again as he kept pounding into her body, gently milking out their releases.

Coming to a stop, Daryl laid on top of her a few seconds, not putting his full weight on her as he laid a few kisses on her neck before dropping beside her. Trinity turned on her side, staring at her husband and trying to get their breathing back to normal. She cuddles up against his side, tossing her left arm over his stomach and tangling their legs together. Daryl held her close, kissing the top of her head and stared at her with such love in his eyes towards her.

"What?"

"I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too, handsome." Trinity replied with a smile, laying a kiss on his chest. His arm around her tightens a bit then relaxed. He gave her a smile back before dropping his head back against the pillow and relaxing. Soon they both drifted off to sleep after their pleasurable night.

…**..**

…**..Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

"Get up! Get up!"

Daryl shot up, looking around the bed with alerted eyes but he was tackle to the bed.

"Trinity, wha-what happen? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong." Trinity straddles her husband, staring down at him with twinkling blue green eyes. He stared up at her with still widen blue eyes, wondering why the hell his wife was yelling at him to 'get up' then tackle him to the bed. His hands came onto her hips, holding them as he relaxed under her once he sees her smiling.

"Then why the hell you wake me up? Today is like my day off from guarding and shit, woman." Daryl mumbles his voice was deep and husky from being woken up so suddenly.

"You won't believe what I just heard."

"Oh god, gossip." Daryl dropped his head back, groaning causing Trinity to gently laugh. She gently drummed her hands on his chest, not saying anything until he was staring right at her. When he stared up at her, she gave him a grin.

"What is it?"

"You won't believe who is pregnant."

Daryl really went wide eyes and sat up into a sitting position causing her to scream as she fell backwards off him. His hands shot out and caught her around her lower back, holding her up to him.

"Who is it? Is it Hershel kid with that Luke boy?"

"Hell no, but I say that'll probably happen soon. I don't think they can keep their hands off each other. They'll reach home base sooner or later."

Chuckling, he nodded his head in agreement at her words. He laid his lips on hers then pulled back, keeping his face close to her and grinning.

"Who is it? Trin, who is it?"

"Whites and Carol."

"NO! YOU ARE SHITTING ME!" Daryl sat up with disbelief face while Trinity laughed and nodding. She yelped as she fell off him as she was laughing to hard as his reaction. Daryl stared down at her with a shocked face then he started laughing alongside her. He turned his head to stare at her with a grin as she smile back at him.

"Anymore gossip I should know about?"

"Merle is with—" She stops talking as she noted his eyes were really wide eyes. She bit her bottom lip to not laugh, but snorted and started laughing. He playfully glared at her and tackles her into the bed.

"I was going to say who because there isn't any woman around here about his age."

Gentle laughing was still coming through her lips as he hovered over her. Daryl was shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"When that day comes…oh man I don't even know what to say." Daryl told her causing her to laugh, reaching up with her left hand and caressing his cheek.

Daryl smile down at her, leaning down and giving her a few kisses on her lips before pulling back to stare at her. She smiles at him, leaning up as he leaned down, meeting each other into a deep kiss.


	39. Author Note: It's nothing bad

Hello Fellow Readers,

I have decided that I am going to go through all my chapters for _Senses_ and fix it up a bit. The past year I have notice mistakes that I have made throughout some chapters and it has been bugging the hell out of me every time I reread my stories. Therefore, I am in the process of fixing some things, adding and etc. So, as time goes by, some chapters might look different than what they look like at the moment. That is just me fixing it up.

Anyways, that is all I wanted to say. I'm not taking this story off, I love Daryl Dixon (rather Norman Reedus) too much. I do appreciate everyone that reads, follows, and reviews this story. I'm not the best writer, but I do have a big imagination for stories and like to put it out there—mostly get it out of my head.

Thank You,

LX


End file.
